


Ties in Blood

by LupusCorvus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Possession, Awesome Donna Noble, Awesome Jody Mills, Bobby Singer's House, British Men of Letters, British Men of Letters Being Assholes, Classic Rock, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, Demonic Possession, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Impala, Impala Conversations, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Men of Letters Bunker, Motel Rooms, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Parental Bobby Singer, Parental Jody Mills, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rock and Roll, Saving People Hunting Things, Worried Bobby Singer, alternative worlds, dean and original female character, family business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 90,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusCorvus/pseuds/LupusCorvus
Summary: When she kills the werewolf that had used her college campus as a hunting ground, Aaliyah makes a call that changes her life and answers questions she had for years. She jumps into the hunting world and settles into a nursing job when a call for help brings her into the larger world with the Winchesters.





	1. Chapter 1

Ties in Blood

Chapter 1

Aaliyah stood still as the young man adjusted her two layers of clothes. Behind him she watched the older man Aaliyah pegged to be the father finish the last of the traps. She hadn’t expected the elder to allow her on this part of the hunt. Yet after the werewolf caught her scent three days ago, there was little choice. Once the young man seemed satisfied with how Aaliyah’s jackets fit, he reached over to the trunk of the car, a black Impala, and brought out a knife.

“Silver blade,” he told her. “Short of lobbing off the head, best way of dealing with werewolves.” With a slight flick of the wrist, he caught the blade and handed the knife handle first to Aaliyah.

She accepted the blade, adjusting her hold, and nodded. “Any advice?”

“Yeah, don’t get killed.”

“Dean. We need to move,” his father instructed.

Aaliyah watched Dean’s father climb into the driver’s seat of the car before the engine rumbled to life. She watched the car move away as memories flashed of the past few days hearing the engine around the college campus. Turning back to Dean, Aaliyah blinked a couple times in a slight surprise to find he wasn’t there.

With a couple stabilizing breaths, she stepped out into the open. The late summer breeze tugged at the top jacket and she swore she heard cheers from the football stadium. The thought that the werewolf would be drawn there passed through her mind. Then again, even a wild animal would avoid people. A howl carried on the wind. Aaliyah spun her head and shifted her grip on the knife. Leaves on nearby trees rustled, but there was no breeze.

She turned to see just out of the corner of her eye a lumbering werewolf in md arm sweep at her. Full force sent Aaliyah into a sapling, snapping it and sending the wind from her lungs. Gasping for breath, she searched for the knife that laid a few feet away out of the creature’s path. Crawling for the weapon, Aaliyah’s neck hairs stood on end as the hot stank breath of the werewolf touched her. Her fingers just barely grabbed the knife as her back erupted in pain as if it was on fire. Screaming in pain, Aaliyah curled into a ball, her hand around the knife handle. Fighting through the pain, she rolled onto her back as the werewolf swiped at her again, cutting into her side.

The muzzle of the werewolf was inches above her face, a large glop of saliva hanging down. Biting through that pain, she thrusted the knife up into the creature’s stomach, pulling the knife up to the rib cage. She didn’t fight the shutter that worked through her body as hot blood bathed her. Pushing the dead body up and off of her, Aaliyah laid there, regaining her breath, her mind blank. She fought the urge to close her eyes as her body reverted into survival mode.

“That took guts,” she heard a voice tell her. A slow turn of her head showed Dean coming up to her. “Think you can move?”

Testing her side with a deep breath, Aaliyah nodded. Holding up a hand and worked with Dean to get to her feet. Wrapping her free arm across her stomach, she didn’t fight when Dean put the arm he held around his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her, mindful of her back. Eased over to the car, Dean helped her onto the hood before going to the trunk. She flinched when John came up to her.

“What were you thinking?” he demanded. “Letting the werewolf…”

“It’s dead,” Aaliyah cut in, eyes closed against the throbbing pain. “Bet you couldn’t do better.”

A heavy thud on the hood reverberated through her body. With an eye cracked open, Aaliyah watched Dean start fishing through a duffel bag. From it appeared make shift medical supplies plus typical first aid items. Last item was a bottle of cheap looking alcohol any of the local party stores had in stock. She reached for the bottle as Dean found a needle and dental floss.

“Think you can shed the jackets and shirt?” Dean asked.

Aaliyah freed one jacket and struggled with the second. She ignored the feeling of serious judgement from Dean’s father. Unfit to be a hunter, the older Winchester said when she wanted to help three days ago. She wanted to show him he was fit when she heard that.

Finally freeing the second jacket, Aaliyah dared to shed the shirt. A hiss from Dean was a clue on how bad it looked. A small shiver when a breeze passed by, Aaliyah hissed when a cold liquid washed over her open wounds. Adjusting herself on the hood, she folded her legs in front of her. Meeting Dean’s gaze, Aaliyah nodded. Holding herself still, she felt Dean’s hands working on stitching up her side and back. As he worked, Aaliyah started to drift off to sleep. A shake brought her back around.

“Come on, I’ll take you back to your dorm,” Dean told her.

***

Unsure of what she was conscious of first, Aaliyah laid in bed and attempted to pick each noise out. Her roommate moving around doing something. Coffee dripping into the pot. Music playing just a little too loud Aaliyah swore would have affected her if she had been drinking. Shifting under her blanket, pain snagged on her dental floss stitched wounds.

“You look like you had a rough night,” her roommate told her, passing through to the bathroom.

“Yeah, I had one.” Aaliyah eased herself into a sitting position on her bed, the covers pooled in her lap. “Where you at the game, Amanda?”

“No, had a test to study for.” Amanda came out from the bathroom and gasped. “What happened to you? Have you been to the ER?”

Aaliyah looked down to her bandages had red spots on them and shook her head. “You wouldn’t believe me.” She didn’t fight when Amanda eased her forward.

“Try me.”

Closing her eyes as Amanda started peeling off the bandages, Aaliyah watched flashes of the previous night. The fresh wounds pulled at her muscles. “You remember the reports of a large wild dog and all that howling the past few weeks?”

“What about it?” Amanda continued unwrapping the bandages.

Aaliyah heard her roommate half listening to what she was saying. “It was a full blown werewolf.”

“Werewolf, huh? Twilight or Harry Potter?”

“More like Underworld.” Aaliyah glanced to the bundled bandages speckled with red as Amanda stepped away and tossed it into the trash. “I’m … still trying to figure out how I really survived the fight.”

“You sound …”

“Insane? Like I need to be put up in a psych ward indefinitely?” Aaliyah took a deep breath and held it as she moved her body to the edge of the bed. Feet on the scrap of carpet that served as a rug and her hands white knuckled the mattress, she released the air from her lungs. The pain was still there, blood vessels, muscles, skin working still to knit themselves back together. Breathing through the pain flair until it died down to a mild throbbing. “Go ahead and say it, I won’t fight it.”

“That’s the thing, though, Lia.” Amanda sat down in the oversized chair that Aaliyah had. “I do believe you. I had gone out to the library yesterday …”

“Studying for the test,” Aaliyah remembered, gaining a nod from Amanda.

“Coming back here when the library closed, I swear I saw some sort of fight in the Diag,” Amanda told her, voice. “One of the … fighters loomed over the other, howling and grunting like those wolves we had gone to see over the winter. It clawed at the smaller fighter, who cried out. The smaller reached for something before turning around and just as the larger was just over them.” She mimed being stabbed. “The one on the ground stabbed up at her attacker. After that, two men came out from wherever they were and took care of the scene. One took care of the dead attacker while the other helped …” Amanda gestured toward Aaliyah. “You, apparently.”

Aaliyah worked what her friend told her, wondering why she so readily believed her tale of being attacked by a werewolf. “That whole time, you never thought to go get help or come help?”

“Oh, hell no. Too much trouble on my end.” Amanda pushed herself out of the chair. “Come on, I’ll help you wash up and get fresh bandages on those stitches of yours.”

Aaliyah couldn’t help smile a little as her roommate and good friend since freshmen year of college offered a hand up. In the couple years she had known Amanda, Aaliyah wondered how much remained hidden between them. Any time she brought up family or friends before college, Amanda deflected the conversation to another topic.  

“Whoever did those stitches knew what they were doing,” Amanda called from the bathroom. “Major props to ‘em.”

“Yeah, he knew what he was doing,” Aaliyah replied, trying to remember how it felt having her wounds being stitched with a deft and gentle hand. She half shuffled to the bathroom, using the furniture to help, where Amanda had water running. “A shame I didn’t get his number.”

“There’s a piece of paper on your desk.”

Grateful she was holding onto it, Aaliyah reached for the paper.

_“You did great, Aaliyah. Your roommate helped getting you back in. Here’s my number if anything happens while you’re still here.”_

_\--Dean_

Spotting the number under Dean’s name, Aaliyah made a mental note to call it later. Maybe after the shower and more rest.

***

Panting, Aaliyah came up to The Rock near the ZTA chapter house and braced herself against the rock. Early morning before the University of Michigan and the surrounding city buzzed with its daily workings was a good time to run. A month after killing the werewolf, Aaliyah was able to breath and not have the feeling her side and back were on fire. The talk of the day had gone from the random animal attacks to the varsity football team being able to reach the championship game.

Aaliyah had no issue with the gossip changing from the werewolf to the team. It kept the attention off of her and her wounds. Her professors and classmates had been worried when she showed to class after the fight. Her wounds bleed a little through her bandages the first day or so when she returned to class. Amanda had offered to go around and collect assignments from all her professors in that first week, but Aaliyah refused. She didn’t want to put more stress on her roommate and friend than what she already had with her load.

Once her breathing slowed, Aaliyah dared to head off toward the Quad where the fight with the werewolf had taken place. Speeding up to a light jog, she passed a few students on their way to a morning class. A few minutes and a quicken heart rate later, she came to a stop at the grass line. The late summer yellow grass still held onto the large brown spot where the werewolf had fallen a month ago. Word had spread about a large animal being killed when the landscapers showed the morning following Aaliyah’s kill. Rumors and guesses of what it was had circulated the University and surrounding parts of the city for the past month, and Aaliyah kept to herself during those conversations.

She stood there in the early morning silence as a strange sense of peace fell over her. Like something finally clicked in her mind that she, with some help, had not only learned of the supernatural but taken down one of the most popular creatures. If she could do that, what else couldn’t she do? Reaching for her phone, Aaliyah thumbed through the contacts until she reached Dean’s and paused. He never said anything about keeping in touch, but he might know a thing or two about maybe finding a missing person. Hitting the dial button, Aaliyah listened to the tone before the voicemail picked up.

 _“This is Dean’s other, other cell, so you must know what to do,”_ the greeted stated before the beep.

“Hey, um, Dean, it’s Aaliyah,” she started, her tongue tripping on her speed. “I was wondering if you knew anything about finding a missing person or two. Call me on this number.” Short and to the point. The thought of if he was going to return the call passed through her mind as she pocketed her cell and started a jog down the sidewalk back to her dorm building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah gets the courage to call up Dean for help finding her father. Amanda decides to go with Aaliyah on the road trip. The main secret that Amanda kept finally comes out.

Chapter 2

“Ms. Fisher,” the professor called out as Aaliyah’s ringer started up.

“Sorry, Mr. Greenwood.” Aaliyah rushed to her feet and out the classroom door as she struggled with the cell. Bracing herself against the wall, she flipped the phone open and pressed it against her ear without checking who was calling. “Hello?”

“Aaliyah? It’s Dean.”

She blinked a few times as her mind worked up a response. “I’m in the middle class. The professor’s not one to be lenient on having phones interrupt the class.” There was a pause long enough to have her think she said the wrong thing. “Dean, what’s up? I’m sure it’s not like hunters call an average college student out of the blue like this.”

“Your voicemail.” Two words and the message Aaliyah left a month ago flooded back. “You said something about missing people.”

Aaliyah glanced down as she scuffed the ball of her shoe against the tile floor. “One for sure. My dad went missing a few years ago, and the locals gave up after a few months of searching. I swear it was something … else. My brother had been at college … I think. He hasn’t called in a year, so he might be busy…”

“Aaliyah,” Dean cut in.

“Sorry. It’s okay if you can’t …” She started to pull the phone away from her ear.

“Where was the last place your father was seen?”

“You’d look for him? Really?” Aaliyah held onto that little glimmer of hope she had held onto for years.

“Now, I can’t promise he’d be found alive,” Dean told her. “Where was he last?”

Aaliyah glanced around the hallway in her attempt of thinking back the past few years. “Work; pretty sure. Or on his way home. He was never one for extra stuff due to long work hours.” She trailed off as a recent memory of her watching her father walk into the house after a long work shift and straight to his bedroom. “Hey, we’re getting a break for Thanksgiving. I could come back …”

“No.” It sounded harsh coming from Dean. “Stay there and … study or something.”

“This is my father we’re talking about, Dean,” Aaliyah half yelled. “And my brother. I want to help.” She listened to his breathing on the other end and wondered if he would relent.

“If you can be in your hometown Thanksgiving Day, you can help,” Dean put up. “Gotta go.”

A light _thump_ on the other end and Aaliyah pulled her phone from her head. Easing it closed, she startled when the classroom door opened and her class streamed from the room. Waiting until most of the students had left the room, Sara ducked in and up where her belongings were still sprawled out.

“Ms. Fisher,” Mr. Smith spoke up. “If you have your phone on in the next class…”

“It won’t happen again, sir,” Aaliyah cut in as she put her things in her bag. “Promise.” She shouldered her bag as she moved to leave the room. Her mind raced with all the things she needed to do to make it back home in two days.

***

Aaliyah adjusted her shower items in the suitcase and stepped back. A voice in the back of her mind was telling her that something was missing. A few pairs of jeans, check. A variety of shirts from tees to passable for a nice dinner out, check. Tennis shoes were by the dorm door. A couple pairs of shoes to match the two nice outfits were in the suitcase. She wasn’t expecting to be invited some place that would require the nice stuff packed away, yet there was that sense of wanting to be prepared for that occasion.

“Taking a trip somewhere?” Amanda asked, closing the dorm door behind her.

“Sorta. I may have gotten some help trying to find my father.” Aaliyah turned from her bed and joined Amanda at hers. “Then maybe my brother.”

“You honestly think you’re gonna find them both alive after all this time?” Amanda put her text books away.

“The cops didn’t find anything after my father disappeared. Sure, the car was on the side of the road, but no body. Nothing like that.” Aaliyah ran a finger along Amanda’s dresser and stopped at a picture that showed the two of them at a home football game. “I … They’re family, Amanda. Call it crazy, but there’s some part of me that wants to know what happened to them.”

Amanda turned from her stack of books and met Aaliyah’s eyes. “Then I’ll go with you.”

“You don’t have to. ‘Sides, you’ve got a better chance of graduating and getting a nursing job than I am.”

“When are you supposed to be meeting this help of yours?” Amanda half dove into her side of the closet and pulled out her suitcase.

“Two days. What are you doing? Put that back, you’re not…”

“Letting you go alone.”

Aaliyah watched Amanda pull out denim jeans, tee shirts, and a few jackets that looked like they’ve seen better days. Next went in an outfit or two that would pass for nice. “Don’t throw away your life because I’m going on a wild goose chase.”

“I’m not.” Amanda tossed in a few pairs of shoes then zipped the suitcase. “Besides, you need a vehicle to get wherever you’re going in two days.”

Aaliyah shifted as Amanda started for the door. There was something about Amanda that screamed skeletons in the closet. Aaliyah had asked about her roommate when they first met, but Amanda deflected with something else. Something told Aaliyah as she rushed to put her shoes on and grabbed her own suitcase that she may learn more than she wanted about her roommate.

***

Aaliyah scanned the shelves that held a variety of snack foods. Five hours out from the university she convinced Amanda to pull off and to a gas station. The little voice in the back of Aaliyah’s mind had told her that Amanda agreed only because they needed to fill the tank. Unable to decide on what snacks to get, Aaliyah grabbed the few she had been eyeing and started for the counter. The door chimed sounded as a man staggered in and made his way over to the coolers. Aaliyah’s inner voice screamed to drop the snacks and all but run out to the car where Amanda was waiting and leave. Forcing herself toward the counter, Aaliyah set the snacks down and started to fish out what money she had as the clerk started ringing her selections.

The light tapping of the man’s shoes came up a few steps behind Aaliyah as the clerk finished ringing up her choices. He was back far enough not to crowd, but the feeling he was too close had more of Aaliyah’s alarms go off. Handing over the money, she anchored her feet to the floor. The clerk accepted the money and dealt with the register. Behind Aaliyah was a small sniff. She turned her head just enough to see the other customer leaning over her shoulder sniffing at it.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “It’s a bad habit I’ve been trying to break.”

Aaliyah shifted her shoulders as she accepted her change and the bag of snacks. She stepped away from the counter and half expected the other customer to step up. When something grabbed her arm, Aaliyah jerked away. When the grip got tighter, she looked up to the other customer and screamed. What looked back were not normal eyes, but all black. The bag of snacks fell from her free hand as she swung it around to hit the man.

“Not so fast,” the customer … _No,_ Aaliyah’s mind told her. _It’s whatever causing the black eyes._ “You’re going to …”

A loud blast echoed in the building. Aaliyah’s body froze in place at the sound. Her mind worked her body out of the state as the body of the other customer started to slump to the floor. Aaliyah freed her hand and stumbled back away from the body, kicking the snack bag as she did. She stopped once she hit a display rack and the shooter ambled in over to where the body had dropped. A handful of seconds passed before Aaliyah’s mind recognized the new person as Amanda.

“What’s your deal, demon?” Amanda demanded as she grabbed the man’s shirt at the collar and pulled him up to her.

“There’s been a hit put on that one,” the man pointed at Aaliyah. “What demon do you know wouldn’t take the chance?”

“What hit?” Amanda shook the man. “What hit!” She pulled her free hand back in a fist.

“Go ahead and hit,” the demon taunted. “It’ll hurt him more.”

Aaliyah tilted her head. Her adrenaline from fighting off the man had ebbed away just to be replaced by sheer confusion. She eased herself away from the display rack and over to where Amanda and the man were sprawled on the floor. His eyes jumped from Amanda to Aaliyah as she took one step too close.

“Word to the wise,” the demon spoke. “Do not go digging up what should have been left buried.” A cloud of black smoke bellowed out from the man, startling Aaliyah back.

“Wha…What was that?” she managed to ask after regaining her voice.

Amanda eased to her feet, something in the hand that had been a fist. “A demon, low level probably.” She gathered up the snacks and the bag before heading for the door.

Aaliyah blinked a few times as her gaze fell on the dead man. Her mind kickstarted her into moving after Amanda. “Low level demon? What do you know of demons? They don’t exist.”

“Oh, and that werewolf that scarred you up didn’t exist?” Amanda countered as she opened the car’s driver door and slid in.

Aaliyah stopped when Amanda countered with the werewolf. The wounds were definitely real and the scars on her side pulled when she twisted in such a way. Aaliyah got into the car as it started up and struggled with the seatbelt. “But … Demons. Like Exorcist type shit?”

“Rarer than what just happened back at the station.” Amanda merged out onto the street and for the highway. “That was my … second time coming across a demon.”

“Second time? Wait, how did you know how to deal with it?” Aaliyah shifted around in her seat to look at Amanda. “Things aren’t adding up here.”

“I’ll tell you when it’s safe.”

“When it’s safe? That thing is still out there.” Aaliyah reached for her door handle as she unbuckled. “Stop the car, let me out.”

“Aaliyah, please.”

Aaliyah stopped in her struggle and looked over to Amanda. In the low light she thought Amanda had the expression she was mentally debating on telling Aaliyah the one thing she didn’t want to.

“You want to know how I knew to handle the demon?” Amanda asked after a few silence moments. “And why I didn’t get involved with your fight with the werewolf?” She took a deep breath and released it slowly. “My family are hunters.”

“A lot of families are hunters,” Aaliyah countered.

Amanda shook her head. “Not out hunting animals. More hunters of the supernatural.”

Aaliyah chuckled. “Yeah, the supernatural. Okay, and my mother was a fairy and my father was a genie.”

“I knew telling you was a bad idea. This whole trip was a bad idea from the start.” Amanda pulled over to the side of the highway. “I don’t want to see you get hurt again, Aaliyah. You were – are – the one person that didn’t judge me on my family or what we’ve done. I felt like a new person.”

Aaliyah bit back the comment that threatened to emerge. Amanda hadn’t been really forthcoming with her life before college when they met, so Aaliyah couldn’t judge her roommate on family. “I’m sorry for dragging …”

Amanda tossed up a finger, silencing Aaliyah before she could finish. “You didn’t drag me on this, I wanted to come. I …” The finger went down. “I just thought that I could do this without getting drawn back into hunting.”

Aaliyah looked down to her hands, unsure of what to say to comfort Amanda. Aaliyah had started off with the hope of finding what happened to her father and brother for some sort of closure and here Amanda was trying to run from her past. “You don’t have to do this.”

“What sort of friend would I be if I let you go off on your own without any sort of help.” Amanda turned to look at Aaliyah. “Besides, I kinda want to see the guy who brought you to the dorm again.”

Aaliyah half swore she saw a smile on Amanda’s face and smiled. Maybe this trip would be better for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah and Amanda meet with Dean before heading out to where Aaliyah's father's had been found. But what they find isn't what they expect.

Chapter 3

Aaliyah rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she shifted away from the glaring sun. It took a minute or two for her mind to recall where she was at. Amanda had pulled off into a rest stop a couple hours after the event at the gas station, claiming she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. The driver’s door opened and Amanda slid in and tossed over a bag of chips, a pack of cookies, a water, and pop.

“Breakfast of champions,” Amanda commented. “Eat up.”

Aaliyah shifted around and put the chips and cookies on the dash. “If this is ‘breakfast of champions’ we really must be champions.” She pulled out the map they had grabbed before leaving Michigan and unfolded it. “Where are we?”

“Not far from St. Louis.”

Aaliyah found the city on the map as she heard the hiss of the pop opening. “We’re not that far. Another whole …” She glanced up to the clock and worked out the math. “Three more hours if we make pit stops. Maybe four depending on how far from St. Louis we are.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Amanda opened up a snack item Aaliyah hadn’t see yet. “So we stay on I-44?”

“That and merge onto …” Aaliyah traced the map with a finger. “Route Fifty. No. The two share the same stretch of road for a while. It’s … Route Nineteen we need to get onto. That’ll be aways off, though.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Amanda started up the car.

“Hang on,” Aaliyah requested. “Gotta go visit the restroom.” Her leg muscles pulled in protest as she climbed out of the car. Stretching for a minute, she started for the building. After the better part of seven hours in the car, it felt good to get up and move.

***

Aaliyah sucked down half the glass of water before taking a breath.

“Thirsty?” Amanda half questioned, a tease of a smirk on her lips.

“A little.” Aaliyah dabbed the back of her hand on her mouth to catch the couple drops of water that escaped. She glanced back toward the kitchen.

“We ordered a few minutes ago,” Amanda pointed out. “Give them time to cook.”

Aaliyah curled her lips into her mouth as she turned back around.

“I never got that about you,” Amanda brought up. “How could you go like a day and a half without eating, then gorge yourself when you do.”

Aaliyah half shrugged. “Maybe I just got used to it. Having little less than enough food in the house. And getting the basic breakfast and lunch at school.” She started playing with the straw, stirring the ice. “You know how I grew up.”

“You’ve told me parts,” Amanda corrected. “Father had long shifts. Mother wasn’t there. And your brother …”

“He was the one who made sure I got ready for school and fed at night,” Aaliyah finished. “I think some times if it hadn’t been for him, I wouldn’t had gotten into U of M.”

“Don’t think you’ve ever mentioned them.”

Aaliyah shrugged. “Maybe it’s like you and your past. No point on bringing it up when you’re trying to run from it.”

“But you’re not exactly running _from_ your past,” Amanda pointed out. “You’re trying to find it.”

“I just wanna know what happened to my father and brother.”

“Here you two go,” the waitress spoke up, bringing over their orders. “One salad with a side of ranch and a burger with everything – hold the onion – and a side of fries.” The waitress set down the salad in front of Amanda and the burger to Aaliyah. “Everything look okay?”

Aaliyah glanced over her food before nodding. She reached for the ketchup and started on the fries. The diner’s door opened, hitting the little bell above it. Aaliyah looked up over Amanda’s shoulder to see Dean walking over to the counter. Hard swallowing her food down, she kicked Amanda under the table. The kick jarred Amanda mid bite, resulting in her giving Aaliyah a death glare.

“Dean’s here,” Aaliyah whispered, gesturing with her head.

“Then call him over?” Amanda told her. “It’s not like we’ve got anything to work with.”

Aaliyah kept her gaze on Dean, who had taken a seat and held onto the mug in front of him. Stuffing a fry into her mouth, she wondered when the last time he had gotten some sleep; and how much he had gotten. She looked down when Dean shifted to take in the diner. A light shadow fell over the table when Aaliyah took a bite of her burger.

“Mind if I join you two?” a scruffy sounding voice asked.

Aaliyah looked up with the bite of food still in her mouth to see Dean standing there. Something hit her shin, bringing her back around. She swallowed before shifting over in the booth. Dean slid her food over to her after taking a fry.

“How’s the wounds?”

“They still pull from time to time,” Aaliyah replied. “But they’re fine.”

“Decent job on stitching,” Amanda commented.

Aaliyah dared to look at Dean. The tough macho man façade he had when they first met slipped a little when a tease of a smile appeared when Amanda gave him a compliment.

“What can you tell me about your father?” Dean asked, getting down to business.

Aaliyah finished swallowing her drink. “What I remember…” She set the glass down. “Worked nights for twelve hours, saw him for maybe an hour or so after school. He’d cook when my brother and I were younger. When he vanished, the cops couldn’t find any reason why he would just up and leave. He was gone but there were no signs of struggle.” Aaliyah picked up a fry and took a small bite. “I wanna say it had something to do with … I don’t know. Something like that werewolf. Things that go bump in the night.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Dean assured her. “Finish up and we’ll head out.”

Aaliyah scarfed down the rest of her burger as Amanda flagged down their waitress for the bill. Aaliyah slid the rest of her fries to Dean, who finished them off before sliding out from the booth.

***

Aaliyah closed the door behind her and started for where Dean had parked. “This is it,” she said. “This” was the two lane back road that was surrounded on both sides by woods. “The same spot where my father’s car was found, keys still in the car. The cops say that they believe they found tracks going into the woods.” She pointed in the direction of the woods on their side of the road.

The speed it took Dean and Amanda to go from relaxed to full hunter mode took Aaliyah by surprise. She stumbled to catch up with them as they dove into the woods. After a few years, she wasn’t sure if they would be able to find anything.

“Was there anything that you noticed that was out of the ordinary for him?” Amanda asked.

Aaliyah shook her head. “Not that … Wait. There was this one time when he was half talking to himself about … something. Not like Bigfoot, with deer antlers. Think he was rambling more about the local law enforcement’s incompetence.” She caught an eye roll from Amanda and a small nod from Dean. “Does … that happen often with law enforcement.”

“More than you know, sweetheart,” Dean spoke up.

Aaliyah allowed the noise of the woods to fall over them. Different birds made their calls, the small breeze through the leaves, and three pairs of footsteps. Losing track of time, she wasn’t sure when the birds stopped chirping. “Guys, something’s up.” Panic started to set in when she stopped and didn’t hear more footsteps.

Wishing for any sort of weapon, Aaliyah made the decision to start back for the road. Feet from where she had stopped and turned around, she caught a movement from the corner of her eye. Aaliyah was able to get a good sized branch as she turned in the direction she saw the movement. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest as she moved toward the potential danger.

A snap of a twig to the right. Aaliyah swung the branch and made contact with something solid. She looked down to find a man who apparently had seen better days. Branch in hand, she checked to see if he was still alive. His chest was moving and a good heartbeat.

“Aaliyah!” Amanda’s voice called out. “Aaliyah! Come on, now.”

“Over here!” Aaliyah tilted her head to gain a better look at the man she had knocked out There was something oddly familiar about him. Too young to even be in the age range her father would be in if he was still alive. Behind her came the crunching of wood vegetation of two pairs of feet. “I knocked him out,” she said as Amanda and Dean came around.

The two looked the unknown person over, checking for Aaliyah didn’t know.

“He’s fine,” Dean announced. “Let’s keep moving.” He stood and started off.

“Dean, wait,” Aaliyah called out. She watched at the bearded man start to come around, putting a hand to where she made contact with his head. Hunching down, Aaliyah made sure to make eye contact with him. “Who are you?”

He stared back with a mirror image of her heterochromia iridis; one eye blue the other hazel. Aaliyah fell back onto her backside in mild shock. There was only one person who shared her two colored eyes. “Xander?”

“Aaliyah?” She heard the concern in Amanda’s voice. “Who is this?”

“It’s … my brother.” Aaliyah eased herself to her feet and offered a hand to Xander. She wasn’t sure if he would accept them, or if he even remembered her.

“What are you doing out here, Liyra?” he asked as he accepted her hand. “And who are those two?”

“Amanda’s my friend and college roommate,” Aaliyah introduced. “And that’s Dean. He helped…” She bounced a little on the balls of her feet. “He helped me take down a werewolf.”

Xander moved with a speed that took Aaliyah by surprise and grabbed hold of both of her upper arms. Dean was right next to him, knife to his throat, and Amanda over Aaliyah’s shoulder with a shotgun. Aaliyah half expected Amanda to jump into her defense, but not Dean. The two of them barely knew each other. Aaliyah wasn’t going to argue the help.

“You took down a werewolf? And survived? Were you bitten?” Xander started looking her over, trying to find a bite mark.

Aaliyah managed to push him away. “No, I wasn’t bitten. Just scarred a bit.”

“What’s a bit?” Xander stepped back and crossed his arms.

“As much as I’m loving this family reunion,” Dean cut in. “We need to get outta here before the locals show up.”

Aaliyah glanced at Xander out of the corner of her eye before nodding. “We need a room anyway.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aaliyah looked through the few books Dean had left in the room as she attempted to starve off boredom. They and Amanda had agreed that Aaliyah would stay with Xander while Dean made a run to the store for her brother and Amanda made a food run. Aaliyah’s stomach had twisted into knots at the thought of being the only one to stay and protect her brother. Amanda stepped in and assured her that they’d be gone no longer than an hour tops. Dean also left a hand gun and a few full clips in the off chance of receiving unexpected visitors.

Aaliyah froze when there was a knock at the door. She reached for the gun and motioned Xander to the bathroom. Another knock sounded as the bathroom door closed.

“Who is it?” Aaliyah called, easing a round into the chamber.

“Housekeeping.”

Daring a look through the peephole, Aaliyah didn’t see the cart housekeeping would have for their rounds. “We’re fine, thanks.”

“I insist.”

The knob jiggled as Aaliyah put the chain on and took a couple steps back. She brought the gun up just as the door slammed against the chain. One good shoulder hit and the person was in the room. Panic set in before something clicked in Aaliyah’s mind. She aimed and pulled the trigger, the unexpected kickback sent her back a few steps.

The intruder straightened and rolled their shoulders. “That wasn’t very nice.”

Aaliyah glared as she aimed and pulled the trigger. The intruder continued to move toward her, eyes completely black.

“Didn’t I tell you to stop going around digging?” the demon asked Aaliyah. “You’re going to …”

Aaliyah shot the person in the chest. The body thumped to the floor as she waited for the black cloud to burst from the mouth. She dared to get close to the body before the black smoke shot out. Startled, Aaliyah backpedaled and hit a bed. The second time the same demon came with the same message: Stop digging. Why would a demon want her to stop digging around for her father?

“Aaliyah!” Xander’s muffled voice called from the bathroom. “Aaliyah, talk to me!”

“I’m here,” she called back. “Just … Hang on for a minute.” She spent a few minutes looking for her cell and with a shaky hand dialed Amanda. “Hey … um … remember that demon that told me to stop? The one that said that there was a hit on me? It decided to make another visit. No, I’m fine; just a little shaken. There’s a body to take care of though. Xander’s in the bathroom. Okay.” Aaliyah ended the call and with a shaky hand tossed the cell onto a bed. She had gone to college to learn how to save lives, not to take ‘em. She opened the bathroom door to find Xander sitting in the tub with his knees to his chest. “It’s safe to come out.”

Xander sat there for a moment before easing himself slowly out of the tub. Aaliyah stepped back out into the room and looked down to the gun still in her hand.

“What happened?” Xander’s voice broke into Aaliyah’s mind. “Aaliyah, talk to me.”

“Demon possession,” she told him, her eyes on the dead body. “Had to kill the person.”

“Demons? This is crazy, Liyra.”

“I’m not so sure, Xander.” Aaliyah pulled off the blanket of one of the beds and put it over the dead body.

“How is a demon possession not crazy to you?” Xander tilted his head as a few pieces fell into place. “This isn’t a first for you.”

Aaliyah nodded. “Think it’s the same demon, always the same message though. Stop digging around.”

“Digging for what?”

Aaliyah caught a shadow from the motel door and brought up the gun before her brain recognized Dean standing in the threshold.

“Nice reflexes, sweetheart,” he complimented. Dean held up a couple bags in Xander’s direction. “Here’s a bunch of stuff for ya.”

Xander accepted the bags and returned to the bathroom while Dean peered under the blanket.

“What happened here?”

“I’ve got a fanatic after me,” Aaliyah half joked, getting a look from Dean that told her to tell the truth. “A demon. Don’t ask me why, but this is the second time it told me to stop digging.”

“Well, that’s one thing we’re not going to do,” Dean said, standing. “We’ll head out when Amanda gets back. Don’t wanna be around when the locals find the body.”

***

Aaliyah put the last few pieces of wood on the pyre as Dean tossed a match onto it. The lighter fluid caught the flame and for a moment the sarcastic thought of wanting marshmallows passed through her mind. She allowed her mind to wander back to the days before her fight with the werewolf before mentally questioning herself why she decided to dive back into that world. Answers to the questions that had been floating through her mind for the past few years.

“You did good,” Dean’s voice broke into her thoughts.

“Huh? What?” Aaliyah did that little head shake as her mind came back from wherever it wandered off to.

“Handling the demon today,” Dean reminded her. “You did good.”

“Then why’s there a big hole in my gut? There’s gotta be a way to save people from that … demon.”

“The only way to stop it is to solve the case,” Dean told her. “We’ll get a few hours of sleep before we move again.”

Aaliyah watched the pyre burn a little more before joining Dean in returning back to the motel.

***

“Why is there never anything good on?” Amanda complained when Aaliyah walked into the motel room.

“Because it’s a motel,” Aaliyah told her, stepping out of the bathroom. “What did you expect? Casa Erotica Seven?”

“No, they’ve got that.” Dean held up the little display showing the porn movie.

“Yeah, not watching a porn movie.” Amanda started flipping through the channels again. “Way too awkward at the moment.”

“You’re telling me.” Aaliyah tossed the towel she had been using to dry her hair back toward the bathroom. “I don’t wanna be watching it with my brother in the room.” She picked through the leftover food, taking a few bites of a burger before her body refused more. Unsure if she was still full from earlier or if she just wasn’t in the mood for eating, Aaliyah joined Amanda on the bed they were sharing. “Oh, wait. Go back a couple channels. There.”

“Disney channel?” Dean half questioned.

“Hey, television’s still a new thing for me,” Aaliyah defended. “We had no tv growing up. All books and imagination.”

“It got us up through middle school,” Xander tossed into the conversation. “That one, though.” He gestured to Aaliyah. “Still read.”

“Still do, when given the chance,” Aaliyah countered. “Granted it’s been mostly medical books.”

“Why medical books?” Xander asked.

“I was in the medical program up at U of M.” Aaliyah shifted on the bed.

“Was?”

Aaliyah looked down at her hands in her lap. “I left to meet up with Dean to find out what happened to Dad and you. Hadn’t expected to find you first.”

The mattress sank under a new weight. A hand came into Aaliyah’s view, bringing her gaze up. “I should have come back and told you what I was doing,” Xander told her.

A groan came from Dean. “Chick flick moments.”

***

Aaliyah grimaced at the outfit Amanda had picked out for her. “Really?” A few hours roaming the clothing section of the store and the two of them returned to the motel with two matching sets of a black skirt and coat with a white button up shirt. Tan hose and black heels that didn’t go any higher than an inch or two. 

“Gotta have the right outfit if you’re gonna play the part of the Feds,” Amanda told her, putting the clothes down. “Take it from experience, you won’t get answers from the local government if you’re look like a civilian.”

“But I am a civilian,” Aaliyah argued. 

“Not since the moment you called for help,” Dean pointed out. “Better yet, when you put that knife into the werewolf.”

“Which reminds me?” Xander asked, approaching Aaliyah.

Aaliyah was turned away from the outfit. “There was a werewolf roaming the University of Michigan campus. Took a bit of work, but I managed to take it out.”

“She kicked ass,” Dean tossed in. “Took some scratches, but she came out alive.”

“You got hurt?” Xander started looking for scars.

She brushed him off. “I got scarred, not bitten.”

“How bad?” Aaliyah glanced over to Amanda, who nodded, before stripping off her shirt. She heard a hiss behind her before feeling a light touch of a few fingers tracing her scars. 

“If I had known…” Xander told her.

Aaliyah flared her arms a little to keep Xander away from her. “I survived despite what you see.” She lifted her arm to show off the scars on her side. “I don’t know how it happened, but I survived. As for the Feds suit, I don’t see how it’d help if we have … two and a half days to figure out what happened to Father before Amanda and I need to get back to college.”

“Short time for finishing a case,” Dean commented.

“Thanksgiving break,” Aaliyah told him. “Believe it or not, I actually wanna graduate in a couple years.”

“Then we got work to do.”

***

Aaliyah stood at the side of the car and looked up to the single story home that held her childhood. Waist high tan grass hid whatever toys she and Xander had growing up. The late fall sun barely gave enough heat as a breeze rustled the grass.

“We shouldn’t be here,” Amanda said. “The place could be monitored.”

“We’re far enough way from the neighbors they can’t see us,” Xander told her. “Not like anyone’s gonna worry about a house that’s sat vacant for six years now.”

“Are you sure there’s answers here?” Dean asked Aaliyah when she caught up to him.

“I want to believe it. Something’s not sitting right in what my father did when he wasn’t working.” She looked around as Dean pulled out something and started picking at the locks.

The locks gave way and Dean eased the door open. He pulled out his handgun before stepping into the house. Aaliyah followed his movements, still unsure about having a gun in her hands. Her footsteps led the way into the kitchen where dishes from the day the local law enforcement came and told her and Xander what happened. Cobwebs hung off the ceiling and walls and Aaliyah could swear she saw droppings from creatures she didn’t want to know of.

“House is clear,” Dean called from somewhere.

Aaliyah whistled and started into the living room. More signs of rodent life, maybe a racoon or two. Flashes of childhood memories leapt through her mind as she continued for her father’s room. Dean was looking at the numerous pieces of paper and lines of yarn strung up and stuck to the wall with push pins. Aaliyah’s mouth dropped a little.

“I can’t make heads or tails on what’s happening here,” Dean told her.

She picked up an old newspaper article with the headline “Large Wolf Sightings”. The article also sported a blurry picture of what the caption said to be the large wolf. Tilting her head in such a way, Aaliyah swore the image was similar to the werewolf she took down. “Dean, look.” She held up the article for him to take. “It might be something.”

“So, this was what Father was doing all that time,” Xander commented when he walked in.

“You knew?” Aaliyah turned her attention on her older brother.

Xander shrugged. “Like I was gonna come out and ask him about what he was doing in here alone. Never thought it went this far.”

“Xander, ever see your father with this?” Dean held up a leather bound book with small pieces of paper sticking out of the pages.

“Once or twice for a quick minute. Why?”

“It’s like the one my old man has. Seems yours was a hunter.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“There’s no way we’re hunters,” Xander countered.

“Maybe you’re not, but your sister is,” Amanda retorted. “Or did you forget the werewolf that quickly?”

“I didn’t forget, but to say we’re hunters…”

“Shut up, Xander,” Aaliyah snapped. She had taken the book from Dean and leafed through the first few pages. Those were pages of history she knew already. Her and Xander’s childhood, some of their imaginary games, a nightmare. “There’s stuff in here about Mom.”

“Mom died when you were two,” Xander pointed out.

“Then why’d Dad mention seeing her when I was five. Then again at six. Something’s not adding up.” Aaliyah flipped a few more pages, eyes scanning for any mention of her mother. “Something happened. She was … Jinn? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Here, let me see.” Dean stepped in and read over the part Aaliyah pointed to. “Not Jinn, Djinn. They feed off of human blood while keeping them in a dream like state. So the lore says. Looks like your father found one, apparently he thought it was the one who had taken and fed off your mom. He was on its trail when he found it and your mom in an abandoned home. After a fight that wounded your father…”

“I remember him coming home in the morning with fresh wounds,” Xander chimed in. “He hadn’t been very forthcoming with answers.”

“The Djinn was dead … and your mother as well.”

“Mom had been dead for years to me. That much hasn’t changed anything.” Aaliyah flipped forward to the last few pages of the journal. “Here. Dad was on a local hunt and got caught up with … something. The date isn’t far off from that news article.”

“So, Dad musta been after what you say is a werewolf,” Xander hazarded a guess.

“Seems like it.” Aaliyah looked up to Amanda and Dean.

“Another werewolf?” Amanda sighed. “Didn’t we cover this already?”

“Like it’s gonna be something else,” Aaliyah countered. “Like a jackalope or a wendigo.”

“Guys, hush,” Xander hissed. “I hear something.” He looked back over his shoulder to the door.

Aaliyah closed the journal and stepped up to her brother. “Dean what was that about Djinn holing up in abandoned places?”

“They usually go for bigger places,” he said. “More places to hide.”

“Let’s go,” Amanda urged. “We’ve been here too long.”

Aaliyah started for the door first, handing the journal off to Xander with one hand and grabbing for her gun with the other. She stepped out into the hallway, keeping the gun up and index finger ready on the trigger. A growl emanated from down the hall. Forcing down food from breakfast, Aaliyah dared to head for the noise. She cleared the bathroom and started for the first bedroom when a shadow fell from a window. Her arms moved before her body as Aaliyah aimed at the shadow’s source. She was knocked away just as she got a shot off.

“Xander!”

“I panicked.”

Aaliyah rolled around in her attempt to find her attacker. She focused on tuning out the voices as she brought her gun back up as the target came down toward her.

BANG! BANG!        

The two shots she got off echoed in the small area, causing her to go deaf. Aaliyah eased to her hands and knees, a hand sinking into something. “Uh, guys. What is my hand in?”

Two people joined her before a light appeared, showing sledged off skin, hair, and other bodily products. The light disappeared as Aaliyah was helped to her feet.

“Skin changer,” Dean’s voice sounded. “And that was whatever person they wore recently.”

“Wore?” Xander questioned.

“Skin changers basically shed the skin of whoever they were posing as,” Dean explained. “You can’t tell the difference between them and the victim.”

“Can we get outta here?” Aaliyah asked. “I feel it crawling on me. Xander, where’s Dad’s journal?”

“Over here; I got it.”

***

“I don’t get any of this.” Xander flipped through the journal. “How could Dad keep all of this hidden from us.”

Aaliyah angled the journal toward her a little on the table. “You expect me to have that answer? This was supposed to be a quick search before going back to Michigan.”

Dean sat across from them at the table, finishing off his food. “Nothing’s ever quick in hunting.”

“Hey, I found my brother, didn’t I?” Aaliyah countered, turning her attention to the other man. “The main part of the job’s finding our father.”

“I think I found something,” Xander said. He pointed to a page. “It says here that he was on a milk run case, a ghost haunting. It was successful but there was something about the case that felt off and he dug deeper. He wrote down the address. We might actually solve this before tomorrow night.”

Aaliyah leaned back in the motel chair. After her encounter with the skin changer at her childhood home, she wasn’t sure about another house call. She caught the look on her brother’s face and sighed. There was no way Aaliyah could say no with the plea Xander gave her. “Oh, fine. Amanda, where’s that Fed suit I fussed about?”

“I’ll go with,” Dean offered. “You’re good at the whole shoot ‘em dead part. I wanna see how you handle the talking part.”

“I’d like to go as well,” Xander offered up.

“Actually, I need your help with something,” Amanda countered. “I saw things back at your old place I wanna a second look at.”

***

Aaliyah pulled at the shirt, itching to shred it to pieces. She followed Dean up the path as she smoothed out the shirt, the fake FBI pressed against her chest. Dean had surprised her with the speed he made the badge when they all were still in the motel.

“Now, what’s your name?” Dean questioned.

“Agent O’Hara,” Aaliyah responded. “And we’re here following up the case from a couple years back.”

Dean nodded as he knocked on the door.

Aaliyah had to anchor herself in place when the door opened. Her breath caught in her throat and her mind went blank. Before them stood a man dressed in jeans, tee shirt with a jacket over it, and well worn hikers. A little gray started to show at his temples.

“Aaliyah? What is it?” Dean’s voice sounded distant. “Aaliyah?” Concern slipped in.

She turned so the man at the door couldn’t hear. “It’s … my dad.”

***

“That’s still creepy,” Xander shot over his shoulder. He leaned in the threshold of the room where the skin changer still laid dead not far from the pile of skin.

“I know.” Amanda had dove right into the room Xander and Aaliyah’s father had used for his hunting purposes. “A lot of this stuff ties into what happened to your mother.”

Xander pulled himself from the threshold and joined Amanda in the other room. “Dad’s journal said something how even after he killed the Djinn that had her, he just couldn’t stop being a hunter.” He came up to where old news articles were pinned to the wall. “Does that happen? Being in the life for so long you can’t leave it behind?”

Amanda stopped rifling through old papers but didn’t turn to face him. “More than you think.” She turned and leaned against the table. “That’s what I tried to do; and look what happened. I was out for two years before I refused to let Aaliyah come on this wild chase. We both had futures in nursing. I know how most hunters end up; dead. The lucky ones would keep on going before they end up being monster food.”

Xander’s mind recalled the scars Aaliyah had shown him from her fight with the werewolf. She had shrugged it off like they were nothing. “How bad were they; the scars from the werewolf?”

“Bad. I could stick this finger,” Amanda held up an index finger. “In half way a week after the fight. She refused to actually go to the hospital to get it all properly treated. Dean had done the stitching himself that night; I just … touched it up.”

Xander sighed as his gaze fell to the floor. “Some big brother I am. Off on hunts, hoping Aaliyah would actually make something of herself and here she is …”

“Stop, right there,” Amanda snapped. “Aaliyah’s a tough person. She pushed herself even when she should have been resting. Hell, she started her morning run two weeks after her first hunt. Now, lets get this stuff out to the car. Dean and Aaliyah must be back at the motel by now.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Her mind went blank as Aaliyah stared at the man who had aged more than his share in the past several years. A whirlwind of all the possible scenarios passed through her mind in her attempt of sorting out the shock. A cough beside her brought her back around.

“Sorry, sir,” Aaliyah apologized. “I’m Agent O’Hare and this is my partner Agent Plant.” She pulled out the spare badge and id that Dean had. “We’re here following up about a case from a couple years ago.” She put her badge back in the pocket she pulled it from.

“We understand that you’ve had a history of …” Dean started before being stopped by an upheld hand from the man.

“I know why you’re here,” the man told them. “Come in and I’ll answer any questions you have.”

Aaliyah glanced over to Dean, who gave her a little head tilt. He saw no reason to refuse. She started in first as the man led the way into the kitchen.

“I have thought about finding you for years, Aaliyah,” the man said, opening the fridge and pulled out some bottles of water. “And your brother. I’ve missed so much.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean cut in, coming up along side Aaliyah at the island. “But who are you? I’m not one to sit and have a conversation…”

“If you really are who I think you are,” Aaliyah interrupted. “Why didn’t you try and find us years ago?”

“I’m Casey,” he introduced to Dean. “As for your assumptions, yes. I am your and Xander’s father. I …” Casey looked down at the bottle in his hand, turning it in place. “I got so caught up in hunting, especially when I tried finding your mother. After what the Djinn did… I hunted for a while before stepping away. All the death and injury, I couldn’t do it anymore.”

“So. You just … settled down here save in the city without trying to look for us,” Aaliyah argued. “Some father you are.” She started for the door.

“Liyra, please.”

“Please what?” She spun around. “Please stay and listen while you explain away the past several years you spent hunting? While you went off hunting djinn, wendigos, and everything else that went bump in the night? What was the point?”

“I wanted to make the world save for you two.” Casey’s voice rose in countenance to Aaliyah’s. “Is that a crime?”

“It’s a crime to leave your children unattended.” Aaliyah startled herself with how low her voice went. “It fucks with them in so many ways. Have a nice life; hope it ends up like how my childhood was.” She turned back around and left the house. She reached the impala when the sound of a closing door reached her.

“You okay, kid?” Dean asked as he rounded around the car to the driver’s side.

“I don’t know. It’s good to know he didn’t end up dead.” Aaliyah slid into the front seat. “But to know he didn’t even attempt to find me or Xander when he gave up hunting…How would you feel if your dad did that?”

“Pretty damn awful.” The car turned over. “Let’s get back to the motel.”

***

Aaliyah stared at the motel door through the windshield, her mind blank. During the drive back she had attempted to form something in way of explanation to tell Xander what she found. Nothing had been forthcoming. She sighed in her way out of the car and to the motel room.

“Son of a…” Xander cut of his curse when Aaliyah stepped in. “Is it true; that he just quit hunting and didn’t give one shit about us?”

Aaliyah glanced over to her brother and nodded. “Like it was something everyone did.” She grabbed a change of clothes and ducked into the bathroom. “Where’s Amanda?”

“Right here,” her college friend called out, followed by a door closing. “Made a food run. What’s up?”

“Let’s get back to Michigan. There’s nothing here. The trail’s been too cold to have found anything of use.” Aaliyah stepped out of the bathroom in her last pair of clean jeans and a clean tee shirt. She picked up the few items of hers that had been scattered in the room and stuffed them into her bag.

“Hold on a sec,” Dean started. “You’re just gonna give up just like that?”

“I started this almost four days ago trying to figure out what happened to my father and brother.” Aaliyah turned to face Dean, a shirt half covered in sludged off skin changer in a hand. She flashed him a thankful smile to him, grateful that he followed her lead. “I found Xander. The trail for our father … not so much.” She finished packing and started for the door, grabbing Amanda’s car keys.

“Aaliyah,” Xander called after her.

“He gave up on us,” Aaliyah fought to keep her voice low. She tossed her bag into the trunk and closed it. “He got out of hunting and settled down in a nice home in town; not a shack like the one we grew up in. I swear I saw a picture of him with a couple other people; family people, Xander.”

“Then let him have that life,” Xander told her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Let him know that we’re doing fine and won’t know how well we’re doing. Speaking of which…” The motel door opened before Dean and Amanda emerged. “I wanna know what you’re up to.”

“I’ll make sure she calls you every week,” Amanda assured him. “And that she sends out a graduation invite to you.”

“You’ll keep me in the loop as well,” Dean requested. “And no more hunts.”

“I promise to the first; and only if they’re local,” Aaliyah compromised. “Sides, can’t be calling you all the time when a case pops up.” She flashed him a smile.

“You’d make a good hunter,” Dean told her.

“Thanks. I did have help with you and Amanda.”

“Glad that I don’t have to hide that part from you anymore,” Amanda commented. “We gotta get going if we’re to get back to Michigan in time for Monday class.”

Aaliyah shared a hug with Xander before turning to Dean. “You keep my number, Winchester.”

“Wouldn’t lose it for the world.”

Two Years Later

Aaliyah looked in the mirror and adjusted her cap and tassel. She had attempted to keep what little she had for breakfast from ending up in the toilet. She overestimated the hunt time just a little. It had been sheer luck Aaliyah thought ahead in taking her graduation items with her on the hunt. Aaliyah settled for how her commencement sat against her body, and left the restroom and jogged over to where her group of students had gathered for the processional. She ignored the subtle glances toward her. There hadn’t been time for a full blown make up coverage; just enough to hide the bandages and mask the small scratches. She made it to her seat and fought off dozing off. The speeches dragged on and her chin dropped to her chest. Someone nudged her awake. Startled, Aaliyah jumped up as the rest of her row stood.

She followed along and merged into the queue that led up the stage. With each name announced came cheers from around the stadium; family and friends of each graduate. Aaliyah doubted that there was anyone in the crowd for her; even when she told Xander and Dean about it. The line before Aaliyah dwindled down to it was just her standing before the stairs that led onto the stage.

“Aaliyah Fisher,” her name was announced.

The student behind Aaliyah nudged her. Her mind clicked that she had been called and moved her feet. There was polite applause from the facility members on stage and scattered throughout the stadium. The loudest cheers had nearly been drowned out if it hadn’t been for the air horn and a large cardboard sign held up that read in bold letters: **Way to Go Win-chester.** Aaliyah fought against the tilt her head wanted to take as she stepped up and accepted her degree with a handshake. She waved up toward the sign as she stepped off the stage and back down into the seats.

She joined her graduating class in the sitting area and waited for the last of the students. When the last had taken their seat and the president stepped forward and presented to the gathered crowd the graduating class of 2005. Aaliyah moved her tassel over and smiled. The processional music started playing and the first of the facility descended from the stage. After them down the main aisle started the students.

***

Aaliyah closed the file folder and dropped it into the pile of other completed files. She had been lucky and had gotten a job in nursing in the first few months after graduating. The other nurses and doctors that were on staff at the local hospital seemed to have welcomed her well enough. Aaliyah sensed that there were things they were holding back. She glanced over at the clock and mentally checked when the full moon rose that night. The radio at the nurse’s station startled Aaliyah in its crackle to life. With the exception of a drunk being carried in by their friends, the night’s shift had been rather quiet.

“Garden City, this is Tommy with Bus 4 coming in with a white male in his mid-twenties with apparent wild animal maul wounds. ETA ten minutes.”

“Copy that, Tommy,” Aaliyah responded as the ER staff started their organized chaotic prep for the incoming ambulance.

She rushed out to meet the ambulance as it rolled up. It had been the one thing she had managed to convince the staff letting her do. Aaliyah figured with her limited knowledge of things that went bump in the night, she would be able to treat the wounds better than her co-workers. The back door opened and the EMTs jumped out. She rushed over as the gurney wheels hit the ground and scanned the wounds as her mind raced through all the potential animals that may have mauled the guy. Most of it was on the left side of the torso, like the animal had gone for the heart. Werewolf attack. Aaliyah held in a sigh. Sure, they might be able to keep the poor bastard from dying, but there was a pretty good chance of him being infected.

Aaliyah worked her way to the man’s head, wanting to make sure she was the only one to see any first signs and symptoms of the werewolf infection. She didn’t want to know what the attending doctor and gaggle of nurses would do – short of freak and run – once those started. Keeping an eye on the monitors, Aaliyah swore she saw a twitch of a finger from the patient.

A flutter of a closed eye. Her heart threatened to escape her chest. Could have been his body just doing body things.

A shoulder rolled in just a way Aaliyah would have missed if she hadn’t been paying attention. He was conscious and waiting for the opportune moment to strike out.

Aaliyah leaned down to his ear. “I wouldn’t do that, if I were you,” she whispered. “Not with all these hunters here.”

A low growl rumbled in his throat. “There’s no hunters here.”

Aaliyah reached up from her shoe and placed a small silver blade to the man’s neck. He hissed from the contact. “If there’s no hunters here, how’d I know about using a silver blade against you?” There was something off if he knew about hunters. Aaliyah glanced up over to the half patched up wounds, her mind working.

“There’s some wounds on his leg that are a month old,” one of her fellow nurses pointed out.

He was already a werewolf.

“You’re all going to be either dead or werewolves before the night’s done,” he told Aaliyah.

She slipped her blade back in her shoe before moving to grab the smallest needle she could hide in a hand. Aaliyah would have to do it quick as possible. The man was starting to move more, which would either help or hinder her. Pulling the plunger up in the needle in her hand, Aaliyah threaded her way down to his feet and grabbed one just as he started thrashing against the staff. She kept hold with her free hand and stuck the needle between two toes, forcing herself to keep her eyes on his face. Guilt seeped in as she watched him die. She took an oath to save people in the medical field. Yet … the man was a threat as a werewolf and by injecting air into his blood stream, Aaliyah saved more people if she allowed him to live.

She slipped away, putting the used needle into the biohazard box as she went. The rest of the team struggled to revive him even as the monitors and machines argued otherwise. Round two with a werewolf and she survived again. It was a little less life threatening compared to the first, yet she had been the one to give the killing blow.

“There’s gonna be times where we’re not gonna save ‘em all,” the doctor told Aaliyah. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

She did a double look at him as her mind caught up to the present. “Oh, I know. I’m going out for some air.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aaliyah ignored the protests of the nurses as she climbed up onto the gurney and straddled the patient. They were putting up a fight despite having a collapsed lung. Aaliyah grabbed the lung needle from the attending doctor with one hand while she felt for the space between the patient’s ribs with the other, stabbing the needle between the ribs. Hissing came from where the needle was as the air escaped and allowed the lung to expand. The patient took several deep breaths even in their struggles to buck Aaliyah off of them. The struggles slowed before the patient slipped into unconsciousness.

“Sedative,” a nurse said as she pulled the needle from the IV line and looked up to Aaliyah. “Should be out for a few hours.”

Aaliyah climbed off the gurney as the rest of the nurses went about cleaning up.

“That took guts, kid,” the head nurse complimented her. “Next time, though, don’t do it.”

“I didn’t see you jumping on the gurney,” Aaliyah half snapped. “It would have taken more time to re-inflate his lung if he kept moving like that.” She turned to leave the bay.

“Where are you going?”

“Change my scrubs.”

***

Aaliyah pulled her scrub shirt up from behind and tossed it into her locker. She hadn’t seen any of the others in the bay jumping on the gurney to keep the patient down. In a twist, her old scars on her side caught. Aaliyah held in the scream of pain even as her face morphed under it. Easing down onto the bench, she rolled down and touched the floor with her finger tips.

“Oh … my … Alyra.”

Aaliyah jumped to her feet, her scars pulled in protest. It was the other new nurse that started around the same time she did. The little she knew of him was his home country of Russia. “What’s up, Demitri?”

“Your back … That …” His English broke into Russian muttering. “Bad scar from big animal. How say … wolf and man?”

Aaliyah tilted her head, mind scrambling to piece the puzzle together. “Wolf man?”

“Da, man becomes wolf.”

“Werewolf?” Aaliyah bit back a light scoff.

“Da, that one. Look like werewolf …” Demitri mimed a werewolf attacking Aaliyah. “Da?”

“I don’t know what you’ve been putting in your vodka.” Aaliyah reached for a clean shirt scrub. “But you need to put it away for a while.”

“No drink vodka, Alyra,” her name twisted a little under his American accent. “Know animals well.”

Aaliyah let out a breath. There was something about Demitri that she couldn’t put a finger on. She pulled the shirt over her head and closed her locker. “Come on, let’s get back.”

***

Aaliyah stood outside the automatic doors of the ER as the rain came down in sheets. The emergency room had been quiet since the patient with the collapsed lung was transferred and the last walk in left a few minutes ago. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the smell of the rain as it hit the pavement that gave away the heat from the summer sun. Other than the collapsed lung patient from a few hours ago, it had been a quiet night.

“You did a good job in there,” a voice told her. “With the lung guy.”

Aaliyah glanced over to see the doctor on rotation next to her. “Then why did Kerry get on me for how I did my job?”

“Because you think outside the box. The rest of the staff have noticed things about you since you’ve arrived. Things that we really can’t explain.”

“I’m being fired, aren’t I?” Her shoulders slumped as sigh escaped Aaliyah’s lungs.

“Think of it as a time to reflect. From what little I know, you haven’t had the easiest of lives. Maybe having time away from work…”

Aaliyah spun around and seethed back into the hospital. She was too focused on containing her rage to acknowledge the nurses at the station. Back to the locker room, she emptied out her belongings.

“Alyra, you got a phone call,” a nurse called into the locker room. “Says he’s your brother.”

“What’s Xander up to now?” Aaliyah barely slowed in semi organizing her bag.

“Not Xander. Says his name’s Tiberius Kirk.”

Aaliyah stopped her packing as her eyes squinted in confusion.

“Want me to tell him to call…”

“No, I got it.” Aaliyah finished grabbing her things and grabbed her bag. She followed her now former co-worker over to the station and accepted the phone receiver. “Hey, Tye Die. What’s up?”

“Tye Die?” answered a familiar light gruff voice.

“I thought you liked that nickname,” Aaliyah kept up the rouse. “Or are you too old for that?”

“Aaliyah, stop joking around. I need some help.”

“Sure, what’s up?” She dropped the bag on the floor and leaned forward on the counter top.

“Dad’s gone missing on a hunt and there’s a few things I can’t piece together. Is there a way I can swing by and pick you up?”

“Yeah. I’m just now getting off work now.”

“Great. I’ll be there soon.”

“Love you too, Tye Die.” There was a click on the other end.

Aaliyah handed the receiver back and gathered up her bag. She claimed a duel chair in a corner of the waiting room and found a decent position to sit and sleep for a few hours. A light touch on her arm sent her into a defense posture.

“Easy, tiger.” Dean flashed a smile at her.

Aaliyah released the breath she held and relaxed. “Don’t…do that.”

Dean kept his smile. “It was worth it. Come on, we gotta go.” He grabbed the bag before Aaliyah had the chance to grab it.

She worked her body off the chair with a quick stretch to warm her muscles up. “What’s the case?” Aaliyah lengthen her stride to keep up with the six foot something man.

“There’s a hunter out in Colorado that got killed by a vampire.”

“That sounds like a milk run.”

“There’s also a special gun that the vampire took back to their nest.” Dean put Aaliyah’s bag in the back seat of the Impala.

Aaliyah reached for the front passenger door and was about to slide in before jumping away from the car. “You forget to tell me about your partner in here?”

“Oh, right.” Dean’s head popped up over the car roof. “Aaliyah, meet my baby brother Sammy.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah meets Sam and re-meets John; who actually remembers her.

Chapter 8

Aaliyah stared at the brown eyed man. The look he returned seemed to bore into her, as if he studied her. She wondered what he was looking for, if anything. “Hey.”

“It’s Sam,” he told Aaliyah. “And she’s the help you told me about?”

“She can hold her own in a fight,” Dean said, closing the back door and opening the driver door. “You shoulda seen her against her first werewolf.”

Aaliyah flashed a little smile before getting into the back.

“Werewolf, huh? How bad?”

“Left some good scars,” Aaliyah told him. “Think we can swing by my place real quick? Don’t exactly have my hunting stuff with me.”

***

Aaliyah dropped the last of three duffel bags near the door of her apartment and turned her attention to the brothers. Dean half rummaged through the kitchen as Sam looked at the few pictures that Aaliyah had put up.

“Doesn’t look like much,” Sam commented.

“Work ten to twelve hour shifts for six days a week,” Aaliyah countered. “Really doesn’t give much of a chance to go out and get things to spread roots. So to speak.” She cast a look around what was her living room that held a few lawn chairs, a television bought second hand, and a card table. “Same thing for food.”

Dean closed the fridge and turned to her. “So, when are we leaving outta here?”

Aaliyah looked around the sparse living room once more. “Now. I’m sure the landlord would love to clean out what little I have here.” She shouldered a duffel and picked up the other two. “Most of my clothes and anything valuable I’m taking with me.” She glanced over to the counter where she had dropped her set of keys before stepping out the door. Behind her followed the two brothers. The apartment had been yet another temporary stop for her on a road that hadn’t seemed right since killing the werewolf back in college.

“So, where we going?” she asked outside the building.

“Manning Colorado,” Sam answered.

***

Aaliyah looked at the dark cabin from beside the Impala. Her stomach knotted up even as she followed along to the door. Something was telling her that they were being watched. She cast a glance over her shoulder toward the trees, as if whoever was watching was there. The door swung open as Sam managed to successfully pick the lock. Dean guided Aaliyah into the house behind Sam. Aaliyah turned her flashlight on and moved it over the mess.

“Maid hasn’t showed up,” Dean commented.

“There’s salt over here,” Aaliyah called out, her light trained on the circle of salt.

“Protection against demon salt, or whoops, I spilled the popcorn salt?” Dean asked.

“Definitely demon protection.” Aaliyah turned form the salt ring and looked around the floor.

“Think this Elkins guy is a player?” Sam asked.

“Definitely.”

Aaliyah half listened as the two discovered a hole in the roof and assumed there had been more than one in the attack. Her light flashed over some scratches on the floor that seemed to be just a bit out of place for a fight. “Guys, over here.” She hunched down and gestured to the lines. “Think I got something.”

“Death throes, maybe?” Sam suggested.

Aaliyah shrugged as Dean grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil to make a rubbing of the scratches.

“Or maybe a message.” Dean held up the paper to Sam. “Look familiar?”

“Three letters, six digits. The location of a post office box; a mail drop.”

“Just like how Dad does it.”

***

Aaliyah bounced a knee. She didn’t like the idea of sitting in the post office’s parking lot while Dean went and got the letter. The feeling of being followed hadn’t gone away since they left the house. She slid a hand into her pack and wrapped her fingers around the knife. Dean slid back into the car and held up the letter as Aaliyah slid over and to the edge of the seat.

“J.W.?” Sam read the envelope. “John Winchester?”

“Think it’s your dad?” Aaliyah suggested.

“Should we open it?” Sam asked.

Aaliyah pulled her knife out when a knock at a window surprised her. Dean had a fist up and ready before he recognized the person on the other side of the window.

“Dad?”

Aaliyah shifted over away from the door as John slid in as if he took no notice of her. After the past few years, she doubted he even recognized her in the low light.

“I heard about what happened to Daniel,” John answered Sam’s question Aaliyah missed. “And got here quick as I could. I saw the …” He turned his attention to Aaliyah. “Who are you?”

“Aaliyah. The boys called for help.” She half shrugged. “Figured I’d would.” Aaliyah kept her attention on the older Winchester while the thought of if she was actually recognizable.

“College werewolf,” John said.

“You remember that?” Dean asked.

“Hard to forget a nineteen year old civilian taking out their first werewolf with a knife to the chest.”

Aaliyah dared to shift her gaze from John to Dean, who gave her a slight nod. She made an impression on John and she was going to take it as a good sign. “So, why come all this way for Elkins?”

“Yeah. He…was a good man. Taught me a lot about hunting.”

“You never mentioned him to us,” Sam told John.

“We had…a falling out and I hadn’t seen him in years.” He motioned to the envelope. “I should look at that.”

Aaliyah leaned over as John took the envelope and read the contents over his shoulder. Her eyes frown in confusion. “If you’re reading this, I’m already dead. What does that mean?”

“Son of a bitch,” John swore. “He had it the whole time.”

“Dad, what?” Sam’s voice broke in.

Aaliyah looked up to John as he cast his gaze between the three of them. There was that split second where she was sure he was going to ask her to leave the car.

“When you searched the place, did you find a gun?” John questioned. He had accepted Aaliyah in the case. “An antique revolver.”

“There was a case,” Dean stated. “But it was empty.”

“They have it,” John said.

“Whoever killed Elkins?” Aaliyah asked as John started to climb out of the car.

“We gotta pick up the trail.”

“Wait,” Sam cut in. “You want us to come with you?”

“If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta find the gun,” his father told them.

“Why?” Sam countered.

“Because it’s important, that’s why.”

Aaliyah heard the tone in John’s voice. It had that no questions asked and follow orders no matter what vibe. “Do we know what we’re hunting?” She dared to ask. She forced down the flinch when John turned his attention to her.

“You should go back home,” he told her. “This isn’t…”

“I’m involved,” Aaliyah cut in. “This isn’t a life for everyone, I get that. But I’ve got experience. Besides, what’s bad about adding more?” She felt Sam and Dean’s attention on her while keeping hers on John. “So … What’s the monster of the week?”

John stared back at her, like he was looking for something. “If you come with us, you follow my orders. Understood?”

“Clearly, sir.” Aaliyah pushed down the dislike that she had to give reign of decision making over to the elder Winchester. Even with Amanda on some hunts, Aaliyah was able to call the shots. “So, monster of the week?”

John turned his gaze to his sons. “They’re what Elkins killed the best: vampires.”

“Thought there were no such thing,” Dean said.

“You mean vampires were legit legend?” Aaliyah asked, shifting her gaze between the three men.

“You never mentioned them,” Sam said as Aaliyah spoke.

“I thought they were extinct,” John told them. “That Elkins and the others killed them all off. I was wrong. Most lore about them is crap. Crosses don’t repeal them and sunlight and the stake to the heart doesn’t kill. They need fresh blood to stay alive. They were human once, so you won’t know it until it’s too late.”

***

Aaliyah stifled a yawn when she slid out of the Impala. She had slept the couple hours it took to reach the motel. She grabbed her bags and stumbled toward the door, using Sam’s back as a moving target. Behind her came Dean with John at the rear. Once in the room, Aaliyah dumped her bags at the foot of one bed before collapsing onto the mattress. Sam and Dean kept their voices low in a debate on who got the other bed and who got the floor. The mattress sunk a little more under Aaliyah even as she adjusted her position.

Her feet got slapped as John’s baritone voice called for them to wake up. She moaned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Wha….”

“I picked up a police call,” John told them.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

Aaliyah started to lay back down when Dean caught her. She shot him a glare even as he shook his head.

“A couple called 911, found a body in the street,” John told them. “When the police got there, everyone was missing. It’s the vampires.”

“How do you know?”

Aaliyah suppressed a moan as her muscles stretched when she got to her feet. She watched John head for the door with the instruction to follow him. There was something between Sam and his father she couldn’t place just yet. Grabbing her bag, Aaliyah headed out to the Impala.

***

Aaliyah laid on the hood of the Impala, eyes closed. She heard Sam sulk about not being included in being able to talk with the cops and Dean responding back to him. “Will you two shut up?” She sat up as she opened her eyes to find John started for them. “Two hours of sleep isn’t enough with your sulking and your attitude.”

“It was them alright,” John told them. “We’ll have to double back to get around the detour.”

“How can you be sure?” Sam questioned.

“Sam…” Dean started.

Sam turned to Dean. “I just wanna be sure.”

“We are,” John countered.

Aaliyah swore she heard the tone a parent would take with their child when the parent really didn’t have an answer and wanted the child to accept what was given. She watched as John held up a tooth.

“It’s…a fang,” Dean said.

“Not fang, tooth,” John said. “The second set descend when they feed. Any more questions?” He shot a glance to Sam. “Good. Let’s get outta here, we’re burning daylight.”

Aaliyah slid off the hood, mindful not to leave scratches on the paint, as the three men moved.

“Dean, you should do a touch up on the car?” John shot at the elder son. “No point on getting rust. I wouldn’t have given it to you if you were going to ruin it.”

Aaliyah caught the ‘I told you so’ expression Sam shot at Dean before she slid into the backseat. She pulled out a leather bound book and a pen as Sam started the car and drove after his father. The road had bumps along the way, making Aaliyah’s attempts to write a little difficult. She managed to make an entry about meeting up with Dean and Sam and the events of the hunt so far. Dean read from John’s journal about the vampires; how they lived in nests and how victims were taken there and bled for weeks. “You think that’s what happened to the 911 couple?”

“That’s probably what Dad’s thinking,” Sam answered, his voice grumpy. “It’d be nice if he actually told us what he’s thinking.”

“So it’s starting,” Dean jumped in.

“What’s starting?” Aaliyah asked.

“What?” Sam countered, ignoring Aaliyah.

“We’ve been looking for Dad all year,” Dean reminded him. “Now we’re with him for a couple hours and already there’s static?”

Sam humphed. “Look, I’m happy he’s okay, alright? And that we’re all working together again.”

“Well good.”

Aaliyah shifted her eyes between the two brothers before turning her attention back to her journal.

“It’s just the way he treats us like children,” Sam continued, like he couldn’t help it.

Aaliyah rolled her eyes even as Dean sounded off his frustration about it.

“He barks orders at us, Dean,” Sam told him. “He expects us to follow without question. “He keeps us on some need to know crap.”

“He does it for a reason,” Dean countered.

“What reason?”

“Our job,” Dean told him.

Aaliyah swore Dean shot her a glance that included her in that two word sentience. She had been accepted by John the night before. Something he apparently didn’t do all the time from the little she knew of him.

“There’s no time to argue, no margin for error, right?” Dean continued. “That’s the way the old man runs things.”

“Maybe when we were kids, but not anymore,” Sam argued. “Not after all we’ve been through, Dean. I mean, are you telling me you’re cool with just falling in line and letting him call the shots?”

Aaliyah thought on the question. After all she had been through after taking out the werewolf in college, she couldn’t ignore her twisting stomach. Sure, that hunt she was a complete novice and relied wholly on Dean and John. Finding her father had been another story. After that, Aaliyah had her own hunts. Sure, Amanda joined on one or two, but it had been all Aaliyah.

“If that’s what it takes,” Dean answered after a long look to Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah helps take out a vamp nest in the efforts to get the Colt. And finally is accepted by John.

Chapter 9

Aaliyah shifted in an attempt to get comfortable in the backseat. Stuck in the car since John talked with the cops about a couple hours ago, she exhausted the small list of things to keep busy. New journal entry had been added to her own book. A detailed look through her father’s journal brought up nothing about vampires. Dean instructed Sam to pull over after getting off the phone with their father. She heard the frustration from Sam before he gunned the engine and raced around and in front of the truck John was driving.

“Sam, stop,” Aaliyah called out, bracing herself against the seats. “Not how I plan on dying, dude.” She looked out her window to see that the truck had swerved off the road and a visibly angry John emerging from it. “Not good.” She scrambled out the back seat as Sam stomped toward his father with Dean not far behind.

“What the hell was that?” John demanded, voice raised.

“We need to talk,” Sam answered. “About everything. What’s the big deal about this job?”

“Sammy, come on,” Dean managed to cut in. “We can do a Q and A later after we kill the vampires.”

“Your brother’s right,” John told the younger. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Last time you told us it was too dangerous for us to be together,” Sam recalled. “Now out of the blue you need our help? Something big is going down and we wanna know what it is.”

Aaliyah shifted her attention between the two men as the thought of which one she might be able to pull away if a physical fight broke out. She stood her ground when John instructed them back in the car.

“Okay, you made your point, tough guy,” Dean told Sam. “Look, we’re all tired and we can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on.”

Aaliyah took a half step back as Dean pulled Sam away from their father. She swore she heard Sam mutter this was why he left.

“What did you say?” John turned back around.

“You heard me,” Sam yelled.

“Yeah, you left,” John confirmed. “Your brother and me needed you. And you walked away.”

“Sam…” Dean started.

“Come on, Sam,” Aaliyah joined in. “Can’t we do this later?”

“You walked away,” John yelled.

Aaliyah forced herself between the two men before Dean could stop her even as he attempted to get them to stop yelling. She put her back to Sam and held her ground against John. The thought of picking up some martial arts lessons after the hunt passed through her mind. “Listen, you two. Stop it, stop. That’s enough.”

John tore his stare from Sam down to her. Aaliyah had prided herself on pushing 5’7”. There was still a good few inches between her and all three Winchester men and that a little seed of doubt she would be able to hold her own between father and son. John turned with a huff back to his truck as Sam got into the Impala.

“Remind me to teach you a few things after all this,” Dean told Aaliyah.

***

Aaliyah adjusted her posture against the tree trunk. One leg tucked under her while the other was bent at the knee at her chest. She peeked around the tree and watched the couple vampires before they disappeared inside the barn.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean’s voice was low in the curse. “They’re really not afraid of the sun.”

“Direct sunlight burns like a bad sunburn,” John said. “Only way is beheading. Yeah, they sleep during the day. But that doesn’t mean they won’t wake up.”

“Guess walkin’ right in isn’t the best plan,” Aaliyah commented.

“That’s the plan,” John said as he stood.

“Wait. What?” Aaliyah eased to her feet and stared after John. “What you’re saying … It’s insane.”

“Any more insane than how you took out that werewolf?”

“That was stupid crazy, and you know that. Do I need to show you the souvenirs from that hunt?” She resisted the urge to glance to the brothers in that want of having support. This was her fight. “Like it or not, I’m involved now. I didn’t grow up being a hunter, and I’m still learning. If you don’t like what I do, deal or let me go.” Aaliyah refused to flinch when John stared her down.

John shook his head with a sigh before muttering something under his breath. Aaliyah glanced over the brothers, who shot her a supportive smile each. She pushed away the feeling that she lost some standing with John even if she gained some with the brothers.

Back at the vehicles, Aaliyah kept an eye out in the off chance of the vampires finding them while the guys did a weapons check. Sam nudged her and handed over a machete while John finally brought up something about a colt. Aaliyah listened while John told of how a Samuel Colt, a hunter way back in 1835, made a special gun and thirteen bullets. The story went that he had used it half a dozen times before they both went missing. Until Elkins got it somehow.

“They say … it could kill anything,” John finished.

“Like anything supernatural?” Aaliyah questioned.

“Like the demon,” Sam added.

“Yeah, like the demon,” John confirmed. “Ever since I picked up it’s trail, I’ve been looking for a way to destroy it. With the gun, we may have a chance.”

Aaliyah looked down at the large blade Sam had given her and wondered what she had gotten herself into. This was way more than her own search a couple years ago. She kept quiet on the way back to the barn.

John eased opened a window and slipped through. Sam followed suit even as Dean motioned Aaliyah to go next. She disappeared into the barn even as her skin tingled from her heightened senses. The vampires slept in hammocks. Somewhere an empty bottle got kicked. Aaliyah watched the hammocks closest to her, but the vampires didn’t wake.

“Dean,” Sam whispered.

Aaliyah watched her footwork while she made her way over to where Sam called from. She caught sight of more and motioned over to them. Picking up a metal hook, Aaliyah managed to break off the lock. A glance over her shoulder showed that the noise hadn’t waken the vampire. The feeling that the rescue mission and grabbing the gun was a little too easy seeped through. Then a scream. Aaliyah grabbed her machete as she turned. The girl Sam was untying screamed and the vampires woke with a start.

“Boys, run,” John yelled.

Aaliyah took off with little thought toward the door. Somewhere behind her she heard heavier footsteps of the boys. She didn’t stop running until she reached the vehicles. She brought up the machete when Sam and Dean showed up, breathing just as heavy as she was.

“Dad?” Dean called out. “Dad!”

Aaliyah listened for anything that signaled the eldest Winchester was approaching. The thought that the vampires got him passed through her head before John charged up the slope.

“They won’t follow,” he told them, mostly to the boys. “Not until nightfall. Once a vampire has your scent … It’s for life.”

“Well, what do we do now?” Dean questioned.

“Find the nearest funeral home, that’s what.”

Aaliyah shared a confused look with the boys.

***

Aaliyah deflected the half-hearted punch from Sam and came back with her own. It had been John’s idea that Aaliyah learn some measure of self-defense. It was a decent idea since it kept Sam from pacing.

“This is taking too long,” Sam complained. “I should go help.”

“And leave me here in an awkward spot?” Aaliyah replied. “Sides, Dean’s got it.” She really didn’t want to be left with John, the sense that he felt like she still didn’t measure up to how he did things.

“Sammy,” John cut in.

He huffed as Aaliyah landed a punch harder than she intended. “Yeah?”

“Don’t think I ever told you what I did when you were born.”

Aaliyah eyed John as Sam pulled away from her. She stepped for the bathroom and left the door open a crack. Through it she heard John tell Sam how he put a hundred dollars into a savings accounts for the boys when college came around. John opened up to Sam, telling how after what happened he saw evil everywhere. Going from father to drill sergeant. That he saw his youngest son being alone, never what Sam wanted. John finished with how different they were. Sam countering with how they had more in common.

“Whatever happened to those college funds?” Aaliyah questioned when she emerged.

John smiled. “Spent it on ammo.”

Aaliyah looked between the two of them before laughing. Sam broke out laughing followed by John. She caught her breath as Dean walked in.

“Some heavy security for a bunch of dead guys,” he commented.

“Get it?” John asked.

Dean pulled out a bag from a pocket, then a jar containing a red liquid.

“You all know what to do.”

***

Aaliyah hated the twisting her stomach was doing. She wasn’t sure Dean would have even agreed to allowing her to drive the Impala for the plan. But he did as long as he was the one there to provide back up. Even knowing the three Winchesters were hiding near in the woods really didn’t help Aaliyah feeling safe. It was better than being out on the road, the hood of the Impala open, alone.

“Car trouble?” a woman asked. Aaliyah looked to see the female vampire from earlier. “Let me give you a lift back to my place.”

Aaliyah gave a half grin. “I’ll have to pass. I draw the line at practicing necrophilia.”

The other woman gave a sound like she had been wounded before grabbing hold of Aaliyah by the face and lifting her into the face. “We could have had fun. I like making new friends.” She lowered Aaliyah back down, but still held onto her.

Aaliyah tested the vampire’s strength in an attempt to free herself. “I’m not one to stay with a person like that for …. Well, eternity.”

An arrow appeared with a wet thuck through the vampire’s body, blood splattered onto Aaliyah’s clothes. It caused the vampire to release Aaliyah.

“Damn it,” the vampire cursed.

“Give it time, sweetheart,” John told her. “That’s soaked in dead man’s blood. Poison to you, isn’t it?”

Aaliyah watched the female vampire waver before collapsing. John instructed the boys to take care of the vampire while motioning Aaliyah over to the other vampire that had appeared.

“Take care of it,” he told her as he handed over the machete.

Aaliyah took the machete and stared down at the unconscious vampire. She positioned herself before bringing the blade down and cutting the head off.

She poked at a fire when John tossed a bag into the flames. The fire had been the first she started, something she was proud off. “That stuff stinks.”

“Saffron, skunk’s cabbage, and trillium,” John told her what was in the bag. “It’ll cover our scents until we’re ready.”

“Like she said, stuff stinks,” Dean chimed in.

“That’s the trick. Dust your clothes with the ashes and you might stand a chance of not being detected.”

Aaliyah sneered at the smell the fire was producing thanks to the bag as Sam questioned if the vampires would be going after the female. She heard in John’s voice that he was planning on taking on the nest on his own. “You gotta stop treating us … them … like this,” she spoke up, daring John’s wraith.

“Like what?” There it was, the wraith. The contained anger toward Aaliyah in her boldness in speaking against him.

“Like children.” Aaliyah stood, branch still in hand.

“They’re my children,” John told her, voice threatening to rise. “I’m trying to keep them safe.”

“That’s a load of bull,” Aaliyah countered.

“With all due respect.” Dean tossed in his support. “You knew Sam and I have been hunting. Hell, you’ve sent us on some hunts yourself. You can’t be that serious about keeping us safe.”

“And you were willing to let me take on that werewolf all on my own,” Aaliyah added. “Or did you forget that?”

“It’s not the same thing,” John argued.

“Then what is it?” Aaliyah could see that he was being worn down and the real reason was going to come out.

“Why do you want us out of the big fight?” Dean questioned.

John shuffled his weight just enough, the one sign he gave ground. “This demon; he’s one bad son of a bitch. I can’t make moves I would if I’m worried about keeping you alive.”

“You can’t be as reckless,” Dean surmised.

“Look.” John’s gruff wall went back up as he squared at Dean. “I don’t expect to come out of this fight in one piece. Your mother’s death … it nearly killed me. I won’t stand by and watch my children die as well.”

Aaliyah tilted her head just a little. There stood a man who had been broken, still was broken, by the death of his wife. It was one of those subjects that was still too sore to talk about even after all the time past.

“What happens if you die?” Dean proposed. “What if that happens and we coulda done something about it? You know what? I…” He stumbled over the next couple words. “Sammy’s right about this one. We should do this together.”

Aaliyah added her nod of approval with Sam’s.

“We’re stronger as a family,” Dean finished. “I just know it.”

“We’re running out of time,” John told them, argument finished with his word being last. “You have your job; go do it.”

***

Aaliyah swung her machete and took off the head of a vampire. She spun in place and reacted when another vampire was right on her. Continuing the spin, Aaliyah pushed the vampire away just enough so she could swing. Somewhere she heard metal on metal. Soon enough the people that she had seen locked up broke free of the barn.

“Aaliyah, let’s go,” Sam called out.

***

Aaliyah mentally cursed her lack of exercise. She was on top of it as much as she could back in college. Hell, two weeks after her first hunt she was out running again. Two years and hunts she lost count of, Aaliyah wasn’t sure how she couldn’t keep up. A whistle grabbed her attention before a crossbow was tossed at her. She barely caught it, the tip brushing against the ground. Arm muscles protested when she pulled back the string to lock up. A hand held up a couple arrows tipped with dead man’s blood. Aaliyah took them and notched one of them just as she stepped out onto the road. She lined the shot and pulled the trigger before seeing a vampire drop.

“Why can’t you just let us live?” the male vampire shouted. “We have just as much right to life as you do.”

Aaliyah reloaded her crossbow even as the vampire tightened his hold on Sam’s throat. She aimed just as John shot the gun. The vampire lit up from the bullet before dying. The female vampire Aaliyah and the Winchesters had earlier screamed even as they escaped.

***

Aaliyah put the last of her things in her bag. She could feel the tension between Sam and Dean even before John stepped into the motel room.

“Boys,” he called. Aaliyah kept her gaze down even as they turned to John. “Aaliyah.”

“Yes, sir?” Sam broke the tension.

“You ignored direct orders back there,” John pointed out.

“Yet we saved your ass,” Aaliyah counted, receiving a glare from John.

“You’re right.”

Aaliyah blinked a few times in shock. “I … am?”

“It scares the hell outta me,” John admitted. “The boys are all I got. But we’re stronger together; as a family. And you, Aaliyah, you’re one hell of a fighter. You’re … I’d be glad to count you as a daughter.”

Aaliyah smiled as a little pocket of pride and … something else grew. What was that something? A feeling. Like for once she actually had a group she could call a family and rely upon.

“Now, let’s go after this damn thing,” John said. “Together.”

“Yes, sir,” the boys responded as Aaliyah nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aaliyah flipped through her father’s journal, half reclined on one of the motel beds. Nothing spoke of the Colt or what it could do. Something told her that her father hadn’t dug deep enough into the whole … darker world of hunting. Several mentions of the various monsters that he had hunted, little on demons. He left those to those who specialized in dealing with them. Aaliyah closed the journal as she turned her attention to the walls covered with all the weather charts, pictures, news articles, everything that John had gathered over the years about the demon he had been hunting.

“We’ve been hunting this demon for years, right?” John spoke most to the boys. “Not a trace. Until a year ago when I picked up a trail.”

“When you took off,” Dean recalled.

“Yeah. The demon must have come out of hiding. Or hibernation.”

“So, what’s this trail you found?” Aaliyah asked, working herself off the bed and over to a map. 

John was silent for a moment, as if he was debating with himself to include her in the hunt. “Arizona, New Jersey, California,” he answered. “Houses burned to the ground. It goes after families like it did ours.”

Ours. Was that just a slip of the tongue or did John actually start including her in the family? It would be nice to have some sort of family. “What exactly happened that night?”   
Aaliyah turned back around and looked between the three men. “This demon did something that burned the house. And I’m thinking something happened to your … mom that sent you all after this demon.” 

“That’s it, we don’t know,” John said. “Just that it went after families with infants on their six month birthday.”

“I was six months old that day?” Sam asked.

“Exactly six months,” John answered.

“So the demon’s going after the kids for some reason,” Sam said. “The same reason it went after me. Mom’s death. Jessica’s. All because of me.”

Aaliyah heard the guilt in his voice. 

“We don’t know that,” Dean tossed out.

“Really? Cuz I say we do, Dean,” Sam countered.

“For the last time,” Dean yelled, frustration in his voice. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“But it’s my problem,” Sam shouted back.

“Our problem.”

“Alright, enough!” Aaliyah shouted. She worked herself between the brothers and looked to Sam. “It’s not your fault.” She smacked Dean’s chest with the back of her hand. “And you stop arguing with him.” Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Aaliyah turned to John. “Why’s the demon doing it? What does it want?”

“I wish I had those answers,” John answered. “I’ve always been one step behind. I …”

“So how do we find it before it strikes again?” Aaliyah prodded. 

“There’s signs. It took me a while to see the pattern in the days that led up to the attack.” John was back on track. “Cattle deaths, electrical storms, temperature fluctuations. I went back and checked...”

“Those things happened in Lawrence,” Dean chimed in.

“About a week before your mom died. And in Palo Alto with Jessica.” John looked between the three of them. “And they’ve started up again.”

“Where?” Dean asked.

“Salvation Iowa.”

***

Braced against the back of the front seat, Aaliyah took stock of the grab bag Dean had given her. Extra sawed off shotgun – he figured she could handle a twenty gauge – the machete used against the nest of vamps, a couple things of salt, an assortment of other weapons, and a few cans of spray paint. 

“The basic of hunting equipment,” Dean had told her. “You can always add to it.”

There was definitely room to add more items. She felt the Impala start to slow as she started putting the items back into the duffel bag. With a small struggle, she managed to free herself between the seats and out of the back. 

“Just got a call from Caleb,” John told the boys. “Jim Murphy’s dead.”

“Pastor Jim?” Sam asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. “How?”

“His throat was slashed; bled out. Caleb said he found traces of sulfur.”

“Demon,” Dean concluded. “The demon?”

“I don’t know. He could have gotten careless and slipped up,” John guessed. “Maybe it knows we’re getting close.”

“What do we do?” Aaliyah asked. She received a look from John she wasn’t sure how to interpret. Either he forgot she was there for the moment or a low level angry at the fact she   
chimed in. 

“We act like every second counts,” he told her. “There’s two hospitals and a health center in this country. We split up and cover ground. Get records; lists of every infant that’s going to be six months in the next week.”

“That could be dozens of kids,” Sam pointed out. “How do we know which one’s the right one?”

“We check ‘em all, that’s how. Got any better ideas?”

“No, sir.”

Aaliyah shifted her weight before turning back to the Impala. This whole thing with the demon going after six month old infants and burning their mothers on the ceiling was a bit of a stretch. Gone were the days she could do a simple milk run of a hunt. That was the minor league. Going after a demon targeting six month olds and leaving all those signs was her first major league game. 

“Hey, guys,” she spoke up. “Um … I’m gonna take a walk back to the motel. I wanna think things through.” Aaliyah glanced over to John, who seemed to be debating on sending one of the boys with her or insisting her staying with them. 

“Take your bag,” John instructed. “I expect to see you back at the motel in a few hours.”

“Yes, sir.” Aaliyah stopped at the Impala to grab her bag before heading down the road. Her stomach twisted with guilt leaving the Winchester trio to the research, but they didn’t need a fourth person for three places. The Impala roared to life behind her.

***

Aaliyah fished out her motel key and worked it into the lock. After a good two hour walk slugging her gear bag over a shoulder, she was ready to wash up. It could be a while before the Winchester Trio returned and she lost any sort of privacy. Her cell started ringing as she started the shower. Aaliyah checked the caller id that showed the number wasn’t programed in her contacts. She debated about answering or letting it go to voicemail before answering.

“Whoever you are, I don’t want it,” she spoke.

“So I can’t call my little sister to see how she’s doing?” came Xander’s voice. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you at the hospital, but they told me that you were laid off for a time. And that you were last seen getting into a black impala. You’re not in trouble, are you?”

“If I’d been kidnapped, I wouldn’t have answered the phone,” Aaliyah pointed out as she gathered a clean set of clothes. “You remember Dean? The guy from a couple years ago that helped with Dad’s case?”

“Yeah; what about him?”

“He called in a favor; asked for help finding his own dad.”

“So you decided to just up and leave?”

“The hospital wasn’t happy with how I was doing my job, Xander.” Aaliyah dumped her clothes in the sink and turned the shower water on. “What I did was effective, even when dealing with the odd werewolf that came through. I’m fine, really.”

“What trouble did Dean get you into?”

“Not much. Just a nest of vampires.”

“And here I thought the most dangerous thing was the Djinn.”

“Them or the skin changers. Listen, Xander.” Aaliyah straightened. “I’m fine, I promise. The worse danger was taking out that nest.” A seed of guilt settled in her stomach from the lie. “I’ll call you in a few days and let you know what’s happened. I promise.”

“You better. Or I’ll be hunting your ass down.”

Aaliyah let out an amused sound. “Yeah, okay. Love you, Jerkface.”

“Love you, Pain in the Ass.”

Aaliyah smiled as she ended the call. She admitted to herself that Xander had a point. She should have called before going out across state lines with the brothers. The thought hadn’t really crossed her mind in the past few days since being let go from the hospital. Yet … there was something she swore woke the night of her first werewolf kill. And with the answers found at her childhood home, Aaliyah couldn’t deny she wanted to just be a nurse any more. Stripping off her clothes and using up the tiny shampoo and conditioner bottles, Aaliyah scrubbed away the grim from the past few days just as she heard voices.

“I hadn’t seen her,” a voice half argued back. “We took the route back from where we pulled off. It’s possible she could have…”

Grabbing one of the cheap towels, Aaliyah wiped off what excess water she could before working on her clean clothes. “Y’all know you coulda called, right?” She stepped out of the bathroom with a slight struggle of her shirt. “Not like it woulda killed ya.” Aaliyah caught Sam and John looking at her like she had stepped out of a time machine. “What?”

“Your side,” Sam told her. “What…”

“Oh.” Aaliyah lifted her shirt and angled herself toward him. “Curtesy of the first werewolf I took down. There’s more on my back.”

“I knew that hunt would be too much for you,” John told her. “One of two things happen with those who cross a werewolf.”

“Bitten or killed, yeah. I got lucky.” Aaliyah lowered her shirt. “Whatcha all get?”

“Well, Sammy here had another vision,” Dean pointed out.

“Can he get me this week’s lottery numbers?” Aaliyah fished out a pair of socks even as John shot her a look telling her it wasn’t a joking time. “Sorry. What happened in this vision?”

“The demon burning a woman on the ceiling,” Sam told her.

“And you think it’s gonna happen to this woman because…” 

“Because these things happen exactly how I see ‘em.” There was a little defensive tone in Sam’s voice.

“It started out as nightmares,” Dean brought up. “Then it started when he was awake.” He moved to get some coffee.

“When were you going to tell me about this?” John demanded.

Aaliyah caught the look shared between the brothers before Dean spoke. 

“We didn’t know what it meant.”

“Alright. If something like this happens to your brother, you pick up the phone and call me,” John instructed.

Dean dumped the coffee back and turned to his father. “Call you?” Dean repeated. “Are you kidding me? I called you from Lawrence. Sam called you when I was dying. Getting you on the phone? I mean, I have a better chance of winning the lottery.”

“You’re right,” John admitted. “Although I’m not a fan of this new tone of yours. I’m sorry.”

Aaliyah could see how it hurt for him to admit that a little. “Look, guys,” she cut in. “visions or not, we know the demon’s coming tonight. And this family’s gonna end up going through the same hell you all did.”

“No, not this time,” John decided.

Aaliyah managed the last sock as Sam’s cell rang.

“Hello? … Meg. Last time I saw you, you fell out of a seventy story building. …” Sam glanced over to John, who was looking at him. “My dad? Don’t know where he’s at. …” He hands the cell to John. 

Aaliyah kept quiet, looking between the three of them in the hope of learning something.

“This is John,” John spoke into the phone. There was a pause. “I’m here. … Caleb?” Dean and Sam reacted to the name. “You listen to me. He’s got nothing to do with anything. You let him go. … I don’t know what you’re talking about. … Caleb? Caleb! … I’m gonna kill you, you know that?”

Aaliyah pushed herself to her feet and went in close with the boys, barely catching what the other person was talking about. Killing off all those who knew them until the gun was handed over. 

“Okay.” John’s voice was quiet. “I said okay. I’ll bring you the Colt. It’ll take me a day’s drive to get there. … That’s impossible. I can’t get there in time, and I can’t carry a gun on a plane.”

Aaliyah shifted a little as John pulled the phone from his ear. “Meg?”

“A demon,” John answered. “Or someone possessed by one. It doesn’t matter.”

“So now what?” Dean asked. 

“I’m going to Lincoln,” John returned. 

“Dad, the demon’s coming tonight,” Sam reminded him. “For Monica and her family. That gun’s all we got. We just can’t hand it over.”

“Who said anything about handing it over?” John brought up. “Besides us and a couple vampires, no one really knows what it looks like.”

“So you’re just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?” Dean questioned.

“Antique shop,” John corrected.

“You’re gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn’t notice?” Aaliyah chimed in. 

“As long as it’s close, she won’t notice,” John replied to her. 

“What happens if she finds out it’s not the real one?” Dean backed Aaliyah’s argument.

“I … I just need to buy a few hours.”

“For us,” Sam caught on. “For the three of us. You want us to stay here and deal with the demon on our own?”

“No, Sam.” John turned to him. “I want to stop losing friends. I want you to go back to school, Dean to have a home. For Aaliyah to have a life outside hunting. I want … I want Mary alive. It’s … I want this to be over.”

***

Aaliyah adjusted her shoes as the thought of getting better ones passed through her mind. Her current ones had seen better days to be sure at the hospital, yet they survived so far against the vampires. They should survive going up against a demon. The rumble of the Impala came up and came to a stop before Dean joined her and the other two. He handed over a bag to John, who took it and pulled out the antique gun. 

“You know this a trap, don’t you?” Dean asked. “That’s why Meg wants you to come alone.”

“I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded.”

“Dad?”

“What?”

Dean shifted his weight a little. “Promise me something. This thing goes south, get the hell out. Don’t get yourself killed. You’re no good to us dead.”

“Same goes for you,” John replied. “Alright, listen,” he picked up after a pause. “They made the bullets special for the colt, and there’s four left. Without them, the gun’s useless; so make every shot count.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam said.

“Been waiting a long time for this fight, and now it’s here … I’m not going to be in it. It’s up to you boys now. It’s your fight, finish it. Finish what I started, understand?” John handed Dean the colt.

“We’ll see you soon, Dad,” Sam said.

“I’ll see you later,” he replied.

Aaliyah stood with the boys as they watched John turn and climb into his truck and drive away. Something told her that even with the plan, it’ll go to hell and they all would be rushing to come up with another plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck without contact from John, the Boys and Aaliyah head to Sioux Falls. for some help.

Chapter 11

Aaliyah kept watch on the house from the backseat of the Impala. She could see Monica and her husband through the open window.

“Maybe we can tell ‘em there’s a gas leak,” Sam suggested. “Might get ‘em out of the house for a few hours.”

“Yeah, and how many times has that worked for us?” Dean pointed out.

“We could tell ‘em the truth,” Aaliyah spoke up. She looked over to the boys, who had turned their heads over the back of the front seat. Dean raised an eyebrow at her. “Nah,” she spoke right along with the brothers. “Yeah, I know. But from what’s going to happen with them…” Aaliyah gestured toward the house.

“You know we’ve got one move,” Dean told her. “Gotta wait for the demon to show itself, then we get it before it gets them.”

Aaliyah nodded as she turned her attention back to the house as Sam wondered out loud how John was doing. Dean voiced how he would feel better backing him up while Sam voiced the reverse feeling; John there backing them up.

“This is weird,” Sam spoke up after a while.

“What?” Aaliyah asked.

“After all these years, we’re finally here. It doesn’t feel real.”

“We just gotta keep our heads and do our jobs,” Dean told him. “Like always.”

“Yeah, but this isn’t always,” Sam countered.

“True.”

“Dean,” Sam trailed off. “I want to say thanks.”

“For what?”

“Everything. You’ve always had my back, you know,” Sam said. “Even when I couldn’t count on anyone, I could with you. I don’t know. I just wanted you to know. Just in case.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Dean pulled the reins back. “Are you kidding me?”

“What?”

“Don’t say just in case something happens to you,” Dean told his brother. “I don’t want to hear that speech, man. Nobody’s dying tonight. Not us, not that family.” Dean gestured toward the house. “Nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain’t getting older than tonight, you understand me?”

Aaliyah felt her mouth pull in a little smirk. There was something about the sheer determination from Dean that no one was going to die on their watch. She shifted in the back seat, turning to face the door with one leg tucked under her with the other knee at her chest. The sounds of Dean pulling out his cell and making a call drifted back to her.

“He’s not picking up,” he announced.

“Maybe Meg was late,” Aaliyah suggested. “Or the reception’s bad.”

“Yeah, well…”

The radio that had been playing low for background noise starting going static.

“Guys, listen,” Aaliyah brought their attention to the radio.

Sam reached out and turned the radio up, the static going higher as it came and went.

Aaliyah glanced around out the windows as the wind picked up as the house light flickered.

“It’s coming,” Sam announced.

Aaliyah didn’t hold back as she opened her door and charged for the house. Dean’s voice shouted after her to wait. She slowed coming up to the front door as Dean came up beside her and worked the lock with a card. He motioned Sam through first before allowing Aaliyah to follow so he took up the rear.

With the house dark and quiet, Aaliyah moved into the living room, doing her best to have light footsteps. Stepping around a corner, she barely caught a motion out of the corner of her eye before ducking a bat. It came back around as Dean stepped in between Aaliyah and the one swinging.

“Get out of my house,” a man shouted.

“Please, Mr. Holden,” Sam cut in.

Dean gained control against Holden, pinning him against a wall with the bat against his throat. “Be quiet and listen,” he told him in a sharp tone. “Be quiet and listen. We are trying to help you.”

“Charlie?” a woman’s voice called from upstairs. “Is everything okay?”

Aaliyah caught Sam’s panicked expression and darted for the stairs even as both he and Charlie yelled at Monica. One telling her to stay out of the nursery and the other to get the baby. Charlie yelled after Aaliyah to keep away from Monica while he fought to free himself from Dean’s hold.

Aaliyah stopped in the nursery door just as Monica was flung against a wall by a dark figure. She caught the eyes of the figure; yellow eyes. Aaliyah sensed a presence behind her and fought against flinching as a gun shot went off. The figure disappeared even before the blast ended. All the while, Monica was yelling about Rosie. Aaliyah darted over to the crib even as Sam helped Monica to her feet. Aaliyah reached down and picked up Rosie, wrapping the blankets around her just before the crib engulfed in flame. She jumped back from the crib before racing from the room after Sam and Monica.

Aaliyah stumbled out the front door, holding Rosie to her chest even as her lungs burned from the smoke. A few tears streamed down her cheeks from her smoke irritated eyes.

“Get away from my family,” Charlie yelled, being held back by Dean.

“Charlie, wait,” Monica requested. “They saved us.”

Aaliyah handed Rosie over to Monica as she started crying. Aaliyah joined the brothers as Charlie took his wife and daughter in his arms. Her attention drifted with theirs up to the nursery where the demon stood still with the room burning around it. Someone bumped into her in their effort to return to the house.

“Sam? Sam, no,” Dean protested, grabbing hold of his arm.

“It’s still in there, Dean,” Sam argue.

“It’s burning to the ground,” Aaliyah pointed out. “It’s suicide.”

“I don’t care,” Sam yelled at her.

“I do,” Dean yelled at him.

Aaliyah looked back up to the nursery window and watched the flames rise higher and the demon disappear. “Come on, guys,” her voice low enough it surprised her. “Let’s get back to the motel.”

***

Aaliyah sniffed her jacket, still smelling the smoke from the house. Better than dealing with the dirt and grim from dealing with the vampire nest. She tried to ignore Dean’s pacing in his nervous state in trying to call John.

“Come on, Dad,” he said out loud. “Damn it, answer your phone.” He hung up. “Something’s wrong.”

Aaliyah shifted her eyes over to Sam to see him giving his brother a bitch face.

“If you had just let me go in there,” Sam spoke up. “I coulda ended this.”

“The only thing that would have ended was your life,” Dean pointed out.

“You don’t know that.”

Dean crossed over to the bed. “So, you’re willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?”

Sam pushed himself to his feet. “Yeah, You’re damn right I am.”

“Well, that’s not going to happen,” Dean put his foot down. “Not when I’m around.”

“What the hell are you talking about Dean?” Sam asked. “We’ve been hunting this demon our whole lives. It’s the only thing we cared about.”

“I wanna waste it, Sam, I really do,” Dean agreed. “Okay? But it’s not worth dying over.”

“What?”

Aaliyah heard Sam’s face frown and hurt in his voice. Maybe she had been spending too much time with the brothers in the past few days. Has it been days? Or the better part of a week?

“I mean it,” Dean continued. “If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed, I hope we never find the damn thing.”

“That _thing_ killed Jess. And Mom.”

“No matter what we do,” Aaliyah decided to cut in. “What you guys do, it won’t bring them back.”

Sam tilted his head as he looked at Aaliyah before he lunged at her, just out of Dean’s grasp.

Aaliyah pivoted around trying to avoid Sam’s attack. She circled around him, fists up in a defensive posture.

He recovered from the charge as he turned around to face her. “You have no right to say that,” he yelled. “Even if you did, don’t you ever say it. After all that Dean and I have been through. You don’t know what it’s like growing up without parents.”

“Oh, I don’t know the feeling?” Aaliyah yelled back, still holding her defensive posture. “My mom was killed by a Djinn. My dad was barely at home between his actual paying job and hunting. You think you’re the only one to not have parents growing up? Or having an older brother playing care giver? Join the damn club.”

“Sam, look.” Dean’s voice was calm as he attempted to pull his brother’s attention from Aaliyah. “The three … four of us … we’re all we have. All I have. Sometimes I feel like I’m barely holding it together. Without you … or Dad…”

“He should have called by now,” Aaliyah pointed out. She lowered her hands, feeling safe enough that Sam wouldn’t charge her again. She fought back her tears even as Sam cried.

“Try calling him again,” Sam suggested even as Dean put his phone to his ear.

Dean started pacing for a minute before stopping. “Where is he?” Anger dripped in his voice. He hung up the phone. “They got him.

“Meg?” Sam questioned with a nod from Dean. “What’d she say?”

“What do we do now?” Aaliyah asked even as Dean gathered up his stuff, including the Colt.

“We gotta go,” Dean answered.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Because the demon knows we’re here,” Dean snapped. “It knows we got the Colt. It got Dad. And it’s probably coming for us next.”

“Good, let it come.” Sam settled into his decision. “We got three bullets left.”

“Listen, tough guy, we’re not ready. Okay?” Dean finished grabbing all his things.

Aaliyah shoved the last of her clothes in a bag and double checked her gear bag. Everything was set and she closed both bags.

“We’re no good to anyone dead,” Dean spoke. “We’re leaving. Now.”

***

Aaliyah braced herself as Dean took a corner sideways. Sam was still going on about taking the demon back at the house.

“What we need is a plan,” Dean countered. “They’re probably keeping Dad alive, we just gotta figure out where. They’re gonna want to make a trade; Dad for the gun.”

“Then why didn’t Meg mention making a deal?” Aaliyah brought up, leaning forward just enough over the front seat.

Sam shook her head.

“What?” Aaliyah looked at him.

“What if he’s…”

“Don’t you say it,” Dean demanded.

“I don’t want to believe it anymore than you do,” Sam countered. “But if he is, all the more reason to kill it. We still have the Colt, we can finish the job.”

“Screw the job, Sam,” Dean argued.

“I’m just trying to do what he’d want us to do. Keep going.”

“Quit talking like he’s already dead,” Dean’s voice dripping with anger. “Until we get him back, everything stops, you understand?”

With the exception of the car’s engine, it was quiet. The little voice in Aaliyah’s head started working at her. Some help she was, it told her. She proved to be less helpful than bug spray in the dead of winter in the Midwest. John happened to find them and questioned her presence every step of the way. Hell, she even argued for her being there when he wanted her gone and safe.

“So, how do we find him?” Sam asked, breaking the silence.

“Maybe we go to Lincoln,” Dean suggested. “Start at the warehouse he was taken.”

“Come on, Dean. You think these demons are going to leave a trail?” Sam pointed out.

Dean’s lips pressed together in thought. “You’re right. We need help.”

***

Aaliyah stretched as the Impala turned off the road and onto a long dirt drive. The nearly five hour drive from Salvation to Sioux Falls was enough time for a nap. “You know, I think I’m getting used to working off of four hours of sleep.”

“That’s good, cuz we’re here,” Dean tossed over his shoulder.

“And where’s that?” Aaliyah looked at the window as they pass by junk cars piled high on top of each other. She caught sight of a sign high enough to catch attention from passers-by that read “Singer’s auto salvage”.

“Singer?”

“Bobby Singer,” Sam said. “Good friend of Dad’s. Bobby’s like a father to us.”

Dean parked the car and climbed out.

Aaliyah stumbled out from the back and worked her body free of the kinks and get her blood flowing. “Think he’ll help?” She followed after the boys on the way into the house, stopping long enough to let the dog laying on the hood of a truck and chained up sniff her.

Inside, she hung in the threshold of the kitchen while the boys hugged an older man who couldn’t be much older than John before the man turned his attention to her.

“This must be Aaliyah,” he said. “So, the boys dragged you into this wild demon hunt of theirs?” He turned back into the kitchen and led the way further into the house.

“In a way.” Aaliyah followed after even as Sam took a seat at the desk that seemed to be the focal point of the living room. Over the walls were papers pinned up and piles of books on the floor and a few bookshelves. “Dean called in a favor from a couple years ago.”

“Uh huh. Well then, how much do you know of lore?”

“Werewolves are a pain in the ass to kill, but have a major weakness to silver,” Aaliyah recalled from her first hunt. “Usual fatal wounds take ‘em out as well as taking the head off.”

“She took out her first one with a silver knife to the stomach,” Dean praised her. “Cut it al the way up to the rib cage.”

“And you survived?” Bobby looked to Aaliyah, shock in his voice.

“Gave me a couple sets of scars to remember it by.” Aaliyah watched Bobby walk over and hand Sam a book and opened to a page.

“How’s your paint job?” Bobby asked.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Aaliyah told him. “What needs painting?” She walked over to the desk and looked at the picture Bobby pointed to.

“That, on the ceiling,” he told her. “From the sounds of this demon, it won’t be easy to fool it.”

Aaliyah looked at the picture, up to the ceiling, then back to the picture. “Alright, then. Where’s the paint and brush? And a ladder.”

After a short time gathering the needed items, Aaliyah went to work on painting the Key of Solomon on the ceiling. Bobby would come over and look up to inspect her work, occasionally reminding her to make sure everything was right; otherwise the demon would be able to escape. Painting the Key took longer than she expected, but Aaliyah finished up and climbed down from the ladder.

“Not bad, kid,” Bobby complimented.

“Thanks.” Aaliyah took the ladder and paint items outside against the side of the house.

She took a deep breath, steadying herself as she thought back to when Dean called her. Had it really been days since that day at the hospital? Aaliyah couldn’t think back all that time on … how much sleep had she gotten since she left the hospital with the boys? Two at the motel before the 911 call that John picked up, maybe half hour naps in the Impala when they were all down in Iowa, four the night before leaving, plus five on the way to Bobby’s. Aaliyah had more sleep at the hospital in one week than the past few days. She’d have to make time for a day or two to herself before going off to find a paying job. She walked back inside just as Bobby handed Dean a flask and kept another.

“That’s holy water,” Bobby answered Dean. “This is whiskey.”

“Thanks for everything, Bobby,” Dean told him. “To tell you the truth, I wasn’t sure we should come.”

“Nonsense, your Dad needs help.”

“Yeah, well, last time we saw you, you did threaten to shoot him full of buckshot,” Dean pointed out. “Cocked the shotgun and everything.”

“He really did that?” Aaliyah asked, mildly surprised at the tale.

“What can I say.” Bobby shrugged. “John has that effect on people. None of that matters, though. What does is you getting him back.”

Dean handed the whiskey filled flask over to Aaliyah as Sam commented on the book he had be studying. She accepted the flask and took a sip of it, coughing from the burn of the whiskey.

“Yeah, it’s a bit of an acquired taste,” Dean said, a tease of a smile on his face.

“You think these circles really work?” Sam’s voice drifted into the kitchen.

“Hell yeah,” Bobby answered. “You get a demon in it, they’re trapped. It’s like a demonic roach motel.”

Aaliyah chuckled. “Man knows his stuff.”

“I’ll tell you three something else,” Bobby told them. “This is some serious crap you all stepped in.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sam asked. “How’s that?”

“Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Four tops.”

“Yeah?” Dean prompted.

“This year so far, I’ve heard of twenty seven.”

Aaliyah let out a low whistle at the number.

“You get what I’m saying?” Bobby continued. “More and more demons are walking among us. A lot more.”

“Do you know why?” Sam asked.

“No, but I know it’s something big,” Bobby answered. “The storm’s coming. And you boys, your Dad, even you Aaliyah. You’re all smack in the middle of it.”

Aaliyah half jumped when the dog started barking outside.

“Rumsfeld,” Bobby called out. He rushed over to the window and looked out before turning back to the three young hunters. “Something’s wrong.”

Aaliyah moved for the kitchen when the door flew into the house. She stopped on a dime when Meg stepped inside.

“No more crap, okay?” the demon asked.

Aaliyah felt a hand guide her out of the way before seeing Dean charge Meg. Aaliyah moved in front of Meg when she flung Dean into a wall.

“Isn’t this cute?” Meg said with a smile and a head tilt. She started walking toward Aaliyah, who walked back into the living room. “Wait. Weren’t you the little brat who decided to go digging after her father? Did you learn anything?”

“Yeah, how to stay alive.”

“Until today. I want the Colt, kid. The real one.”

“We don’t have it,” Sam cut in. “We buried it.”

“Didn’t I say no more crap? I swear, after all that I heard about the Winchesters, I’m a little underwhelmed.” Meg straightened her head. “First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, leaving the real one with you chuckleheads. Lack luster, really. Did you really think I wouldn’t find you?”

“Actually,” Dean’s voice called out. “We were counting on it.”

Aaliyah pointed to the ceiling, taking Meg’s attention from her to the Key of Solomon above them. “Gotcha.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah helps getting John back after dealing with Meg at Bobby's place. But she questions how much of help she really is in the demon hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it ends on a cliffhanger; it does end off at the end of season 1. This might be the last until the end of November/National Novel Writing Month. Drabbles are more possible than chapters.

Chapter 12

Aaliyah reached over the sink and poured a line of salt on the window still. Recruited by Bobby to help in putting salt in front of the windows and doors of the house. “Done down here,” she called up the stairs as Bobby came down.

“Good.” He started into the living room. “If there’s any demons out there, they’re not getting in.”

Aaliyah nodded as Dean circled around them and Sam to stand in front of Meg.

“Where’s our father, Meg?” he asked.

“You didn’t ask nice?” she replied.

“Where’s our father, bitch,” Dean corrected.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth,” Meg taunted. “Oh, right. I forgot….”

Dean lunged at her, his weight on the chair arms. “You think this is a game?” he yelled. “Where is he and what did you do to him?”

“He died. Screaming,” Meg told him. “I killed him myself.”

Aaliyah stepped forward when Dean slapped Meg.

“That’s kinda of a turn on,” the demon told Dean. “You hitting a girl.”

“Dean,” Aaliyah spoke.

“You’re no girl,” Dean told her as he turned away.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“She’s lying,” Dean replied. “He’s not dead.”

“You gotta be careful with her,” Bobby told him.

“Why?” Dean frowned in confusion.

“Because that is actually a girl, that’s why,” Bobby pointed out.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“She’s possessed.” Bobby turned his attention between the three of them. “That’s a human possessed by a demon. Can’t you tell?”

Aaliyah turned her attention back to Meg before back to the brothers. “You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” She joined Sam in rifling through books before finding something that caught her attention. She showed Sam and Dean, who gave her looks of approval.

“Are you going to read me a story?” Meg asked as Aaliyah circled around her.

“Something like that,” Dean said with a gesture to Aaliyah.

“Regina terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino…” She continued, stumbling over pronouncing a word or two as Meg taunted Dean. “…Tribuite virtutem deo.” Aaliyah caught a flinch from Meg as the demon looked over her shoulder.

“I’m going to kill you,” Meg told her before turning back to Dean. “And you. I’m going to rip the bones from your body.”

“No, you’re going to burn in hell,” Dean assured her. “Unless you tell us where our dad is.” He nodded at Aaliyah.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,” Aaliyah started. “Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii.” She watched Meg start shaking and crying out in pain. “Omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica...” She stopped reading.

Meg gasped for breath. “He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. Begged to see his children one last time. That’s when I slit his throat.”

Children, not sons. Aaliyah moved her eyes between the brothers, wondering if they caught the same thing. “Ergo…”

Dean leaned forward even as Aaliyah continued to read. “For your sake, I hope you’re lying. Cause if it is true, I swear to _God_ , I will march into hell myself and slaughter each and every one last of you sons of bitches. So help me, God.”

“Perditionis venenum propinare,” Aaliyah continued. “Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae.” A wind picked up in the room, threatening to turn the book pages. Aaliyah held them down. “Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt...” She ignored Meg’s signs of obvious pain as she read the exorcism.

“Where is he?” Dean demanded.

“You won’t take ‘dead’ for an answer, will you?”

“Where is he?”

“Dead!”

“Where is he?” Dean shouted over the wind. “He can’t be dead.”

“Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine,” Aaliyah continued reading, refusing to give up even as she could hear the anger and fear in Dean’s voice. “Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.” She looked up and watched the chair Meg was tied in move around in the circle. “Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi...”

“He will be,” Meg shouted.

“Wait, what?”

Aaliyah stopped reading.

“He’s not dead. But he will be after we’re done with him.”

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Dean asked.

“You don’t.”

“Aaliyah.”

“A building, okay.” Panic filled Meg’s voice. “Jefferson City.”

“Where? An address,” Dean pulled.

“I don’t know.”

“And the demon,” Sam chimed in. “The one we’re looking for. Where is it?”

“I don’t know, I swear. That’s all I know.”

Dean looked over to Aaliyah. “Finish it.”

Fear lined Meg’s face as she looked between Dean and Aaliyah. “What? I told you the truth.”

“I don’t care.”

“You son of a bitch,” Meg cursed. “You promised.”

“I lied. Aaliyah.”

Aaliyah bit her lower lip. Her mind warred with itself. Part of her wanted to finish reading the exorcism and help the person being possessed, but the other part wanted to use the demon to help the boys.

“Aaliyah, read,” Dean instructed as he moved from Meg to her.

Maybe we can still use her,” Sam whispered to Dean. “Find out where the demon is.”

“She doesn’t know.” Dean kept his voice low.

“She lied,” Sam argued.

“There’s an innocent girl trapped in there,” Dean retorted.

“She’s gonna die,” Aaliyah tossed in, getting a look from both of them. “Didn’t you say she fell seventy floors?” She looked to Sam. “I exorcise the demon keeping her alive, she’s gonna die.”

“We’re not going to leave her like that,” Dean told them.

“She’s a human being.” Bobby stepped into the discussion.

“And we’re going to put her out of her misery,” Dean told him. “Aaliyah, finish it.”

Aaliyah looked between the three men then to Meg. With a deep breath, she looked down to the book. “Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri...” She stopped when Meg’s head went back and a black cloud erupted from her mouth. It spread over the area in the circle before disappearing up through the ceiling.

“She’s still alive,” Dean called out, rushing over to the woman. “Bobby, call 911. Aaliyah, blankets and water.”

Aaliyah nodded and darted off into the house after putting the book back on the desk. Completely lost in the house, she skipped every other step going upstairs. Bedroom. Bedroom. Bathroom. Ah hah. Linen closet. Grabbing a blanket, Aaliyah darted back down for the kitchen before returning to the brothers.

“Where are they keeping our dad?” Dean asked as Aaliyah knelt down.

“By the river. Sunrise.”

“What does it mean?” Dean asked.

Aaliyah reached over and checked Meg’s pulse. She shook her head as she pulled away. “Dead.”

“You three better get outta here,” Bobby instructed. “Before the paramedics get here.”

“What are you gonna tell ‘em?” Dean asked.

“You think you invented lying to the cops? I’ll figure something out.” Bobby handed the book of the Keys of Solomon to Sam. “Take this, you might need it.”

Sam took the book with a thanks.

“Thanks, Bobby,” Aaliyah said.

“Yeah, for everything,” Dean chimed in. “Be careful, alright?”

“Just go find your dad,” Bobby told him. “When you do, bring him around? I won’t even try and shoot him this time around.”

Aaliyah chuckled.

***

Aaliyah stared at her brother’s name in her phone, debating if she wanted to call or not. Dean was going through the trunk, loading a duffel bag with guns while Sam was flipping through the Key book and spinning a marker between his fingers. She pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear. The call went through to Xander’s voicemail.

 _“Sorry I couldn’t get your call,”_ his message told her. _“Leave your name and message and I’ll get back as soon as I can.”_

Aaliyah waited for the beep. “Hey, Xander. Just wanted to call and let you know I’m fine for the time being. Still with Sam and Dean and getting their dad back. Call me when you get done with your hunt. Love you, Assface.” She hung up as Sam finished drawing on the truck of the Impala.

“It’s a devil’s trap,” Sam shot back at Dean when he protested the drawing. “Demons can’t get through or inside. Basically turns the trunk into a lock box.”

“So?” Dean protested.

“It’s a place to hide the Colt while we get your dad,” Aaliyah pointed out.

“We’re taking it with us,” Dean argued.

“You know we can’t,” Aaliyah shot back. “We’ve got three bullets that we can’t waste on run of the mill demons. They’re saved for the one we’re looking for.”

“No. We have to save Dad.” Dean turned to her. “We need all the help we can get.”

“You called for my help,” Aaliyah brought up. “I haven’t left. This is bigger than whatever person ruled through my hospital that got attacked by a werewolf.”

“Dean, you know Dad’ll be pissed if we used those bullets,” Sam sided with Aaliyah. “He wouldn’t want us to bring the gun.”

“I don’t care, Sam. Not about what Dad would want. And since when did you care about what he wants?”

“We want to kill this demon,” Sam brought up. “You used to want that as well. Hell, you’re the one who came and got me at school…”

“And me from the hospital,” Aaliyah added.

“You’re the one who dragged me back into this,” Sam continued. “I’m just trying to finish it.”

“You and Dad are more alike than I thought,” Dean shot at his brother. “You can’t wait to sacrifice yourself for this. But I’m the one who’s gonna have to bury you. You’re selfish, only caring about revenge.”

“That’s not true,” Sam countered with a scoff from Dean. “I want Dad back. But they’re expecting us to bring the Colt. They get it and kill us all. The Colt’s our only piece of leverage, and you know it, Dean. We can’t bring it.”

“Fine,” Dean said, giving in.

“I mean it, Dean.”

Dean made a show of pulling the Colt out of his jacket pocket and putting it into the truck before Sam closed it.

Aaliyah pressed her lips as she wondered what to do with the two brothers. She walked a few feet behind them along the river before pushing through some trees. A sign caught her eye. “Hey, guys.” She gestured to the sign. “I think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean cursed. “That’s smart of them. If these demons can possess anyone, they got the run of the mill in there.”

“And make people attack us,” Sam pointed out.

“And we can’t kill ‘em,” Dean said. “A nest of human shields.

“Probably know what we look like,” Aaliyah commented. “And we don’t know what they look like.”

“This sucks loud,” Dean complained.

“So, how are we getting in?” Aaliyah asked, looking at the brothers.

“Pull the fire alarms,” Dean said after looking at the building.

“The city response time’s seven minutes,” Aaliyah brought up, getting a look from Sam. “What? I used to work as an ER nurse back in Michigan. A seven minute response to the scene and about ten from the scene to the hospital if there’s victims.”

“Tag, you’re it,” Dean told Aaliyah.

Aaliyah look between them before sighing. “Fine. Give me a count of two minutes.” She slipped from the trees and put her hands in her jacket pockets. Double checking for any passing vehicles as she approached the street, Aaliyah crossed and headed for the apartment building. Inside, Aaliyah positioned herself next to the fire alarm and waited for a few people to pass by before pulling the alarm. She ducked back outside, trying to blend in with the growing crowd. Firetrucks showed up sooner than she expected as she knelt behind a vehicle. An idea popped into her head. Aaliyah used the vehicles as cover and slipped around the fire truck before bumping into Sam picking a lock.

She started putting the equipment on as Sam handed it to her, adjusting the heavy jacket that was just a little too big on her before fighting with the oxygen tank and mask. Sam put the helmet on her before Dean appeared.

“Nice work in there,” he complimented Aaliyah.

“Thanks.” Aaliyah heard the small hissing of the mask and tank working. “Do I sound like Darth Vader to you guys?”

“Funny.” There was a little humor in Sam’s voice before they all stepped around the truck.

Aaliyah kept up with the brothers as they all headed into the apartment building. She cursed herself for not keeping up with her exercise while running up the stairs. The MacQuyvered EMF meter Dean made started to red line the closer they got to a door.

“Always wanted to be a firefighter growing up,” Dean said, voice muffled by the mask.

“You never told me that,” Sam brought up.

“Guys.” Aaliyah gestured to a door.

Dean banged on the door. “Fire department, We need you to evacuate.”

Aaliyah fell into a spot between and behind the boys as the sound of a lock turning reached her ears. They busted the door in and started spraying the people with water. Aaliyah heard screams from the people – demons Aaliyah had to remind herself – as she forced herself into the apartment. One of the brothers got the man into a closet when the woman had jumped Aaliyah. Dropping her gun, Aaliyah found herself on the floor and wrestling with the demon. Struggling between the demon and the fire equipment, Aaliyah wrapped her legs around the possessed demon and managed to roll around to be on top. She stood, pulling the woman up with her, and shoved the demon toward Dean and the closet.

“We really need to teach you how to defend yourself,” Dean told her as Aaliyah pulled the helmet and mask off.

“I didn’t see you or Sam jumping in to help,” she shot back as Sam put a line of salt in front of the closet door. “Now, where’s Papa Bear?”

The brothers shot Aaliyah a look even as she caught what she had said.

“Yeah, shut up,” she told them. Aaliyah turned in place and spotted a closed door. The boys beat her to it.

Sam and Dean rushed over to the bed where an unconscious John was tied up to the bed frame.

“He’s still breathing,” Dean told them, leaning over John. He moved to cut the bindings before Aaliyah put a hand on his arm.

“He could be possessed,” she told him.

“You nuts?”

“We didn’t go through all that just to have him come out possessed,” Aaliyah told him. She watched Sam pull out a flask of holy water and sprinkle it on John.

“Sam?” John questioned, coming around. “Why are you splashing water on me?”

“Dad, you okay?” Dean questioned.

“They’ve drugged me,” John told them. “Where’s the Colt?”

“Safe,” Aaliyah chimed in.

“Good kids,” John complimented as Dean cut him loose.

Aaliyah turned back and stood in the doorway just as the apartment door was kicked in by firefighters. “Guys, we got company.” She slammed the bedroom door and locked it.

“Aaliyah,” Sam called, tossing the salt to her.

She caught it with a small fumble and knelt down to draw a line just as an axe came into the door. Aaliyah heard the window open and people climbing out of it.

“Come on, Aaliyah,” Sam called.

Aaliyah tossed the salt back to him in her move to the window. She climbed out the window with Sam right behind her. Dean and John had gotten down to the sidewalk a minute or two before she did. Aaliyah tried to ignore her skin tingling as she stepped up to the curb and checked for nearby people. Just as she turned back to join the others, her stomach dropped as her body was thrown against a windshield of a nearby car. One of the boys, she wasn’t sure who, called out to her.

She laid there for a minute, catching her breath. A few deep breaths, no broken ribs. “I’m good.” Aaliyah rolled herself off the car as a gun shot went off. Her heart raced in her search of where the shot came from before finding Dean holding the Colt up and the demon on the ground dead.

“Come on,” Dean instructed. “We need to get outta here.”

“No argument from me,” Aaliyah shot at him as she went over and picked up the duffel back.

***

Aaliyah sat at the table and rifled through her medkit, partially taking stock of what she had left and partially what she could use to clean Sam up. Her eyes darted over to him as he finished putting salt down. Bruises she couldn’t do much for, the blood can be washed off with water, and all the swelling… well. Nothing she had could do about that.

She hadn’t been sure about staying at the cabin, but was assured it was safer being out away from people than holed up in the middle of the city.

“How is he?” Sam called out as Dean walked into the room.

“Just needs a little bit of rest,” Dean answered. “How are you?”

“I’ll survive,” Sam answered.

“You guys thing we’ve been followed here?” Aaliyah questioned, forgetting about her medkit as she turned to them.

“Don’t think so,” Dean answered. “We couldn’t have found a more out of the way to hole up.”

“Yeah, okay,” Aaliyah sighed.

She eased herself to her feet and headed into the bathroom, flicking the light on and closed the door behind her. Her body screamed at her to lay down and pass out even for a couple hours. She eased off the borrowed jacket and her last good tee shirt before turning in such a way to look at herself in the mirror. Her side and what she could see of her back were bruised from where she hit the windshield earlier. Aaliyah mentally cursed herself for getting involved in this fight. A little voice in her head chided her, telling her that she had been save back in that small town in Michigan where no one knew her.

The bathroom light flickered.

Aaliyah looked up from her wounds and locked eyes with her reflection. It was here. She threaded her arms into her jacket as she stepped from the bathroom, zipping it up a little.

“Sam, line every door and window with salt,” John instructed as Aaliyah joined them.

“I already did that,” Aaliyah spoke up.

“Go with Sam to check it,” John instructed even as Sam moved from the room.

Aaliyah took a couple steps back even as John asked Dean for the Colt. “Sam tried to shoot the demon back in Salvation,” she whispered to Dean. “It disappeared.”

“But I won’t miss,” John assured her. “Now, Dean.”

Aaliyah shifted her weight back away from John even as Dean looked down to the Colt.

“Son, please,” John pled.

Dean paced back to stand next to Aaliyah.

“Give me the gun,” John told Dean.

“He’d be furious,” Dean spoke up.

John frowned. “What?”

“I wasted a bullet,” Dean admitted. “He wouldn’t be proud of me. He’d tear me a new one.” He raised the Colt at John and cocked it. “You’re not my Dad.”

“Dean, be serious now,” John tried to reason. “It’s me.”

“I know my Dad,” Dean said. “I know him better than anyone. You ain’t him.”

“What has gotten into you?” John demanded.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Dean put his free arm out and guided Aaliyah back behind him. “Stay back.”

Aaliyah heard Sam walk in behind them.

“Dean, what’s going on?” the younger brother asked.

“Your brother’s lost his mind,” John interjected.

“He’s not Dad,” Aaliyah told Sam.

“What?”

“I think he’s possessed,” Dean told Sam. “Think he’s been since we rescued him.”

Aaliyah swore she saw tears forming in Dean’s eyes when she looked up to him.

“Don’t listen to him, Sammy,” John told him.

“How do you know?” Sam asked Dean.

“He’s … different.”

Aaliyah stared at John. He turned his attention from the brothers to her. The glean in his eye wasn’t the same from the first time when they met again. That man had been broken, barely holding on with a mission to finish. The one that stood before him. It wasn’t the same man. Aaliyah shifted to stand behind Dean, using him as a shield. She sensed Sam join her and Dean.

“Fine,” John told them. “You so sure, go ahead. Kill me.”

“Dean,” Aaliyah whispered. There it was, fear in her voice. In all the three years of hunting, it took a pain in the ass, hard to kill demon to bring the fear out of her. She dared to look from behind Dean to look at John with yellow eyes.

Sam lunged at John before getting tossed against a wall and pinned there. Aaliyah steeled herself and stepped out from behind Dean even as he’s pinned against a wall, dropping the Colt. Aaliyah drew in a raspy breath as the demon in John raised her in the air by the throat with one hand, the other picking up the Colt.

“What a pain in the ass this has been,” the demon said about the Colt. “And you,” he turned to Aaliyah hovering in the air. “You should have gone back home after that little stunt in Salvation.”

“It’s you,” Sam spoke up. “The one we’ve been looking for?”

“Well, you found me.”

“But the holy water.”

“You think something like that works on me?” the demon taunted.

Sam struggled against whatever held him against the wall. “I’m gonna kill you.”

“Oh, that’ll be a neat trick. Here.” The demon put the Colt on the table. “Make it float to you, psychic boy.”

Aaliyah struggled against the force holding her in the air and watched the Colt not make a move.

“Well, this is fun,” the demon announced as he moved over to the window by Dean. “I coulda killed you a hundred times today. But this is worth the wait.” The demon looked him over. “Your Daddy’s still in here, trapped in his own meatsuit. Says hi, by the way. He’s gonna tear you apart and taste the iron in your blood.”

“Let him go,” Dean sneered. “Or I swear to God…”

“What? What are you and your God gonna do?” the demon questioned. “You see, as far as I’m concern…” He turned from Dean and caught sight of Aaliyah dangling in the air. “This is justice. That little exorcism of yours, that was my daughter.”

Aaliyah struggled even harder to free herself as the demon walked over to her. “Meg?”

“And the one in the alley? That was my boy.” The demon reached out and stroked Aaliyah’s cheek.

Aaliyah recoiled from the touch, swallowing hard against the bile that came up. “You’re…kidding me.”

“What? You thought you’re the only one who could have a family?” the demon tilted John’s head at Aaliyah. “Or get to play family with these three guys? You think you…” It stopped as it took a closer look at Aaliyah before laughing. “Oh, this a real good surprise. But it won’t save you. You destroyed my children. So, which one of you do I save until last? Make you watch while I kill the other two. By the end, you would be begging for death.”

“You son of a bitch,” Dean cursed.

“I wanna know why,” Sam cut it. “Why’d you do it?”

The demon turned its attention back to Sam. “Why did I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?”

“Yeah.”

The demon turned back to Dean. “You know, Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shopping for rings and everything.” He turned to face Sam again. “You wanna know why? Because they got in the way.”

“In the way of what?” Aaliyah dared.

“Of what I have planned for young Sammy here,” the demon cast over his shoulder. “Him and all the young children like him.”

“You mind just getting this over with, huh?” Dean called out. “Cause I can’t with all the monologuing.”

“But that’s all part of your M.O., isn’t it?” The demon shifted back around to Dean. “Masks all the nasty pain. Masks the truth.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Dean dared.

“You fight and fight for this family,” the demon told him. “But the truth is, they don’t need you. Not the way you need them. Sam – clearly the favorite. Even when they fight, it’s more concern Daddy dearest has ever shown you. And the pretty one over here.” He shifted again around to Aaliyah. “She’s gained a spot in Daddy’s heart real quick. The daughter he never had that turned out to be … well, the perfect blend of…”

“Just stop, okay?” Dean jumped in. “I bet you’re real proud of your kids, huh? Right, I forgot. I wasted ‘em.”

Aaliyah managed to turn her head just as Dean screamed out in pain to see heavy blood loss coming from his chest. She struggled harder against whatever held her up even as Dean pled for John not to let the demon kill him.

“Dean!” Sam’s own yells mixed in with hers.

Aaliyah took a deep breath even as Dean passed out, steadying herself. There was … something she couldn’t explain in her that she latched onto. She pulled it up and forced it against whatever held her up even as Sam dropped to the floor and dove for the Colt. Her own legs crumpled under her when she fell. She scampered over to Dean as Sam aimed the Colt at John, hearing the demon tell him that John’s dead too. “Dean? Dean, can you hear me?” Aaliyah moved her hands over his body, his blood covering her hands. Her body jerked when a gun shot went off. “Sam! Dean’s lost a lot of blood. We gotta get him to a hospital. I don’t have enough stuff in my medkit for something like this.”

She turned around, panic setting in, to see Sam over John as the latter begging the former to kill the demon still in him. Aaliyah sympathized for a quick moment why Sam held his hand against killing John and the demon. Just for the moment before the demon erupted from John and disappeared into the floor. “Sammy, we need to leave.” Aaliyah worked herself to her feet before easing Dean up, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders. “Dean’s not gonna last long if we stay here.”

Aaliyah managed to get Dean into the back seat of the Impala as Sam helped John into the front passenger seat. She ducked back into the house for what little they took inside before jumping into the back seat. “Drive, Sam. Drive.” Diving into her medkit, Aaliyah fished large gauze in the hope of stopping the blood lose.

“Hang on,” Sam called over his shoulder. “The hospital’s ten minutes away.”

“I’m surprised at you, Sammy,” John told him. “I thought we saw eye to eye on this. Killing this demon come first – before everything else.”

“No,” Sam argued. “Not before everything. We still got the Colt, and one bullet. We just have to start over. I mean, we already found…”

Aaliyah ignored the quiet argument in the front seat. It was the same album since she joined the little demon hunting trip, just a different …


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah learns of her injures from when the semi t-boned the impala and questions her ability to hunt.

Chapter 13

Aaliyah could hear “Bad Moon Rising” from the radio. Was she dead? No, not dead. She had just gone unconscious from the impact. From what? She shifted. Bad idea, very bad idea. In the front seat, Aaliyah heard Sam’s voice call out for Dean, who didn’t respond. Her mind panicked as she forced herself through the body crippling pain. Bones felt like they were broken, rib cracked, was that a dislocated hip? Something was dislocated. Finally, Aaliyah opened her eyes and saw Dean unconscious and still losing blood.

“Aaliyah?” One word from Sam. A question.

“I’m … alive. Battered, bruised, and feel like death,” she replied, breath ragged. Yeah, there was a broken rib or two. “Dean’s out cold, and I don’t know if he’s gonna survive the night. How’s your Dad?”

“Unconscious.”

Aaliyah shifted, biting her lip enough to bleed. “We gotta stay awake,” she told Sam. “The risk of us both having concussions is too high.” Her mind scrambled in the attempt of finding something for the both of them to talk about. “How you do feel about talking about Jess? Is what the demon said true, you were planning on asking her to…”

“Yeah, I was.” Sam’s voice was too quiet for Aaliyah’s liking. Either he didn’t want to talk about it or he was slipping.

“I woulda liked to have met her,” Aaliyah said in the attempt to stir the conversation away from the demon and back to Jess.

“She woulda liked you,” Sam commented. “Aside from the whole hunting part.”

Aaliyah chuckled for a few seconds before a shot of pain ripped through her chest. Yeah, definitely a broken rib or two. “Sam … I … I’m sorry. I was supposed to have helped on this…”

“You did.”

Aaliyah’s stomach dropped when Sam drifted off. “Sam? Sam!” She called his name until her throat was raw. “Come on, Sammy,” Aaliyah pled, her voice above a whisper. “Don’t leave me here alone.” Tears threatened to fall. “I don’t wanna die alone.” Her consciousness drifted in and out as her mind and body went into life saving mode.

A sound slipped into Aaliyah’s consciousness, bringing her back around. It was familiar, from before the hunt. Hospital. ER. Helicopter. Yeah, that was it. Voices shouted over the sound of the helicopter’s engine. Quick but gentle hands eased Aaliyah out of the back of the Impala and onto a stretcher. The voices of the EMTs called out the obvious injures she had and knew about. Sam’s voice filtered over to her as he called out, asking about John and Dean. Then he called out about her.

“I’m fine,” Aaliyah shouted. “I’ll see you at the hospital.” She fought against the urge to panic as she was loaded into an ambulance.

The EMTs went to work sticking Aaliyah with IV lines and sticking electrodes on her chest. She tried to remember all the injures they listened off. Bruises on several parts of her body, not surprised. What seemed to be either broken or cracked ribs. Again, that wasn’t a surprise to her. A dislocated knee that would be painful to fix. So that explained why Aaliyah hadn’t been able to fully move her leg during the night. And one EMT wasn’t positive about a back injury. Panic hit then. Aaliyah squeezed her eyes closed in her fight against tears. A few rolled down the side of her head even as the ambulance pulled up to the emergency room door and the nurses rushed out to greet them.

The organized chaos that Aaliyah had been in only a few days ago seemed so … confusing. Her mind had been in hunter mode ever since Dean and Sam picked her up and struggled to make the change over to her nursing mode. A nurse inserted something in her IV line a minute before she sensed six people pressing her body down and one person holding her leg. Aaliyah heard the silence between the team members right before the one who held her leg pulled it. Her throat went raw when a scream of absolute pain shot from her mouth.

“Aaliyah!” came a scream of concern.

“Sammy!” Aaliyah fought against the nurses that held her down. “Talk to me. Sammy.” The dam that she had worked on to keep her emotions back finally broke and the tears started full force.

“…CT and MRI of her back …” the attending doctor’s voice drifted into Aaliyah’s attention span.

Aaliyah blinked away the tears. Flashes of what was wrong with her back ran through her mind. Paralyzed from the waist down. Lack of motion in her legs. Nerve damage. Anything could be wrong with her. The gurney Aaliyah was on was rolled out of the ER bay and down the halls to where the CT and MRI scans would take place. She fought against falling unconscious again even at the nurse and technician took her into the room and helped her onto the bed for the first of two scans. The nurse tucked the saline bag under Aaliyah’s hand before stepping away from the bed.  

The slab moved Aaliyah into the tube. She closed her eyes, the odd sense of feeling safe enough she didn’t have to fight or be in a constant state of fear from a demon attack. She stared up at the tube as the slab stopped. The thought that her head was being scanned as well passed through her head. It did make sense in away since John and Dean were unconscious for the whole time. The slab moved again and Aaliyah went deeper for her back to be scanned. She attempted to move her feet, even wiggle a toe.

“Please don’t move, ma’am,” a voice requested over the speaker.

The tests finished up and Aaliyah was helped off the slab and into a waiting wheelchair.

“Where are the others that were in the car with me?” Aaliyah asked the nurse pushing the wheelchair.

“The older of the three men is in a private room,” the nurse answered. “One of the two brothers is still unconscious and in ICU.”

“And the other brother?”

“Minor injuries. He was released some time ago.”

“If you see him, can you have him come to whatever room I’m…” Aaliyah trailed off as the nurse parked her in a spot in the hallway before walking off. “Hey, don’t leave me here.”

Left on her own, Aaliyah stared down at her feet, shoes lost back in the ER. She stared at her big toes and willed them to move. Nearly three years of hunting were not about to end because she had gotten injured in a car crash against a semi truck driven by a demon. Aaliyah glared down and mentally told her feet to move, looking for any sign that the signal from her brain was reaching her feet. Nothing moved. She willed her foot to slid off the front of the foot rest. She was willing to settle for any movement from her feet. No movement.

The nurse that had left Aaliyah came back without a word.

“Thanks for leaving me,” Aaliyah snapped.

The nurse didn’t respond as they rolled Aaliyah down the hall before turning into a room.

“Aaliyah.” Surprise sounded in Sam’s voice.

“Thank you, nurse,” John said, a dismissal tone in his voice. “Are you okay?” he asked Aaliyah once the nurse left the room.

“Bruised, a few ribs are either broken or cracked, a knee sore and swollen from being dislocated,” Aaliyah listed off. “And I’m pretty sure I’m paralyzed from the waist down.”

“Aaliyah, I’m sorry …” Sam started, stopping when Aaliyah held up a hand.

“Don’t. You’ve hunted your whole life,” Aaliyah said. “I’ve gotten lucky. I … I’ve accepted the fact I may not walk again.” She watched John struggle to pull out his wallet before handing a card to Sam.

“Give ‘em this insurance,” John told his son.

“Elroy McGillcutty?” Sam read.

“And his two loving sons and …” John glanced over to Aaliyah. “Beautiful daughter.”

Aaliyah shifted a little, the acceptance from John a bit unnerving. Either he actually accepted her as an able-bodied hunter – until now – or he saw her as a member of the family. “So, what did the doctors say about Dean?”

“Nothing,” Sam answered. “They won’t do anything, we will. I’ll go find a hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him.”

“We’ll look for one,” John seemed to agree.

“We found that faith healer,” Sam countered.

“And that was one in a million,” John pointed out.

“So, we just sit here with our thumbs up our asses?” Aaliyah jabbed, leaning forward in the wheelchair.

“No,” John turned to her, anger rising a beat in his voice. “I said we’ll look. Alright?” He turned between the two. “Where’s the Colt?”

“Your son’s dying and you’re worried about the Colt?” Aaliyah raised her voice.

“We’re hunting this demon,” John reminded her. “And maybe it’s hunting us. That gun’s our only card.”

“It’s in the trunk,” Sam cut in. “They dragged it to a yard off I-83. I already called Bobby, and he’s an hour out. He’s gonna tow it back to his place.”

“Alright,” John accepted. “You go meet up with Bobby, get the Colt, and watch out for hospital security.”

“I think I got it covered.” Sam started for the door, giving Aaliyah a reassuring shoulder pat.

“Sam.” John held up a piece of paper. “Here, I made a list of things I need. Have Bobby pick it up.”

Sam took it and read off the items. “Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?”

“Protection.”

Sam turned for the door before turning back. “Hey, Dad. The demon said he had something special for me and those like me. Do you have any idea what it was talking about?”

“No, I don’t.”

Sam turned and left the room, leaving Aaliyah alone with John.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, John?” Aaliyah wondered out loud.

“Finishing the job.”

“At what cost? Dean’s life? My legs? When does it stop, John?” Aaliyah waited for an answer before turning the wheelchair around. “Let me know when you can answer that?” She managed to get through the door, a shiver running down her spine. “What’s up with the cold air around here?” Aaliyah worked to gain some control over the bulky hospital issue wheelchair by the time she reached the nurses’ station.

“Sorry, to interrupt,” she cut in, trying to do her best version of Dean’s charm. “But I never got a room.”

The nearest nurse turned to the computer. “Name?”

Aaliyah leaned forward, giving the nurse what she hoped was a flirty smile. “McGillcuttry.”

The nurse returned the smile and turned back to the computer. A few keystrokes and mouse clicks happened before she turned back to Aaliyah. “Room 254.”

“Thank you …” Aaliyah caught the nurse’s name. “Madison.” She winked at Madison before managing to wheel back from the station.

“Hang on, Ms. McGillcuttry,” Madison told Aaliyah. “Let me help you.”

Aaliyah stopped and smiled to herself as Madison pushed the wheelchair. “How soon will the doc come around with the test results?”

“By the end of the day,” Madison told her as they turned into Aaliyah’s room. “Do you want anything?”

Aaliyah eyed the bed set at a height just too high for her to transfer herself as her stomach growled. “A menu would be nice. Thank you, Madison.”

Aaliyah waited a few minutes before wheeling herself out and to the elevator bay. She cued the car for the ICU floor and tapped an index finger on the armrest. None of the staff on the floor questioned Aaliyah’s presence as she wheeled herself around looking for Dean’s room.

“Can I help you?” a nurse called over to Aaliyah.

“Yeah, I’m looking for my brother’s room. Came in about the same time I did, bad car crash.”

“Room 423.”

Aaliyah rolled into the room to see Dean hooked up to a ventilator and other machines. The wounds he had were stitched up and the blood washed off. If it hadn’t been the constant beeping and slight wheezing of the machines, Aaliyah swore Dean was sleeping. “Hey, Dean,” she spoke, her voice just above a whisper. “This may sound stupid, maybe not given what we do, but I know you’re still here. It’s a feeling I have, and I can’t explain it. Just … don’t give up on us.”

“There you are, Ms. McGillcuttry,” Madison’s voice sounded behind Aaliyah. “I wondered…”

“I wanted to see how my brother was doing,” Aaliyah said, spinning herself around. “I wasn’t told I couldn’t be up here.”

“You can visit later,” Madison said. “The doctor’s ready to talk with you. And I’ve got that menu for you.” She stepped around Aaliyah and pushed her back to the elevator.

Aaliyah sunk into the chair as the elevator doors closed behind them. The whole thing was out of her hands and there wasn’t much she could do. For the first time since she had the call from Dean back in Michigan, Aaliyah was completely useless.

Back in her room, Aaliyah saw the doctor standing in front of the lit light board that held the results of her CT and MRI scans.

“Ms. McGillcuttry,” the doctor spoke, turning around. “You got very lucky. I don’t know how it happened, but your spine should have been severed.”

“Give it to me straight, Doc,” Aaliyah cut in. “How long am I going to be stuck in a wheelchair.”

“That’s it, from what we’ve seen, your paralysis is a temporary thing,” he answered. “To answer you question, it could be a few days, or a few months. We can schedule you for physical rehab to help your body…”

Aaliyah waved her hand. “No, no rehab. I can do it on my own. Just … give me a pair of crutches and I’ll do it.”

“I would advise against it.”

She heard that before back in Michigan when a drunk wanted to leave. Most times they passed out before they got out the door. “I know you guys can’t stop me from doing anything unless you believe I’m mentally unstable. Even then, it’s a seventy two hour hold. So, unless there’s something more serious wrong with me…”

The doctor shook his head. “A couple ribs are either broken or cracked, nothing we can do about those. Serious bruising that’ll just take time to heal. Your serious injury is your lower back.”

“Thanks, Doc.” Aaliyah’s voice went quiet. Temporary paralysis, it didn’t sound that bad. But given what line of work she had gotten into recently, Aaliyah wasn’t sure it was good either.

The doctor and Madison saw themselves from the room as Aaliyah lowered the bed down as low as it went. She stared at it in the partial attempt of trying to figure out how to get herself up. She put both feet on the floor and with a deep breath, Aaliyah put both hands on the mattress and half pulled, half pushed herself to her feet. She expected to feel some of the cool tiles under her feet even through the socks, but there was nothing. Her feet were numb. Only thing that held her up was her weight against the bed.

Aaliyah fell to the floor as she released her weight from the bed. She couldn’t do this. There was no way she could. Curling up in a ball on the floor, Aaliyah stifled her crying, embarrassed she couldn’t even manage the simple task of getting onto a bed.

“Aaliyah? Aaliyah, what are you doing?”

She felt a touch on an arm after hearing a thump on the floor behind her. Turning her head, Aaliyah could make out Sam above her through the tears in her eyes. “I … I can’t… I tried.”

“You shoulda called.” Sam adjusted his body and offered a hand. “You know I’ll help.”

“I shouldn’t have to.” Aaliyah tightened herself into a ball. “I don’t wanna be a burden.”

“God, Aaliyah. After all that you did since we met, you honestly think you’re a burden?”

“Why not? I mean, before the crash, I was hardly a hunter. Even …” She caught herself when John’s name hit the tip of her tongue. “Even Dad questioned my … skills in the family business.” Aaliyah refused to look at Sam when she felt a hand on her arm.

“If he seriously questioned your skills, do you honestly think he would have let you stay and help?” Sam questioned. “Sure, Dad liked to keep his distance from other hunters, but for some reason he let you in. He and I don’t really see eye to eye, but there’s something about you. Dean told me about the college werewolf, and how you were back to class the next day and out running again in two weeks. That doesn’t sound like someone who’s willing to call it quits because you’re stuck in a wheelchair for a short time.”

Aaliyah laid there, the want to just give up and accept the fact she would be stuck unable to walk for the rest of her life just oozing through her body. But Sam did have a point. She hadn’t given up when faced with the werewolf or when she pushed through the pain and went back to class. She shifted so she could look up at Sam. “You think that?”

A smile pulled at Sam’s mouth. “I know so. Now, are you just going to lay there, or are you gonna get up?” He offered a hand to help.

“Let me try first.”

Aaliyah pushed herself up while using the bed as a support. Her face pulled into a wince when her body protested her movements as she managed to get to her knees. Aaliyah put her arms across the mattress and waited to catch her breath. Her ribs contested her movement when she focused on shifting one leg under her. Aaliyah wasn’t sure if it was the lack of feeling in her legs or her mind playing tricks on her when she brought her other leg under her. She closed her eyes and with a mental count to three, she pushed herself up and onto the bed with her arms.

She laid across the mattress, ribs crying out in pain as she regained her breath again. Aaliyah worked herself around to sit comfortably in the bed before daring to look at Sam to see a tease of a smile.

“I knew you could do it,” he told her. “I’ve got a few things to do, but I’ll send the nurse back in.” He turned for the door.

“Hey, Sam?” Aaliyah called after him. “Did you grab my things from the car earlier?”

He reached around the corner and picked something up off the floor in the hallway before revealing a duffel bag. “I packed a couple changes of clothes, the two journals, a couple lore books from Bobby, and some basic hygiene stuff. Bobby’s suggestion. He also suggested make up…”

“But you know nothing about it. Don’t worry about, Sam.” Aaliyah accepted the duffel from him. “There’s no really here I need to make myself look cute for.”

She glanced around the room and found the menu Madison promised on the bed table as Sam saw himself from the room. A few minutes later, Aaliyah swore she heard yelling from down the hall. Grumbling to herself, Aaliyah worked herself off the bed with a bit more success than before. She wheeled herself out of the room even before she got settled and raced around to John’s room.

“It’s the same selfish obsession,” Sam yelled.

“Come on, guys,” Aaliyah shouted. “Don’t do this.” She narrowed her eyes, as if there was someone else there who spoke with her.

“I thought it was yours as well,” John said. “This demon killed your mother and your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of the hunt. If you had killed it when you had the chance…”

“It was possessing you, Dad,” Sam countered. “I would have killed you.”

“Yeah, and your brother would be awake and your sister would be able to walk.”

“Shut up, guys,” Aaliyah cut in, pushing herself into the room.

“Go to hell,” Sam cursed at his father.

“I should never have taken you along,” John told Sam. “I knew it was a mistake. I knew …”

The glass of water on the bed table went flying to the floor. Aaliyah shared a look between John and Sam before noise happened out in the hallway. She chased after Sam when he ducked out to find the source of the noise. He stopped at the door that led into Dean’s room where nurses and doctors were attempting to revive him. Aaliyah’s stomach dropped as the team fought to save Dean. Guilt seeped in when the nurse side of her mind warred with her hunter side when she wanted to help. Finally, a nurse announced there was a pulse and the team settled back.

Aaliyah glanced around when a shiver went down her back. She swore she heard a faint whisper of ‘don’t worry…’ “Come on, Sam,” she told him. “Let’s get back to Dad.” Aaliyah maneuvered herself around and down the hall to John’s room. “I swear I felt something back there,” she mentioned when she rolled into the room.

“What do you mean ‘you felt something’?” John questioned, anger rising in his voice.

“Meaning it felt like Dean,” Aaliyah told him, trying to keep her voice calm. “Like he was just outta eyesight. You think it’s possible?” She glanced between John and Sam. “Think his spirit’s still here?”

“Anything’s possible,” the anger in John’s voice disappeared.

“Well, there’s one way to find out,” Sam said before turning for the door.

“Wait, where you going?” Aaliyah asked, spinning to track Sam.

“To pick something up.”

“Sam, wait,” John called. “I promise I won’t hunt the demon. Not until I know Dean’s okay.”

Aaliyah held in a noise that would have sounded her disbelief before she started for the door.

“Aaliyah, wait a sec,” John requested.

She stopped and turned back to face him. “What’s up?”

“I want to apologize.”

“Wait, hang on. I wanna record this.” Aaliyah padded her body down in her bad attempt of making a joke.

“Aaliyah, please. I remember you from college and taking out that werewolf.” John glanced to the hallway. “How you were nearly killed by it. When I saw you outside the post office … There was something about you. Like you’ve taken to hunting in a way I hadn’t thought you would.”

“Ms. McGullcuttry?” a nurse asked from the door way. “The doctor would like a word with you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah's determination in walking again.

Chapter 14

Aaliyah noticed a tray of food on the roller table that came over the bed before turning her attention to the doctor from earlier. “Doc?”

“I’ve talked it over with our specialists in neurosurgery, physical rehab, and neuropathy,” he said. “And they all agree to give you the chance to do a high level of physical rehab.”

Aaliyah straightened in the chair at hearing the first good news of the day. “They did? What’s the catch?”

“That you make no complaints about the work. There is the hope that your paralysis is just temporary like what we talked about before. And with the rehab plan being put in place, you will regain the use of your legs.”

“When do I start?”

“After you eat. I understand you’ve asked for a menu but haven’t ordered or ate.”

Aaliyah looked down at her stomach. “Yeah, I guess.” She reached out for the bed in the effort to pull herself out of the chair and into a sitting position on the bed. Both the nurse and doctor rushed to help, but she held out a hand. “Let me do this. Even if the rehab doesn’t work, I need to do this.” She pulled herself onto her feet, using the bed as support and ever so slow brought one knee up onto the mattress, then the other. She wasn’t positive, but she swore she felt the cool tiles through the socks on her feet. The injured ribs protested her movements, but Aaliyah pushed through it as she settled enough on the bed to eat the food on the table.

***

“That’s it, you’re doing great, Bri,” the rehab nurse told Aaliyah. “A few more steps then turn back around.”

Aaliyah had a bit of guilt telling the nurse a fake name, but it felt safer than her real name. The nurse had her on the support bars that were up to aid in walking for the better part of an hour, and Aaliyah pushed past the pain of the lactic acid build up in her muscles and the cramp in her lower back. Her toes dragged with each step she took, but that drag lessened just enough for Aaliyah to notice with each pass on the bars. She turned around at the end and looked at the waiting wheelchair. With a grounding breath, Aaliyah started again. One toe dragged, then the next. She looked down when she didn’t feel the drag on a big toe half way down the bars. Her toe was a couple inches off the floor.

“Wonder, Bri,” the nurse said, clapping. “Now, don’t rush it, but see if you can do that again.”

Aaliyah took a step with the one foot and eased the other up in the air and took another step. No dragging. She pushed down the urge to jump and cheer at her ability to not dragging her feet any more. It was too early to celebrate.

“Great job, Bri,” the nurse said when Aaliyah got back down to the wheelchair. “That should be enough for today.”

Aaliyah turned herself back around. “A little more.”

“You don’t wanna over work yourself,” the nurse cautioned.

“It’s nothing new.” Aaliyah put a bit more weight on her feet from her arms and moved to take a step. A breeze brushed by her, stopping her from moving forward. The sense of not overexerting herself passed through her. She pushed it away and went to step forward when the sensation came again. “On second thought, I think I’ll call it for the day.” She settled into the wheelchair and swore she caught an outline in one of the big mirrors on the wall as the nurse wheeled her out of the rehab room. “Is it possible to go see my brother?”

“I don’t know.”

“Please? I know he won’t know I’m there, but it makes me feel better. Besides, I’ll just go to his room when you leave anyway.”

“Only if you go to your room and eat first,” the nurse offered up. “Don’t want you wasting away, do you?”

“No, ma’am.” Aaliyah accepted the fact that the roles had been switched on her and she was now the patient.

Aaliyah spotted a folded board on the bed table as the nurse wheeled her up to the bed. She pulled herself up to her feet and eased herself onto the bed, setting in before picking up the menu. Aaliyah made her dinner order and waited for the nurse to leave before opening the board and found a piece of paper tucked in it.

 _“Dean’s here, as a spirit,”_ it read in Sam’s handwriting. _“Hunting a reaper.”_ Aaliyah crumpled up the note and looked to the bathroom that was in the room. She debated on if it was worth it to walk over there with the wheelchair as support. Not when her thighs were having minor spasms from the past couple of hours in rehab. She tucked the note under her before opening up the board on the table. Ouija board. So that was how Sam was able to give her the note. Aaliyah put the pointer on the board and against her better judgement put her finger on it.

“Dean, are you here?” she asked just loud enough for him to hear. Aaliyah watched the pointer, half expecting it not to move. Nothing seemed to work for her. She drew in a breath when the pointer moved to YES. “It’s good to hear you,” Aaliyah said. “Hunting a reaper, huh? A good place as any. Were you with me at rehab?” The pointer moved back to YES. “Shouldn’t you be after the reaper?”

“Are they after you?” Aaliyah asked, hearing the worry in her voice.

 _I think so,_ the pointer spelled out. _I got this. Take care … you._ The pointer stopped when Sam walked into the room.

“You’re up,” he said.

“A break from rehab,” Aaliyah said, folding the board up. “Dinner should be here soon enough. What’s up?”

Sam walked over and sat on the edge of the mattress. “I’ve been looking in Dad’s journal, but there’s nothing in it about …”

“Reapers,” Aaliyah finished. “I …” She reached for her duffel bag just out of her reach. “I’ve been so busy with my own thing…” She accepted her father’s journal from Sam and flipped through it for any sign of reapers before giving up. “I’m sorry, Sam. I’ve been…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he attempted to reassure her. “You just worry about getting better. I talked with Bobby, and he’s willing to let you stay with him for a while after you’re out.”

“Remind me to thank him when I see him. Come on.” Aaliyah gestured to the wheelchair. “I wanna go see Dean.”

“What about…”

“Dinner? It can wait.” Aaliyah eased a foot down to the floor before shifting herself into the chair and pulling the other foot after her. She started to wheel herself when Sam started to push her. Aaliyah heard coughing from Dean’s room and took control of her chair. With a tight turn, she saw Dean struggling against the ventilator that had been inserted in his throat.

“We need some help in here,” Sam called out.

“Whoa, Dean, calm down,” Aaliyah told him. “It’ll be out in a minute. Just hang on.” She was pulled back from the bedside when the nurses rushed in to tend to Dean. Panic set in as she watched the team worked on removing certain items from Dean. Time slowed to minutes before the nurses finally cleared the room and Dean recovered, turning his attention to Sam and Aaliyah.

“I’ll go get the doctor,” Sam said.

Aaliyah nodded before she rolled back over to Dean. “Your throat’s gonna feel a little raw from the tube,” she told him.

“How do you… Right, I forgot. Former nurse. What happened to you?”

“I got pretty banged up in that crash,” Aaliyah said with half a smile. “Bruises, a rib or two cracked or broken. And right now, paralyzed from the waist down.”

“Paralyzed?” Dean pushed himself up off the bed before Aaliyah put an arm out to stop him.

“Don’t, Dean. I’m fine. I had rehab, and I’m gonna talk with the doc about using crutches once I get outta here.” Aaliyah heard footsteps enter the room.

“I can’t explain it,” the doctor said, going through Dean’s charts. The contusions are healed, vitals are good. You have some sort of angel watching over you.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Dean said.

“I coulda told you that,” Aaliyah muttered under her breath. “So a Reaper was after you?”

“Yeah,” Sam spoke up.

“How’d I ditch it?”

Aaliyah shrugged as Sam answered. “You remember anything?” Aaliyah asked.

Dean shook his head. “No. But I got this pit in my stomach. Something’s not right.”

Aaliyah turned when a knock announced John’s presence. “Dad. What’s up?” She frowned, not liking the expression on his face.

“How you all feeling?” John asked.

“Fine, I guess,” Dean answered. “Alive.”

“That’s all that matters.”

“Where were you last night?” Sam asked, anger in his voice.

“I had some things to take care of.”

“Here we go again,” Aaliyah said, rolling her eyes. “Can we not just for once?”

“Did you go after the demon?” Sam questioned.

“Can we not fight?” John pled. “Half the time I don’t even know what we’re fighting about. We’re just butting heads. I’ve made mistakes, but I’ve done the best I could do. I don’t wanna fight any more.”

“Dad, are you alright?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, just a little tired. Would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?”

“Yeah, sure.” Sam looked over at Aaliyah before leaving the room.

Aaliyah caught John’s glance over at her. “I got food waiting for me in my room, anyway.” She managed to get out into the hall and hovered just out of eye sight of Dean’s room.

“You know when you were a kid and I came around after a hunt,” John said. “And you’d come up to me, put a hand on a shoulder and tell me it’s okay? Dean, I’m sorry.”

“What?”

Aaliyah frowned even as she heard the confusion in Dean’s voice. What was John getting at?

“You shouldn’t have told me that,” John continued. “It shoulda been me telling you that. I put too much on your shoulders, making you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy and me. You did it with no complaints. I … I want you to know I’m proud of you.”

This wasn’t the John that Aaliyah met a week and a half ago. What had gotten into him to be saying this to Dean?

“This is really you talking?” Dean asked, voicing Aaliyah’s thoughts.

“Yeah, it’s really me.”

“Why are you saying all of this?”

Aaliyah strained to hear John’s voice before hearing footsteps. She pushed off in a rush to avoid being caught eavesdropping. Her food was waiting for her on the bed table when Aaliyah rolled in. She adjusted the table down to where she could eat comfortably before reaching for the television remoted. Shouts from down the hall started just as Aaliyah took her first bite of food. One of the voices sounded like Sam’s. Daring to peek out from her room, she eased herself out into the hallway just as the nurses and doctors on call rushed for John’s room. Aaliyah rolled herself as fast as she could to the room just as Dean came up behind her. She could hear him pleading for John to pull through before a doctor stopped all attempts and called time of death.

Aaliyah looked over at John’s body, willing him to show some sort of motion. The staff filed out of the room, leaving her and the brothers alone. With a sigh, she managed to turn around and retreated back to her room. The food that held some temptation fifteen minutes ago was no longer appealing. She hit the call button and waited for a nurse to show.

“I wanna be discharged,” Aaliyah told the nurse. “I know it’s probably against doctor’s orders, but …” Her voice caught in her throat just as her cell rang. She debated on answering it until she saw Xander’s name on the display. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I haven’t heard from you in a few days,” Xander commented. “Thought you said…”

“Something happened and I hadn’t been able to talk until now.”

“Aaliyah, you’re scaring me. What happened?” Worry seeped through the phone. “Aaliyah, please tell me this isn’t hunting related.”

“I can’t really do that,” Aaliyah fidgeted in the chair.

“Aaliyah?” Sam’s voice drifted into her room. “We’re gonna… Sorry.”

Aaliyah glanced over her shoulder at Sam while she moved the cell from her. “It’s Xander. I’m just waiting for the doc to show up to give me discharge papers. What?” She put the phone back to her ear.

“Boyfriend?”

“No. It’s Sam, Dean’s brother. Hang on.” Aaliyah looked back over to Sam. “What’s up?”

“Dean called Bobby, he’s gonna come get the two…three of us. That’s if you need a ride.”

“Yeah, I think I do. Hey, Xander.”

“Yeah, Lirya? This better be good.”

“Can you meet us at Bobby’s? I’ll send you the address and explain what happened.”

“It better not result in you being hurt in anyway.”

“Injuries are gonna happen during hunts, Xander.” Aaliyah heard a sigh from her brother.

“That’s what I don’t like about you hunting. But … I’ll be there. Love you, Ass Pain.”

“Love you too, Ass Kicker.” Aaliyah hung up and sighed. Guilt started eating at her for not telling Xander how bad she was messed up from the crash.

“Aaliyah,” Sam walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. “You don’t…”

“I gotta tell him. He’s the only family I got.”

“Ms. McGillcutty?” the doctor called from the door. “I understand you wish to be discharged.”

“I sure do, Doc. I get that it might be against your better judgement…”

“I don’t see why you can’t be,” he cut in. “Aside from the rehab, there’s really nothing we can do. The bruises and cracked ribs are just going to have to heal on their own. I’ve got the papers all set here. And if you just sign these few papers, you’ll be set.”

Aaliyah picked up the pen and signed the papers before making them all neat. “One question…”

“Crutches are right here.” The doctor took the plastic wrapped crutches in his hand and held it up for Aaliyah to see. “If you want…”

“I wanna try walking out.” Aaliyah scarfed at her food in the attempt to eat as the doctor pulled the plastic off the crutches. “First, I wanna get dressed.”

Sam rifled through her things and pulled out some clean clothes. The doctor ducked out to give Aaliyah some privacy to get dressed.

“You don’t have to stay,” Aaliyah told Sam. “I’m …”

“Too stubborn to ask for help,” he finished. “You’re a bit like Dean.”

“I am not…” Aaliyah popped her head up through the shirt collar. “Like Dean. I’m just … wanting to do things on my own.” She eased one leg than the other into her pants and secured them before nodding to Sam. Her shoes were just within eye sight, but decided against them.

The doctor stood before Aaliyah and held the crutches in a way so she could grab hold and pull herself up to her feet. She waved off Sam’s attempt to help her as the doctor held out the crutches. She wavered a little on her feet, the slight fear of falling flat on her face crept through before she got the crutches comfortably under her armpits.

“Now, just slow and steady down the hall,” the doctor instructed as Sam grabbed Aaliyah’s things. “Go ahead and follow after her with it.”

Aaliyah slid her feet along the tile, using the crutches more for support in her attempt to walk. She hadn’t really taken the time to focus on to walk before, just one of those things one learned when they were a toddler. She mentally started walking herself through taking a few steps. One foot up a few inches off the floor, reach out a little, heel down first, then roll just enough to the ball of the foot. Now the same with the other foot. Aaliyah focused on lifting each foot those few inches and rolling the foot from heel to toe all the way to the elevator. Her leg muscles screamed in protest and the wheelchair behind her was a looming temptation.

She forced herself onto the elevator car then outside where a beat up looking pick up truck waited by the doors and Bobby coming around the front of it.

“Damn, girl,” he greeted. “You’re all sorts of messed up.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Aaliyah worked her way over to the open door and propped the crutches against the truck. She held herself up between the seat and the door, and with a deep breath to brace against the looming pain, Aaliyah lifted one leg up she hoped high enough to get into the truck. Beside her, Bobby moved to help, but with a cough from Sam, he stopped. Aaliyah bounced a little on the foot that was still on the ground before pushing off and into the truck. She tasted blood on her tongue from biting her lip through the pain of the ribs and still swollen knee. Aaliyah put a hand up behind her, stopping any help. She grabbed her other leg by the pant leg and pulled it into the truck before reaching for the seat belt. Sam and Dean climbed into the back as Bobby looped back around to the driver’s side.

***

Aaliyah eased into the kitchen as the brothers shared a look as if they were in a silent debate. After the past two weeks, Bobby’s home had that sense of warmth and welcome most hunters didn’t get.

“Aaliyah, go ahead and take the couch,” Sam said. “We’ll take the bedroom upstairs.”

“You sure? It’s not like I need the workout up and down the stairs.” There it was, the hand out, the sympathy.

“Just take the couch, will ya?” Dean half snapped. “Sorry, Aaliyah. It’s been a tough few days.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Aaliyah said, her voice drifting off. “Hey, Bobby.” She shuffled into the living room. “My brother’s supposed to be stopping by.”

“A civie? What do you expect…”

“He knows I’ve been hunting,” Aaliyah cut in. “We … We learned a couple years ago that our dad hunted after a djinn took and killed our mom.”

“Whatever you say, kid.”

Aaliyah eased herself down onto the couch, closing her eyes as she leaned back. She could hear the voices of Bobby and the boys drift in from a different room. Bobby argued against her staying even for the night. Why was he against her staying when he helped just days ago with Meg? Aaliyah heard a car approaching the house before the voices from the other room went completely quiet. A house door opened and someone stepped out.

“I want to see her,” a voice shouted from outside. “You can’t…”

“Stop you? This is my house, boy,” Bobby’s voice cut in.

“Bobby,” Aaliyah called out. She struggled to get to her feet, using the crutches to shuffle over to the open door. “Just a minute ago you weren’t willing to let me stay, now you’re trying to protect me.”

“That’s not …”

“I’m not stupid, Bobby.” Aaliyah turned her attention to the person Bobby was blocking to see Xander. “Hey, Xander. Meet Bobby. Bobby, this is my brother, Xander.” The uneasy feeling the two of them were sizing each other up passed through her mind.

Bobby turned back into the house with a muttering about something.

“Okay, spill,” Xander asked as he stepped inside. “Clearly you’re more hurt than you can play off.”

“You saw a crushed up Impala out there?” Aaliyah asked with a nod from her brother. “That’s the result of a semi t-boning it. The driver was possessed by a demon that tried to kill us.”

“And your injuries?”

Aaliyah slid a foot across the floor. “Bruises, a couple bad ribs, and a spinal injury that I may not recover from.”

“But you’re walking.” Xander’s face contorted just enough in confusion.

“Full of determination,” Bobby chimed in. “Docs said the likelihood of her fully regaining the use of her legs is small.”

“And I’m gonna prove them wrong,” Aaliyah stated. “Just you watch.” She shuffled back into the living room.

“Now you’re really starting to worry me, Lirya,” Xander said. “What exactly happened? And start from beginning.”

Aaliyah sighed as she regained the couch. “Well … Dean had called asking for help looking for his dad. And I agreed.”

“And what about the hospital?”

Aaliyah shook her head. She heard worry in Xander’s voice. “They let me go before I got that call. The higher ups didn’t like how I did things. The guys picked me up there at the hospital and made good time picking up John’s trail. He really didn’t like me being there…”

“But he accepted you,” Sam added in.

“It was that or I went my own way,” Aaliyah said. “I think he was impressed at the end there.”

“Where’s he?” Xander asked. “John? I’d like to …”

“He … um … died,” Aaliyah dropped her voice. “Not sure of what. His injuries weren’t that serious. It was Dean I was worried about.” There was no way John could have died of a minor leg wound and whatever he had from the crash.

“You’re skipping details,” Xander pointed out. “What are you leaving out?”

“We found the demon that killed Sam and Dean’s mom. It had possessed John and started to kill Dean before Sam shot his leg with this gun.”

“A colt,” Sam added.

Xander rubbed his forehead. “And I thought I heard everything. What did the demon do you, Aaliyah? And what’s so special about this colt?”

Aaliyah glanced over to Sam and received a nod. “Nothing, just let me hang there while he focused more on the guys. As for the Colt … Way back when in during the frontier years, Samuel Colt made a gun – the Colt – and special bullets that only worked with the gun. It’s been rumored that the Colt can kill just about everything; save for a few things.”

“You’ve gone crazy.” Xander moved for the door. “I don’t know why I didn’t try harder to stop you from hunting.”

“Like you’ve stopped since we parted ways,” Aaliyah called after him. “Don’t play stupid with me; I’ve heard stories of someone matching your description hunting.” Aaliyah stared her brother down. “So, don’t lecture me about hunting and the inherent risks of it. I have that proof on my body as scars.”

“She’s got a point,” Bobby jumped in. “From what I hear, your sister kicks ass as a hunter.”

“I had help along the way,” Aaliyah brushed off. “Not like I did half of it alone.”

“Not from what I heard,” Bobby countered. “You got guts leaving a quiet life on a wild goose chase. And that’s after dealing with the people that went through your hospital. And the hunts you went on in college.”

Aaliyah shot a glare over to Dean, who had a beer in a hand.

“What?” he asked, opening the beer with a shrug. “He’s right. You kicked ass.”

Aaliyah pressed her lips in an attempt to stop a smile. “Well, I need to rest up if I’m gonna get back out there to kick ass.” She managed to reach the couch and planted herself on it.

“If you’re gonna be camping out, might as well read up on some lore,” Bobby told her, pulling a book off the desk and handed it to her. “You’re good with shooting guns, not so much lore.”

Aaliyah accepted the book with a sigh as Xander sat down next to her. She heard Bobby talking with Sam and Dean in the kitchen before they disappeared. “I’m sorry I didn’t call before,” she told her brother. “The past few days had been a clusterfuck. Between dealing with demons and trying to find their dad … Facing the yellow eyed demon scared the crap outta me.”

“Yellow eyed demon? There’s more to the story.”

“Yeah, so much.” Aaliyah opened the book and flipped through the pages. “It’s the one who killed Sam and Dean’s mom. It had possessed John – their dad – a few days ago and had tried to get Sam to kill him through John. It disappeared after nearly killing Dean and getting shot in the leg.”

“What about your…”

“Injuries? Car got t-boned by a semi. I was dealing with Dean when it happened. Shows me that I can’t be kneeling in the back seat with a leg out to brace myself.” Aaliyah stopped at a page that depicted a representation of an angel and what lore the book held on the same page. “Tell me I did the right thing in trying to help the Winchesters,” she asked Xander. “That I didn’t fuck up by getting involved.”

“I think you did good,” he assured her. “Who knows what might have happened if you weren’t there.” Xander pushed himself off the couch and wandered somewhere in the house, leaving Aaliyah on the couch.

She stared at the page with angel lore, the feeling that some…thing had been there in the house where the yellow eyed demon revealed itself. There was no way that angels existed. If there were, why were they hiding? Aaliyah put the crutches on the floor before shifting and stretching out on the couch, nesting the book in her lap. The lamp behind her turned on at one point during her reading, and a small pile of books sat within reach had started soon after that.

“Nah, let her sleep,” Bobby’s voice drifted into Aaliyah’s dream. “After what she’s been through, she needs it.”

“We’ve done hunts on less sleep,” Dean half argued.

“But your body’s not trying to repair itself after getting into a serious crash.”

Aaliyah shifted just enough to feel a weight on her body and something soft under her head. When exactly did she fall asleep last night? The last thing she remembered was reading the Book of Keys that they used against Meg. Footsteps reached her ears before a door opened then closed. Daring to open her eyes, Aaliyah found a blanket on her and an out of focus pillow under her head. She used the couch to curl her legs up and closed her eyes in an attempt to fall back to sleep. The sound of bacon cooking in its own grease soon hit Aaliyah’s ears before easy going Saturday morning music started up. Sleep slipped once more out of her reach, and Aaliyah finally gave up.

“Is that breakfast I hear cooking?” she called out as she turned over, fighting her legs to move.

“Look who finally decided to wake up,” Xander’s voice called out.

“Hush, you.” Aaliyah struggled to sit up and braced herself against the armrest of the couch, the book she had been sandwiched between her and the back of the couch.

“Yeah, it’s breakfast,” Sam answered. “Bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, and sausage. Want a plate?”

“Make it two,” Aaliyah said over her growling stomach. “I can’t remember the last time I ate.”

“Don’t go overboard,” Bobby told her. “Your body will go into shock from too much food.”

“Yeah, I know.” She pulled the book out between her and the couch and attempted to smooth out the pages. “Not my first time going without food for a while.”

Sam walked in with a plate loaded with food and a tall glass of milk. “Let me know if you want more.”

“Thanks, Sam.” Aaliyah accepted the plate and silverware as he put the glass of milk on the floor within reach. “Where’s Dean?”

“Out working on the Impala,” Xander answered. “How the hell the three of you survived that is beyond me.”

Aaliyah took a bite of the sausage, unsure how to respond. She had seen bits and pieces of the car when the EMTs and other rescue crews pulled her from the wreck. How she survived was just part of the question. The main part was how did Dean pull a full recovery when he was basically at death’s door. “Hey, Bobby,” she called out. “What’s the possibility of someone making a deal with a demon to ensure the survival of someone else?”

“Low,” he answered as he came downstairs. “Usually deals done with demons are done for personal gain. What’s in your head, kid?”

Aaliyah sensed Xander’s attention shift from his own breakfast to her and rolled her shoulders to free herself from her turning stomach. “I …” She lowered her voice so Sam couldn’t hear from the kitchen. “I think John made a deal with the yellow eyed demon.”

Xander half choked on his bite of food before swallowing. “You’re joking, right?”

“Why else would Dean have fully recovered from his injuries without any known reason?” Aaliyah waved her fork around with a bite of egg on the end of it. “Or that John had died soon after? What normal parent wouldn’t give themselves for their kid?” She put the fork in her mouth then pulled it out, leaving the egg in her mouth.

Xander shrugged. “Wrong person to be asking those questions, sis.” He finished off his food and worked himself off the couch.

Aaliyah pulled a leg in toward her and balanced the plate of food on it before reaching for the milk. She thought back on the short time she had been with John and the boys. In that whole time, they had been worried about getting the Colt and killing the Yellow Eyed Demon in an act of revenge. But was it really worth it in the end? John was dead, Aaliyah believed he made a deal with the demon to save Dean’s life at the cost of his own and the Colt. So they were all back to the point when Aaliyah got the call from Dean nearly a week ago. Or was it two? The time between leaving the hospital with the brothers and arriving at Bobby’s all blended together.

“Hey, Bobby,” she called out, cheeking the bite of food in her mouth. “How long were the three of us out there looking for John and the Colt?”

“Oh … about a week and a half,” the seasoned hunter answered. “Why?”

She shrugged. “It all seems a bit of a blur to me. All that happened is a mess of events I’m still trying to piece together.”

Bobby walked into the room with Aaliyah’s duffel bag before pulling out her journal. “I hope you don’t mind I went through it,” he said, handing the book to her. “From what I read, you’ve got a knack of surviving.”

Aaliyah accepted her journal. “Thanks, Bobby.” She flipped through the pages to her last entry that told what happened with the nest of vampires. “Geez, that was a week ago?”

“What was a week ago?” Xander asked, coming back into the room.

“Dealing with a nest of vampires to get the Colt,” Aaliyah answered. “Then John being taken was a couple days after that, and getting him back about a day or two after that.”

“Then the demon revealing himself,” Xander finished off with a nod from Aaliyah. “How the hell did you survive?”

“How the hell do you expect me to answer that? Like you’d believe me if I say I got angels looking over me.” Aaliyah took another bite of food before searching through her duffel for the pen she kept with her journal. “I shoulda been dead when I went up against that werewolf. Or turned into one.”

She found the pen and dated a new page before finishing off her food. The plate disappeared from her lap as she adjusted the journal and started to recap the events after the issue with the vampires. The same plate reappeared out of the corner of her eye before being put on the floor. The house grew quiet after a while with the exception of the music playing and Aaliyah’s pen scratching at the paper.

Aaliyah finally stopped writing and rolled her back over the arm rest in her effort to stretch out. With a glance around the room, she noticed that the sun’s angle had changed. She looked down to see the plate of food still there on the floor, now gone cold, and the milk that had most likely gone bad. Closing the journal, Aaliyah put it on the small table behind her and shifted across the couch in the hope of getting to her feet. With crutches in hand, she got her feet in a comfortable spot to push herself up. On the count of three, she stumbled across the floor in a few steps before stabilizing herself on the crutches; the feeling of pins and needles shot through her feet. Aaliyah took it as a good sign that she was slowly regaining the use of her legs.

“Where are you going in a hurry?” Xander asked as he came in from outside.

“The bathroom,” Aaliyah called over her shoulder, swinging herself on the crutches. “Can’t remember the last time I peed. Oh, bring my duffel please? I think I need a shower.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family drama ensues when a family returns from the past. Early season 2, post 2x01.

Chapter 15

Aaliyah sat in the patient room, swinging her legs as she sat on the table. A good week and some odd days after the crash, she had been able to regain feeling in her legs and Bobby had insisted on her going to get checked out. Xander had hung around in town and decided to take her in while Sam and Dean went to deal with a case from a friend of John’s.

The day at the hospital had been spent being poked, prodded, and tested for all the things doctors looked for in people who suffered the injuries Aaliyah received after the crash. Now she was ready to head back to Bobby’s and not deal with any more doctors for a while. Aaliyah looked over to Xander, who was reading a book she hadn’t bothered asking about.

The door opened and the doctor who had been overseeing Aaliyah’s case stepped in. “I must say, Ms. McGillcutty,” they said, not really looking up from the folder just yet. “Your case is impressive.” They put the folder down and looked at her. “Two bad ribs that have healed well enough on their own, bruises that are fading well, and a back injury that has proven to be bit of an issue. But your … choice of physical rehab has helped you regain both use and feeling in both.”

“So, I’m good to resume normal work activity, doc?” Aaliyah asked, pushing down that hopeful feeling that threatened to rise up. “I’m kinda tired of seeing the same four walls most of the time.”

“If you can walk the hallway right here without the use of the crutches, I’d say you are.”

Aaliyah glanced over to Xander to catch him looking over the book at her. It had been the one thing she had been pushing herself on the past couple of days at Bobby’s; walking without the use of the crutches. She had been able to do so, but with the support of the wall. Xander gave her a shrug so small, Aaliyah questioned if he even gave her one.

She eased herself onto the floor, using the table as a support until she was sure her legs wouldn’t give out under her weight. The doctor moved to open the door and stood aside so Aaliyah could move out into the hall. Aaliyah took a breath and with a small shuffle at first, moved for the hallway. It was that movement when one first got out of bed in the morning and your body was still half asleep and the blood needed to get moving again. Aaliyah turned into the hallway and looked down to the nurses’ station that had that odd sensation of being further way than it actually was.

“You don’t have to go all the way down,” the doctor said. “I just wanna see you walk without much support.”

The reassurance from the doctor was enough push for Aaliyah to step out into the middle of the hallway and kept her eye on the station. Her mind tuned everything else out as she moved for the nurses’ station, all the voices of the staff, all the little noises made by the machines, all of it was tuned out as Aaliyah closed the gap between her room and the nurses’ station. Until she slapped the counter top with both hands. The nurses that were there jumped at the sudden sound of skin on counter top and turned toward her before they realized there was no danger.

“Aaliyah,” Xander’s voice called from down the hall. “Aaliyah.”

Aaliyah turned back around to see Xander standing in the hall just outside her room, a smile beaming on his face. The doctor next to him giving her a thumbs up. She glanced around to see some of the nurses in the hallway clapping. “Wha…What just happened?”

“You practically _ran_ down the hallway,” Xander said, coming up to her. “Ran, sis. Not walked, ran.”

Her breath went short as her mind caught what her brother was saying. She just wanted to walk again. “I ran,” she said as her mouth pulled into a smile.

“I haven’t seen that much improvement in someone with your level of injury in such a short time,” the doctor said. “Usually it takes months for it to happen.”

“I guess I got someone watching out for me,” Aaliyah replied, the smile still on her face.

***

“Bobby, we’re back,” Xander called out as he and Aaliyah walked into the house.

“Great. How’d it go?” Bobby’s voice drifted from the living room.

“Go ahead, tell him.”

“Great,” Aaliyah said as she stepped into the threshold. “Doc says I’m a miracle case.” She smiled when Bobby looked her over without any crutches. “Practically ran down the hallway when they wanted to see me walk without support.”

“That’s great, kid,” Bobby said, walking over to her. “You know what this means.”

“I get back to hunting.”

“No.”

Aaliyah’s smile disappeared from her face.

“You get back to your normal life before you got mixed up in this.”

Aaliyah’s face contorted in confusion. “What normal life? You know I took out a werewolf in college, hell I still hunted while _in_ college. I don’t know what a normal life is, Bobby. Now you want me to get out? It’s not gonna be easy trying to get a nursing job at hospital or some urgent care. Not while I know what’s really out there.”

“She’s right, Bobby,” Xander chimed in. “Once she gets her mind set on something, she’s gonna do it.”

The older hunter huffed before turning back to the desk in the living room. “If that’s the case, there’s a few things you need to do. First will be getting your driver’s license.”

“You think that’s wise?” Xander said. “She barely learned how to ride a bike when we were kids.”

“If she’s gonna stick to hunting, it’ll be easier on everyone if she has it.” Bobby turned back around, keys in hand. “Come on, Aaliyah. Time to waste a few hours at the DMV.”

***

“Go take a seat, Uncle Bobby,” Aaliyah said, hearing the tone in her voice that willed him to shut up and let her talk. “Don’t want you having a heart attack now, do we?” She shot him a look that told him to shut up. He grumbled as Aaliyah turned her attention back to the worker. “Sorry about my uncle. He tends to get upset over the small things. Now, what do I need again?”

“Birth certificate, social security card, any form that proves your identification,” the woman told her. “And a piece of mail that proves your address. Here is …” She pulled out a piece of paper and put it on the counter. “Where you can get copies of your birth certificate and security card.”

“Thank you.” Aaliyah shot the woman a polite smile before she gave Bobby a jab in the side to get him moving for the door. “What the hell was that?” she shot at him outside. “And don’t tell me you’re gonna just forge a license just so I can drive. If I’m gonna…” Aaliyah moved for the parking lot and brought her voice down. “If I’m to be breaking laws in this line of work, I wanna do one thing legal. Even if it’s just a driver’s license.”

“Then where are you gonna get a piece of mail for an address?”

***

Aaliyah turned the display rack, looking for a decent looking postcard even as she attempted to ignore Bobby who seemed to be barely containing his frustration. It was her idea, and Bobby didn’t like the idea of her and Xander going off alone across state lines without some sort of back up in case something supernaturally happened. The trip to Mount Rushmore had been her idea just for a post card. Bobby questioned the trip the whole way just as Aaliyah pointed out the catch in his question of sending herself a post card from Sioux Falls was stupid.

“Almost done, kid?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah, hang on.” Aaliyah pulled a post card out and handed over the dollar something it cost before leading the way back outside the shop. “Next stop, post office. Should get this a whole lot sooner than my birth certificate and social card. Cuz you know how the government takes forever on that.”

“And that’s gonna be another day wasted,” Bobby half complained.

“I’ll walk into town tomorrow for that,” Aaliyah told him as she climbed into the truck. “Not like…” she closed the door. “you’ve got calls to field back home.”

Two minutes down the road and another three in the post office, Aaliyah was back in the truck with Bobby on the way back to Sioux Falls. For once in the years since she started hunting, and handling the odd monster that went bump in the night at the hospital, Aaliyah had the feeling things were finally getting sorted out for her and going right.

***

Aaliyah took a deep breath and blinked her eyes open as the truck slowed coming off the main road. The five hour trip back from Keystone did her good even if her ribs still protested against heavy breathing still. The lights from the truck shown over the display of junk cars as Bobby turned into the drive that led up to the house, shining off a vehicle that hadn’t been there went they left.

“What now?” Bobby asked out loud as he parked.

Aaliyah climbed out of the truck before he could turn it off. Something didn’t sit right. The lights inside should have been one and Xander waiting with food. She glanced over to the Impala and went for the trunk. She managed to open it and took out a hand gun and a clip before easing it back closed. She caught Bobby’s questioning look and shrugged. He seemed to understand what she was doing. Aaliyah took the lead into the house even as Bobby came up behind her.

The back door was left open, a sure sign of a break in or an intruder still present in the house. Aaliyah slipped in between the door and the frame even as she scanned the kitchen to clear it. Bobby’s footsteps followed her as Aaliyah turned for the living room, her eyes caught the shadowy outline of someone sitting in a chair in front of the desk. Gun raise in front of her, Aaliyah gestured with her head for Bobby to turn the light on. Blinded for a few seconds, Aaliyah saw Xander tied up in the chair and gagged. He moved wildly and tried to talk through the gag, gesturing further into the house.

Aaliyah followed the motion upstairs, trying to stay on the edge of the stairs to avoid any noise that might alert anyone else in the house. She turned at the top of the stairs and looked down the hallway just as a large figure came into view.

“You won’t use that,” a semi familiar voice told her. “Not on me.”

“Wanna bet?” Aaliyah cocked the handgun, chambering a round. “One step toward me and you’ll be full of holes.” Why did she make that threat when she would be lucky to hit him once?

“I do,” he said, taking up the offer. “Why else would you hold back from pulling that trigger?”

“Because I wanna know why you’re here.” Aaliyah fought against her hand from shaking. Monsters she was starting to understand, but not people.

“Surely you…”

Aaliyah swore she went deaf from the gunshot. Flashes of memory from when she shot the skin changer two years past through her mind. Footsteps thudded up the stairs and a hand on her back reassured Aaliyah that there was someone else there to take control. Her mind came back around from the slight shock before she realized who Bobby was tending to.

“…Off me,” the semi familiar voice shouted at Bobby.

Aaliyah flicked on the hallway light to see Bobby struggling with a face she swore to herself to forget. “Leave him, Bobby,” she told him. “He doesn’t deserve to be treated. ‘Sides, didn’t he break in?”

Bobby stopped moving and pulled away from the man, confirming to Aaliyah who he was. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. Though I gotta ask, why would my father break in your place after all this time?” Aaliyah let the question linger as she turned and headed back downstairs.

She saw Xander sitting quietly, still tied up, in the living room before he caught sight of her and thrashed about. Aaliyah walked over and managed to free him of both gag and rope. “We’re getting outta here. I don’t care about getting my license.”

“But …”

“I don’t care if it is him,” Aaliyah argued as she moved for her duffel bag, putting her things back into it. “I’m not gonna hear what he has to say now. Not after all these years. Don’t forget, he gave up on us.”

“You think I did that?” Casey’s voice called from the bottom of the stairs. “That I gave up on you two?”

“Why else would you have disappeared all those years ago?” Aaliyah refused to turn around and face her father. “Why make it appear you’ve done that on a hunt and not even given one ounce of crap about your two children? Hell, John was a better father than you, and he was right old asshole.”

“Wait, John? Who’s this … John … Winchester? Don’t tell me you’ve…where the hell is he?” Casey started looking around the house for him. “I thought I saw his Impala outside all crushed up.”

“Why do you care?” Xander questioned. “It seems to me that you’re more worried about him than you were of us.”

“Lets just say there’s something he needs to know about his big game prize.” Casey shot a look out of a window.

“You mean the yellow eyed demon,” Aaliyah shot, watching her father come up short. “Yeah, I know all about it. How it killed his wife and how he started hunting to track it down and kill it. How do you think I ended up here?”

“You …” Casey moved toward Aaliyah even as she anchored herself in place. “You and the man from a couple years ago. I thought that was you, but wasn’t sure. Who was he, the guy with you?”

“All of a sudden you’re playing the protective father?” Aaliyah crossed her arms. “Too little too late, Casey.” Her head turned to a side as her cheek started to sting.

“Don’t you talk back to me,” Casey threatened.

The sound of a shotgun being cocked echoed in the room. “You touch her again, and your head will be all over that all,” Bobby threatened. “Now, what do you know about the demon and John?”

Casey turned his attention to Bobby holding a twelve gauge shotgun. “So, you’re playing father figure to my children now, is that it?”

“Someone’s gotta. Those two, they’re good kids. A bit new to hunting, but they’re getting better. Now, what do you know?”

Aaliyah watched her father give a half shrug.

“Just that he lost his wife in a house fire and disappeared after that,” Casey started. “Started hunting with a four year old and a six month old son. Why any parent would do that…”

“Don’t shove off what John did just because you did it too,” Xander cut in. “We were lucky to eat once a day as kids.”

“And get jobs after school,” Aaliyah added. “We already know about what John was after. So, get the hell out. I’m tired of the family bull crap from you.”

“I … I actually came here for help.” Casey’s shoulders dropped. “You were at the house, Aaliyah,” he turned to her. “The pictures. My … Your half siblings are missing.”

“Probably ran away from home,” Xander hazard.

“There wasn’t any reason for it,” Casey said. “Nissa was captain of the cheer squad and Leo was in the varsity football team.”

“So, they’re the popular kids,” Aaliyah said. “From a good family, all that good blue collar crap and the two of us are from the other side of the tracks. Is that it? You want them found so you’re back in the good graces of society again?”

“They’ve been missing for a year now,” Casey said. “Even the local cops have given up looking for them.”

“Well, this is all fine and dandy,” Bobby said, putting the shotgun down. “But how the hell are we to give one crap about finding them?”

“There’s been a string of disappearances,” Casey said, looking at Bobby. “I think they’re all related somehow.”

Aaliyah glanced over to Xander, her stomach knotting on itself. It hadn’t been the first time she worked a case that involved missing people. Most times they had ended up dead anyway, but there had been those lucky few who had survived.

“I don’t know, Liyra,” he told her. “Do you really wanna be going off looking for people we haven’t met?”

“I’ve done less for those not related to me.” She shifted her eyes over to Bobby.

“I’ll keep an eye out for your stuff in the mail,” he told her. “I think there’s one more vehicle that might survive the job. But…not now. Get started…”

“Now,” Aaliyah said. “You.” She turned back to Casey. “I’m not doing this because of our relations. I’m doing this to save people.”

“And hunting things,” Xander chimed in, a smirk pulled at his lips.

“Family business,” Aaliyah finished. She pivoted and headed into the kitchen, pulling a beer from the fridge.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She stepped outside and eased herself into sitting on the porch. There was something about her father coming back into her life now, just as Aaliyah was starting to think of getting out of hunting. Not that she would just up and leave Sam and Dean after all they went through in the past few weeks. Maybe it was the share experience of going through in finding the Colt, then finding and then losing John, then going toe to toe with the demon before all that happened at the hospital. It was a selfish line of thought in her process of wanting to save herself. But … she opened the beer and took a drink … if she could survive all that, maybe she could survive being a full blown hunter. The door opened behind her, shining light out into the darkness and her shadow onto the ground before the door closed. Someone sat down next to her and sighed.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Xander asked, his voice low. “We don’t owe Casey anything.”

“I know. But it’s something that’s kinda stuck with me even back in college with the werewolf.” Aaliyah pulled the side with the scars, stretching the muscles. “It’s about saving people and hunting things. Like it’s the Winchester’s family motto or something. Clearly it’s the family business. And ours in a way.” Aaliyah took another drink. “And it’s not like there’s much to lose over this. Casey will be outta our lives once again and we can continue on as if nothing’s happened.”

“And what about our half siblings?”

There it was, the concern over the possibility of bonding with their siblings. Aaliyah shrugged. “What about them?”

“Well, according to Casey, they knew about the whole hunting thing and what went bump in the night,” Xander told her. “Or what Casey did before he left the life and settled down with their mother. He didn’t say if he told them about us.”

“Probably because you were in there eavesdropping.”

“I was not.”

“So … You weren’t in the kitchen trying to find something to do while Casey told Bobby any relative information?” Aaliyah cocked an eyebrow at her brother.

“Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t,” Xander deflected. “Point is, I’m thinking he didn’t tell them about us and they’re probably in the dark about us.”

Aaliyah took a deep breath, her ribs protested at it. “I hope they haven’t gotten themselves killed.”

**

Bobby handed Aaliyah a bag as she put her own duffel in the trunk. “Here, some things you might need.”

“Thanks, Bobby.” She stifled a yawn as she opened the bag to find a few flasks, a sawed off shot gun, and some hand guns with the right ammo. “Just in case, right?”

“Right. Now, just because this is your family doesn’t mean they owe you anything.”

“I know, Bobby.” Aaliyah closed the trunk and pulled out a sharpie, drawing a demon trap on the top. “And thanks for letting us borrow the car. I think if all three of us were riding together, one of us would be dead by the end of it.”

The car had to been ten years out of style and needed some minor repairs done, but Bobby swore it would hold up for the long distance traveling that had to be done.

“Just don’t go overboard, will ya?” Bobby asked. “I’d hate to tell the boys that you went missing or ended up dead because of this.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” Aaliyah capped the sharpie and turned from the car to see Xander emerging from the house. “Come on, Jerk wad,” she called out to him. “We’re killing daylight.” Aaliyah smiled at Bobby. “I’ll call in a couple days and give you an update, I promise.”

“And if you don’t?” Bobby asked as Aaliyah walked around the car to the passenger side.

“Then you can send the bloodhounds after me.”

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll get a kick outta that.”

Aaliyah eased herself into the seat, her ribs gave her a bit of a protest before she settled in. She heard Bobby talk with Xander before he slipped into the driver’s seat.

“Do you believe him?” she broke the silence as Xander turned onto the road. “That we got half siblings out there somewhere?”

“I think he got out of hunting and settled down without a second thought of us,” he answered. “Who knows what he told them of his past.”

***

Aaliyah watched the “Welcome to Missouri” pass by. The drive for her had been a mix of napping and playing catch up with Xander. He had been sticking close to the southeast states, dealing with cases of hauntings and ghosts. Whispered rumors passed through local hunter haunts that he had picked up about how John was closing in on the yellow eyed demon and had the Colt nearly in hand. Xander had told her that there was a rumor he was willing to put into the realm of not possible. Aaliyah had pressed him when he attempted to change conversation. He caved after a half hour of prodding; the rumor had been the Winchesters had picked up an extra set of hands in Michigan.

“Up for a pit stop?” Xander asked. “Think there’s a rest area coming up in a couple miles.”

Aaliyah stretched, ignoring the protest in her chest. “Yeah. The bladder’s not happy being full for this long.” She looked out the window and watched the scenery race by. “I half wonder what they’re like.”

“Who?”

“Our half siblings. I mean, if they knew about our father being a hunter and all that, it had to have effected them somehow.” Aaliyah lightly scratched at a pant leg. “You’d think they woulda gotten into it if they knew.”

“So, you’re thinking they can’t be a cheerleader and a football player if Casey was open about hunting?” Xander asked in his attempt to understand where Aaliyah was coming from.

“Exactly. Why would anyone wanna try and ignore that?”

“They don’t wanna face the fact that there are things out there that wanna eat us. Or kill us.” Xander eased the car off the highway and into the rest area parking lot. “You of anyone should know that.”

“And look how many times I coulda died.” Aaliyah pulled herself out of the car. “I swear there’s…”

A scream from the building cut her off. She didn’t dare look to see if Xander was following when she took off at a run toward the building; her body protesting the whole way. A woman had emerged from the building and refused to stop running from it. The doors on the building were blasted off their hinges before a person emerged. Every fiber in Aaliyah’s body screamed at her to run back to the car and get as far away as possible.

“Diablo,” the woman screamed as she ran past Aaliyah.

Aaliyah half scoffed. Devil indeed. More like a demon who got cocky. She sensed someone come up beside her and held a handgun and a couple clips in front of her.

“I know you,” Xander said. “And there’s no way you’re going that way alone.”

Aaliyah checked the gun and found a clip was prepped and chambered a round. “Come on. Let’s go take care of this guy.” She stepped around the few others that had managed to escape the building even as the demon possessed person stood in the lobby.

“Stupid humans,” the demon said as Aaliyah stepped into the lobby. “Thinking you can…”

“Stow it, Smokescreen,” Aaliyah cut in. “You’re not getting off that easy.”

“Says the one who shouldn’t even be walking,” the demon countered. “I guess you’re gonna ignore the same message.”

“You guessed right.” She brought the gun up and placed her index on the trigger. “Now, do you wanna leave peacefully? Or do I have to shoot the poor bastard you got trapped to send you on your way?”

“I’ve heard of you,” the demon told her. “The little lost bird that gone and sent Papa Winchester downstairs. Was it worth it, sparrow? Seeing Daddy dearest give himself up to save a son.”

“Stop trying to bait me and poof off, will ya?” Aaliyah snapped.

“Or you’ll do what? Shoot me? You don’t have the Colt, and we both know that gun of yours won’t do much.”

Aaliyah swore she caught whispering from behind her. She caught a few words before her mind caught on that it was Xander reading the exorcism rite that she used on the woman Meg had possessed. The possessed man started contorting as the demon inside fought against the exorcism. Aaliyah risked taking a couple steps toward the man as Xander continued the rite.

“So what if I don’t have the Colt,” Aaliyah replied. “We both know that I’m not going to back down.” She reached down and grabbed hold of the man even as the demon fought against the exorcism. “Get out of him.”

A billow of black smoke broke forth from the man’s mouth as the demon vacated. Aaliyah put her gun in the waist of her pants against her back as she adjusted her hold on the man. “Easy there, pal.” She plastered a small smile on her face as the man focused on her. “You blacked out and nearly fainted.”

“I did? I don’t … remember.” The man put a hand to his head, still groggy.

“Come and sit,” Aaliyah gestured toward a bench that was by a wall. “Is it just you …”

He shook his head. “My daughter was with me.”

“Dad?” a voice cried out before a young teenager rushed over and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank God you’re alright.”

Aaliyah took a few steps back from the two before she started over to the opposite wall where Xander was standing. “Well … that was …”

“Odd. Who knew that the rite actually worked?” Xander half held up the book.

“I did,” Aaliyah commented. “We used it once; on Meg. Or the demon that possessed the woman named Meg.”

“More missing details in the search for John?” Xander hazarded a guess.

Aaliyah nodded with a noise of agreement. “Meg had followed the boys to Bobby’s, and got … stuck so to speak.”

“So that explains that paint job on the ceiling,” Xander commented.

“Wait, you saw that and didn’t ask about it?”

Xander shrugged. “Figured it wasn’t a bit thing. So, the exorcism rite I read off worked on Meg?”

Aaliyah nodded. “Yeah; couldn’t save the woman though. She fell seven stories, shoulda been dead then if it hadn’t been for the demon.”

“Rough.”

“Yeah.” Aaliyah watched the father and daughter get up and head out without much effort in finding her.

“Does it ever get easier? Standing back and watching the people you help go back living their lives like nothing ever happened?” Xander asked her after a few minutes. “You do all the work and they go on living a life we never had.”

“Not really.” Aaliyah sighed. “There’s been hunts where I go in, grab the kill, and slip outta town without making contact with people. The way I see it, the less contact I have with people on hunts, the chances of seeing that,” she gestured to where the father and daughter were. “Go down. And the chances of people getting hurt go down as well.” She moved away from the wall for the women’s restroom. “It doesn’t get any easier.”

In the relative safety and privacy of the restroom, Aaliyah took a stall near the back and locked herself in. She barely made it down to her knees before her stomach rejected whatever was in it. A burp escaped her lips after her body finished clearing out the stomach. That didn’t happen when she dealt with Meg. Was there something about demons Aaliyah didn’t get, or was it just her own body dealing with the stress?

“Aaliyah?” Xander’s voice echoed off the walls. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she called back. “Give me a minute.” She worked herself off the floor and onto the toilet. With her bladder and stomach emptied and the toilet sending it all down the pipes, Aaliyah stepped in front of the mirror and washed her hands and face off.

***

“Never thought we’d be back here again,” Xander commented as he turned the car off.

“And we’re trying to find more of the family,” Aaliyah finished, climbing out of the car.

The drive from the rest area had been another few hours before they reached the town they grew up in. Aaliyah had the feeling it was smaller than what it was two years ago. Flashes of memory passed through her mind’s eye, reminding her of what she had been through. The town hadn’t changed, she just learned that the world was bigger and darker than the town.

“Are you sure about staying here?” Xander prompted her. “I could afford a better place than a half star motel room.”

Aaliyah took a glance over the motel and nodded. “It’ll be fine. We do plan on being here a short time anyway, right?”

“Just until we find out what happened,” Xander agreed. “Then it’s back to Bobby’s and you get your license.”

“And cramming more lore in my head.” Aaliyah grabbed her bags from the trunk. “I swear, the more lore I put in there, I lose more of what I learned at college.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing.” Xander grabbed his bag before closing the trunk. “Not like you need it now that you’re gone full hunter.”

“Hey, you’re gonna need it one day when a wendigo decides to make a steak outta you,” Aaliyah shot back as she followed her brother to their motel room.

“Says the former nurse.” Xander pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

Aaliyah dropped her bags on a bed, claiming it for herself. “Where did Casey say about where we can start looking?”

“The high school. Apparently, they were seen after school and heading off for home.” Xander pulled out a folder and opened it on the table. “This is what info that Casey gave us to work off of.”

Aaliyah joined her brother at the table and flipped through the pages. “Not much to work off of, but it should be something. Juniors at the high school, cheerleader and varsity football player. “Tell me why we should find out what happened to them again.”

“Do you want some bull shit answer? Cuz I really don’t know.” Xander picked up the paper that had Nissa’s most recent picture and basic information on it. “You think we might have had the chance of getting along with them? I mean, the chances of all four of us growing up together were probably slim, but still.”

“With how much he wasn’t home, for work or hunting I don’t care,” Aaliyah picked up Leo’s profile sheet. “I doubt it. We barely know these two. Hell, they’re a good four years younger than me.”

“Barely outta high school,” Xander commented. “Or half way through a four year college if they went.”

“Come on, we got people to interview.” Aaliyah grabbed one of her bags and darted for the bathroom.

“And what do you think…”

“Fed suit,” Aaliyah shot through the cracked bathroom door. “Not like we’re gonna get answers looking like we just dealt with a demon.” She stripped off the clothes she had one since leaving Bobby’s and left them in a pile as she adjusted the Fed suit Amanda helped pick out a couple years ago. Either the clothes got bigger or Aaliyah lost serious weight since she wore them last. A shopping trip was in store if there was enough money after the case.

“Remind me to look for some new clothes,” Aaliyah told her brother as she stepped out of the bathroom.

She looked down at how the jacket fell over her and heard the soft scrape of a shoe over the cheap carpet. Her eyes shifted up toward the sound just as a person stepped in just a bit too to her, a blade touched her throat.

“Who are you?” a feminine voice questioned.

Aaliyah felt her throat move against the blade as she swallowed. “I should be asking you that. Unless you’re into something…” The blade’s pressure on her neck increased a little.

“I’m not playing games here,” the woman stated. “Again, who are you two?”

“FBI,” Aaliyah said. “Clearly you don’t expect us to be in our suits all the time.”

“I don’t expect the FBI to be holed up in a cheap motel,” the woman said.

“We’ve got all sorts of surprises,” Aaliyah heard Xander chime in.

“So, do us all a favor and let us go,” Aaliyah requested, hearing the half threat in her voice.

“Not going to happen,” a new voice, a man maybe no older than his female counterpart, spoke up. “We don’t like competition.”

“Competition from a couple Feds?” Xander asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Hunters,” the woman corrected. “We know you’re from outta town.”

“All that from what?” Aaliyah questioned. “Unless you’re just grasping for reasons why you broke into our room.”

“What FBI agent carries around sawed off shotguns, a book of demon lore, and a … book of keys of Solomon?” the man asked. “And we all know that the X-Files ain’t real.”

“Prove it,” Aaliyah challenged. “We know that the government won’t confirm or deny about that.”

“Not that we’d be inclined to do so,” Xander added.

“So, you’re really FBI?” the man asked. “Why would you be looking into a local case that’s been cold for a year?”

“There’s been someone who had been persistent in trying to solve the case,” Aaliyah answered. “The locals have given up, so the person went up the chain.” The blade’s pressure eased a little against her neck.

“They don’t believe us,” Xander shot over to Aaliyah.

“Not a surprise,” Aaliyah replied. “How ‘bout we all relax here and see what we all want? Nice thought, huh?” She willed her breath to remain steady as the room fell into silence. The blade pulled away from her neck, and Aaliyah turned her head in such a way to pull at the knot in her neck. “Good, some level of trust. Now … We don’t know you …”

“And you don’t trust us,” Xander finished.

“Why do you have this folder?” the man asked, holding it up. “Again, I believe you’re not FBI.”

“More like hunters,” the woman said.

Aaliyah looked between the two and swore they matched the pictures in the folder. “So, you caught us. What are you gonna do? If you know we’re hunters, you know the locals won’t believe you.”

“None really do,” Xander added. “Unless you already know that, Nissa."

Aaliyah turned her attention to the woman next to her and attempted to see past the dirt and grim. Or was that just an unknown time of pushing through without sleep? “Well, I guess we can go say we found ‘em.”

“What do you mean, ‘found ‘em’?” the woman – Nissa – asked. “Who sent you?” She brought the blade up to Aaliyah.

“You wanna be the one to tell ‘em?” Xander asked. “You’re the one …”

“Don’t be putting me on the spot,” Aaliyah cut in, turning just enough to see Xander being released by Leo. “I didn’t ask for this case.” She mentally cursed their father for dumping this case on their laps. “Not my fault he decided to descend from whatever high horse he was on to visit us lowly hunters.”

“Who’s this person you’re talking about?” Leo asked, his face contorted just enough in confusion.

“Our father,” Xander said. “He hadn’t been the most … attentive parental unit for us growing up.”

Aaliyah shifted her gaze between Nissa and Leo as they seemed to have a silent conversation between them. “I won’t hold any illusions about it…” she started before Leo held up a hand, silencing her.

“We’ve been told about you two,” he said. “Our father had told us, when we were old enough to actually understand what he was saying, that we had a couple half siblings out in the world.”

“And that he had attempted to keep them safe and his hunting a secret,” Nissa added. “He had left them when they were old enough to take care of themselves.”

“All the while leaving hunting behind,” Leo finished.

“Did he tell you about the substandard living conditions we were in?” Xander countered.

“Or the long hours at work that he had to pull just to get food for us?” Aaliyah tossed in, gesturing at Xander. “Or the times I had to skip the last hour of school just so I can get a job and do homework? I’ve seen your house, that was a palace compared to what we had growing up.”

“You were what?” Leo took a couple menacing steps toward Aaliyah.

Aaliyah shifted a foot back with her weight mostly on the front one, and brought her fists up. “Stop, right there. I was on a case, and the trail just led me there. Now, take a step back or see yourself on the floor.” She stared him down with the half dare of actually following through with his threat of physical violence.

“Clearly we all started off on a bad foot,” Nissa chimed in, trying to defuse the tension. “Why don’t we all just take a few steps back and try this again.”

Aaliyah kept her stance until Leo moved back to the wall. “I can see why John didn’t deal with other hunters much,” she muttered to herself. It had been a clear thing she understood in the short time she had been with him on the two hunts she saw him.

“What was that?” Leo asked, his voice raised more than what it should had been.

“You’ve got an ugly mug for a face,” Aaliyah shot back.

“You said John and hunters.”

“Not this again,” Nissa said, rolling her eyes. “Leo, we don’t have time for dad’s little mission for you.”

“You know as well as I that we need to find Winchester and tell him about the demon and the Colt.”

“Too little too late,” Aaliyah cut in, gaining the attention of her siblings. “Oh, you didn’t know? John’s dead, about a good week or so now.” She nodded as the two stared at her.

“How?” Nissa asked. “I mean, from what we heard, John was a tough hunter who didn’t take shit from anyone.”

Aaliyah shrugged. “Went up against a demon he couldn’t put down. Bad luck of it, too. Nearly had the Colt. Not that anyone knows what the Colt looks like.” She took note of how Leo and Nissa took the news; both dejected at the news and the possible end of their hunt. “That’s what I’ve heard anyway. I hadn’t seen him in a few years. Not since we took out that werewolf on a Michigan college campus.”

“You?” Nissa said, eyes frowned in partial confusion. “You were there for that?”

Aaliyah tilted her head at the question.

Nissa shifted her weight. “It’s bit of a legend among the hunters. How a college student in the nursing program had taken on a full grown werewolf on her first hunt with some tips from the seasoned hunters. How’d you survive that?”

“I barely survived.” Aaliyah caught Xander’s uneasy stance. “I walked away bloody and scarred.”

Leo made a noise in disbelief. “Like you survived a fight against a werewolf attack. Those who go up against one are either bitten and turned or have their heart eaten.”

Aaliyah pulled her jacket off before tossing it onto a bed and unbuttoned the shirt up and over her head before turning to show off the scars from the fight. “Does this answer your question? Yes, it was a werewolf. Yes, I barely survived. And yes, it was John and his son Dean who were there. Now, before you go and try to lord over me, I’ve been at this longer than you. I’ve seen things that most hunters don’t in their lifetimes.” She threaded her arms back through her shirt. “There’s things I shouldn’t have survived in the past few weeks, or seen, but I have.”

“You’re bluffing,” Leo countered, uncertainty in his voice.

“Am I? The scars should be proof enough of the werewolf attack. I have hospital records of injuries sustained in a car crash that I shouldn’t have been able to walk from.” Aaliyah glared at Leo as she crossed her arms. “So, tell me, little brother, am I bluffing?” She watched him waiver under her attention before turning away. “That’s what I thought. The two of you have been hunting for what, a year?”

“Six months,” Nissa corrected. “We heard Dad’s stories and wanted to do it as well.”

“Stupid move,” Xander said. “Who willing goes to hunt?”

“No one,” Aaliyah answered. “That werewolf was a threat I wanted to help take care of. Hunting isn’t one of those things you can just get out of easy. It finds a way to pull you back in no matter what you try and do. Trust me, I know. Two years of hunting while attending college. I nearly didn’t graduate on time; I was nearly late for my ceremony. You two; you’re still able to get out. So, pack up your stuff and go home.” She turned back for the bathroom, grabbing her change of clothes on the way.

With the door closed behind her, Aaliyah stared at herself in the mirror, her blue and hazel eyes stared back at her. Deep bags hung under her eyes even as her legs threatened to give out from under her. Standing in one place was a strain on her still healing back. How she managed to not collapse in front of her siblings was still a mystery. Xander’s voice was muffled through the door as he and their siblings talked. Aaliyah the shirt off.

“Aaliyah?” there was a knock after Xander’s voice. “Hey, they’ve … invited us over to the house for … a talk. I have half a mind to accept.”

“What’s there to talk about? I told ‘em to get out while they could. If they still wanna hunt, it’s on them.” Aaliyah stepped out of the pants and eased her jeans on.

“That’s the thing, they wanna learn how to hunt,” Xander answered. “And apparently you’re the best one to teach ‘em.”

“Why does it have to be me? Half the lore I know is from pop culture, and who knows what’s been twisted up from the source material?” Aaliyah eased the shirt up and over her head. “Like the skin changer or the Djinn? What’s changed about them from their material?”

“Wrong person. Let’s just make sure they get home. After that, we can head off for our own thing.”

Aaliyah heard the longing in Xander’s voice to get back to Bobby’s without actually saying the destination. It might be a good thing he was being vague about it; less of a chance of their half siblings following them or showing up on their own. “Why do I have a feeling that this case was nothing more than a way for our father to get the four of us to meet?” She opened the door to see her brother there.

He shrugged. “Beats me. I say, between us, we should take them with us back up. If they are gonna still hunt, it wouldn’t hurt.”

“It’s a bad idea.”

***

“You’re right, it’s a bad idea,” Bobby’s voice told Aaliyah.

She had called him from the same house she and Dean were in a couple years ago. Xander was keeping their family occupied with stories growing up while she made the call to Bobby.

“You can blame Xander, Bobby,” Aaliyah told him. “All his idea. I tried talking them outta it; even showed off my scars from the werewolf. Still they insisted on hunting. There’s no way they survived six months on their own hunting. Hell, I barely did the weeks after my first if it wasn’t for Amanda.” She heard Bobby muttering stuff about family drama and hunting before hearing what sounded like glass hitting the desk. “Xander and I will be with them on an easy case,” Aaliyah tried to assure him. “If they can survive that without major injury, we might try again.”

“And your father’s okay with this?”

Aaliyah peered around the corner and listened to the distant conversation. “I don’t think he cares either way. This is the same guy who was a hunter and left two of his children to hunt.”

“Just don’t kill him,” Bobby advised.

“A good idea, but I’m not sure how to do it with witnesses,” Aaliyah replied. “Its not chaos in the ER. I’ll see you soon.” She hung up and headed back into the kitchen, laughter drifting from the room.

“You get hold of your friend?” Casey asked when Aaliyah stepped up to the counter.

“Yeah. They’re expecting us in the next few days.”

“We’ll go pack,” Nissa said, nudging her brother away from the counter.

Aaliyah waited for them to disappear down the hallway before turning to Casey. “I don’t know what your plan was, but it was stupid. Any one of us could have gotten hurt. Don’t expect them to be back any time soon.”

“Is that a threat, young…”

Aaliyah held up a finger. “Don’t pull that tone on me. It may have worked if you had been around more. You messed up, and you know it.” She stared her father down even as she heard noise from the hallway. “I hope you know, if it sinks in, that the life you hoped to save your children from is the same one they’re in.”

Aaliyah turned from the counter and joined her siblings in the living room before leaving the house. A small part of her held some guilt in what she said, but it was something she had to say. There was too much Aaliyah had seen already not to sugar coat anything anymore.

“Aaliyah,” Nissa said, opening the car door. “You gotta tell us about what happened with the demon and John.”

“I’d rather not, right now.” Aaliyah forced back the grimace of pain as she slipped into the front seat. “It’s still a relatively painful thing.”

“Going face to face with a demon’s painful?” Leo questioned.

“It’s what was involved,” Aaliyah said. “It was the same one that killed Mary Winchester.”

“Revenge killing,” Nissa told Leo. “Not the best start to hunting.”

“Never a good reason to get into it,” Aaliyah said. “What got the two of you into it?”

“Stories, mostly,” Leo said. “Dad’s had friends, mostly hunters, pass through for a night or two before they moved on. He’d help when he could while trying to keep us out of it.”

“Until this one decided to eavesdrop and wanted to go off on a ghost hunt,” Nissa jumped in. “Shit himself senseless from it.”

“I told you that in confidence,” Leo yelled.

“Dad found out and insisted that if we were to start hunting, we needed to cram our heads full of lore,” Nissa said, ignoring Leo. “Not that we have much use for it if we’re not allow to hunt.”

“So he gave you lore but didn’t allow you to hunt?” Xander questioned, his eyes shifted to the rearview mirror to the backseat.

Nissa shrugged. “Might have been one of those rite of passage things certain people do. He finally allowed us to do a hunt about a year ago, and we lost contact about a month or two in.”

“And you two were reported missing,” Aaliyah hazarded. “So he had local cops and hunters out looking for you?”

“Good guess. I don’t know where he found the two of you, but I’m half glad he did.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because there’s something out there following us,” Leo said, his gaze out the window.

“Like what?”

“Not sure; but we’re sure it’s attached to an item,” Nissa said. “And we don’t know how to get rid of it.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some aren't so happy about the Fisher family growing and popping up at Bobby's.

Chapter 17

“This is stupid,” Xander said. “Having them along with the possessed item is putting all of us at risk.”

Aaliyah had insisted they stop at a rest stop to stretch legs, use the restroom, and do whatever for a short time. Plus, it gave her and Xander to stand off to a side and have a private conversation about what was going on without their half siblings overhearing. “I know that. But what we supposed to do? I don’t know what to do with a possession here, Xander. There’s bound to be a method her that the Winchesters hadn’t told me about while dealing with the yellow eye demon.”

“Bobby didn’t tell you?”

“I didn’t know until after we left the house, remember?” Aaliyah strained to keep her voice low. “There’s got to be something more to this than a case of missing family members and a possible possessed item. I’m open for ideas, here.”

“Could always burn it,” Xander suggested. “That’s seen as a purifying rite in some cultures.”

Aaliyah nibbled at her lip in thought. “It might work, but I feel like there’s something else that goes with that. Unless that’s just for corpses.” She glanced around as a couple people came too close for her comfort. “I really don’t get this, why come all this way to find siblings we didn’t know about, to help destroy a possessed item, and act like this was just another day in the park for us?”

“Because our lives are complicated,” Xander answered. “You know hunters don’t really get the good hand at the card table.”

Aaliyah nodded. “I hate complicated. What happened to the days we knew what we were facing?”

Xander shrugged. “Remember back when I pretended to be a knight off to slay the dragon? And you were the captured princess.”

“If I remember right, we were both knights, and a stuffed animal was the princess.” Aaliyah smiled a little as the memory faded in piece by piece. “You decided to try and be all heroic and show offish.”

“And you kicked me down and ran in to play hero,” Xander pointed out. “I think that carried over to now.”

“You think?”

“You’re the one who charged in to slay the dragon in college.”

“Are we going or not?” Nissa shouted.

Aaliyah turned around to see her sister standing by the car. “There’s something about her I like. Leo on the other hand … He might get hit during a hunt.” She started for the car. There she found Leo already in his seat in a brooding position. Aaliyah shook her head when she slid into the front seat.

“What?” Leo asked.

“Nothing.”

“That head shake isn’t nothing.”

Aaliyah took a deep breath to steady herself as she turned to face her half brother. “Your constant brooding and butting heads with us. We’re here to help you and your sister…”

“She’s your sister as well.” Leo leaned forward.

“By blood only. What makes you think I should care about that?” Aaliyah worked her way around in the seat and stared Leo down for a minute before her mind brought up the memory of her watching Sam and John butting heads when dealing with the vampire nest. “Listen, Leo. Trust goes both ways. Nissa’s willing to trust us after knowing us for a short time. You. You’re not. I don’t know if that’s you trying to protect yourself or if it’s just part of your personality.”

“You’re not so open either, big sis,” Leo countered. “Are all hunters like that, or just you?”

“Most hunters want out of the life,” Aaliyah told him. “And I’m telling you now, since you’re not that deep in it to get out while you can. Not every hunt’s gonna be a milk run. You’ve seen the scars from the werewolf I took out. I could have died…”

“But you didn’t,” Leo cut in.

“Because I got lucky,” Aaliyah countered. “It may not happen next time. This possessed item you and Nissa have, if you actually have it, needs to be destroyed. The longer you have it, the longer the spirit attached to it gets to roam and do damage.” She stared Leo down, half aware that Nissa and Xander had gotten into the car and were watching. “You and Nissa have been hunting for a few months. Xander and I have been hunting for the better part of two years. We know what we’re doing.”

“Then how do you get rid of a ghost attached to a person?”

Aaliyah blinked a few times, taken back by the turn of events.

“You told me the ghost was attached to that family portrait we burned,” Nissa broke into the conversation. “Why didn’t you tell me …”

“Because you’d try to burn me as well,” Leo countered. “I’d like to live a few more years.”

“I think this is a call to Bobby,” Xander whispered to Aaliyah.

She shook her head. “I don’t wanna call him if we can figure this out.” Aaliyah racked her mind in the attempt to think of people who could help. “I think there’s someone back in Michigan would could help.”

“I’m game,” Leo said.

“I can’t promise it’ll work,” Aaliyah told him.

“I want this thing away from me,” Leo told her. “The quicker we get there, the better.”

Aaliyah sighed. “Alright. Xander.” She shifted back around in the seat. “Make all haste to Ann Arbor Michigan.” She freed her cell and thumbed through her contacts before dialing one.

“Thank you for calling Stone Dragon, Cassandra speaking,” a female voice greeted.

“Hey, Sandra,” Aaliyah greeted. “It’s Aaliyah.”

“I just had a vision about you,” Sandra said. “You were in a car crash and unable to move. A man with yellow eyes looked down at you with a blade in his hand. Do you know anything about that?”

“Can’t say that I do,” Aaliyah half lied. “Hey, I got a bit of a question and problem for you. If you’re up for the challenge.”

“Anything for you, love.”

“I got someone with me who’s got a ghost attached to them,” Aaliyah started, hearing a small _hiss_ from Sandra. “Yeah, sounds bad. Is there anything you know or can do to remove the ghost?”

“There’s a couple things that might work, but I need to see the person to know how bad it is,” Sandra said. “How quick can you get there?”

“We’re on our way now from the west side of Saint Louis. Give us …” Aaliyah looked at the clock as she fought with the map. “A day plus some.”

“I can make it faster than that,” Xander chimed in.

Aaliyah felt the car gain speed. “It’s a good seven and a half hour drive, but my brother’s wanting to shorten that.”

“You just give me a call when you get across state lines,” Sandra requested.

“If I’m not sleeping, I will. I’ll see you when we get in.” Aaliyah hung up after receiving Sandra’s farewell.

***

“The roads here suck,” Xander complained as he made a turn following Aaliyah’s directions.

“Another reason why I walked or took public transit,” Aaliyah said, stretching. “There’s a couple lots right there you can see if there’s open spots in. I _think_ the limit’s two hours. Hopefully we won’t be here that long.” She unbuckled even as Xander gained a parking spot behind a set of two story buildings.

“How long does it take?” Leo questioned as he pulled himself from the car.

Aaliyah shrugged. “Never had to deal with ghost attachments to people. This is a first.” She padded her pants pockets, assuring herself that she had her wallet and cell on her. Music that sounded like it was easily from the 1950s carried from the courtyard to the parking lot.

“What building is it?” Xander called out as he headed for the parking meter to pay.

“The one right in front of you,” Aaliyah answered as she stepped onto the narrow brick path then up the wooden steps. She led the way down the wooden ramp into the courtyard where an elderly man with bowed legs ambled about watering the plants. Aaliyah waved back to him when he noticed her and waved.

“You know him?” Nissa asked, coming up beside Aaliyah.

“Kinda,” Aaliyah answered. “There’s been a few times me and some college friends would stop in for either brunch on the weekends or dinner after class. It’s small and outta the way.”

“And the flags?” Leo asked.

“Gay bar,” Aaliyah said. “Pretty sure the owners are partners and also own the bookstore next to it as well. Love the dog there.” She turned and climbed the few steps to the building painted in the colors related to the chakras.

“And this place is attached as well?” Leo questioned. “Cuz with the paint job…”

“Nope. That’s the colors associated with the chakras,” Aaliyah answered.

“Since when did you become all new agey?” Xander questioned.

Aaliyah shrugged. “Back when I was in college.”

“You, college?”

Aaliyah heard disbelief in Leo’s voice. “Believe it or not, I attended U of M right down the street for their nursing program.” She opened the door and stepped into the main part of the shop.

Meditative music was piped softly through the sound system and the lingering scent of lavender and vanilla hung in the air. The sunlight caught in a stain glass frame of Yaggdrasill, casting the colors onto the wooden floor below. A good sized selection of crystal lined a wall while the area by the bay windows hosted a small but functional library.

“Nice,” Nissa complimented. “Feeling better already.”

“They hold classes upstairs,” Aaliyah said. “Yoga and mediation mostly. But there’s been times where the classes were like ‘make your own’ something. Or ‘learn how to’ classes.”

“That can’t be Aaliyah,” a voice called from upstairs.

Aaliyah looked up the stairs to see a woman a few years older than her poke her head around the corner down at her. “Why can’t it be Aaliyah?”

“Because the Aaliyah I know graduated and went to work at a hospital.” The woman started down the stairs and held her arms out to Aaliyah for a hug. “I’m glad you’re alright. I knew those two men were up to no good.”

Aaliyah accepted the hug, warmth flowing around her. “I’m fine, I promise. Just … a bit banged up.” She pulled away and smiled. “There’s stuff to tell you, but after what brought us here.”

“Right, this apparently ghost attachment.” The woman turned her attention to the other three who had huddled together away from her. “I’m Sandra, welcome.”

“That’s Xander, Nissa, and Leo,” Aaliyah introduced, gesturing to each. “It’s a bit of a story. Xander you may know from my stories.”

“Right, the older brother who looked out for you,” Sandra said with a nod.

“Nissa and Leo…They’re half siblings. Our father decided to drop the bombshell on me and Xander a few days ago. Said they were missing, not so much.”

“It was supposed to have been a simple thing,” Nissa started to crack before Leo elbowed her in the side.

“It’s okay, love,” Sandra said. “I know all about hunting and the things that go bump in the night. You think there’s only one hunter who stays at home and helps others out in the field?”

Aaliyah caught some looks. “Bobby,” she said before hearing the ‘ah has’ from her siblings. “So, you knew John and Dean and didn’t say anything about them to me?”

Sandra half shrugged before she moved down from the stairs and for the back room. “I figured they were just in town for the werewolf. I had heard that a college student had gotten involved, but really didn’t put two and two together when I saw you next.”

Aaliyah followed along even as she caught her siblings moving around the shop out of the corner of her eyes. “I was here about a month after the fight. How would you have known?”

“Word gets around.” Sandra started shifting through the cupboards and pulled items out. Some she put on the counter while others she put away. “So, who’s the one with the attachment?”

“That would be Leo.”

“What? Oh.”

Aaliyah angled herself as Leo came up beside her.

“I just wanna know if I can get rid of it,” Leo said.

“That’s one of the things I wanna find out here.” Sandra put what she pulled out into a basket and started for the door. “There’s all types of spirits out in the world, some mean no harm, others do, and there’s some that go about their business like they don’t know that they’re dead.”

“There’s names for those,” Nissa said. “Oh, what are they?”

“Intelligent, poltergeist, and residual,” Sandra answered. “There’s more names, but those three tend to be the more common names.” She headed back up the stairs. “Come along, you four. Now, Leo. When did you start to notice the spirit around you?”

“Oh, about a couple weeks after finishing a case. And that was … about a month ago.”

“Have you noticed anything odd? Any sort of injury you couldn’t account for?”

Aaliyah gave Leo a reassuring nod when he shot her a look questioning the amount from Sandra.

“Just things being moved for the most part,” Leo said.

“There’s been voices I couldn’t account for,” Nissa added. “I’d be alone in the motel and hear something from the bathroom or another part of the room.”

“Pretty common for an intelligent haunt or attachment,” Sandra said, putting the basket on the table.

The table had been pre-set with a small array of crystals and a few candles in place. Five chairs had been placed around it.

“Go ahead and take a seat,” Sandra requested.

Aaliyah looked at her siblings before taking a seat, muttering to herself about being the first one to take a seat.

“So, what’s all involved in this thing?” Leo asked, taking the chair next to Aaliyah.

“I’ll walk you all through into a relaxed state,” Sandra said, lighting a sage bundle on fire, allowing the smoke to trail upward. “Then I’ll focus mainly on you, Leo, with the hope of finding out why the spirit attached themselves to you.”

“Why are we involved?” Xander questioned. “We’re not effected by it.”

“True, but there’s more energy with more people. Now, go ahead and get comfortable. Steady your breaths, even them out, allow yourself to fall deeper into relaxation.”

Aaliyah adjusted herself in the chair as Sandra’s voice changed to a relaxed pitch that held the lure of being able to put someone to sleep. Her breathing evened out, her ribs stopped complaining for a time, and her eyes closed even as her chin dropped down to her chest.

Sandra’s voice guided them into imagining roots branching out from their feet into the ground.

Aaliyah’s hair stood on end as a drift of wind barely grazed her neck. Something told her to reach out around her with her energy. The table and chair were first, followed by Leo on one side of her and someone else – Sandra – on the other. Aaliyah eased around the table and felt Nissa and Xander across from her. There was something else in the room with them, and the little hunter voice in Aaliyah’s mind told her to go check it out. She edged around the table and stood in front of it even as it stayed the few feet away. The feel of the spirit wasn’t evil or bad, but Aaliyah had a feeling not to mess with it.

 _“Hunter,”_ came from the energy mass. _“Kill.”_

Aaliyah contorted her face in confusion. She dug through her mind to send out _“Yes, hunter. No, kill.”_ There was more she wanted to send out to assure whatever spirit was there that she wasn’t there to kill or destroy. _“Why attach brother?”_

_“Accident. Want move on.”_

Words drifted into her consciousness as she watched the spirit fizzled in and out. Aaliyah sent out a piece of her energy over to the spirit, willing it to unattach itself from Leo and move on. She watched the spirit disappear from her sight before the sensation of feeling it faded away. Sandra’s voice drifted in again, giving instructions to return to their bodies. Aaliyah saw the temptation of remaining out of her body even as she heard the voices of her siblings ask why she hadn’t moved. A voice told her that giving up wouldn’t be that easy with Xander there. Aaliyah turned and floated back to her body, her energy being absorbed by it.

“Come on, Aaliyah,” Xander’s voice pled. “Don’t you give up yet.”

Aaliyah took a breath and held it even as she moved her body. Her lungs burned a little before she released the breath.

“There we go,” Xander said, relief in his voice. “Don’t do that again.”

“Do what again?” Aaliyah attempted to play off.

“You know what.”

Aaliyah smiled at him. “I’m fine, trust me. It’ll take more than a ghost to make me not wanna come back.” She eased herself up out of the chair, using the table to keep herself stable until blood circulated back through her legs. “Did it work?”

“I’m not sensing anything past us four,” Sandra said. “I would still keep an eye out in the next few weeks just to make sure.”

 “I don’t feel any different,” Leo pointed out. “Am I supposed to feel different?”

“I’m not surprised you don’t feel different,” Sandra said. “You’ve only had the attachment for a short time, so you may not have any adverse reaction about. Go ahead and check out the store. Aaliyah, can I have a word with you?”

“Yeah, sure.” Aaliyah followed Sandra downstairs and into the back. “What’s up?”

“I’ve heard about what happened to the Winchesters,” the older woman said, turning to Aaliyah. “Word travels fast in the hunting community. You’re crazy getting involved in a big hunt like that. Going up against a powerful demon like that is stupid. What went through your head?”

“Paying back a favor to Dean,” Aaliyah answered without missing a beat. “He helped me when I was looking for my own father and brother. Peg it to be wrong in trying to help them when they helped me. But you’re worried about me going toe to toe against a demon, but not a werewolf?”

Sandra sighed. “You’ve survived all your hunts, which is better than most people who got into hunting. I’m just worried about you, that’s all.”

“You and Xander seem to be the only two who are well within that category.” Aaliyah heard her siblings work their way down the stairs into the shop. “I’m still holding court on Nissa and Leo.”

“Who are they to you?”

“Blood, half from my father side,” Aaliyah said. “Met them a few days ago.” She turned her head to the door. “Not sure what to make of them just yet.”

“What ever you decide to do, I hope you’ll be content in it,” Sandra told her. “It’s hard to come by good people in life. If the group of you can get along well enough, the four of you might make a good hunting team.”

Aaliyah opened her mouth to respond right when her cell started ringing. “Hello?”

“Where are you?” Dean’s voice shouted through the earpiece. “Why aren’t you at Bobby’s?”

“Something came up and Xander and I decided to check it out,” Aaliyah told him, risking putting the cell back to her ear. “We should be back in a couple days.”

“You should be working on getting your driver’s license,” Dean said, his voice had dropped back down, but still raised. “Or studying up on more lore.”

“There’s only so much lore I can stuff into my head, Dean.” Aaliyah caught Xander look up over to her when she said Dean’s name. She waved him off. “We’ll head back today even.”

“You better,” Dean said, his voice had returned to its normal level, as if he was assured that she was safe and willing to return back to Bobby’s.

“Yeah, we will. Love you, Jerk.”

“Ass,” Dean replied before his end cut off.

Aaliyah caught Sandra’s arched eyebrow in a silence question. “Dean, the one who had help with the werewolf a few years ago. Xander, we should get food and what not before we head back to Bobby’s.”

“Not to Casey’s?” he asked.

Aaliyah shook her head. “We can call him once we get there.”

“Who’s Bobby?”

***

“Are you all just popping up like daisies?” Bobby asked as Aaliyah brought up the rear of her siblings.

“You knew there were a couple siblings out there,” Aaliyah said. “We weren’t really planning on rushing back here; but someone had insisted we come back here instead of closing the case.”

“And what do you expect me to do?”

“We’ll figure it out, Bobby,” Xander said. “Unless Casey decided to stay in town and make an unannounced stop in here.”

Aaliyah dropped her bags on the couch. “Needless to say, the whole missing children weren’t really missing. They were off on their own hunting thing and apparently didn’t make a check in call. Then a ghost attachment had us make a trip back to Michigan. I know someone back there not far from campus that helped.”

“It made for an interesting road trip,” Xander commented, handing Aaliyah a beer from the fridge.

“Yeah, comparing stories from our childhoods,” Aaliyah said, opening the beer and taking a drink of it. “Any word from the boys?”

“They’re over at the roadhouse,” Bobby said. “They’ve finished up a case Ellen had for John. Oh, Aaliyah, your things came in the mail.” He reached over to the table and handed over a couple envelopes.

“Oh, good. This means I can finally go get that permit.”

***

Aaliyah signed her name to the thirty day permit paper while Bobby handled the rest of the with the worker. His address would work for any of her mailing and current resident needs, on the term that she didn’t do anything stupid to get in trouble with the law.

“Here,” Bobby said, handing her the keys as they left the building. “Might as well get some practice in.”

“You’re trusting me now with the keys?”

“No sense on not letting you drive now. We’re just gonna make a couple stops before heading back. And maybe work on your parking.”

Aaliyah pulled herself into the truck and put the keys into the ignition before buckling up. Bobby guided her through backing up as she moved the truck and started driving. She sensed Bobby holding back a lot of his anger, letting it build up, as she wasn’t getting up to full speed along the main roads.

“I could always get out and walk back home,” Aaliyah threatened. “Leave you here in the middle of the road.”

It seemed to calm Bobby down before he motioned to an open curb spot near the store he wanted to stop in. Aaliyah followed his steps in coming up beside the car in front of the spot before angling the front wheels and backing up into the open spot. She ignored Bobby’s endless “Easy” as she straightened the truck out enough out of the flow of traffic before turning the engine off.

“You stay here,” Bobby instructed as he climbed out. “I shouldn’t be too long here.”

“Shoulda brought a book,” Aaliyah commented as the door closed. She let her gaze drift out of focus as she watched the traffic drive by. She jumped a little when a knuckle rap came at the window. Her heart started racing seeing the officer on the other side of the window.

“Can I help you, ma’am?” Aaliyah asked as she rolled down the window.

“You didn’t feed the meter,” she said. “I’m gonna have to ask you to move or feed it.”

“I … umm…” Aaliyah started looking through the truck in search of any loose change Bobby may have kept. “Give me a minute, I’m sure my uncle’s got something in here.”

“Who’s your uncle?”

“Sherriff Mills,” Bobby’s voice drifted into the cab.

Relief flooded Aaliyah’s body even as she continued to search the cab for loose change.

“Bobby,” Sherriff Mills said, mild surprise in her voice. “This your niece?”

Aaliyah took that as her cue to sit up and lock gaze with the older hunter.

“Yeah, she is,” Bobby said. “What of it?”

“It’s the parking meter,” Mills answered.

“I told you to put some money into it, Uncle Bobby,” Aaliyah told him, giving him a smile even as he shot her a quick look. “Not sure if you actually heard me or not.”

“I’ll cut you a break, Singer,” Mills said. “You and your niece here can head on out, since she’s…”

“First day behind the wheel, ma’am,” Aaliyah finished. “Uncle Bobby’s been teaching me.”

“You pass your test and show me the certificate, I’ll make sure you get something for surviving driving with him,” Mills said.

“I’ll do that,” Aaliyah said.

“I’ll see you then, Ms. …”

“Aaliyah,” she introduced herself.

“Uh huh,” Mills closed the ticket book. “I wanna see that driver’s license when you get.”

“Absolutely,” Aaliyah agreed. She watched the sheriff walk away even as Bobby took her place.

“What got your head, kid?” he snapped.

“It got you outta a parking ticket, Bobby,” Aaliyah snapped back. She stretched a little and massaged her knee. “Come on, my body’s protesting. And I don’t know how much longer Xander can last against Captain Cold and the daughter of Ra’s al Ghul.”

***

 Aaliyah spotted the Impala as she pulled up to the house. The drive back from town had been uneventful save for Bobby giving her instructions and tips on how to drive and what to do in certain situations. She tossed him the keys even as she slid from the driver’s seat. Bobby seemed drawn to something out in the yard, leaving Aaliyah to head inside. With a breath to steady herself, she headed inside.

She half hid in the kitchen and watched Dean stare down Leo. Aaliyah met Xander’s gaze and smirked when he gave a small shrug. Aaliyah spotted Nissa some feet away from Dean, as if she attempted to step between him and Leo but got scared of the older Winchester.

“Where is she?” Dean shouted. “Where!”

Leo startled at the last shout. “I … I … I…” he stammered.

“If I didn’t know better,” Xander whispered to Aaliyah. “I’d say Dean’s a bit protective over you.”

“You’re seeing things,” Aaliyah countered, her gaze shifted over to Xander for a brief minute. The look he gave her said he really didn’t believe her. Her mind hadn’t believed what she said as well. Was there a part of Dean that was just a tad protective of her?

“He’s right,” Bobby spoke up. “I haven’t seen Dean get this worked up over anyone save Sam.”

Aaliyah turned her gaze back to Dean, who had stepped in closer to Leo. Her half brother had hit a wall and slid down to the floor. The scene had gone from mildly amusing to almost deadly with how Dean was looming over Leo. “Ease up, Dean,” she called out to him.

His shoulders relaxed at her voice before he turned. “Wha…”

Aaliyah held up her learner’s permit. “Bobby helped with me getting this.” She moved to meet Dean just inside the living room before he took the piece of paper.

“License, huh?” Dean looked the permit over.

“She’s gotta get around somehow,” Bobby dropped in. “Speaking of which. Aaliyah, come on out and take your pick from the lot.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaliyah finally gets her license and some wheels. A decision is made.

Chapter 18

Aaliyah followed Bobby out into the part of the yard that housed the vehicles that stood a chance of being fixed and running. “What’s up, Bobby?”

“I ain’t gonna let you take a pick off a used lot,” he said. “And this way, you’d be able to learn how to fix it.”

Aaliyah turned her attention to the vehicles on display and held in a sigh. Most of the vehicles had definitely seen better days, from being close to ten years outta style and having major work needing done. She walked around the vehicles, taking her time before deciding on a mid-nineties decommissioned cop car; complete with driver’s side spot light.

“Decent choice,” Bobby commented. “Some engine work to do, but fixable. I’ll get the keys.”

Aaliyah shielded her eyes as she leaned in to look through the window. Seats were still intact and no obvious signs of animals. A sound, a heavy enough hit on a nearby vehicle, had Aaliyah straighten up in that quick motion Chief Brody had in Jaws. She questioned the decision to check out the noise as she turned around a corner and nearly collided with Casey.

“The fuck you doing here?” she snapped as a hand made a fist.

“I came to check…”

“No, you didn’t,” Aaliyah cut in. “We’ve already told you we found them. And they’re not going back to you.” She watched him straighten and his chest puffed out a little.

“What gave you the right to make that decision?” Casey asked, anger filling his voice.

“When you decided to let them run off on their own hunts,” Aaliyah countered. “Come to think about it, you were a lousy hunter who just happened to be a worse father to his children.”

Her body had that instinctive jerk when Casey charged at her. Aaliyah’s head turned to a side from the punch. She swore her nose started bleeding from feeling something drip from it when she turned back to Casey. Aaliyah took stock of the smug ‘I know you won’t hit me back’ look on his face and swung. Her fist made contact with his own nose and the small sound of bone breaking reached her ears. She brought her other fist up even as Casey recovered from the hit.

“You’re gonna regret that,” he threatened.

Aaliyah stared him down. Words hadn’t help, maybe a good few hits to the face would.

“Nothing, huh?” Casey continued. “You’re one of the worse fighters I’ve met.”

“I’m a better fighter than you were a father,” Aaliyah countered. “Now, are you gonna to try and hit me again, or are you gonna leave?” She lashed out with two punches when Casey went at her again. One landed on his jaw, the other near his eye.

Her confidence at the good hits sunk when his own fists made contact with one of her eyes and lips. She was driven toward a car even as she attempted some hits on Casey. Pinned against a van and her father, Aaliyah twisted in a way to absorb most of the blows. A blast from a shotgun rang out and Casey seemed to disappear from on top of Aaliyah. She peeled herself off the van and glanced around. Bobby standing feet away with a sawed off shotgun in hand and Casey on the ground, bleeding out from apparent wounds from said shotgun.

“You okay?” Bobby asked her.

Aaliyah nodded. “Could be worse,” she said.

“Head back on inside,” he told her. “You…”

“Oh, so now you’re playing dad,” Casey called out, still laying on the ground. “Go ahead and take her, then. She hadn’t been the best child …”

She knelt down to him, fighting her chin from quivering. “Bobby’s been more of a father to me in the past months than you ever have.” She pulled a fist up and made contact with Casey’s face. Bobby’s voice drifted over, yelling at her to stop. A pair of hands grabbed her upper arms and pulled her up and away from Casey’s unconscious body. Aaliyah struggled a little against Bobby even as he held her against him. She heard him to ignore what Casey said even as the tears she fought to keep back fell.

“I try so hard, Bobby,” Aaliyah said, pulling away from him. “He thinks he can walk back in and treat me like shit.” She shifted around to start on Casey again, but stumbled back several feet when Bobby pulled her away.

“You’re gonna let some deadbeat man tell you what you’re worth?” Bobby questioned. “Listen, Lirya, you’ve got every right to be upset. Hell, you got the right to finish beating him to a pulp.”

“Then let me,” Aaliyah pled. “He deserves it.”

“He also deserves to see you and your siblings to become better hunters and people,” Bobby told her. “It’s his loss, not yours. Now, enough sappy talk. Let’s get this car of yours all fixed up.”

Aaliyah sniffed and wiped away the tears. “Thanks, Bobby.” She accepted the keys from Bobby and eased the car up toward the house and garage.

“Nice choice,” Sam commented when he came out of the house. “Think it’ll hold up?”

“I hope so.” Aaliyah walked around to the hood and opened it. “Bobby says the repairs aren’t that bad.” She turned to Sam.

“Speaking of which, where is Bobby?” Sam asked.

“Out in the yard,” Aaliyah motioned. She warred with her mind about telling Sam what happened with her father. She leaned in over the engine and started inspecting pieces. “What’s up?”

“Dean and I got a case,” Sam answered. “We found a case outta state that might be related to the Yellow Eyed Demon.”

Aaliyah hit her head on the hood. “Hang on a sec, here. I thought we all agreed that I’m to help you two with the demon.” She freed herself from the engine compartment and turned to Sam.

 “Sounds like fun.”

“Just don’t get into any trouble.”

Aaliyah gave an amused huff and a half smile. “Me, trouble? Hardly.”

***

“God! Fuck it all!”

Aaliyah pulled herself out from under the car and reached for a grease rag, wrapping it around her bleeding knuckles. She worked her legs under her before pushing herself up to her feet. Two days spent working on the car and this was the first time blood was drawn. Bobby had sat around tinkering with stuff in the garage the first day while Aaliyah attempted to figure out what needed to be fixed on the car. A ball joint had to be replaced, a job Bobby walked her through. Other than that, no major repairs had to be done. Preventative tasks were done after that.

Day two had been spent on the engine. Testing every hose, connection, and spark plug. Everything checked out. Until Aaliyah snagged her hand on a piece of engine metal trying to tighten a hose clamp.

She walked into the kitchen and started the water.

“What happened to you?” Leo asked, walking into the kitchen.

“Managed to cut myself on a piece of metal working on the car.” Aaliyah put her cut hand under the running water, watching the blood and grease dirty the sink. “It’s actually not that bad.” She heard Leo’s footsteps close the gap between them before seeing him join her at the sink.

“I’ll get the first aid…”

“Get my med kit, actually,” Aaliyah told him, gaining a slight confused look from him. “What? I used to be an ER nurse before the hunt for Yellow Eyes.” She caught a meek shrug before her younger brother trodded off for her med kit.

“Yah know,” he called out. “I swear you’ve got some sort of thing going on with the Winchesters.”

“What thing?” Aaliyah moved her hand from under the water to see if her blood started clotting.

“This whole ‘revenge’ thing. I don’t get it, really.”

Aaliyah gave a hmph. “It’s kinda hard to explain. Yellow Eyes killed Mary, the boys’ mom.” She motioned to the counter next to the sink when Leo returned, washing her hands. “John started hunting it; raised Sam and Dean in the life. John wasn’t the easiest guy to be around.”

“What about you and Xander? No revenge story?” Leo rested his back against the counter.

Aaliyah shook her head as she dried off her hands before digging into the kit; mindful of the blood that pooled on her hand. “Casey had gone off into hunting when our mother had gone missing. Turned out to be a djinn used her as food. He hunted on and off, his visits home less frequent until he just … stopped showing up.” She pulled out what she needed for bandages. “I guess that’s about time he started living in the nice part of town with you and Nissa.”

“And you with the werewolf,” Leo brought up.

“What’s your story, then?” Aaliyah stuck the tip of her tongue out of her mouth as she struggled with the bandage.

“Dad … Casey … told us what he did,” Leo, taking the bandage from Aaliyah without much of a fight. “Made one sorta twisted childhood growing up. Always made sure we had protective charms on us and in our bags before we left the house, lore came after schoolwork. Nissa had caught wind of a case back home and wanted to work it. I didn’t want her going off alone.”

“So, Casey didn’t send you two off on hunts?” Aaliyah’s face contorted a little in confusion. “You two _were_ missing.” She kept an eye on what Leo was doing even with most of her attention on her brother’s face.

Leo nodded. “We weren’t keen on keeping in contact with Casey. There was something about him I just couldn’t place. Like there were things he was trying to hide even when he was being open to us.” He finished up with the bandages and started to clean up.

Aaliyah flexed her hand against the bandage, testing the hold. “Some family he tried to have. Neglected two children he hid from his other two.”

She watched Leo out of the corner of her eye as he fixed up her medkit. In the short time they all got back to Bobby’s, Aaliyah had noticed Leo go from butting heads with her and snarky come backs with Xander to having actual conversations. Maybe being around others who would snap back at him changed Leo.

“He made sure we had what we needed,” Leo chimed in. “Even things we didn’t. At the time, it seemed like he was trying to make up for something.”

Aaliyah turned from the sink as Leo moved to return the medkit from where he got it. There was something that changed since that trip to Michigan. She just couldn’t put a finger on what that was. “Sounded like the good life from where I’m standing. Sure, had a roof over our heads, but we’d be lucky to eat once a day. What you had growing up, Xander and I didn’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Leo apologized. “Really.”

The side door closed and footsteps sounded into the kitchen.

Aaliyah waved it off. “I’m past the point of really caring. Casey made his choice with all four of us, and we’ve all had to pay the price.” She looked over to see Bobby shaking his head. “Yeah, yeah. Chick flick moments.” She walked over and opened the fridge.

“I didn’t say nothing,” Bobby said in his defense. “You finished with the car?”

“Nearly.” She reached in and grabbed a beer. “Got a bit of a scrap I wanted to tend to before finishing up. What’s up?”

“Need to make a trip into town,” Bobby said. “Figured I’d give you the chance to drive some more.”

“I’m up for it.” Aaliyah put the beer back. “I need a break from working on the car, anyway.”

***

Her hands clammed up as she started up the car. Aaliyah couldn’t really hate Bobby for the pressure to schedule a driving test a month after getting her learner’s permit. She just couldn’t fight back the feeling she would crash and burn on the test. Following the instructions from the test conductor, Aaliyah eased out onto the streets and merged into traffic. A turn there, change lanes here. Aaliyah tightened her hands when she merged onto the highway and sped up to match the speed. Down a few miles before getting off the highway. The instructor directed the way back to where Aaliyah had done the parking portion.

Aaliyah attempted to mask her twitching foot as she sat there in the parking lot in the wait for the instructor to finish up their paperwork.

“You passed,” the instructor said, handing over the certification of completion to Aaliyah. “A few points off, but you’ve passed.”

She blinked a few times in mild shock as she accepted the piece of paper. “Thanks.”

The instructor climbed out to be replaced by Bobby.

“Well, kid?” he asked.

Aaliyah angled the paper so he could see it. “Time for a trip to the DMV.”

***

“How’d it go?” Aaliyah heard Xander call out when she walked into the kitchen.

“I’ve got my temporary license,” she answered, standing at the threshold. On the couch sat her two half siblings deep in lore reading and Xander at the desk. There was something about him that seemed … off. Aaliyah shook the ‘someone’s watching over’ feeling and smiled. “Things are finally looking up for a time. License is on it’s way, we’re getting close in finding out where the demon’s at …”

“Are you sure?” Nissa jumped in, putting her book down. “I mean, you haven’t seen it in months…”

“Since the car crash,” Aaliyah cut in. “I know, Nissa. Did you and Leo swap personalities for a day?”

“I’m just wondering why you’re so involved in this hunt when there’s cases out there we can grab.”

Aaliyah turned to her younger sister.

“Aaliyah,” Xander breathed, the soft tone in the attempt to calm her down.

“I forgot, all you two did was get yourselves reported missing while attempting to hunt … what was it again?” Aaliyah crossed her arms and tilted her head at Nissa. “Oh, yeah, right. It was a ghost that had managed to attach itself to Leo. How would you have handled the fact the ghost had attached itself to him? Would you have thought of seeking out a psychic to help remove it?” She brought her head back up to watch Nissa squirm under her gaze. “I thought not. You and Leo are more than welcome to go out and hunt. Maybe you two can survive the rest of the year. If you don’t do stupid shit to get killed.”

Aaliyah spun on her heels and half stormed back outside. Her mind dug up the question she had back when John found them; why he stayed away from teaming up with other hunters. She didn’t have an answer at that time. She had the answer now. Better to work alone or with those she trusted than allow some new hunters to tag along. Stopping somewhere out in the yard, Aaliyah turned and looked back at the house. Maybe that was the right thing to do. Her mind worked through a plan as she started back for the house.

***

With her bags triple checked, Aaliyah picked it up in one hand and her shoes in the other. Light snores from her siblings followed her from the living room. She pushed down the guilt for leaving in the middle of the night with a note that told them she’ll be back to pick up her actual license. Easing the side door close, Aaliyah sat on the stairs to put her shoes on before heading for the car.

“And where do you think you’re going?” a gruff voice called out.

Aaliyah stopped mid step and looked in the direction the voice came from. In the low light, she watched Bobby appear from the shadows. Her shoulders dropped with a sigh. “I’m going on my own for a while. I think John was right on that; stay away from other hunters, work on my own.”

“And what are you gonna tell the others?” Bobby countered. “You know the boys will worry about you.”

Aaliyah made a dismissive sound as she moved her head. “I can take care of myself. Besides, they’re off hunting in Wisconsin. Unless they finished up that case in the past day. Just … Call me if something comes up with them.” She closed the gap to the car, putting her bags in the back seat before getting in the driver’s seat.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 Aaliyah brought the machete down on the vampire’s head with a grunt. She hadn’t expected to find one out in San Diego, but there it was feeding off the tourists. The vampire went down, taking the machete with it. Aaliyah planted a foot on the head and pulled at the blade before swinging it around to sever the neck. It had been two weeks since she had left Bobby’s to hunt on her own, and there was a part of her that actually missed having a partner. Aaliyah started her way out of the now silent abandoned building. The adrenaline ran it’s course through her system and the deep gash on her left shoulder started to throb.

The ringtone on her phone broke the silence.

Aaliyah fumbled with digging out the phone in the effort to silence the ringing. “Fisher.”

“Aaliyah,” Bobby’s voice answered. “It’s Sam. He’s been missing for a week.”

“I’ll be right there.” She ended the call and raced back to the car, barely giving herself enough time to toss the machete into the trunk before climbing into the driver’s seat and hauling back to Bobby’s. The gash would have to wait.

***

Aaliyah pulled herself out of the car, willing her cramped muscles to move. She stopped twice after getting the call from Bobby; once to relieve herself and grab some food, and to grab a few hours of sleep. She knocked a couple times before allowing herself in. She blinked a few times when she came face to muzzle of a shotgun. “Hey yah, Bobby,” she greeted. “What’s with the fire?”

“Sorry, kid,” he greeted, lowering the shotgun. “Dean called, saying that Sam’s possessed.”

“What! And he didn’t call?” Aaliyah closed the door behind her as she walked into the house. She looked around to see that any evidence of her siblings being there were gone. “And where’d the rest of …”

“Picked up cases and drifted off into the wind,” Bobby told her. “Figured I could use your help with Sam.”

Aaliyah shrugged and followed Bobby into the living room. “Sure. What are we dealing with here?” She raised her gaze up to the ceiling, following Bobby’s finger. “Meg?”

“Doubt it, but a demon nonetheless.”

“How much time do we got?” Aaliyah moved about the room to move some books and piles of papers.

A knock at the door halted her efforts. With a glance to Bobby, she darted into the shadows of the house while he went to answer the door. She willed her body to remain still as Bobby and someone else – Sam – walked into the living room and talked. Footsteps trailed off again before what sounded like the fridge door opened and closed. A toast was offered up to John. Aaliyah nearly jumped out of the shadows when she heard Sam choking.

“What did you do?” Sam yelled.

“A little holy water in the beer,” Bobby answered. “Sam wouldn’t have noticed. But then, you’re not Sam. Don’t try to con a con man.”

Aaliyah filed the trick away as she heard a thump.

“Come on out, Aaliyah,” Bobby called to her.

Aaliyah stepped out from the shadows to see Bobby pulling a chair into the room. She moved to pick the unconscious Sam off the floor. Her body rebelled against her in the effort. “I swear my body’s wanting to kill me,” she said, twisting her body to ease the cramping as Bobby started to tie Sam up.

“Compared to what?” Bobby asked. “Of all the things that do wanna kill yah, you’re surprised your body is one of them?”

“Didn’t expect it to happen this early in my life.” Aaliyah raised an arm over her head and tilted to the other side, pulling at her side muscles before repeating the process.

“Welcome to hunting.” Bobby held out a piece of rope to her.

Aaliyah took the rope Bobby offered and tied one of Sam’s arms to the chair. Her mind played back the few voicemails that Dean had left her a week and a half ago, demanding to know why she left and why she didn’t tell them all where she was going. She swung and hit Sam. His eyes opened to reveal black.

“Hey,” Aaliyah greeted.

“Had enough of being on your own?” the demon taunted Aaliyah. “It’s like clockwork with you. You get dragged to help, get pissed off and run off. Only to come running back.” Sam’s head tilted. “You’re like a cockroach for it, really.”

Aaliyah bit back the tears as she glared at the demon. “How ‘bout I smack that smart outta you?”

Sam’s head reset. “You sure? Don’t wanna be damaging the package.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about Sam.” Aaliyah reached for the bucket. “It’ll hurt you more than him.” She braced the bucket in both hands and dumped the water over Sam, covering her wince at his screams and the hissing. She put the bucket down and hunched to be eye level with him. “Feel like talking now?” There was something about this demon that didn’t sit right with Aaliyah. Her eyes shifted over Sam and narrowed when she caught what looked like a burn mark.

“Sam here’s still my meat puppet,” the demon spoke. “I can make him bite off his tongue.”

“You won’t be in him long enough.” Aaliyah straightened and walked over to Bobby. “There’s something on him,” she whispered. “Looks like a burn mark.” She glanced over her shoulder to see Sam looking back.

“So, you’ve seen the lock,” the demon said.

Aaliyah lunged for the fireplace just as the flames shot up. She landed on her backside and reached for a metal tool that had laid in the flame. In her turn back to Sam, Aaliyah found herself flying against a wall and dropped the tool. She fell to the floor in a heap, the wind knocked out of her.

“You know when people want to describe the worst possible thing,” the demon said, stalking toward Aaliyah. “It’s like hell.”

Aaliyah looked up to Sam even as the demon reached out to grab hold of her shirt with one hand and a fist in the other. She refused to look away when the fist made contact with her. Sharp pain shot through her face before the trickling sensation of blood oozing from her nose hit her upper lip.

“Well, there’s a reason for that,” the demon continued, hitting Aaliyah again. “Even for demons it’s, well, hell.”

Another hit. Aaliyah put a hand up in a meager attempt to push Sam off and away from her. Bobby’s voice was somewhere in the room.

“It’s a prison,” the demon continued. “Made of bone and flesh and blood and fear.” One more hit.

One eye was half closed due to a hit. Aaliyah swore more damaged had been done to it than just broken blood vessels. She managed to make eye contact with Sam.

“And you,” it spoke. “You sent me back there.”

“Meg,” Aaliyah sneered.

“No,” the demon answered. “Now I’m Sam.” He landed one more punch and pressed a thumb into the shoulder gash.

Her face squinched up in pain even as her body withered to get away from Sam’s hold.

“You know … I saw John down there. Says hi.” Sam tightened his hold on her. “All I had to do was to hold onto the fact one day I would climb out and torture you. Nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect.” He leaned in. “But whatever I do to you is nothing compared to what you’ve done to you. I can see it, there, in your eyes. Less than worthless. Playing the spare in the game the Winchesters were playing. You were better off staying at home.”

Aaliyah watched at Sam raised a fist and waited for it to find it’s mark. A hand grabbed hold of his arm and pulled Sam off and away from Aaliyah. She heard a scream of pain before a black cloud erupted from Sam’s mouth. Something touched her shoulder wound, causing her to lash out with half stabs.

“Aaliyah, Aaliyah, relax.” The voice sounded familiar.

She eased up on her hits and peered through her half closed eye to see Dean hovering over her. Behind him were Bobby and Sam’s voices.

“Think you can move?” Dean asked her.

Aaliyah tested her body and moved from the spot. Sore from the beating she got from Meg, Aaliyah managed to reach Sam and tapped his arm. He turned around just as she brought around her fist. Hitting Sam’s arm was the last thing she remembered.

**

Aaliyah shifted her head a little on the bag of ice. After passing out for a short while, she got herself to the kitchen for a bag of ice. Sam was sitting on the other side of the table with his own bag of ice. There was a thud on the table before Aaliyah was assisted into sitting up.

“Think you can get the shirt off?” Dean questioned.

“Anything to see someone strip, huh?” Aaliyah half chided, trying to manage a smile.

“Aaliyah,” Sam called to her, caution in his voice. “You look like crap.”

Aaliyah fought her face in not showing how much it hurt removing her shirt. “So do you.” She worked her injured arm through first as Bobby walked into the kitchen, worry written on his face.

“What is it, Bobby?” Sam asked.

“You guys ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wandall?” he asked.

Aaliyah shook her head before freeing it from the shirt. Her hunter contacts were limited to those in the kitchen and her own family.

“Why you ask?” Dean questioned as he started stitched up Aaliyah’s shoulder gash.

“Heard from a friend. He’s been found dead at his place,” Bobby answered. “You wouldn’t know anything about that?”

“No sir,” Dean replied. “Never heard of the guy.”

“Good, keep it that way,” Bobby instructed. “His buddies are looking for someone or something to string up, and they’re not gonna slow down to listen to reason.”

Aaliyah grabbed her bag and put it up to her face. “Remind me again why I got into hunting.”

“Family issues,” Dean answered, still working away at her wound. “Which is nothing new.”

“Don’t think I signed up to be a punching bag for demons,” Aaliyah commented.

“Here,” Bobby handed them each a metal charm. “Take these.”

Aaliyah accepted the one Dean handed to her. “What are they?”

“Charms,” the older hunter answered. “They’ll fend off possession. That demon’s still out there. It’ll make sure it doesn’t get back in you.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” Aaliyah said.

“Sounds vaguely disgusting,” Dean added. He finished up the last stitch and cleaned it off with alcohol.

Aaliyah hissed at him even as he reached for a bandage. She settled in the chair and adjusted the ice bag.

“You’re welcome,” Bobby said. “You three be careful out there.”

Aaliyah eased her head and arm back into her shirt even as Dean cleaned up.

“Oh, Aaliyah,” Bobby called.

She turned to see him holding up an envelope. Ripping it open, she found it contained her license.

“Congrats on being a legal driver,” he said.

“Thanks, Bobby.”

“Aaliyah,” Dean spoke up. “Can I…” He motioned for the door leading outside.

Aaliyah nodded and eased herself to her feet. She adjusted the shirt as she followed Dean outside. “What’s up?”

“Why’d you do it?” He spun around to face her. “Why’d you leave?”

Aaliyah blinked against the sun when she looked up the few inches to meet his eyes. “Why does anyone leave? I mean, my dad left. Xander did, too. Might as well …”

“Stow it, will ya?” Dean cut in. “Xander was beyond worried about you. Hell, even Nissa and Leo were. Don’t tell me that you don’t give a crap about they felt.”

Aaliyah swore she heard more behind what Dean was saying, but didn’t call him out on it. If he had been so worried, and he had been if she judged by the voicemails he left, he would have said something already. The thought of calling him out on it passed through her mind. “They coulda called,” she said. “Besides, that vampire was an easy enough kill.”

“Vampire.” There it was, the shock in Dean’s voice. “And you didn’t call…”

“And you guys woulda come running when you’re more focused on finding the demon who killed your mom,” Aaliyah interrupted. “Like you’d that for some vamp.”

“And look what happened.” Dean gestured to her shoulder.

“It happens, you know that,” Aaliyah countered. “Or did you forget what’s happened since you called me in to help?” Her eyes went wide when she realized she had crossed the line. “Dean, I…” She attempted to apologize even as he backed away from her.

He looked down, hands in his jean pockets. “No, no. I get it. You’ve gotten too big to be with us anymore. You go on; do your own thing now.”

Aaliyah stood there and watched Dean turn and walk away from her. Guilt tore into her. Between not returning his voicemails and not worrying about what her siblings thought about her taking off, Aaliyah wasn’t sure what feeling to process. She turned back to the house to see Bobby standing in the doorway and Sam in the kitchen window. Her mind warred with itself; would she stay and see how Sam and Bobby felt, or would she run off and push down her feelings?

“Hey, kid,” Bobby called out to her. “When’s the last time you ate?”

***

Aaliyah raced to put down a salt line in the threshold of the door and stumbled back a few steps. Part of her questioned why she decided it was a good idea to go into what had once been a warehouse for a mental asylum alone. Another part countered that she was the only hunter near enough to pick it up, and she wasn’t gonna go and give it to the Winchesters. Her cell’s ringer echoed in the room as she caught sight of the red and blue lights of a police car off the walls.

“You got bad timing,” Aaliyah spoke into the phone without bothering for who was calling.

“Good to hear from you, too,” Bobby’s voice came through. “Sam’s missing.”

“What else is new with the Winchesters?” Aaliyah snapped as she turned to dig through her duffel. “First it was John, now Sam. Besides, I’m sure Dean’s got it handled. Unlike this ghost just outside the room I’m in and what looks like …” She got up and dared to peer out the window. “Five cop cars outside the building I’m in. Number of actual cops is unknown. So,” she turned from the window back to the door where the ghost stood just on the other side of the salt line. “unless you got an idea to get rid of a ghost at a mental asylum, I can’t really help.”

“Salt and burn?” Bobby offered up.

“How? The nearest cemetery’s got all the plots down as patient numbers, not names. Not sure if it’s connected to an object.” Aaliyah swore she heard one or two cops somewhere in the building. “Bobby, get me outta here.” She heard the panic in her voice in her fight to remain calm.

“Only other thing you can do is Last Rites, kid,” he told her.

“I’m not a priest,” Aaliyah countered. “And I don’t have time.”

“You just need to recite a verse,” Bobby told her. “Just, repeat after me.”

Aaliyah took a breath and willed herself to calm down. “Alright, Bobby.” She stared at the ghost. “Oh, Holy Hosts above,” she started a couple beats after Bobby started. “I call upon thee as a servant of Christ.” She forced to keep whatever was in her stomach to stay there. “To sanctify my actions this day, in the fulfillment of the will of God.” The hairs on Aaliyah’s stood on end as small electrical shocks ran through her body as the ghost started to flicker. A high pitched sound started to fill the room. Aaliyah fought against putting her hands to her ears even as Bobby started up again. Something seemed to tell her that all would be okay, and to continue what she was doing. “I call upon the archangel Raphael, master of the air, to make open the way. Let the fire of the Holy Spirit now descend that this being might be awakened to the world beyond.”

“Aaliyah, talk to me,” Bobby’s voice called from the phone. “Dammit, Aaliyah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of foreshadowing for Aaliyah. I wasn't sure how to go about the foreshadowing due to how she and the Winchesters parted and her ending up in "Tall Tales" would work out. The mental asylum at the end is the Eloise Hospital/Asylum based in Michigan. At one point, there were 10,000 patients there from mental cases to those who had TB.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Time seemed to have stopped.

Bobby’s voice sounded like he was yelling from the other end of the building.

Aaliyah stared at the light in front of her with her mouth agape. There was something about the light that she couldn’t explain; not that she could find the right words for it. She could stand there in the light without a care. A voice called out broke into her reverie. Aaliyah bent down for her cell and duffel before darting from the room, the light completely forgotten. She listened to the voices in the attempt to figure out how many she had to avoid in her dash to freedom. Three for sure, four maybe. A beam of light shot down the hall and she hunched down into a room to avoid being seen. A voice spoke up about seeing something. Another countered with the first seeing something; nothing was down the hall.  

Their footsteps retreated. Aaliyah dared to poke her head out of the room and edged out into the hallway. She worked her footsteps soft as she could after them. No point on finishing the case if she got caught. It was one of those areas that needed to be worked on. Not like the cops would believe she just sent a ghost to the great beyond. Staying in the shadows and dark corners on the main floor, Aaliyah watched the flashing lights on the walls flick off and waited a good ten minutes before she dared moving to a broken window to climb out. The cop cars were gone, but Aaliyah was sure there had to be one or two nearby keeping watch on the place in the off chance they catch someone.

Once in her car, Aaliyah managed to get onto the four lane road that provided the southern border of the decrypted asylum city without being caught by any cops. She headed west for a short while before turning around in one of those island turn arounds to head back to the motel. There was something about the area outside Detroit Aaliyah never really figured out.

Aaliyah’s cell started ringing just as she closed the motel door behind her. She dumped her duffel on a bed as she pulled the phone out of her pocket to see Bobby’s name on the display.

“What in the hell do you got for brains, girl?” Bobby shouted before Aaliyah could greet him. “Why didn’t you call me when you got out?”

Her shoulders drooped as Bobby yelled. Yeah, Aaliyah shoulda called him when she was on the way back to the motel, but the need to be out of the area had been the first thing on her mind. “Sorry, Bobby,” Aaliyah apologized, her voice low. “I just … I’ve made it this far without getting caught by the cops. Consider it low on my Hunter’s Bucket List.”

“Whatever,” Bobby dismissed. “You okay? From what I heard during that verse, it wasn’t good.”

“I don’t know what it was, Bobby.” Aaliyah started pacing the room. “Imagine the ringing in your ear but like a million times louder. I think there was something else there besides the ghost.” She swore to herself it wasn’t a demon, but it wasn’t any ghost or spirit she could remember from the lore she poured into her head. “What lore do you have on angels?”

“Angels? You’d have more luck finding Bigfoot than getting a few pages on them,” Bobby countered. “Listen, there’s some serious shit going down. Think you’d be able to meet up and help?”

“Sure, Bobby.” Aaliyah started gathering her things half scattered through the room, pinching the cell between her head and shoulder. “Go ahead and give me the coordinates and I’ll be on my way.” She pulled the phone away and hung up before shoving it into a pocket. Maybe this trip would be the last one for Michigan. There was always something that pulled her back.

***

Aaliyah spotted the Impala on the side of the road and groaned. She wasn’t planning on dealing with Dean, especially after what happened a week or two ago. Still, she agreed to help. Pulling off the road behind the Impala, Aaliyah turned her car off and climbed out. She caught the glare from Dean as she came up alongside Bobby.

“Don’t you have a case to work?” Dean shot at her.

“Yeah, I do,” Aaliyah shot back. “The one that I got called here for.” She dared a glance down at the map that had no marks on it whatsoever. “Demonic activity?”

“And omens from the past month,” Bobby said.

Aaliyah leaned over the map as her head tilted slightly. “There’s nothing.”

“That’s what I said,” Dean said.

Aaliyah picked up on the anger that lingered in his voice. So he was mature enough to put aside what he was feeling to focus on the case in front of them. “There’s gotta be something, even low level stuff.”

“That’s I was telling Dean,” Bobby said. “It’s completely quiet.”

“So how do we look for Sam?” Dean countered. “Close our eyes and point?”

“Oh, come on,” Aaliyah straightened up as she rolled her eyes. “Can’t keep Sam around for a week without him wandering off.”

“You know what…” Dean pushed past Bobby and managed to pin Aaliyah up against the Impala. “I’ve had enough of you. You’ve been a pain in the ass since you’ve…”

“Since I what, Dean?” Aaliyah cut in. She worked her arms in and managed to push him off her before peeling herself off the car and straightening her shirt and jacket. “Since I’ve started hunting with you guys? Since you called me to help find your dad? Since I called you to find mine? Since I took out that werewolf? Since when, Dean? Tell me.”

Dean glanced down at the ground while his hands found their way into the pockets of the leather jacket. He muttered something, causing Aaliyah to lean in.

“Sorry, what?” she asked.

“Since…You know what, never mind.” Dean waved it off as his cell rang. “Ash, what you got? … Oh, come on, man. We’re looking at a three thousand mile haystack here. … Well, what? … Come on, I don’t have time for this.” There was a brief pause before he hung up. “Looks like we’re going to the roadhouse,” he told Bobby. “You, can go find another case to work,” he told Aaliyah.

“No.” Aaliyah stared Dean down with a glare. “Like I told John, I’m involved now. And I’ve seen and been through too much to walk away now.”

“And Sam’s my brother,” Dean countered. “Your left with no note or message.”

“Story of my life,” Aaliyah snapped. “Your father didn’t abandon you for another family.” She wasn’t sure what happened. One second she had been staring down Dean, the second she was slumped in a pile on the ground with the feeling of something wet on her upper lip. Dean was blocked by Bobby a few feet away from her. Aaliyah pulled herself up to her feet with the Impala to stabilize herself. “Step aside, Bobby.”

“You think I’m gonna let you two idjits beat each other up?” he shot over a shoulder.

“Sure, why not?” Aaliyah asked with a half shrug. “I was the punching bag for one Winchester – demon or not – I’m not gonna be it for the other. Maybe it’s time I stood up to them. Obviously going solo on cases isn’t enough to show I can do it.”

“You’ve gone to a whole new level of stupid, Aaliyah,” Bobby tried to talk some sense into her.

“What makes you think that? I’m tired of the crap from everyone thinking I can’t hunt.” Aaliyah’s defensive posture dropped.

“Oh, geez,” Dean grumbled. “Come off it, Aaliyah.”

“And you’re the worse one,” Aaliyah told him. “I got a call for help, and I’m helping. Now, come on.” She turned back for her car. “Someone’s gotta lead the way to the roadhouse.”

***

Aaliyah eased out of the car as she took in the sight of the roadhouse; ashes still smoking. Something told her that whatever this Ash person knew, it got him and anyone in the roadhouse killed and the building burned down. She half ignored Dean when he doubled over holding his head. For all that’s happened, Aaliyah wouldn’t put it past him to have a hangover.

“I swear I saw something,” Dean told Bobby.

“Like what Sam gets?” Aaliyah called over, keeping her eyes on where she was stepping. The feeling of Dean glaring at her back slipped through her mind. “I’m just sayin’.”

“You know I’m not psychic,” he replied. Dean doubled over again in pain.

Aaliyah dashed over to him and Bobby, leaping over some of the debris. “Dean?” She caught his eyes flick up to match her gaze. She wasn’t sure what to expect other than anger from him. But there was barely contained panic in those green eyes Aaliyah swore changed hue.

“I saw him,” Dean said. “I saw Sam.”

“It was a vision,” Bobby said.

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Dean straightened enough to brace himself on the Impala. “Whew. It was about as much fun as getting kicked in the jewels.”

“What’d you see?” Aaliyah prompted.

“Uh … there was a bell.”

“A bell?” Aaliyah’s face contorted a little in confusion. “What kinda bell?”

“A big one; with an engraving.”

“Yeah, that narrows it down,” Aaliyah snarked.

“Was it a tree?” Bobby asked while shooting her a look. “Like an oak tree?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“I know where Sam is. Come on.” Bobby moved to get into the Impala, leaving Aaliyah and Dean to share a look.

Aaliyah shrugged before she moved for her own car. She wasn’t sure how long they raced along the highway. At some point Aaliyah had put music on; one of the few tapes that Dean was willing to part with. Finally the Impala pulled off the road. Part of Aaliyah was relieved, she could finally empty out her bladder.

“Rest of the way’s on foot,” Bobby called back to her. “Get your weapons.”

“Two minutes,” she called back.

“What for?” Dean called back.

“I’ve been ignoring nature for the past three hours,” Aaliyah responded even as she darted into the tree line. “I’m not gonna go in fighting with a full bladder.”

Part of her was worried at being so exposed with the two guys mere feet away, but she managed to finish up and return to the cars. Bobby and Dean were already armed and their patience near worn thin waiting on her. Aaliyah rushed to grab a knife, placing it in a boot, and a shotgun with a handful of shells. She kept pace with the other two in a jog down the road. Something didn’t seem right. Aaliyah pushed harder and managed to take the lead. Behind her Bobby shouted at her to wait up. Up ahead she spotted a couple figures, one held some sort of weapon. Two feet closer and Aaliyah recognized the weaponless one as Sam. Dean pushed past her just as the one with the weapon attacked Sam.

Aaliyah didn’t think when she rushed past Dean with Sam in his arms to chase after the attacker. It was instinct, nothing more. Unfortunately the attacker had a head start and she lost him after a few minutes. Slowing to a stop, Aaliyah stood there and caught her breath. She worked her way back to where the guys where. Her feet picked up speed when she noticed Sam’s body was limp in Dean’s arms. A foot slipped as she neared, bringing her down into the mud.

“Dean?” Aaliyah dared. She caught a hand shift and swore she saw blood covered it. Her body sunk down to her knees even as she dared to ease a hand on Dean’s arm. “We should get going from here.”

He nodded and shifted his hold on Sam’s body. Aaliyah pushed herself back to her feet and walked along with Dean. She had slipped into a protective mode in the walk back to the cars. In the silence of her own car, Aaliyah sat in the driver’s seat and tried to process what had happened. Her mind went on auto pilot when the Impala started up and drove off; starting her own car and followed along.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up Season 2 and tying one of my early drabbles into the story.

Chapter 21

Aaliyah stepped out of the bathroom, feeling a little better after washing off some of the mud. Bobby offered Dean some chicken, which was refused. The fried food had some appeal to her, but even she passed up on it. She shifted her eyes between the two as Bobby suggested first burying Sam, then giving him a Hunter’s Funeral.

“Something big’s going down,” Bobby said, finally getting Aaliyah’s attention. “End of the world big.”

“Then let it end,” Dean shouted.

“You don’t mean that,” Bobby replied.

“You don’t think so? Huh?” Dean pushed himself from sitting on the bed to his feet. “You don’t think I’ve paid enough? Given enough? I’m done with it. All of it. And if you know what’s good for you, turn around and get the hell outta here.”

Aaliyah looked over to Bobby and took his lead. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door while giving Dean a small smile. “Keep my number.” Aaliyah knew better than to argue with Dean. She stepped out of the motel room and closed the door behind her. “I’m worried about him, Bobby.”

“I am too, kid,” Bobby said. “You get ahold of any hunters you know. We’re gonna need all the help we can get. Come on back to my place. We’ll figure something out.”

***

“Yeah, I know it’s late, Xander,” Aaliyah countered. “Things are …. Getting messy here and we’re gonna need help.”

“So you expect me to dump the vamp case and come help … with what exactly?”

Aaliyah glanced over to Bobby who was prepping something. “The Yellow Eyed Demon. We’re so close, Xander.”

“I’ll be that way when I get the vamp,” he told her. “I should be that way come dawn.”

Aaliyah made a noise before ending the call. She squeezed her hand around it while contemplating the thought of throwing it across the room.

“Not so good?”

Aaliyah sighed. “Amanda’s busy dealing with demons in New York. Nissa and Leo are off dealing with a pack of werewolves in Texas. I half expect those to be Chupacabras. And Xander’s got a vamp to deal with. He claims to be on his way when dawn comes around.” She walked into the kitchen, putting the phone on the table, and went to pull a beer from the fridge.

“Go get a shower first,” Bobby told her. “And some shut eye.”

“I’m fine on sleep.” Aaliyah closed the fridge without grabbing a beer. “But a shower sounds nice.” She found her clothes bag and pulled out some clean clothes before dumping the rest into the washer.

Alone in the bathroom, Aaliyah double checked to make sure the door was closed and locked. With the water running, she stripped off the clothes she had worn since the Michigan asylum and dumped each piece in a pile. Something caught her eye in the mirror. Her eyes narrowed as her eyes shifted their focus as if they were glazed over. In her sleep deprived state, Aaliyah swore it was a trick of the light. The light reflected in the mirror showed a shadow on the wall behind her. The shadow didn’t match the outline of her pale body. It seemed to be more like angel wings.

Shaking her head, Aaliyah rubbed her eyes and stepped into the shower. The dirt and dried caked mud washed off her body and down the drain. She worked the shampoo and conditioner through her hair, keeping the conditioner in while she worked through the grim on her body. Finally free of the dirt from the past few days, Aaliyah washed off the conditioner and soap. Drying off and dressing, she headed downstairs to see Sam and Dean were in the main room talking with Bobby. Stopped in confusion, Aaliyah attempted to mentally trace back the past several hours to figure out how Sam was walking and talking.

“Wyoming?” Dean questioned, his voice breaking into Aaliyah’s thought process.

“Yeah,” Bobby answered. “That one area’s clean – spotless. Almost as if…”

Aaliyah crossed over and looked at the spot on the map Bobby pointed out.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Demons are surrounding it,” Bobby said.

“But you don’t know why?” Dean asked.

“No, but my eyes are swimming,” Bobby said. “Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam said.

“Come on, Dean, Aaliyah,” Bobby said. “I got some books out in the truck.”

“Sure,” Aaliyah said. “Give me a sec for shoes.” She went and dug out a pair of socks and tossed them and her boots on before ducking outside.

Even before she could reach Dean and Bobby, Aaliyah heard the latter yelling at the former. Dean’s voice was low when he answered with one year.

“Are you crazy?” Aaliyah asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

“Damn it, Dean,” Bobby cursed.

“Which is why we gotta get this yellow eyed son of a bitch,” Dean said. “That’s why I’m gonna kill him myself. I got nothing to lose.”

Bobby grabbed hold of Dean’s jacket near his throat before Aaliyah could jump in between them. “I could throttle you.”

“And send me down a head of schedule?” Dean countered.

Bobby let go of Dean. “What’s with you Winchesters, huh? You and your dad. Both itching to toss yourselves into the pit.”

“That’s the thing, Bobby. I’m not even meant to be here,” Dean said. “At least this way something good will come of it. Like my life could have some meaning.”

“And it didn’t before?” Bobby asked. “Have you got that low of opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?” He grabbed Dean again.

Aaliyah glanced around, thinking she heard a noise from nearby. She moved away from the two men toward the area the noise came from. Ignoring their voices, Aaliyah came up along a car and hunched down to stay out of view. Footsteps crunched on the dirt behind her even as Aaliyah moved around the car and grabbed hold of the other person. The other person fought against Aaliyah’s hold even as she pinned them against the car.

“Ellen?” Dean’s voice called out.

“Mind calling your guard bitch off?” she requested.

Aaliyah reacted out of pure instinct by punching the car. “Wanna try again?”

“Liyra,” Bobby cautioned.

“I didn’t haul ass from Michigan dealing with ghosts to come here and be called a …”

“You’re a hunter?” Ellen asked.

“One of the best,” Bobby complimented. “Though she’s taken on the mentality of the boys at times.”

“One of the best?” Ellen echoed.

“Been hunting for … about four years now,” Aaliyah said, letting Ellen go.

“Oh God,” she said.

Aaliyah trailed after them back to the house where she grabbed a beer and leaned in the threshold between the kitchen and living room. There she listened as Ellen told how she survived the fire that took out the roadhouse by running to the store for pretzels.

“Ellen,” Bobby chimed in. “You mentioned a safe.”

“Hidden in the basement.”

“Demons get what was in it?”

“No.” Ellen pulled a folded piece of paper and unfolded it on the table.

Aaliyah stepped in and looked at the map that had X marks drawn on it.

“Wyoming?” Dean said. “What does it mean?”

Aaliyah tilted her head for a minute before going on a search for a marker while Bobby got up and went into the living room. He returned with a book when Aaliyah gave a small ‘ah-ha’ on finding a marker.

“Each of these X’s mark an abandoned frontier church, all mid 19th century,” Bobby said. “All built by Samuel Colt.”

Aaliyah returned to the table. “As in the demon killing, gun making, Samuel Colt?” She leaned on the table with one hand after uncapping the marker.

“Yep,” Bobby answered. “And he also built railroad tracks connecting the …”

Aaliyah heard him trail off when she started connecting the X marks into a pentagram.

“Tell me that’s now what I think it is,” Dean requested.

“It’s a Devil’s Trap,” Aaliyah said, straightening and admiring her work. “A hundred square foot Devil’s Trap.”

“That’s brilliant,” Dean said. “Iron lines demons can’t cross.”

“I’ve never heard of anything so big,” Ellen said.

“No one has,” Bobby said.

“And after all these years, it still works,” Aaliyah said.

“How’d you know?” Ellen asked, shooting her a look.

Aaliyah flicked her gaze over to the older woman and swore the look on her face screamed she doubted Aaliyah and her hunting ability. “All those omens that’s been popping up,” Aaliyah said. “The demons must be circling looking for a way in.”

“They’re trying alright,” Bobby chimed in.

“What’s so important that Colt’s trying to protect?” Sam asked.

“Unless…” Dean said. “He’s not trying to keep the demons out, but something in.”

“That’s a comforting thought,” Ellen said.

“Is it possible, Bobby?” Aaliyah asked, looking up at him. “Could they get inside?”

“This thing’s so powerful you need an A bomb to destroy it,” he answered. “No way a full blood demon can cross it.”

“No,” Sam said. “But I know who can.”

**

Aaliyah stepped off into the house while the others went through what might be needed for the trip. She dialed Xander’s number and started pacing when the ringing went past thirty seconds. The call finally went to voicemail. Confused, Aaliyah hung up and redialed the number. It went to voicemail again.

“Guys, something’s wrong,” she called out before she walked back into the room. “I can’t get ahold of Xander.”

“Vamp coulda gotten him,” Bobby suggested.

Aaliyah looked between the others while she attempted to grab hold of the several different thoughts that ran through her head. “I gotta go find him.” She started for the door even as a couple of them called after her. She pivoted, her body flared a little in the sudden movement, and went over to where her bag of clothes had been dumped. With the bag in hand, Aaliyah turned back for the door. She ignored the sound of the door opening and closing behind her as she headed for her car.

“Aaliyah, wait,” Dean called after her.

“Why? You all got a handle on it.” Aaliyah opened the back seat and tossed in her duffel and closed the door. “Besides, I’m just gonna have to prove myself to another hunter.” She turned around and found Dean a foot away from her. “You can’t do this without Sam; yeah I heard that. I can’t do this without knowing what happened to Xander. I know where to go after dealing with Xander.” She closed the distance between her and Dean. “Just … be careful, huh?” Aaliyah flashed him a smile before climbing into the car and driving off.

***

Aaliyah killed her headlights well before she turned down the drive. Something didn’t sit right. That feeling didn’t go away when she pulled up to the dark cabin. She climbed out of the car after getting it into position for a possible quick getaway. She armed herself with her preferred handgun with a couple back up clips and a machete before starting for the cabin. The front door was closed most of the way as she approached; like someone could pull it open without fighting against the knob.

With gun at the ready, Aaliyah eased the door open and scanned the dark room. There was a faint smell of blood in the air. She fought against the panic that rose up as she cleared each room one by one. In one room was a decapitated vampire. So where was Xander? Aaliyah moved for the kitchen just as a scuffle like noise stopped her on a dime.

“Who’s there?” a voice called out.

It was low, almost too low, for Aaliyah to hear. Her eyes narrowed and her head tilted in a way of trying to figure out the voice.

“I’ll shoot,” the voice called out again.

“Xander?” Aaliyah gasped.

“Aaliyah. Oh, God. I almost shot you.”

Aaliyah lowered her gun in her move over to her brother. The gun and machete hit the floor even as she reached out to Xander. “What the hell happened you couldn’t answer the damn phone?”

“That was you? I musta been outta it for a minute.”

Aaliyah moved her hands over Xander, feeling for any obvious wounds that needed to be dealt with. “Think you can move? The sooner we get outta here, the better. Shit’s about to hit the fan out in Wyoming.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Xander said, waving her off. “You go save the world.”

“Xander, what’s gotten over you?”

“I can’t move my legs.” His voice rose above a hush. “I don’t know how it happened, or what I hit during the fight, but … I can’t …”

“That’s bull.” Aaliyah put the gun in her pants waist band and put the machete where she could grab it. She pushed herself to her feet and offered a hand to Xander. “Come on. I’ll get you outta here and to help.”

Xander batted the hand away. “No, just let me die here.”

Aaliyah adjusted her footing and hunched down before grabbing hold of his shirt and brought him within inches of her face. “I’m not leaving you here to die. Not with that vamp out there. Now, you can feel sorry for yourself later.” She pulled herself back enough to have room to pull Xander up. There wasn’t much fight in him as she looped one of his arms around her shoulders. Aaliyah grabbed the machete before half dragging him from the house.

***

“Bobby, I promise I’ll be there,” Aaliyah kept her voice low, signing the last piece of paper. “Xander had a nasty fight with a vamp and I had to get him to a hospital.”

“We’ve got a serious problem and you’re worried …”

“Xander wanted to die there at the house when I found him,” Aaliyah cut in. “I wasn’t gonna let him do that. I’ve already called Nissa and Leo and they’re on their way in.” She adjusted the phone away and looked to the nurse. “What do I have to fill out for a seventy two hour psych hold on him?” She pulled the papers the nurse offered up and signed away. “Is there anything else?”

“No, ma’am.”

Aaliyah gave a brief nod before she turned away and saw herself from the hospital. “Bobby, I promise I’ll be there.”

“You better be here,” Dean answered.

“God, Dean. I swear I’ll kick your ass when this is through.”

“Like you’d be able …”

Aaliyah slammed the car door behind her. “I swear Dean, you’re making it difficult for me to wanna help.” She started the car and headed out for the highway. “Now, I can go off and do my own thing or I can see this hunt through along with you guys. I know what’s at stake here.” She hung up when no answer came from Dean.

***

Aaliyah pushed herself. She had parked next to the Impala and found the immediate area deserted. A note had been left on the windshield of the Impala in Bobby’s handwriting telling her where to go. That note had been dropped and forgotten when Aaliyah realized shit was going down. At one point gunshots had echoed in the air, spurring her on. A foot hit a broken headstone in mid stride, sending her flying. It took Aaliyah a few minutes to catch her breath from the fall before she picked herself up. The foot that hit the stone throbbed a little, either bruised or pulled muscle somewhere. She could put weight on it, which was good. Something glowed some feet away from her, grabbing her attention. She closed the distance to recognize the building as a crypt.

“Guys,” Aaliyah called out, her eyes focused on the crypt doors.

“Aaliyah,” someone shouted in surprise.

A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down behind the tombstone with them. It had to be perfect timing since Aaliyah heard the doors burst open and the sound of who knew how many demons escaping. She pressed her body against theirs in the attempt to have some sort of protection from the demons.

“What the hell just happened?” Aaliyah shouted.

“It’s a devil’s gate,” Ellen’s voice called out in reply. “A damn door to hell.”

“We gotta shut it up,” Aaliyah called out. She pried herself off her tombstone partner and started for the open doors. The heat from beyond the doors was blazing, still Aaliyah fought against it. She struggled against one of the doors even as Bobby came up behind her. A quick glance over to the other showed her Ellen and Sam in the same struggle.

“Dean,” Sam yelled, leaving the door.

“Sam,” Aaliyah called after him even as she looked back over a shoulder.

Dean was slumped against a tombstone and Sam was pinned against a tree. In between them was the person the yellow eyed demon used as a vessel.

Aaliyah looked between Bobby and Ellen in a silent debate between leaving them to deal with the door or to help the boys with the demon. She pushed herself off the door and darted for the demon. There was a small piece of hope that she’d reach it before getting noticed. That hope went out the window when Aaliyah hit an invisible wall and was lifted two feet off the ground.

“I’m surprised you’re still around,” the demon said to Aaliyah. “I mean, after all the mess you’ve gone through just to get here. And the way the other hunters look at you, like you don’t measure up to something.”

Her eyes flicked between Sam and Dean. Was the demon right about how she didn’t measure up against. She stared down the demon.

“You and your pathetic self worth,” the demon continued. “Trying to prove that you can make it in the wide world of hunting. Tell me, kid, how’s your brother doing?”

Aaliyah caught movement just beyond the demon and swore it looked like … She dropped to the ground and gasped for breath. She got a better look at the ghost struggling with the demon and smiled. Even dead John came back to fight. Shifting around, a hand brushed against something hard. It was the Colt. Picking it up, Aaliyah glanced over to the boys even as the thought of shooting the demon herself passed through her mind. It wasn’t right. She crawled over to Dean and held up the Colt in front of him.

He glared at her.

“Hey, I coulda shot it myself,” Aaliyah argued. She nodded when Dean accepted the gun before standing. “Oi, Yellow Eyes,” she called out when the demon regained its vessel. “Over here.”

It turned toward her and started toward her. Aaliyah rooted herself where she stood and froze when a gunshot went off beside her. The body lit up before dropping backward to the ground. Aaliyah heard the sound of Sam hitting the ground as she started off in the direction she came in. She got a few feet from where Dean picked himself up.

“Wait,” Sam called after her.

She turned around to see John approaching her from where Sam and Dean stood. John smiled and nodded before disappearing. Aaliyah half shrugged, dismissing what happened before she turned and left the cemetery.

She could hear three different voices call after her. No, now wasn’t the time for them to assure her that she was doing right by hunting. If she hadn’t gotten involved back in college, Xander wouldn’t be held up at a hospital in the same situation she was a year ago.

“Aaliyah, wait up,” Sam’s voice called, closer than the others. “Don’t let what the demon said get to you.”

“But he’s right,” Aaliyah shouted, spinning around to face him. “Every hunter I meet will have the same barely hidden judgmental look Ellen had. I had to race here from the hospital I left Xander at because he got fucked up going up against a vamp. But, yeah, you’re right, the demon didn’t mean what it said.” She turned back around and started for her car as Dean and Sam started talking. Her paced slowed before she stopped completely and turned to watch the brothers. Daring to get close, Aaliyah heard Sam ask if Dean sold his soul and how much time he had.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Sam said.

“Don’t get mad at me,” Dean said. “Don’t you dare, I had to do it. I had to look out for you; it’s my job.”

“And what do you think my job is?” Sam countered, catching Dean off guard.

“What?”

“You saved my life over and over again,” Sam said. “You sacrificed everything for me. Don’t you think I’d do the same for you? You’re my big brother and I’d do anything for you. I don’t care what it takes, I’m gonna get you outta this. My turn to save your ass this time.”

Aaliyah barely shook her head when Dean glanced over at her. “He’s got a point.”

“Well, your yellow eyed demon might be dead,” Ellen cut in as she walked up. “But a whole lot more got through that gate.”

“How many do you think?” Dean asked.

“Hundred or two,” Sam said. “It’s an army he unleashed.”

“Hope you three are ready,” Bobby said. “Cause the war’s just begun.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief moment of suicide idealization.

Chapter 22

Aaliyah turned the car off and sat in the driver’s seat. Guilt had eaten away at her the whole drive back from Wyoming. Bobby had asked her to stay with the boys for a time, but she refused. It was bad enough she had to use the three day psych hold to keep her brother safe in the hospital. With a breath, Aaliyah worked her way out of the car and into the hospital. Her mind replayed what had happened at the cemetery yet again as it tried to figure out how she survived.

Aaliyah did her best to ignore the looks from those she passed in the halls on the way to her brother’s room. The trips between hospital and the cemetery in Wyoming hadn’t given her much time for a shower and change of clothing. She swore there was a lingering scent of sulfur from the amount of demons that escaped.

“I don’t care if there’s still twelve hours left,” Aaliyah heard from the elevator bay. “I want to be released.”

Aaliyah rolled her eyes as she followed the voice. She glanced around the corner to see a nurse at Xander’s bedside and their half siblings by the one window in the room. Nissa and Leo hadn’t noticed her arrival, and Aaliyah took the chance in walking into the room.

“Legally they can’t release you,” Aaliyah told her brother, startling all four. She smirked more to herself when Nissa let out a small yelp and Leo played it off like he had seen her the whole time. “Why’d you think I requested one and had our siblings come and visit you?”

“You trust me so little to stay here?” Xander shot back.

“I’m sorry,” the nurse cut in. “Who are you?”

“Aaliyah,” Aaliyah introduced herself, shifting her attention. “His younger sister. Has he been …”

“Much trouble?” The nurse’s eyebrows went up when she finished the sentience. “Very. He’s refused any sort of medication, barely ate what we brought him. Kept going on about seeing something called … reapers.”

“I swear I saw one,” Xander tossed in.

“Yeah, and I saw a demon walking into the lobby,” Aaliyah tossed back, half trying to defuse the tension. “Actually, I think that was a custodian come to think of it.”

“And we’ve seen wendigos out in the parking lot last night,” Leo added. “Seriously, big brother, you’re seeing things.”

Aaliyah turned her full attention to the nurse while her siblings bickered in a teasing tone that Aaliyah saw right through. It was better they did that than anything else. She gestured the nurse away from the bed. “Seriously, how bad is it?”

The nurse looked over the chart in her hands. “Whatever he went up against knocked him up pretty bad.” She pulled out a film and put it up against the light box. “They took this MRI the day he was admitted.” The light flicked on. “There’s minor fractures in his spine and the doctors suspect there was some sort of spinal injury that resulted in paralysis.”

Aaliyah moved in close and studied the MRI. A couple of the fractures didn’t look good, as if those could have been the result of Xander hitting the wall and causing the paralysis. “These two here,” she gestured to the two fractures. “Could they have caused the paralysis? If so, how quick will they heal and maybe he regaining some mobility?”

The nurse gave her a look that Aaliyah wasn’t sure how to interpret. It seemed to be a mix of mild surprise that Aaliyah was able to read the MRI well enough and posed questions that anyone in the medical field would. “Former nurse,” Aaliyah said. “I did some time in radiology in school.”

The nurse gave Aaliyah the nod that meant she really didn’t believe her, but accepted the answer. “It all really depends on Xander and how well his spine heals,” the nurse answered.

Aaliyah thanked the nurse and watched her take her leave of the room before turning back to her siblings.

“What the hell, Aaliyah?” Leo snapped. “You call asking us to come here and babysit?”

“Shit hit the fan bad, guys,” Aaliyah answered. “The yellow eyed demon managed to open a gate straight to hell, and a whole crap ton of demons got out.”

“So you decided to go deal with that instead of being here?” Leo questioned.

“I was asked to help two years ago, Leo,” Aaliyah countered as her cell starting ringing. “Things got rough. I didn’t plan on things getting this deep. The two of you need to keep a look out for any signs of demonic activity. It doesn’t matter how small, you take care of it.”

“And what about you?” Nissa asked as Aaliyah turned and headed for the door.

“I’m gonna answer this call.” Aaliyah fished the phone out of her pocket just as the ringing stopped. She worked her way down to the ground floor as her phone vibrated with a voicemail.

“Aaliyah, it’s Amanda,” the voicemail started. “It’s a good chance if you’re hearing this that I’m dead. Or dying. Not sure how often you check your voicemails. But, hey, it’s been nice knowing you.”

“Oh, hell you’re not,” Aaliyah said under her breath as she ended the voicemail and called Amanda. She started pacing in the lobby as Amanda’s cell rang. Aaliyah started to pull her cell from her head when the other end picked up.

“Hey, Aaliyah,” Amanda greeted, her voice unusually calm. “It’s been a while.”

“It’s been a couple years,” Aaliyah agreed. “Sorry I hadn’t called before now; just got your voicemail. What’s up?”

“Can you … come get my body? That wendigo really did a number on me.”

Aaliyah stopped pacing. “God. Amanda, I’m so sorry. You shoulda called for help on that one.”

“You were busy.” Amanda’s voice had gotten weaker. “Off saving the world.”

“Still working on that bit,” Aaliyah said. “Could use some help with it. We can talk about it more when I come get you.”

“I’ll text you where I’m at.”

The line went dead and Aaliyah started at the cell for a minute before a text came through. Her head tilted a little before she left the hospital. Something told her that she wouldn’t make it to Amanda before she died, but Aaliyah hoped she’d arrive before that happened anyway. She sent a text to her siblings and Bobby telling them that she was off to get Amanda; and to prepare for a possible Hunter’s Funeral.

***

Aaliyah swore to herself in frustration. Picking the lock was proving to be more difficult than she expected. She wondered how Amanda managed to get back to her motel room if she suffered bad wounds from a wendigo. The lock clicked open and Aaliyah eased the door into the room. Left over food littered the table and clothing was scattered across the room with one of the beds stripped of all the blankets and sheets.

“Amanda,” Aaliyah called out as she moved toward the bathroom. “Come on, I busted ass to get out here. Don’t you die on me now.” She stopped right before turning into the bathroom and closed her eyes, trying to brace herself for seeing her good friend dead on the floor. With a semi deep breath, Aaliyah opened her eyes and looked into the bathroom. In the tub laid Amanda wrapped in the bedding. Her breath caught in her throat.

“Aaliyah.” Her name was just above a whisper. “Wasn’t sure you’d make it.”

“Told you I’d come get you.” Aaliyah knelt down to the edge of the tub. “What about your wounds?” She dared to pull back the bedding to see a large gash across Amanda’s lower abdomen and part of her intestines spilling out.

“Pretty sure it’s infected.” Amanda made some sort of noise Aaliyah accepted as amusement. “I wouldn’t worry about fixing it, Aaliyah. We both know that I’m dead anyway.”

“What sorta nonsense is that, huh? I’ll get your guts back in and you stitched up in no time.”

Amanda rocked her head enough. “I’ve been fighting off death since I put myself in this tub. Hell, I’ve been seeing a reaper popping in once in a while.”

Aaliyah adjusted herself and sat on the floor and leaned in the corner made between the wall and tub wall. She didn’t say anything or do anything.

“Thanks for staying,” Amanda said after a while, her voice quiet. “I would have hated to die here alone and become an angered spirit.”

“You were one of my best friends,” Aaliyah said, getting an amused cough from Amanda. “Yeah, I know. But it’s true. I’m gonna miss you, Amanda.”

“Same … here. Give me a Hunter’s Funeral. Keep what I left in the room.”

Aaliyah shifted around to look Amanda in her eyes to see that little spark of life fade away. The bathroom grew cold, but she didn’t move. Either Amanda was there as a ghost or a reaper decided to visit to take Amanda. Aaliyah wiped away a tear before she collapsed back into the corner and cried. It wasn’t fair that her first friend had been killed by a wendigo. The one person that hadn’t judged Aaliyah when she first started digging after the werewolf on campus near three and a half years ago.

Aaliyah wasn’t sure when the tears finally stopped, or how long she was curled up in the corner with Amanda’s corpse in the tub behind her. She eased up to her feet and left the motel room, after a quick search for the key. There were things to do before night fell, and she was on her own.

***

Several hours passed before Aaliyah found a place out in the woods of upstate New York. Armed with an axe she bought from one of the hardware stores in town and a few six packs, Aaliyah worked until nightfall on a pyre. She helped the boys with the pyre for John, but then it was the three of them. For Amanda, it was just her. With the last log in place just as the sky took on the last hues of night blue, Aaliyah stepped back and wiped the sweet off her face. The pyre certainly wasn’t the best she had seen, but it would do. With a catching breath, Aaliyah walked over to where she had put Amanda. She had wrapped up her friend in the same way John had been; the white fitted bed sheet with the top sheet ripped up to tie up the body.

Aaliyah struggled a little with the dead weight but managed to get Amanda’s body onto the pyre. She poured some gasoline in a line on the wood and struck a match, dropping it onto the gasoline soaked wood. It went up in a burst of fire, sending Aaliyah back a few steps. She stood there for a minute before grabbing a beer and opening it. Her cell rang at one point, breaking the silence, but Aaliyah ignored it. It vibrated in her pocket. When the pyre burned half way down, and Amanda’s body had turned to mostly ash, Aaliyah picked up what remained of the two six packs and started back toward the motel.

***

Dawn found Aaliyah passed out on the unstripped bed on her stomach and one arm hanging off the edge, beer on the nightstand within her reach. Her cell started ringing, startling her awake. She moaned in her motions to grab the phone and answered it.

“This better be important,” Aaliyah snapped. “I’m not in the mood for talking.”

“Nissa called, saying that you took off a few days ago,” Sam said. “Said that you had a call while at the hospital.”

“Amanda died,” Aaliyah said, keeping her eyes closed. “A wendigo nearly gutted her.”

“I’m sorry, Aaliyah,” Sam said, his voice soft. “Really. Dean told me about her. What did you do?”

Aaliyah moaned as her head started to throb a little from the beginnings of a hangover. “Hunter’s Funeral is what she wanted. What’s up?”

“We found one of dad’s storage units had been broken into,” he said.

“And something was taken. How important is it?”

“You’re hungover, aren’t you?”

Aaliyah rolled onto her back. “Do you blame me?”

“I guess not. I’ll send you where we’re at,” Sam said. “Drink plenty of water and take some pain meds.”

“Thanks, Sam.” Aaliyah hung up and laid there on her back, unsure if she wanted to move or lay there and sleep off the hangover. Sleep would be nice; and would provide a nice escape from the pain. But it would be temporary. She eased herself up to sitting on the edge of the bed before fumbling over to where she had dumped her bag for the bottle of Advil.

A seed of a thought sprouted in her mind as Aaliyah got a couple pills into an open hand. What was to stop her from swallowing the whole bottle? She had attempted to kill the pain with alcohol the night before and all it got her was the hangover. Yeah, it hurt losing a friend; but Aaliyah knew if she swallowed more than the two pills in her hand, she’d never hear the end of it. Washing the pills down with flat beer,

Aaliyah pushed past the discomfort of the hangover and worked through the papers and Amanda’s belongings. It took a few hours, but it had been done. The food she had dumped into the trash before making sure she had everything packed. With her and Amanda’s gear bags in hand, Aaliyah left the room. She settled the account for the room in the office before heading off to meet Sam and Dean.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Aaliyah killed the engine and climbed out of the car. There was something about the apartment building that just called out to her. Just as she closed the door behind her came the familiar rumble of the Impala. She hadn’t expected to see them so soon, but maybe it was a good thing. Sam was the first one to spot her and flashed her a gentle smile. Aaliyah returned the smile as she circled around the cars. She didn’t pull away when he took her in with a hug.

“I’m sorry about Amanda,” he told her.

“Thanks, Sam.” She squeezed him before pulling away. “Dean.”

“Sam told me,” the elder brother answered. “Remind me to stand you a round after we finish this case.”

Aaliyah shook her head. “I’m good on alcohol for a while. What’s the case? Sam mentioned one of your dad’s storage units was broken into.”

“Are you sure you wanna help?” Sam asked.

“Positive. I can’t hide away in some crappy motel for a week before I get over it.” Aaliyah suppressed the shiver caused by the memory of swallowing the pills. “Any idea what we’re looking for?”

“Not a clue,” Dean answered, getting antsy. “But there’s a couple assholes here that have it. Go get your gun.”

Aaliyah heard Dean and Sam mutter to each other as she returned to her car and fished out her hand gun. She jogged after them toward the door. The three of them fell into line as they had once before; Dean in front, Aaliyah behind him, and Sam in the rear. A sense of being secured with the boys settled over her as they all climbed the stairs. She heard yelling from a hallway and gestured to Dean. He nodded and led the way down to the door the yelling came from.

Each of them took a spot at the door; Dean positioned so he can bust the door in, Sam across from him, and Aaliyah back against the wall ready to charge in after them. Aaliyah nodded when Dean glanced at her, making sure they all were ready. She didn’t blink when the door was kicked in and Dean shouted for those in the room to freeze. Sliding behind Sam, Aaliyah spotted an old metal container that looked like it held a good thousand rounds. She cursed the luck it was already open.

One of the two men Sam and Dean held up yelled, asking if they were cops. Aaliyah caught the gaze of the one Dean held to the table where a rabbit’s foot rested. She held back any comment about the foot, knowing she’d seen worse things, and lunged for it just as Dean was pushed by the man. She missed when a shot went off. Unsure of what was happening admit all the pushing and yelling, Aaliyah was hauled up to her feet by the back of her jacket. The one that had been cornered by Dean put the muzzle of his gun against her head.

“Stop or she dies,” the man said.

Her mind and body froze. After all the years of hunting, Aaliyah hadn’t planned on being killed by a person.

“Okay, now hang on a minute,” Dean said, his hands spread out to show he held no weapon. “You know she hasn’t done anything to you.”

“But she’s involved,” the man said.

Aaliyah shifted her eyes around the room without turning her head before seeing the rabbit’s foot in Sam’s hand. He matched her own gaze and nodded. She watched him toss it toward her, waiting for the right moment to reach out and grab hold of it. Just then, the man who had held her at gunpoint pulled the trigger. Aaliyah pivoted away from him and grabbed his gun from him with her free hand. She made a full circle and looked between what she held before up to the man. Aaliyah felt her mouth pull into a smirk and watched the man trip backward over the couch. Behind her was a crash. She looked back over a shoulder to see a bookshelf had fallen on the second man.

Aaliyah held up the rabbit’s foot. “I’d be damned,” she said. “We should stop for some food.” She put the foot into a pocket and smiled. “First, I’m making a stop for gas.”

“Meet us at Biggerson’s,” Sam said.

***

Aaliyah walked back to the car with a bag of road snacks that got put into the backseat before she put the gas nozzle into the car. She leaned against the vehicle before looking into the paper bag that held all the scratch off tickets. It had been a thought back at the apartment. If more than one of the tickets paid off big time, Aaliyah figured she’d let the boys have a turn with the rabbit’s foot. The pump stopped when the car tank was filled and Aaliyah replaced the nozzle.

She found a coin as she settled into the driver’s seat before pulling out a scratch off. Part of her didn’t actually believe that she’d win anything more than five dollars. Yet Aaliyah stared at the scratch off to see that she gained the maximum pay out for it. She scratched off half the bag, each ticket yielded its maximum payout. Aaliyah glanced around her and reached over and tossed the tickets she scratched off into the glove box.

Aaliyah glanced into the bag at the rest of the scratch offs and decided to wait until she reached the restaurant. She drove off from the gas station for the restaurant. She looked for the Impala in the parking lot but didn’t find it. Claiming a parking spot, Aaliyah fished out the coin she had used on the scratch offs and finished the bag; each ticket again yielding max payout. A good million or so dollars. It would keep her set on money for a while. A knuckle rap at the window startled Aaliyah, dropping some of the scratch offs. She gathered what she could before putting them into the glove box.

“Heya, Sam,” Aaliyah half chided when she climbed out of the car, making sure it was locked. She gave him a smile and fished out the rabbit’s foot, handing it over to him. “If you two can hand on to this long enough, scratch offs.”

“Are you okay? Really?” Sam asked, turning for the Impala, pocketing the foot.

“I … I don’t know, Sam,” Aaliyah fell into step with Sam. “Amanda had been the one to help me ease into hunting after the werewolf. I feel guilty for not being able to make it to her in time. But …” She took a deep breath. “I think she was grateful I was there at the end.” She spotted Dean working his way through some of his own scratch off tickets, a big smile on his face. “I guess the luck spread to you guys, huh?” She gestured to Dean when she caught Sam’s confused expression.

“Yeah, I guess.” Sam’s cell started ringing and he answered. “Hey, Bobby.”

Aaliyah wandered away from him, catching pieces of the conversation. At one point she saw Sam glance over at her. She ambled back over as he put Bobby on speaker. “Hey, Bobby,” she greeted.

“Dammit, Aaliyah,” Bobby cursed. “What got in your head?”

“I was trying to help on a case. Apparently I can’t do that now without one of you three yelling at what I do.” She shifted her weight. “What kinda mess did we get into now?”

Bobby sighed. “At least you know you’re in a hole. That rabbit’s foot ain’t no dime store knock off, kid. It’s real Hoodoo, Old World stuff. Made a hundred years ago by a Baton Rouge priestess.”

“It’s a hell of a luck charm,” Sam cut in.

“It’s not a luck charm,” Bobby corrected. “She made it to kill people. See, you touch it, you own it. Sure, you get a good run of luck to beat the devil. But you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad that you’re dead within a week.”

“How can we break the curse?” Aaliyah asked.

There was a sigh from Bobby’s end. “I don’t know if you can. Just sit tight and lemme look through the books and make some calls.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” Sam said before ending the call.

“Look, we’re up fifteen grand,” Dean said, coming over and showing Sam the scratch offs.

Aaliyah let out a little huff, gaining Dean’s attention. He looked at her and Aaliyah wasn’t sure if he would walk away or stay and say something. He walked past her without a word. Okay, fine. Deal with the rabbit foot first, then maybe yell and argue about her choice later. Aaliyah trailed after the brothers into the restaurant where Dean asked a table for three. She flinched when an alarm started going off. One of the excited staff members pushed her up between Sam and Dean as several flashes went off. Aaliyah ducked away when her eyes recovered from the flashes of pictures being taken and followed along to a booth.

She ate in relative silence next to Dean enjoyed his meal – followed by a bowl of ice cream – and Sam had his nose in his laptop. Aaliyah watched the waitress fill Sam’s coffee and held back a scoff as she spilled some of the hot liquid. Aaliyah watched the waitress flirt a little before walking away. There was something about that waitress Aaliyah couldn’t put a finger on. She turned her attention back to finishing her fries before Sam manages to spill his coffee onto the table and himself. In his jump from the table, he bumped into another waitress, sending things everywhere.

“We can’t go anywhere with him,” Aaliyah muttered to Dean as he shifted out of the booth.

“How was that good?” Dean asked.

Aaliyah watched Sam pat down his coat pockets to find the rabbit’s foot was missing. She followed after them out of the restaurant at a slower pace. There was no way she was gonna risk her luck now. Sam tripped up somehow, managing to cut through his jeans and scrap both his knees.

“I hate to see how bad my luck turns,” Aaliyah comments as she helped Sam to his feet. Her face contorted with slight disgust when she inspected his knees. “I think we need to get back to that apartment.” She glanced over at Dean, who seemed to be thinking before he motioned to the Impala.

Aaliyah stayed quiet in the backseat, not willing to take the chance of starting an argument with Dean driving. She started to space out while looking out the window, watching the scenery race by. At some point her mind pulled up the image of finding Amanda in the motel tub. Her palms started to clam up and a small layer of sweat was soaked up by her clothes.

“Dean, stop the car,” Aaliyah said, rolling down the window. She shivered from the wind hitting her skin. She swallowed hard as her heart raced, thumping against her ribs.

“What? You can’t handle a little speed?” he shot back.

“I mean it, stop.” Aaliyah looked to the front seat and met Sam’s gaze.

“Dean, pull over,” Sam told his brother.

Aaliyah heard him grumble even as the car moved off the road. She opened the door as it slowed and fell out when the car made a complete stop. Hands helped her into sitting up and put her back against the back wheel of the car. Her lungs struggled to expand in their attempt to breathe. She could hear the brothers talk about something as she pulled her knees up and put her head between them. Aaliyah closed her eyes in an effort to calm herself down. She heard shuffling from Sam and Dean sitting down on either side of her. Neither of them spoke to her as her body came through the other side of whatever was happening.

“Thanks,” Aaliyah told them, propping her chin on her arms. “I don’t know what happened.”

“You panicked,” Dean told her.

She winced at hearing the anger being held back from him. He must have sensed that since Aaliyah felt his body release some tension.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Wanna talk about it?”

Aaliyah shifted her eyes in his direction, unsure where this gentle side of him was coming from. Did she really wanna talk about finding Amanda in the motel bathroom and being there at the end? Or did she want it just eat her away until she broke again? “I do, but it’s still too fresh for me. If I stop for a moment, it’ll all just bubble up again.”

“Are you sure?” Sam questioned.

Aaliyah heard the worry in his voice, the way he was wanting to help but not wanting to press too hard. “Remember how I said Amanda was gutted by that wendigo? I don’t mean it sliced just a little bit to show some fat or muscle. I mean her guts were falling out and there was no hope of me fixing her up, gutted.”

“God,” Dean breathed. “And she was still alive?”

“Barely.” Aaliyah shuddered at the image of Amanda in the bathtub. “I don’t know how she managed to get into the tub at the motel; or how long she was there before I showed up.” She shifted her arms down and hugged her legs. “I can’t shake this feeling like there should have been more I could have done to help her. Amanda didn’t deserve to die in a crappy motel room with her guts hanging out.”

“It’s a short life for us,” Dean said, his voice soft. “Not every hunter gets to grow old and get to sit at home and help those out doing the dirty work.”

Aaliyah’s mind brought up the fight she had with the werewolf. How did it not sever her spine? Or go just a bit too far on her side? She fought back the tears that threatened to fall. In defiance, she pushed herself up to her feet. “I can’t do this anymore.” She took a few steps away from the car

“Wait just a second,” Dean said, working himself up after her. “What are you talking about?”

Aaliyah snapped back around to face him. “I want out, Dean.” She took a deep breath to steady herself. “I’m going back to get my car.” She started in the direction they were coming from.

“Aaliyah, wait,” Sam called after her. “You’re blaming yourself for something you had no control over.”

Aaliyah stopped as her gaze fell to her feet. “She was my best friend in college. She didn’t ask any questions, just for me to be her friend. I was the one who dragged her back into hunting when I went looking for my dad and Xander. She wanted out of the killing, the long days that blurred together, the stupid greasy food, the …” Aaliyah’s throat caught a little. She didn’t fight the first few tears that escaped down her cheeks. She turned around to face Sam. “I can blame myself for Amanda’s death when I dragged her out of retirement.”

She didn’t fight Sam off when he stepped in close and wrapped his arms around her. Her cries were muffled by his jacket that were stained with her tears. Her good friend was dead because she didn’t want Aaliyah to go out on her second hunt alone.

A hand rubbed Aaliyah’s back in an attempt to help sooth her. Aaliyah wasn’t sure how long they stood there before the tears stopped and she wrapped her arms around Sam. “Thanks, Sam.” She pulled away and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her jacket.

“Yes, well, as touching as that was,” Dean cut in. “We’re still missing a foot here.”

Aaliyah turned her attention to him and glared. “I don’t wanna hear it. Sue me for a friend’s death finally hitting me.” She watched him open and close his mouth in an attempt to say something but didn’t. All he did was gesture back to the Impala, even opened the back door for her. Aaliyah debated if she really wanted to be in an enclosed space with Dean before accepting the ride along. She laid down as Dean closed the door and climbed into the driver’s seat. Her mind finally gave out and slipped into unconsciousness.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Dean’s voice drifted into Aaliyah’s head. “Time to wake up.”

“Shove off, dickwad,” Aaliyah spat at him before trying to roll away from him.

There was a moment of silence before Dean started again. “Listen, Aaliyah. I’m sorry about Amanda. Really, I am. I promise, once this shit with the rabbit’s foot and Bela’s done, I’ll get you nice and drunk.”

“Bela?” Aaliyah moaned, her body moved enough so she could look at Dean. “Why does that name sound familiar?”

“She’s the one who got our rabbit foot,” Dean said.

Aaliyah worked herself into sitting up. “Nah, like I’ve heard her name whispered by a couple hunters when I went after Amanda.” She rubbed her eyes before looking around. “Did I sleep the day away?”

“Thought it was better if you did. Wanna stay here or join Sammy in the motel room?”

“Why does that sound so wrong?” Aaliyah slid over to the open door and used the car to brace herself until her legs started working again. “You sure you don’t want help with Bela?” The question made Dean stop.

“That doesn’t sound half bad. We’ll move your car off this way.”

***

After moving her car, Aaliyah grabbed her bags and headed into the motel room. She put the bags on a bed and stood there. She heard Dean tell Sam not to do or touch anything; just sit in a chair in the middle of the room.

“Hey, Aaliyah,” Dean called to her. “You’ll be fine, I promise. Take a hot shower and relax. Read a book. Read Sam a book.”

Aaliyah sighed as the motel door closed behind Dean. He had a point; she would be fine. Maybe the hot shower would help her somehow. She rooted around a bag and pulled out a change of clothes before darting into the bathroom; the door left partially open. She started the water before stripping off her grimy clothes.

“Aaliyah,” Sam’s voice drifted into the bathroom. “You okay in there?”

“Yeah, just … taking my time. Don’t wanna slip and fall and break something.” Aaliyah stepped into the tub and started washing up. She was about half way through scrubbing the little bar of soap over her body when she heard Sam making noise. “Come on, Sam. You couldn’t give me ten minutes.” She rushed through rinsing off the soap and nearly tripped getting out of the tub. A small panic noise escaped her mouth when a foot slipped from under her, pulling a leg muscle. Relieved that she hadn’t died, Aaliyah reached behind her and turned the water off. “Sammy?” Her hair dripped water onto the bottom of the tub.

Aaliyah slid herself over the tub’s edge and dried herself a little before rushing through putting her clothes on. She swore to herself if anything happened, she’d kill Sam herself. Just when she went to open the door, something told her to stop and wait. The sound of the motel door opening reached her before a pair of voices started up. From what Aaliyah could hear, the two men worked to get Sam into a chair and tied up. She cursed her luck when she remembered that her phone and weapons were out there.

“Hey, there’s someone else here,” one of the voices spoke up.

“Nah, gotta be our friend’s here,” the other replied.

Aaliyah heard footsteps move toward the bathroom and stood just out of the swing range of the door. It opened to reveal a brown haired with a sparse goatee.

“Well, well,” he said. “A friend. Come on out, sweetheart. We won’t bite.” He moved to step into the bathroom.

Aaliyah adjusted her stance and struck the man with a punch to the face. It sent him back a few steps, enough for her to adjust again and charged at him linebacker style. He had managed to recover from the punch and grabbed hold of her shirt.

“Come now, honey,” he said, struggling against Aaliyah’s hold. “No need to put up a fight.”

Aaliyah freed herself from his hold, her shirt slipped off. Part of her was glad to have tossed on a bra. She struck once more. “I’m not your honey or sweetheart.”

“Hey,” the second man called out, stopping the fight. “Can’t you tell she’s a hunter? And a liability? Give back her shirt, then tie her up right here next to our friend.”

Aaliyah snatched her offered shirt and put it on before walking over to the empty chair that had been placed next to Sam. Her mind raced in the attempt of trying to figure out how to get out of the mess when Sam came back around.

“He lives,” the blond haired man said.

Aaliyah shook her head when Sam looked at her.

“Who are you?” he asked. “What …”

The blond snapped his fingers in Sam’s face. “I thought I was sent by Gordon.”

“Who’s that?” Aaliyah asked before gaining a ‘shut up’ expression from the blond.

“If you don’t keep quiet …” he threatened.

“You’d do what? Mmm? Kill me?”

“Nah, I’ll just kill Sam here and leave you tied up here. But I’m not here for that.” The man started pacing. “I’m here because of what you did with that gate.”

“The hell gate?”

“We did all that we could to stop it,” Sam said.

“Lie. You were in on it and what their plan is.”

“We don’t,” Sam protested. “You’re wrong about all of it.”

The blond man stopped pacing and turned his attention to Sam. “Come on, Sam. You must know something. I’d hate to see what could happen to your pretty little friend here.”

Aaliyah narrowed her eyes at the man while Sam remained silent. The man slapped Sam, causing a small noise to catch in Aaliyah’s throat.

“Gordon told me all about your powers,” the man said. “How you’re some psychic freak.”

“No, not anymore,” Sam said. “No visions, no powers, nothing. I …”

“Liar.” The man punched. “Now, no more lies. There’s an army of demons out there pushing at a world on the brink. We’re on deck for the endgame, aren’t we? So, maybe, you can understand why we can’t take chances.” He pulled his gun and aimed it at Aaliyah.

Her heart thumped against her ribs.

“Whoa, hang on a minute,” Sam protested.

“Hey, Kubrik, just ….” the brown hair man started.

“No, you saw what happened, Creedy,” Kubrik interrupted. “Ask yourself, why are we here? Because you saw a picture online? Because we chose this motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn’t happen.”

“Look, I can explain …” Sam started up

“Shut up,” Kubrik yelled. “It’s God; leading us here to do his work. It’s destiny.”

Aaliyah closed her eyes as she heard another gun being cocked.

“Nope, just a rabbit’s foot.” The voice sounded familiar.

Aaliyah dared to open her eyes to see Kubrik turning to face Dean. She struggled to free herself from the chair while Dean dealt with Kubrik and Creedy. Her eyes involuntarily rolled when Dean claimed he was Batman. “If you’re Batman, I’m Red Hood.”

Dean replied with a noise as he started to free Sam before moving to her.

She rubbed her wrists as she stood. “Now what?”

Dean pulled out the rabbit’s foot. “We burn it.”

***

Aaliyah made sure her scratch off tickets were secured in a boot before returning to the small camp fire. Burning the rabbit’s foot, along with a few herbs, was the only way to lift the bad luck. She stepped into the light of the fire just as a gun was cocked. “Oh, come on.”

“Oh, who’s this?” a female voice questioned. “A new friend of yours, Winchester? Why don’t you tell Dean here to hand over the rabbit’s foot.”

“Bela,” Aaliyah whispered to herself. “Why don’t you put the gun down? And we can talk this over?”

A shot echoed in the cemetery and a cry sounded.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Dean asked. “You can’t be going ‘round shooting people?”

“I can’t hit you,” Bela told him. “Besides, it’s a shoulder wound. I can aim. Put the foot on the ground.”

“Alright, take it easy.”

Aaliyah watched Dean start to put the foot down before tossing it at Bela. Aaliyah smirked when the other woman caught it and cursed. “Now whatcha say? Wanna destroy it?”

Bela moved and dropped the foot into the fire. “Thanks. I’m out one and a half million and on the bad side of a psychotic buyer.”

“I’m not feeling a little bit bad about that,” Dean snarked. “How about you two?”

Aaliyah shook her head. “Not one bit.” She kept her eye on Bela as she went over and leaned on the headstone where Dean’s jacket was draped.

“Maybe next time I’ll leave you out to dry,” Bela said.

“Just go away,” Aaliyah half pled, her head tilted to a side. She swore she saw a smirk from Bela.

“Have a nice night, you three.”

“There’s something about her,” Aaliyah said, walking over to Dean as Bela walked away. “I don’t if I should like her or not.”

“There’s nothing about her you shouldn’t like,” Dean said, gathering up his things. “You two good?”

“I’ll live,” Sam assured him.

Aaliyah walked with them toward the cemetery entrance.

“Back to normal, I guess,” Dean said. “No bad luck or good luck. But he-ee-ey, we’re up 46000 dollars. Nearly forgot … the … scratch off…”

Aaliyah caught him searching his jacket out of the corner of her eye to come up empty. She chuckled when a car raced off down the road. “I knew there was something about her I liked.”

“She took off with your portion too,” Dean told her.

“Not really.” Aaliyah hunched down and pulled out all the tickets she had hit in her boots. “I got these back when I still had the foot. At best guess … I got a good half million or so.” She pulled them out of Dean’s reach. “We all get a share, no matter what.”

“Then what?” Sam asked.

Aaliyah shrugged. “I don’t know. I think I need some time to figure things out. Come on. I’ll cash these in.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's adult content (smut) in here. Read at your own discretion.

Chapter 24

Aaliyah leaned back in the bar chair, her lips pulled into a small smirk. The poker game had been going on for hours, and was pushing closing time at the bowling alley. Of the six people at the table, three had folded, one was on the verge of either folding or matching the bet, and the last was keeping his gaze locked on Aaliyah. She approached the game early enough to buy in and play the fool on the game. Now she was close to doubling what she started off with. If her bluff held against the man sitting across from her. The one on the verge finally folded, tossing his cards face down on the table.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, love,” the man told Aaliyah. “Any last minute bets before I take the pot?”

Aaliyah half shrugged. “Not really.” She watched him lean forward onto the table and revealed his hand; a pair of eights. Her face contorted a little when she looked at her cards. “I don’t know, sir. Not sure if I can beat that.” Sounds of cash and chips being pulled away reached her ears. “But I think this can.” She laid her cards out face up to show four kings.

The man stared at the cards in the disbelief that Aaliyah hustled the game.

“Now, hold up a second,” the one on the verge started. “You really don’t expect to walk outta here with the entire pot?”

Aaliyah started collecting the money bills. “As a matter of fact, I do. And I expect you all to put up the cash for all these chips as well.” She slipped the last of the bills into a bag and put her hands on the table. “And I expect it to be done in the next five minutes.”

Two of the five, those that had folded long before it was just Aaliyah and the other man, got up and returned with the cash they owed. The third sat for another minute before doing the same. Aaliyah turned her head to the last person to fold as they removed their money and put it on the table. She gathered the four piles, with a thank you to each man, before her attention fell to the man with the pair of eights.

“I hate a sore loser, sir,” she told him.

“You hustled us,” he argued.

Her head did a tilt. “True, but you continued playing. I wonder, though. At what point did you actually realize you were being hustled? And why didn’t you say anything then?”

“Because I don’t like losing to a woman. But … you did put up a good game.” He pushed away from the table before reaching under it to reveal a briefcase. The money that he had lost landed with a thud in the center of the table. “I commend you on a well played game, Ms. …”

“Earhart,” Aaliyah answered. She smiled politely as she reached for the money, putting the bundles into the bag. “Gentlemen, I enjoyed the game, your generosity in allowing me to play, and the amusement of the night. Now, if you excuse me,” she freed a couple twenties from a bundle, “I’d like to go tip the employees for keeping them so late.”

Putting a hand behind her to move the chair, Aaliyah gave the five men a polite nod, gathered up her jacket and backpack that had been on the floor. The thought of putting the bag of money into the backpack passed through her mind, but she decided against it. Any one of the men could easily follow her and take it once on the street. She walked over to the first employee she saw and handed over the forty dollars to be split with those still there before leaving.

Aaliyah stepped outside the main doors and worked the money bag into her backpack and started out toward the street. A few feet out into the parking lot and her feet started to chill from the foot of snow. She pondered why she had been stupid enough to be in Michigan during December. It had been a month since Amanda’s death and Aaliyah decided to cut her ties with the boys. Both of them had called and left voicemails, which Aaliyah had ignored. It would be the same thing they told her before; it wasn’t her fault that Amanda died or that she decided to continue to hunt. The guilt still ate away at Aaliyah, that it was her fault that Amanda started hunting again.

She stepped off the curb between two cars before looking for oncoming vehicles. Her feet slipped through the slush on the road. The late night hour had a few vehicles on the road, but none that Aaliyah had to worry about. One way was clear and she darted out to the center turn lane. There she waited for the small group of vehicles to pass before darting across the next two lanes. Aaliyah crossed the open space in front of the L shaped building that made up the eight room motel across the street of the bowling alley and poker room.

Once in her room, Aaliyah dumped her bag onto a bed and reached for the remote; flicking the television on. She pulled out her cell and tossed it back behind her onto the same bed. She pulled out the bag of money from her backpack and put it on the bed. The sounds of a porn movie filled the room as she dug through the bag that had some clothes and other items in it at the table. Part of her thought of changing the channel with the hope that there would be something better on than Casa Erotica Nine. Aaliyah pulled out her journal and dropped it on the table with a thud. Her mind questioned why it was still within reach in the bag when it should have been buried by the clothes.

Her cell starting ringing when she pulled out a shirt and sniffed at it. Clean enough to be worn again for a day or two. The cell stopped ringing when Aaliyah dug out the rest of clean clothes. She heard the vibration and noise of a voicemail. Giving up on trying to ignore the boys, Aaliyah picked up the phone and cued up the voicemail that just came through.

 _“Hey, Aaliyah,”_ Sam’s voice greeted. _“We’re in Michigan dealing with some pagan gods. We had thought…”_ There was a cough that sounded like he cleared his throat. _“We could use the help with this one. Call me back.”_

The voicemail ended and the next one started up before Aaliyah could end it. Here they were asking for help once again. Part of her wanted to refuse the call for help, let them deal with a few cases without her. Then another part argued with the point that they helped her as well a few years ago. Aaliyah tightened her grip on her cell before chucking it at a wall from the stress caused from warring with herself. Why should she be the one always the one to come running when the Winchesters needed help?

She startled when a knock came at the door. Moving quietly, she pulled her hand gun out of her gear bag and eased back the slide, chambering a round. Aaliyah rolled her feet to avoid stepping and making noise in her path to the door. There, she put an eye to the peep hole to see Dean on the other side. “Who is it?”

“Police,” Dean replied, his voice muffled by the door. “We need you to open the door, ma’am.”

“For what purpose? Got something stuck to your shoe?” She watched Dean tense up and cast a look around him. “Go away, Dean.”

“Oh, come on, Liyra,” he countered. “Are you willing going to let me freeze out here?”

“I might. There’s always letting Baby keep you warm for the night.” She watched him squirm a little, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Any reason why you drove twenty minutes just to see me?”

“Because it’s Christmas.”

“Lousy excuse.” Still, Aaliyah undid the locks and opened the door for Dean. She gestured for him to enter the room and waited for any sort of judgmental looks or sounds from him.

“Played a bit of poker, huh?” Dean thumbed open the money bag on the bed.

“You could say that.” Aaliyah picked up a bottle from the six pack and offered it to Dean. “What’s the real reason you’re here, Dean? This doesn’t feel like a pop in for a checkup.”

“Can you blame me?” Dean turned from the bed to look at Aaliyah, ignoring the beer. “Sammy and I have been worried about you since dealing with that rabbit’s foot.”

“And you think there’s some underlying issue?” Aaliyah opened the bottle and took a drink. “Is that it?”

“There’s gotta be. Hell, you worked yourself up into a bloody panic attack when we were dealing with the foot.” Dean’s voice raised up.

Aaliyah’s eyes widen at the increased sound as she pulled the bottle from her lips. “Oh, so you’re a psychologist, now, huh? Come to do a bed side manner on a former college nursing student who had no business getting into the business? Well, screw you, Winchester.”

Dean took a cautious step toward her. “I came to check on a friend. One that’s still dealing rather hard with a friend’s death.”

“I think I’m doing just fine.” Aaliyah took another drink. She watched him move closer to her, a part of her knew he was telling the truth about checking in on her. “So,” she put the bottle onto the table. “did you come here to ferry me out to Ypsilanti, or keep me company here while Casa Erotica 9 is playing in the background?” She watched Dean arch an eyebrow at the mention of the porn movie. “First thing that popped up when I turned the television on.”

There was something in his eye that Aaliyah wasn’t too sure about. The call from her bladder came to the rescue, sending her into the bathroom. Had Dean always looked at her like that, or was it a new thing brought on by who knew what? Aaliyah shook it off, wanting to ignore it. She emerged from the bathroom to find Dean half rifling through her bags. “Is there something you’re looking for?”

Dean turned from the bag and locked eyes with her. Aaliyah could read the look on his face. She knew he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was worried about her just as much as he did about Sam. Something took over, sending Aaliyah toward Dean. The barrier that she had up since she parted ways with the Winchesters broke down, allowing tears to flow and soak into Dean’s shirt. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Aaliyah wrapped her own around him, crying into him. The steady beating of his heart helped to calm her down.

“Does it get better?” Aaliyah asked once she regained her breath. “Hunting things and saving people?”

“Some days are easier than others.” His voice vibrated a little in his chest. “You know what happened to the roadhouse? Other days are going to be like that. We try and save as many as we can.” Dean pulled back just enough to look at her, lifting her chin with a hand. “There’s going to be more like Amanda that we can’t save.”

“Then why is there a wad of guilt in my stomach?”

“Probably why there was one when I couldn’t save Sam.”

Aaliyah bit back the comment about the deal he made with the demon to bring back Sam. “I still feel awful about it.”

“It’ll scar over. Like those scars from that werewolf.”

Aaliyah huffed before she reached up and wiped her face off. “They’ve healed well enough, thanks to you.”

“Can I see?”

Aaliyah half tilted her head before she freed herself from Dean’s arms. She locked her gaze with his green eyes and worked off her plaid shirt, tossing it away from her onto the floor. Her arms crossed in front of her and grabbed hold of the shirt hem, bringing it up and over her head. Aaliyah held onto the shirt and moved as Dean put a finger on a shoulder, lightly guiding her around. The little hairs on her side stood on end as he barely touched the claw marks. The touch moved around to her back and traced the deep scars there. She sensed he had stepped in close to her; an inch or so between them.

“I’m surprised you survived this,” Dean told her, his voice low in her ear.

“I had someone talented with stitching,” Aaliyah replied, her voice had grown a little deep. She stood still as Dean continued the tracing of her scars.

“Where did this one come from?” he asked, touching a spot where her neck blended into her shoulders. “It looks like an outline of a handprint.”

Aaliyah rolled her shoulders and lowered her head. “Djinn. It caught me and nearly had me in my dream vision.” Her voice was low in shame from having to admit it. “It had been one of my first hunts back after college before getting that hospital job.” She turned around to see a new look on Dean’s face and wondered what was going on in his mind. “I’m not sure if I’m ready to open up about that part.”

There was a small head shake from him. “I won’t ask unless you’re ready too.”

Aaliyah gave a meek smile before her mind snapped back and she struggled to put her shirt back on. Her attention turned from Dean to her shirt.

“Don’t.”

It was one word. Enough to stop Aaliyah from putting the shirt on. She lowered her arms back down to her sides. One part, a small part, of Aaliyah’s mind screamed at her to move. That the space between her and Dean was a bit too close for comfort. But the rest of her liked it. How he had gotten tired of making phone calls and leaving voicemails. She wouldn’t be surprised if he managed to track the GPS signal on her cell to the motel.

Aaliyah raised her eyes back up to Dean. There was that second or two pause before she moved in and latched her lips onto his. She felt him tense a little before easing into the kiss. Calloused hands rested on her shoulders before sliding down her arms, taking her bra straps off the shoulders. Aaliyah had chosen a semi revealing shirt for the poker game, which could have worked, and the shirt had called for the bra. Her chest heaved slightly for breath once Dean pulled away, his forehead rested on hers.

“We don’t have to do this,” he whispered.

“I … I want to.” There was a little kiss on her forehead.

Aaliyah nearly protested when Dean pulled away from her. She heard a light thump before he returned to her, his lips teasing at her neck. Her hands reached for the hem of his shirt as her breathing came heavy. Her hands slipped in under his shirt, feeling his stomach. A heat started to grow between her legs. “Dean,” she breathed.

The tips of his fingers traced up her sides and around to where the bra clasp rested on her back. Aaliyah had heard of Dean’s reputation with the women, but the way he was treating her made it seem like it was just her that he cared for. Aaliyah shifted her arms, freeing her bra from them. She stopped Dean from moving down with his kissing and pulled back just enough to work his shirt off of him. There was no need for Aaliyah to watch him free the shirt from him. The short time it took him to do that allowed Aaliyah to glide her hands over his chest and teased a nipple. It gained a moaned from Dean.

Aaliyah’s mouth pulled a little into a smile as her head reached for Dean’s. He met her with another kiss. A tingle waved over her skin when Dean’s hands slid over her. A thumb rolled over a nipple before the hand slid down to her stomach. It was about there she could feel Dean’s own excitement grow, straining against the denim jeans.

“Are … you … sure?” Dean asked between quick pecks.

“Just …” Aaliyah struggled to undo his belt. She gasped when her own pants were unfastened. “I want this.”

The belt finally came free.

She gasped when a hand moved under her pants and teased between her skin and undies. Her stance widened to accommodate Dean’s hand; her breathing quickened as he worked. Aaliyah planted kisses wherever she could reach on Dean’s body as he guided her around in spot and back onto the empty bed. Her legs were bent at the knee off the edge of the bed.

“Let’s get these off you,” Dean said, pulling at her pants.

Aaliyah propped herself up on her elbows. “Wanna work on the shoes first? That might help.”

Dean chuckled. “I knew there was something about you I liked.”

Aaliyah moved more onto the bed as Dean worked on removing her footwear. “Why do you keep asking if I wanna do this?” She saw him look up from where he knelt between her legs. He stopped and not quite matched her gaze.

“You’re still hurting over Amanda, and I don’t wanna push you into something over that. Your feelings all messed up over it.” Dean ran his hands up and over her pants, moving toward the waist band.

Aaliyah’s head went back and lifted her hips as her pants were pulled from her body. “I think it’s a little too late to be worried about pushing either of us into something.” Her breath caught in her throat when something warm brushed against her sweet spot. Her mind heard a noise that sounded like someone working off a piece of clothing from them while being distracted. Her eyes closed as the heat continued to rise, building to a point she wasn’t sure she couldn’t stop. She wasn’t sure she wanted it to stop with the way Dean was working at her. Then he pulled away.

Hands guided her around into a new position on the bed. She knelt and her eyes opened just enough to see what was happening. Dean had arranged the pillows to support him before reclining back against the wall. Aaliyah tried – and failed – to not have her attention fall to the one part of Dean that called to her. She had seen more than her share while at the hospital, most were drunks who had decided to strip either in the lobby or in triage. And there was the one or two times she had stumbled onto a porno. The current playing of Casa Erotica 9 not within standing.

Aaliyah leaned down and moved her hands over Dean, hearing the soft thud of his head hitting the headboard behind him. She traced a finger along his length, gaining a hip thrust in return. The urge to sheath him into her was so bad, Aaliyah wasn’t sure how she fought it back. Something caught her from moving forward. They were at the point of no return and Aaliyah wanted to continue.

“Aaliyah?”

“I … um …” She sighed. “Call me a fool, but…”

“You don’t wanna…” He shifted up against the headboard in more of a sitting position.

“Oh, no. I do, serious. It’s just … I hadn’t gotten this far. Before we met, I was more focused on classes. Then hunting.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean reached out and rubbed her upper arm.

“And have you think less of me?”

“After all the shit you’ve done, you’d think that would make me think less of you?”

Aaliyah nodded. She froze when their eyes met, watching him move in close to her.

“It wouldn’t,” he told her, voice soft. “Are you sure you want to continue?”

Aaliyah took a breath before she nodded. “I want to.” She melted when Dean kissed her. Soft and tender. Her mind had other ideas and pressed the kiss and Dean back against the head board. One hand traced up a leg and hit gold, working at him. The body below her hand moved with her motion. Aaliyah pulled from the kiss and took the plunge. A moan reached her ears, a good sign she was doing something good.

“Oh, God. Aaliyah,” Dean groaned. “I need you.”

Aaliyah pulled away to see his head had gone back and his eyes were closed. It was now or never. She moved to straddle herself over Dean as his head came up. His hands rested on the spot where her thighs melted into her hips while she held herself above him. A nod so subtle Aaliyah doubted she even saw it. She eased down, her face grimaced as an uncomfortable pressure built up against a block. A kiss stopped any sort of noise as Aaliyah pushed past the pressure and felt a pop. A groan of pain escaped into the kiss. She pulled herself up against Dean’s body and rode out the pain.

“Aaliyah.”

It was a question, one that asked if she was okay and wanted to continue. She nodded and lifted herself up then back down. Repeat. The pain slipped away as Aaliyah worked herself against her partner. Kisses dotted her chest, working over her exposed skin. A mouth found a breast and suckled. Her eyes fell close and her breath came short. Hips started to roll and muscles worked toward climax. Under her was the sensation of another’s own release coming soon.

Arms wrapped around Aaliyah’s body and she was circled around on the bed where she was on her back looking up. The weight from another body rested on her as it rolled against her, working hard. Her hips moved against his, adding to the pleasure.

“Dean,” she breathed, breath shallow. “Don’t … stop. I want …” A wave of pure ecstasy washed over her as a group of muscles tightened around him. A cry of pleasure escaped her lips.

Something hot and wet entered her with a groan, matching her own level of enjoyment.

Aaliyah laid there, keeping her eyes closed while riding out the trail end of her ecstasy. It was nothing she could explain. When she finally opened her eyes, Aaliyah met the apple green eyes of Dean looking down at her. His forearms rested on each side of her while propping him up above her. A tease of a smile was on his lips. He hadn’t moved otherwise.

“Thank you,” he said. “For trusting me.”

**

Aaliyah heard the door close before opening her eyes. She wasn’t sure at what time she passed out after the little session with Dean. Or why he had stayed when he could have gone back to Ypsilanti after she passed out. With a deep breath, Aaliyah stretched out, feeling the cheap motel covers on top of her, and opened her eyes.

“Look who’s up,” Dean’s voice drifted over to her. “I hope you don’t mind I borrowed the room key. Ran out to the McDonald’s over here and grabbed some food.”

“Can’t remember the last time I ate.” Aaliyah propped herself up on an elbow to watch him put the bag of food and drinks onto the side table between the two beds. “Dean, about what happened between us last night. I wanna say thanks. I don’t know if any other guy woulda kept asking what you did.” She worked herself up into a sitting position, the blankets pooled in her lap.

“You know I care about you,” he said, pulling out a couple sausage and egg muffins and handed them to her. “There’s a coffee there for you.”

Aaliyah accepted the muffins and unwrapped one. “Yeah, I know. I just … needed time to deal with things on my own for a while.” She took a bite. “Part of me wanted to keep going, ignore all the calls from you and Sam. You…” Aaliyah swallowed the bite. “you came and actually checked in on me.” She leaned over and gave him a peck on the check. “For that, and everything else. Thank you.” She returned back to sitting and took a drink of the coffee. “Bleh. Don’t think I ever told you I hated coffee.”

That got a laugh from Dean. “I’ll remember that for next time.”

Aaliyah gave a smile as she put the muffin in her mouth, holding it in place with her lips, and climbed out of the bed. She managed another bite or two in her efforts of gathering clean clothes for a shower. “Give me a half hour and we can head out and deal with that case of yours. I’m sure Sammy’s wondering what happened to you.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a drabble tie-in at the end.

Chapter 25

Aaliyah stood a few feet behind the person at the pharmacy counter; an index finger tapping away at her thigh. She told Dean that she’d meet him and Sam at their motel room while she grabbed a few things. The person at the counter seemed to be taking a little too long for Aaliyah’s taste before they finally stepped away. She took a deep breath and stepped up to the open spot.

“Hi,” Aaliyah said. “I need Plan B, please.”

“Do you have a prescription for it?”

“I … uh … I didn’t know I needed one.” Her stomach started to twist from the seed of panic that took root. “Is there a way I can get it without a prescription?”

“Planned Parenthood. But … Let me talk with my manager for a minute.”

Aaliyah watched the pharmacy tech disappear around a corner. She glossed over the several shelves behind the counter in her turn to look out into the large store. Christmas music played over the PA system. The holiday was yet another reminder of what she missed growing up.

“Miss,” the pharmacy tech said, startling Aaliyah a little.

Aaliyah turned to see the tech sliding a box across the counter top.

“It’s fifty dollars,” the tech told her.

Aaliyah sighed with relief as she fished out the money to pay for it. She slid the box into a coat pocket in her path to the door. Her mind started running through excuses in the off chance one of the boys would find it. The second she stepped out the door, she shivered against the cold and zipped up her coat for the few minutes it took to reach her car.

She climbed into the car and managed to not completely rip open the box and freed one of the pills to dry swallow. Guilt started to eat away at her as Aaliyah pulled out of the parking spot. It was gonna be a hard few days.

***

Aliyah walked into the room with the bag of food and smiled at Sam. He responded with a quick wave while listening to whoever was on the other end of the call. She glared at Dean in his efforts to take the bag from her but didn’t really fight him on it. She draped her coat over the back of a chair as Sam hung up.

“Well, we’re not dealing with the anti-Clause,” he said.

“The what, now?” Aaliyah asked. “Isn’t that Krampus?”

“Who?” Dean shot her a confused look.

“It’s a what,” she countered. “In pagan tradition, it’s a horned half goat, half demonic creature that went around and punished children that misbehaved around this time. The legend has ties in Middle Europe and Northern Italy.”

“How’d you know that?” Dean asked.

“It was in one of those odd lore books I read while laid up after the car accident.”

“Uh huh.” Dean blinked, bringing himself back around. “What’d Bobby say?”

“That we’re morons,” Sam answered.

Aaliyah gave an amused huff, gaining a stare from Sam. “What? He’s probably right? What else did he say?”

“And that there’s meadowsweet in the wreaths.”

“What the hell is meadowsweet?” Aaliyah asked before rifling through the food bag.

“A rare and powerful pagan plant.”

“How’d you not know that from that lore book?” Dean asked, a bite of food cheeked.

“It was pagan creatures, not herbs and its uses,” Aaliyah chided. “What’s meadowsweet to these gods you’re after?”

“Human sacrifice,” Sam said, reading off his laptop. “Kinda like … chum for their gods. They’re drawn to it and stop by and chow down on the nearest human.”

“Sounds lovely,” Aaliyah said.

“Why would anyone use it for Christmas wreaths?” Dean asked.

“It’s not as crazy as it sounds,” Sam said. “Pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan.”

“It’s Jesus’s birthday,” Dean argued.

“Not really,” Aaliyah chimed in, sitting down in the other chair. “His birthday was probably in the fall. It was the winter solstice that was taken by the Catholic church and renamed Christmas. The trees, the Yule log, even Santa’s suit, all remnants of pagan tradition.” She caught the mild surprise on Dean’s face and gave him a shrug. “I took a few classes on religions around the world.”

“Next you’re gonna tell me that the Easter Bunny’s Jewish,” Dean said.

Aaliyah shrugged and took another bite while Sam took over the conversation. She half listened while he talked about this Hold Nickar and that he would give mild weather in return for human sacrifices. “Any idea how to kill him?”

“No, but Bobby’s working on it,” Sam answered. “We can use your help on who’s selling those wreaths.”

***

Aaliyah walked into the shop that was decked out in Christmas floral arrangements as the bell above the door chimed. She repressed a shutter from the overload of seasonal joy and the memories of waking up Christmas day to nothing.

“Can I help you?” the shop keeper asked, coming into view.

“Uh, yeah. I was over at the Walshes’ the other night, playing a mean game of … um …Uno,” Aaliyah started, stammering for a second. “They had this wreath that I just gotta get for my own place, yah know? Made with mistletoe and … what was it? Meadowsweet. That’s it.”

“I know the one,” the show keeper said. “But I’m all out.”

Aaliyah made a confused look. “From what I heard, the stuff’s rare and expensive. Why put it in wreaths?”

The shop keeper gave a shrug. “Beats me. I didn’t make ‘em.”

Aaliyah tilted her head. “Who did?”

“A local woman. Madge Carrigan’s her name. Said the wreaths were so special, she’d gave ‘em to me free.”

“And you sold ‘em?” Aaliyah came to the conclusion.

“That’s right. People pay a crap ton for this stuff.”

“Thank you, sir,” Aaliyah said before seeing herself out.

She stuffed her hands into the pockets of the zip up hoodie for the few feet to the Impala and climbed it. “Got ‘em from some woman named Madge Carrigan,” she told the brothers. “And she’s a local who just gave the wreaths away for free to the guy.”

“Nut job,” Dean commented as he started the engine and backed out of the parking spot.

“Yeah, you’re telling me.”

Aaliyah looked out the window as they drove down the streets back to the motel while the brothers talked the case over between themselves. She climbed out of the backseat once they pulled into a spot at the motel and followed the boys into the room. Their talk shifted from the case to a wreath that John had gotten years ago. She half listened to them as she rifled through her bag and worked out the pill box.

“Aaliyah, tell me you had a decent Christmas growing up,” Sam said.

She dry swallowed the pill in her turn to face the younger Winchester. “What’s a decent Christmas? Xander and I grew up half starved thanks to our father dividing his time between work and hunting. Those two weeks off from school were tough until high school.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said.

“I got used to not getting anything.” Aaliyah turned back to her back and hid the box. “You two want me come with you to the Carrigans tomorrow? Or I can dig around for another case.”

“Nah, you stay here,” Dean told her. “Relax for a day or two.”

Aaliyah swore she heard worry in his voice. Like there was something there he wanted to make sure of.

“Besides,” he continued. “We’re just going to scope out the place. You’ll be the first we call for help.”

A sigh escaped Aaliyah’s lips. “There’s gotta be something I can do to help. What’d Bobby say that’ll kill the suckers?”

“Evergreen stakes.”

“Where am I gonna get evergreen branches at this time of day?”

***

Aaliyah shivered as she glanced over the sparse selection of trees. The attendant for the pop up farm had the air of wanting to retreat back into their camper and spend Christmas alone. She chose a small one that appeared to be able to yield a few stakes and the attendant went about wrapping it and helping her put it on the car roof. The drive back to the motel was a bit nerve wracking, but she made it. Aaliyah declined the help to get the tree off the car and into the room by another person there and managed to do the work alone.

With the television on for a source of noise, Aaliyah managed to get the tree free of it’s wrapping and a decent sized branch for a stake. She worked at it with a knife and had just started getting a point when her cell buzzed with an incoming text.

_911 Carrigan House_

Aaliyah jumped from the chair and armed herself with the same knife and the partially made stake. With the two weapons in one hand and the cell and keys in the other, she darted out the room and was on the room racing down the street.

She killed the headlights on her approach to the house before putting the car into park. Her heart raced with adrenaline coursing through her body as she stalked toward the house, darting from shadow to shadow. A peak through a window showed Aaliyah Sam tied up in a chair. She watched as his hand was cut and was about to barge in with what she had when she heard voices approaching the house from the path. Aaliyah moved around to the back of the house and used the distraction of the neighbors to get inside the house.

Leave it to disgruntled pagan gods to be the ones to be the picturesque of the middle class living. The back room was disgustingly clean. Aaliyah cracked the door open and peered out. It gave her a view of the kitchen and dining area where Dean and Sam were tied up. Aaliyah could hear voices at the front door while Dean gestured her into the area. She kept herself low on her hunches, nearly sitting on the floor, and moved for Dean first. With one hand she unsheathed her knife and started sawing at the rope that tied him down.

“Next time we have a wild night…” Dean started.

“Save it for when we’re not…” The knife went through the last of the rope. Aaliyah looked up to match Dean’s gaze. “Facing down pagan gods.”

Aaliyah worked her way under the table and worked at freeing Sam the same way while Dean freed himself. She went from under the table to the threshold between the dining room and living room to keep watch on the Carrigans while the brothers freed themselves. Two quiet knocks on the trimming alerted the brothers that the distraction was gone. Aaliyah pulled herself from the threshold and followed after them into the kitchen then back out when the Carrigans enter.

“Didn’t expect you to get here so quick,” Sam said, holding his door closed.

“Always the trust worthy backup, that’s what I am.” She pulled at the cabinet and barely moved it. She sensed Sam move beside her and help with it.

“What now?” Dean asked as he came around. “The stakes are in the basement.”

Aaliyah rolled her own stake in her hand even as she scanned the house. She nudged the boys and gestured with her head toward the displayed tree. There was a second or two, the brothers sharing a look and holding an entire conversation with that look, before they moved for the tree. She stepped into the living room just as the door blocked by a drawer opened. In a spin, she brought up her spike just to have it knocked out of her hand.

“Oh dear,” Madge spoke. “Don’t wanna be ruining our clothes, do we?”

“Who said anything about ruining clothes?” Aaliyah’s body tensed when a hand behind her grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

The one who pulled her back took her place and plunged their stake into Madge.

Aaliyah panicked in her search for her stake and dove for it. The small hairs on her body stood on end, the sensation of someone right behind her. She rolled and brought the stake out in front of her just as Mr. Carrigan came down toward her. There was a look of surprise on his face, like he hadn’t expected her to actually kill him. She guided him onto the floor where he landed with a thud. Her chest heaved slightly before her breathing returned to normal.

“Aaliyah?” Sam called out. “Aaliyah?”

She lifted a hand and waved it. “Over here.” Her hand grabbed hold of the hand that grabbed her before pulling herself up. “Thanks, Sammy.”

He gave an amused noise. “Merry Christmas, you two.”

“Some Christmas. See you two back at the motel? I’ll make a food and beer run?”

***

Aaliyah used her foot to close the motel door behind her as she was greeted with Eliza Fitzgerald’s version of “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” and a small, but intact, tree being decorated by Sam.

“Car fresheners?” she questioned, putting the couple bags and couple cases of beer on the table.

“Best choice from the station,” Sam answered. He turned from putting the last air freshener on the tree. “Are you okay staying with us tonight? I know what happened with Amanda…”

Aaliyah waved off what would had been a touching speech. “I’m working through it. Am I better than a week ago? Not really. Part of me still wants to go all self-destructive over it. But I don’t wanna go and spend this time alone and …”

She was interrupted by the door opening behind her and Dean walking in with the pizza.

“What’s all this?” he asked.

“Uh …” Sam trailed off. “It’s Christmas.”

Aaliyah grabbed a beer and moved out of the way between the brothers.

“What made you change your mind?” Dean asked.

Aaliyah listened as Sam offered up the eggnog and pulled out her cell. She thumbed through the contacts and started at Nissa’s number, her mind warring on to call or not. Hitting the call button, Aaliyah put the cell to her ear and listened to the ringing.

“You got bad timing,” Nissa greeted. “I’m about to kick Leo’s ass in Scrabble.”

“So not true,” Leo shouted.

Aaliyah chuckled to herself at the bickering between her half siblings.

“Where are you?” Nissa asked, her attention back to Aaliyah. “Last I heard you were off in Texas chasing down a Chupacabra.”

“Ypsilanti.” Aaliyah casted a glance over her shoulder to the boys, who had sat down and were exchanging gifts. “The guys needed some help with some pagan gods and I was in the area.”

“We told mom about you,” Nissa said. “Surprised the both of us saying she wanted to meet you one day. You should come by tomorrow. Maybe have a family dinner.”

Aaliyah shifted her weight. “I need to check on Xander. It’s been too long since I’ve done that. Not sure he’s … stable after that vampire hunt of his went sideways a few months ago.”

“Tell Liyra that if she’s not coming to us tomorrow,” Leo said, his voice still distant from wherever he sat at the table. “We’re coming to her.”

“It does sound better than you running around on your own,” Nissa agreed. “We’ll see you tomorrow around noon.” She hung up before Aaliyah could argue.

“Hey, Aaliyah,” Dean called to her. “You got stuff, too.”

She turned to see them looking at her. “Alright, hang on.” She walked over and grabbed the couple bags off the table and handed one bag to each brother before sitting on the couch.

“You didn’t have too,” Dean half protested as he dug into the bag.

Aaliyah half shrugged and held up the bags that he and Sam had handed her. “Same here. Now, lets see here …” She dug into one bag and pulled out a pack of gum, a few bottles of Faygo in a few different flavors, and a candy bar. “Thanks, Dean.”

“How’d you know?”

She held up the skin mag. “Who else woulda slipped this in there? Not that I mind. I like looking at hot chicks.” Her eye caught Dean’s jaw drop a little and laughed. “Nothing wrong with looking. And from Sam we got … some first aid supplies, a box of ammo, and a fantasy book. Thanks guys. I mean it.”

A hand came to rest on her shoulder, bringing her attention over to Sam.

“You’re family,” he told her. “We’ll do anything for you.”

“Sammy’s right,” Dean added. “Anything at all, you call us.”

Aaliyah gave a small smile. “Thanks. Now, how about that game?”

She turned her attention to the tv as the game was turned on. She toed off her shoes and settled back into the couch, crossing her legs in front of her. It was another Christmas motel, something that happened during college. But there was something about this year that was different. Aaliyah wasn’t spending it alone or at a friend’s place for two weeks. This one had the bond shared with two brothers that had grown up in a broken family, not quite that different from her own, and grew up as hunters. Part of her wasn’t sure how to process the whole mix of the day.

Her body shifted throughout the game until she was stretched out and taking up her seat and the space between her and Sam; her head resting on the arm rest. At one point the motel door opened and closed a few times before she startled at the weight of a blanket being placed on her and a pillow under her head. Aaliyah caught some of a conversation between Sam and Dean before she passed out for the night.

“Liyra, sweetheart.”

The voice was calm and quiet, as if the speaker honestly didn’t want to wake her up. She moaned in protest of being woken.

“I know. But I wanna talk with you about something.”

Aaliyah’s eyes opened in a snap to see Dean sitting on the floor next to her. His face had softened to a point where it seemed like it took him hours trying to figure out how to start the conversation and bring it up to her. She saw her Plan B box come up into view and her heart sank.

“If I had known…” Dean started before Aaliyah shook her head.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Her voice was a little raspy from the night’s sleep. “Not entirely. Some of the blame’s on me for not asking you to … cover up. And I think you might agree our life isn’t one to bring a kid into.”

“I do agree. Promise me this, though. Once I go downstairs and roast on a spike, you get yourself outta this life. Get back into nursing and have a normal life. Have a few boyfriends. Hell, a girlfriend even.” Dean reached out and put the box on the couch. “Just … get out of scaring yourself with things you can’t fix.”

Aaliyah nodded before Dean leaned over and gave her forehead a gentle kiss.

“Now, don’t you have a family thing to do today?”

“I’ll give Nissa a call in a few.” Aaliyah tossed the blanket off her and onto the back of the couch. “But first, nature calls.” She grabbed the box in her motion of sitting up. “And I gotta get one of these little things in my system.”

***

“Hey, sis,” Leo called to Aaliyah as she emerged from the motel room, her bags in hand. “Ready to roll?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Aaliyah replied. “Just follow me. The assisted living home’s not that far from here.” She tossed her bags into the backseat of her car and climbed into the driver’s seat.

With the radio on one of the few stations not playing Christmas music, she pulled out of the motel lot and started off down the road. Her mind raced with scenarios on how Xander would react to his siblings showing up after all this time. And with each one that popped up she shot back down with the reminder that she didn’t know how he would react and to stop torturing herself.

Aaliyah found a parking spot at the assisted living building and climbed out as her half siblings found another parking spot. She half expected there to be more vehicles than the dozen or so that probably belonged to the employees.

“Apparently other people are too bothered to visit family here,” Leo spoke what Aaliyah was thinking.

“We have reasons that keep us away,” Nissa added. “What do they have? Gotta get to the gym for the weekly run on the treadmill?”

“Racquetball?” Leo tossed in as they started for the door.

Aaliyah ignored them as the two tossed gym activities back and forth. There was something odd about what little she was able to see in the lobby before they stepped through the doors. Sure, there were residents up and moving about. Nurses making their rounds. Everything seemed to be on pace for a normal day. But there was still something that screamed supernatural to her.

“Guys, shut it,” she snapped under her breath. “Something’s wrong here.”

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Leo commented. “You must be feeling off. Excuse me, nurse?” He started for the nearest nurse.

“I’m getting the feeling, too,” Nissa said, coming up beside Aaliyah. “Whatcha think it is?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t like that. Maybe Leo’s right and I’m just off. The holiday season’s a bad time anyway and there’s …”

“Come on, you two,” Leo called to them. “Xander’s this way.”

“I’ll tell you later.” Aaliyah followed after her brother, who was half way to a hallway. There was some yelling and shouting coming from one of the rooms down that way.

“Hey, Xander,” Leo’s voice drifted from a room he had ducked into. Right before there was the sound of glass shattering and Leo jumping out from the room. “Nice to see you, too,” he muttered. “Careful, Liyra. He’s gone wild.”

Aaliyah pushed past Leo and eased her head into Xander’s room to see him fighting three nurses and a doctor.

“I don’t want any meds,” Xander shouted in his struggles against the medical staff there.

Aaliyah moved further into the room and over to the bed. “Xander.” It was quiet enough she wasn’t sure he would actually hear her. “Xander.”

“Sedative,” the doctor said.

One of the nurses pulled herself from Xander and came face to face with Aaliyah. “You can’t be here.”

“I’m his sister,” Aaliyah argued.

“Don’t let ‘em drug me,” Xander called out.

Aaliyah wasn’t sure if he called out to her or to anyone who would help. She pulled the nurse into the hallway and saw her expression change when Nissa and Leo came in close. “Is he refusing medication?”

“Has been,” the nurse shifted nervously. “Kept saying that there was something here and had to deal with it. I’m not supposed to tell you this …” She glanced back to the room. “But we’ve had several people slip into comas and die in the past three months. And two more entered comas a few days ago.”

“I’m Aaliyah,” she told the nurse. “I believe I’m on the paperwork …”

“You are,” the nurse confirmed. “But what do you know…”

“I went to nursing school, I know the rights of the patient,” Aaliyah interrupted. “And if my brother’s of sound mind, he’s able to make any medical choice he wants. No drugs, period. Now, do we need to go in there and pull off your co-workers?” Aaliyah stared down the nurse before moving for the room.

“Alright, all of you, out,” Aaliyah raised her voice. “Now.” She stood her ground as the remaining two nurses and doctor moved from the bed and out of the room. “Nissa, Leo. I think we all need a talk.”


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

“There’s something here feeding on the patients,” Aaliyah said once she heard the door click close.

“Like what?” Leo asked. “It’s not like there’s actual creature monsters roaming the halls here.”

“There’s more than just wendigos, werewolves, and ghosts in the dark corners of the world,” Aaliyah said. “Djinn is my first choice, but there might be a witch that might be putting hex bags around.”

“We’ve never dealt with Djinn before,” Nissa brought up.

“They’re hermits and tend to stay around ruins.”

“So, why would one be here?” Xander questioned.

Aaliyah shrugged. “Who knows? It’s why I’m thinking it’s a witch instead of a djinn.” She didn’t want to voice her concern that with the number of victims the source wasn’t a witch. “Leo, think you can actually flirt with some of the staff? Or should I …”

“I’ll do my best.”

“I’ll stay here,” Nissa offered. “Not that Xander can’t handle himself.”

“Love the confidence, Nissa,” Xander shot at her, no real anger in his voice.

“Okay, you two,” Aaliyah cut in, a tease of a smile at her mouth. “Love the bonding we’re having here, but we need to focus here. Leo, focus on with the staff and anything out of the norm they may have noticed. Nissa, same but stick nearby Xander. Xander …”

“I can try and play bait,” he offered with a nervous chuckle.

Aaliyah smiled as she moved to his bed, giving him a kiss on a cheek. “You start thinking of what you want for dinner. After this case, we’ll try and get it.”

“Mac and cheese. But not the cheap stuff with the powder stuff; the real gooey Velveeta type cheese.”

Aaliyah nodded and headed for the door while Xander started listing more things for dinner. Once out of the room, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Part of her didn’t want to acknowledge the thing they were hunting was a Djinn. The hunter part of her mind urged to question those who had access to the residents that had passed away and currently in a coma. Another wanted to move Xander to another facility in the hope of keeping him safe and not worry about what was going on in the facility. After all that she had been through, Aaliyah just couldn’t do that. Something had to be done. Rolling her shoulders to push off from the wall, she started down the hall and spotted a passing nurse.

“Excuse me,” she called out, startling the nurse. “Sorry. I was hoping you’d be able to answer some questions about those in comas.”

“I’m not supposed to. Whole doctor, patient…”

“People are dead and dying, and you’re worried about that?” Aaliyah fought to keep her voice low. She understood as a former nurse where the nurse before her was coming from. But as a hunter, Aaliyah hated red tape and those who prevented her from saving people and hunting things. “Were there any … signs before they slipped into the coma that you noticed? Any new additions to the staff?”

The nurse shifted her weight in a way that Aaliyah assumed that they were debating on if it would be worth breaking the doctor/patient confidentiality.

“There’s a new nurse,” the nurse told Aaliyah. “She’s got these tattoos on her arms that seem like they’re … I don’t know. Like they could be from the Middle East or some tribal knock off. She usually keeps them covered up with long sleeves, but I’ve seen glimpse of them. As for those in comas … Many of us had contact one way or another with them. But she’s been the main one to contact them.”

“Uh huh.” Sounded something like what a Djinn would do. “Is it possible for me to see one of the coma patients? Call it figuring out a hunch.”

The nurse glanced around before gesturing for Aaliyah to follow.

Aaliyah hadn’t fully noticed the music being piped through the PA system until then. It was one of those things one noticed when entering a new space. Her mind had filed it away within a few minutes of entering the lobby of the building. The nurse turned into a room with the light on low. Aaliyah never understood how having the low light helped any; even when she was at the hospital doing her last bit for her degree.

“This is Jason,” the nurse told her. “Came in due to no one in the family able to care for him. Yet they manage to be able to afford payments.”

“Don’t wanna put the time and effort,” Aaliyah said. “Just wanna be lazy and have other people do the work.”

“Something like that.”

She walked in and over to the IV stand and tilted her head at the way the lines were tied up. Almost as if … Aaliyah heard the soft click of the door closing behind her and turned around. The nurse pulled her hand from the knob and kept her gaze on it.

“I had expected to see a hunter or two to pass through here,” she said. “But not the barely known Aaliyah Fisher.” She turned her gaze to Aaliyah. “How does it feel; knowing that your only claim to fame is your ties to the Winchesters?”

“Oh, I’ve had a few victories of my own,” Aaliyah replied. “Don’t sell me short because of them.” Her mind wanted to race in panic mode. She had been lucky in her first Djinn encounter. This one may finally be the end.

“Are you sure about that?” the Djinn countered. “No silver knife coated in lamb’s blood. And I doubt you know any angels or demons.”

Aaliyah scanned the room in the hope of finding some sort of weapon.

“You’re out of luck this time,” the Djinn commented, closing the gap between them. “So, be a good dead hunter and just sit still for a minute. This won’t hurt.”

Aaliyah backed up and knocked over a small flower vase on the nightstand. Her hand fumbled for a few seconds before her fingers grabbed hold. She spun it on her palm, using the neck piece as a handle.

The Djinn sighed. “You are a waste.” She reached out and grabbed hold of Aaliyah’s neck.

Aaliyah pulled away from the Djinn, raising the vase in an attempt to fight it off.

The Djinn deflected the half hearted attack, the remains of the vase breaking somewhere on the floor.

Aaliyah fought against the poison that seeped through her skin, her head nodding in her efforts to remain alert. With each blink, her eyes took longer to open. So, this was how she went out. Against a Djinn that didn’t even break a sweat. Some hunter she was, Aaliyah told herself when her eyes closed. Couldn’t even take out a simple Djinn alone.

It had been Aaliyah’s last thought before the poison took complete control.

**

Aaliyah pulled up alongside the side of the long drive and put the car in park. She sat there and stared at the country styled house with its white siding and porch that spanned six feet from the building and wrapped around the front and side of the house. A small smile pulled at her mouth when the front door opened and the small pack of dogs charged outside. There were perks about having the family home out in the country. Having the large house with an acre or two of land were two. Having room to have seven or so dogs was another. Aaliyah climbed out of the car as the dogs approached.

She laughed as the barking stopped and the pack worked to greet her. Working her way through the pack, greeting each dog by its name or with a good scratch, Aaliyah managed to free herself from the car. Most of the pack darted off to do whatever while one stayed closed to Aaliyah as she grabbed her suitcase from the trunk. She saw a woman standing at the door as she came up to the house.

“Thought I told you to call me when you got in,” the woman said, a smile on her face.

“Figured I’d surprise you,” Aaliyah said, trying to recall a name for the woman who could easily pass as her mother.

“Come on in, your siblings are in the kitchen,” the woman said.

Aaliyah put her suitcase to the side of the entryway before moving for the kitchen. There was a shriek of a noise before she was plowed into by someone. Aaliyah made an _oof_ of a noise when some air got knocked out of her lungs.

“Li-Li,” the person, a sprite of a five year old, cried. “I missed you,” they signed.

Aaliyah managed to free herself from the five year old and knelt down to their level. She smiled as she looked over the boy. “And I missed you, Tiny Terror,” she signed back.

“I’m not a terror,” he protested in play. “I’m Ripley.”

“Right. Little Ripley, the Tiny Terror.” Aaliyah chuckled before going in and tickling him.

Ripley squirmed and fought against Aaliyah’s onslaught of tickles while laughing.

“Alright, you two,” the woman spoke up, walking into the kitchen. “Aaliyah, want something to drink?”

“A beer if you have any?” Aaliyah straightened Ripley’s shirt before standing.

Ripley darted from the dining area part of the kitchen just as the woman turned and put her hands on the counter top.

Aaliyah glanced around and found her three siblings sitting at the table with similar expressions. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Dad died in a car crash,” Xander spoke up in a soft tone, almost as if he didn’t want to talk about it. “He was three times over the legal limit. Seriously fucked up the other car and the occupants were in the hospital for months.”

Sure, Casey was a terrible father for what he did, but Aaliyah couldn’t recall him ever being a drunk. “Are they okay? I mean, I musta missed that when I was outta town.”

“Physically, they’re fine,” Nissa chimed in. “Mentally, I’m sure they’re still messed up.”

“Enough,” the woman commanded. “It’s something we all have to deal with. Aaliyah, why don’t you and Nissa head out and check on the horses.”

Horses? When did they have them?

Aaliyah followed her sister out the back door and stared out the back with her mouth open. She had thought the front of the house and yard had been amazing in its upkeep, the back was even more so. Aaliyah had seen shows where the backyards of high end houses were well sculpted with a pool, which was set off to a side with a rock formation and a working waterfall and spanned a good twenty feet in length. A playscape structure stood further back and away from the pool; something for Ripley to play on Aaliyah guess.

“So, how’s the show coming along?” Nissa’s voice broke into Aaliyah’s mind.

“Oh … um … good. We’ve gone on break for a couple weeks due to spring break before we wrap up for the season.” Aaliyah kept up with Nissa. “Refresh my memory; horses?” She could smell hay and the lingering one of manure some ten feet away from the barn.

“Yeah, Mom was big on horses growing up. She was wanting some long before you started on that show.” Nissa came up to the barn door and opened it. “You’ve helped in the up keep of them.”

Aaliyah followed Nissa into the barn and heard the neigh of a horse and the noise of another. She allowed her eyes to adjust before walking down the aisle and stopped at a stall.

“You never forget yours,” Nissa commented.

Aaliyah held out a hand as the horse walked over to her, as if curious on who the new person was. “I don’t know why, I’ve always wanted one. Maybe mom…”

“Prisilla,” Nissa said. “Or Pris. You’ve never been comfortable calling her mom.”

Aaliyah nodded. “Why did she want all this? Not like she and I got along well.”

“Oh, you do. When dad first brought you and Xander in after your mom died of cancer, we all weren’t sure of each other.”

Aaliyah stroked the horse’s muzzle and listened. “We eventually grew close.”

“Took you standing up to a bully in junior high.” Nissa half chuckled at the memory. “Told ‘em that if they messed with Leo again, you’d kick their asses.”

“Yeah, sounds like me.”

Aaliyah remembered how she stood up to one of the cheerleaders in high school when they were picking on the new kid. It was when she talked with the new kid that Aaliyah learned they were hard of hearing. Some signs still stuck with her; most faded away from unused. “And Ripley?”

“You really musta put yourself into work,” Nissa commented. “Mom and dad adopted him shortly after he was born. It was a few months before we learned he was hard of hearing.”

The horse nudged Aaliyah, pushing her off balance. Aaliyah recovered and shot her horse a look and saw it moving its lips into a smile.

“And that’s why you named him Jester,” Nissa said with a smile. “Come on, let’s see if the others are up for a ride.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cutting/Suicide in here.

Chapter 27

Aaliyah slipped into the guest room that Pris had set up for her and closed the door. There had been too much that Aaliyah couldn’t let go unnoticed. With the drops of information from her siblings about her being in a tv show, Aaliyah wanted to check it out. Starting what appeared to be her laptop up, Aaliyah dug through her bag and pulled out a change of clothes. After the long trail ride and tending to the horses, she wanted a shower. Luck had been on her side when the laptop started up without the use of a password. She squinted her eyes at the results that popped up from putting her name into the search bar.

Her name pulled up her page on the database for movies and television shows, news articles about her and what she’s done in ways of giving back to the community and charity work. Most of the charity work focused on those who lived below the poverty line and barely made anything. That didn’t seem so bad. It had touched home for her childhood. Her eye caught the headline of an article that had been posted the day before she arrived at the house.

**‘Kushiel’s Legacy’ Seeps into the Real Life**

Aaliyah clicked on the link and scanned the article that broke the news that she had been caught having relations with one of the directors of the television show she was a regular on. The article went on with information from an unnamed person who worked on the show telling the news outlet how Aaliyah and the director had been seen to be a bit too close during times on set and would go out after the day’s shooting was done. Even showed up to set the next day as if they spent the night together.

She closed the laptop without closing the window, seeing enough of what her pretend life was like. It sounded like a good life if it hadn’t been for the outside relations the article spoke about. Aaliyah grabbed her clean clothes and headed for the nearest bathroom for a shower. Voices drifted down the hall from the dining area. She would have ignored them if her name hadn’t been said. She crept down and hid in the shadows against the hall.

“I’m surprised she had the nerve to show up with all the stuff that’s going on,” Leo said. “I mean, doesn’t she know what she does reflects on us, right?”

“Not like she has enough … fun while shooting some parts of the show,” Xander added.

“You try having actual adult moments with a bunch of people hanging around watching,” Nissa said in Aaliyah’s defense. “Besides, the guys have this … sling thing that keep ‘em down for those times.”

“Still, she had to be caught like that,” Leo circled back around. “Do any of you think she had enough smarts to not do it?”

“Who said she actually did any of it? We haven’t heard her say anything about it.”

“She could be trying to avoid it,” Xander suggested. “I’m not saying she did or didn’t do what TMZ or other celebrity news are reporting. We all know Aaliyah’s been the one who had to grow up when our mother died.”

That was true enough. Aaliyah had to lie about her age a little in order to gain a job while in junior high. Xander told her not to do it.

“She did have a tough time when we all started living together,” Nissa commented.

“Who’s side are you taking here, sis?” Leo asked.

“Think about it.”

Aaliyah heard footsteps in the kitchen; Nissa walked somewhere.

“Put us in their position,” Nissa continued. “And you had to do what Aaliyah did? Then mom married another man and we social climbed. Then you didn’t have to struggle to save money for food or thrift store clothes. Or help pay bills.”

Aaliyah didn’t hear anyone speak after that. It was her cue to slip back down the hall for the bathroom and start up the shower. It was the perfect dream life; a family, one or both parents living, and a stable job. Hearing her siblings sitting around discussing something she hadn’t done wasn’t part of that dream.

She closed the door behind her and locked it before dumping her clean clothes into the sink. Once she had the water running, Aaliyah put her hands on the sink and put her weight on them. Her breath shook before she looked into the mirror. A green and blue eye scanned her sun kissed skin. No scars or any sort of mares that she had gained from the years of hunting. Aaliyah pulled her shirt off and moved to look at the spot where the hand print should have been from the Djinn. It wasn’t there. Nothing added up.

 _“Help me,”_ a disembodied voice echoed in the bathroom.

Jerking at the sound, Aaliyah looked around to find no one was there with her. None of her siblings would have thought to pull the “hide a speaker in the bathroom” prank. Out of the corner of her eye, the mirror reflected the image of the guy in the coma at the assisted living place. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to look at the image. Sleep had been short the past few days, but Aaliyah swore she had enough to not be hallucinating things.

“Aaliyah?” Nissa’s voice was muffled by the door. “Is it okay I come in?”

She shook her head free of the image. “Yeah.” Aaliyah worked off her pants when Nissa entered and closed the door.

“Are you sure you wanna go back next week?” Nissa asked. “I mean…”

“Do I really wanna face all the criticism and backlash of whatever someone claimed I did?” Aaliyah tossed the last piece of clothing into the dirty pile and stepped into the shower. “The news broke Thursday, sis. Unless the higher ups at the network decide to pull the show before the season finale, I’m sure nothing serious has been decided.”

Aaliyah heard Nissa lower the toilet lid and saw her shadow sit through the decorative shower curtain.

“We’re just worried,” her sister said. “I mean, we’re not exactly cut off from the world here.”

Aaliyah paused in working the shampoo through her hair. “You’re worried that the rumor of what may or may not have happened will make everyone look bad.” Not that she could really blame them. “Whatever people are claiming isn’t true. Any bet it was someone who had gone for the role I got but got a lesser role in the deal. And this is their way of trying to get back at me.”

She rinsed out the shampoo with the thought that Nissa would be able to see right through the lie. Conditioner was worked through and left while Aaliyah grabbed the body wash and a washcloth.

“You’ve been here most of the day, and not once brought up the matter,” Nissa said. “We can help.”

“Not sure how much help you all will be.” Aaliyah worked the lathered cloth over her body. “I gotta handle it on my own.”

“Or … you could just stay here. There’s a few job openings at the local theatre.”

Aaliyah stopped mid leg, thrown off by the comment. It sounded like her sister made the suggestion that she quit the show and get involved in the local theatre. Why would she do that?

“Anyway,” Nissa broke into Aaliyah’s thoughts. “We’re gonna be leaving in about an hour for dinner. Thought you’d wanna know.”

Part of Aaliyah wanted to dismiss what Nissa said out of hand. It was the perfect life. Being one of a handful of rising stars, being a lead on a television series based on a book series too good for movies, and all the charity work. Aaliyah couldn’t imagine much else. Something had to be tossed in for a twist; the article. There had to be that one thing to be the wrench in the plans. Rinsing out the conditioner and the body wash, Aaliyah turned the water off and stepped out of the tub.

***

Aaliyah slid her chair under her as she sat at the table. The others were settling in as the host assured that their waiter would see to them shortly. She adjusted her shirt a little before reaching for the glass of water. Her eyes shifted around the full dining room, low conversations at each table and the wait staff moving about like a well-oiled machine. The light was high enough to be able to read the menu and see her siblings and step mother at the table, but not those at the nearby tables.

“You all enjoy your ride this afternoon?” Pris asked, putting her own glass down.

Aaliyah nodded along with her siblings. It had been a relatively uneventful ride that she would have missed in the city. If she had experienced the life everyone else remembered. Her siblings ordered their choice of wine when the waiter came by. Aaliyah glanced at the wine list before spotting the section for other alcoholic drinks.

“I’ll have … a Long Island, please,” Aaliyah ordered, ignoring the barely contained glares from her family.

“Was that necessary?” Pris asked when the waiter walked away. “A Long Island, come now, Aaliyah. How old are you?”

“I believe…” Aaliyah laid the alcohol menu down as she worked to keep her voice low and level. “That I am old enough to make that effect my life without the judgmental looks from my family.”

“Mom, can you not?” Nissa asked, her voice low. “Not here. Please?”

“Why not here? It’s as good as any.”

“Because we don’t want any more attention,” Xander countered.

Aaliyah caught his glance around to the nearby tables to see a few of the people giving sideway looks at them. “They’re right, Pris. Not here. I’m willing to talk…”

“Then talk.”

Aaliyah pulled herself up straight at the raised voice that pulled more looks from the other tables. “I will not here.” A finger teased at the folded cloth napkin, exposing the steak knife. “Do you not think for one second that I would know better than to get involve with a director?” Two fingers continued to work at the napkin, freeing the knife. “I have better morals than you give me credit for, Priscilla. Do not lump me in with a portion of the Hollywood stars that view sleeping with higher ups is a good way to get better roles.”

She watched Pris stare her down from across the table, her fingers subtle movements touched on the knife handle and slid it back within her grasp. Aaliyah caught the anger that seethed just under the surface of her step mother, wanting to lash out at her.

“I knew taking you and Xander in was a mistake,” Pris said with a shake of her head. “This whole dinner was a mistake.”

Aaliyah caught movement behind Pris as she stood. It was the same guy from the assisted living building. He lifted one arm and traced a finger from wrist to crook of the elbow. Was it that simple to escape? It couldn’t be.

“Mom, just wait and listen,” Leo protested, his voice pulled Aaliyah back. “This wasn’t a mistake.”

Aaliyah looked down to the knife in her hand as her siblings worked to keep Pris at the table and not cause the scene to disturb the other diners. It was the knife or break a glass for a shard. The short blade was cool to the touch when she put it against her wrist. With a deep breath, Aaliyah closed her eyes and pressed the knife tip into her wrist. A trickle of warmth pooled at the point before rolling down the side. She mentally counted to three before sliding the blade up her arm. The hushed argument of her family continued at the table. Aaliyah opened her eyes to see them leaning over the table, unconcerned of what she had done. She put the knife in her other hand, blood seeping from the cut, and made the same cut on the other arm.

Her sight started to blur when Nissa turned to face her; someone from another table had seen the blood on Aaliyah. A voice urged Nissa to leave the table, that the mess wasn’t their problem. Aaliyah assumed it was Pris. Leave it to an imaginary step mother to just up and leave like Casey did. Aaliyah slumped forward onto to the table, her arms dangling at her sides. The knife eventually slipped from her loose hold onto the floor.

“Aaliyah, wake up,” Nissa pled, her voice distant. “Come on, sis. Not now.”

The more Nissa pled, Aaliyah swore that her voice grew closer. As if …

**

Aaliyah shot up gasping for breath. Someone gave a sigh of relief. She sat there on the bed, allowing her breathing to return to normal. A movement at her side brought her attention to Nissa; behind her was Leo tending to the recently deceased Djinn. Aaliyah moved an arm in an effort to stretch and saw IV lines attached to her.

“We thought we lost you for a second there,” Nissa said, working on removing the lines. “It was something we weren’t looking forward to with Xander and your friends.”

Aaliyah narrowed her eyes in confusion. “Friends?”

“Yeah. The one said his name was Plant. He and his FBI partner …”

Aaliyah huffed in amusement. “That’s Dean and Sam. How’d you forget about them?”

“FBI, remember?” Nissa pulled the last line free. “There, all good. How the hell did you get caught?”

Aaliyah rubbed the spots where the needles had been and shrugged. “I don’t know. Low point, maybe. How long was I missing?”

“A few hours. At first we thought you were on to something and didn’t wanna lose the trail.” Nissa shifted on the bed. “But when you didn’t come back … Something was wrong. We went through your journal and found the entry about the Djinn. Do you know how hard it is to find a silver blade and lambs blood in the middle of winter?”

Aaliyah’s head bobbed a little. “It’s tough finding them anywhere. So, you took it out with a blow to the head?”

“One of the best ways with any monster. Come on, I’m sure the others are worried.”

Aaliyah accepted the offered hand up off the bed and stepped over the blood stain. She followed after Nissa back to Xander’s room, smiling every time her sister looked back over her shoulder. She couldn’t blame Nissa for the constant reassurance that she was still there after the Djinn attack. A hand rubbed the spot that sported the double hand print of two Djinn as she walked into Xander’s room.

“Damn it, Liyra,” he cursed when she walked in. “Nearly gave us all a heart attack.”

“Love you too, Jerk face,” she shot back. “Nissa said Sam and Dean were here.”

“Yeah, but they headed off for another case once they were satisfied Nissa and Leo had the Djinn handled.”

Aaliyah nodded, the odd sense of relief washed over her. Part of her hadn’t been ready to see Dean again, but another wanted to make sure she wasn’t dreaming again.

“Tell you what, sis,” Xander broke into her thoughts. “Why don’t we all have a movie night? I’m sure there’s gotta be a store open that’s got some movies or something.”

She chuckled. “I doubt it, but I’ll look into it.” She moved over to Xander and kissed his cheek before ducking out.

In her path to the reception desk, Aaliyah heard a whistle low enough to blend into the background noise. Glancing around, she spotted Leo who gave her a nod. The Djinn had been disposed of quietly somewhere no one would find it easily.

“May I help you?” the receptionist asked.

“I know most places might be closed,” Aaliyah started. “But do you know if any movie places and stores would be open?”

“There’s the movie store down the street open until 3pm,” the receptionist answered. “And the dollar store closes at 4pm.”

“Thank you.” Aaliyah aimed back for Xander’s room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's thrown a few curve balls, one being fired from the job, so that's been one of the main focus points.

Chapter 28

Aaliyah picked another piece of ghoul out of her hair and flicked it away with a twist of her wrist. The hunt had taken three days longer than expected and she had smelled better after a week at the teaching hospital. She closed her eyes in the effort to recover from the rush of adrenaline after the fight. Leaving the ghoul remains behind in the abandoned building, Aaliyah climbed into her car and tossed the machete onto the back seat. Cricket chirping filled the air and she swore there was an owl nearby. A scream sounded in the night when her cell started to ring. Something she wasn’t about to admit to Sam as she answered the call.

“What’s up?”

“We picked up a case that’s probably nothing,” Sam started. “We could just use another pair of eyes.”

“What’s the case?”

“You hear of these mystery spots dotted around the country?”

Aaliyah could hear Sam was trying to beat around the bush in asking her to meet up with them at one of the spots. “Heard of, but tend to avoid them. There’s nothing really special about them. What’s up with this one?”

“A man disappeared there.”

She half bit a lip in thought. “Alright. Send me the motel details and I’ll be out that way after a shower and a few hours of sleep.”

“Sure thing.”

Aaliyah hung up and felt her cell buzz a few minutes later with the text from Sam. Driving off from the area, she admitted to herself that she had missed the two brothers. Part of her felt guilty for not even calling them after Christmas, but they did have more important things to worry about. And joining them on this missing person’s case would give her the chance to find out what they’ve been up to.

***

 _The Heat of the Moment_ was muffled playing from one of the motel rooms when Aaliyah shut her car door. She went to the back and pulled out her gear bag and clothes bag before going for the room playing Asia. Her sweatpants hung baggy off her legs in the few feet to the door. It had been a more comfort decision than a function one. An eyelid twitched, probably from the long drive.

“Aaliyah,” Dean greeted when he opened the door. “Didn’t know you were in town.”

“Yeah, saw a missing person’s case and decided to check it out,” she lied. “I saw the Impala in the lot, and with Asia playing…”

“Figured you’d ask for help.”

“That the three of us can figure it out together,” Aaliyah corrected. “Give me a few minutes to change and we’ll head out for breakfast.”

**

Aaliyah slid into the booth and settled in while Sam sat next to her. She listened as Sam summed up the case of how the man disappeared at the mystery spot.

“Sounds like a Fed suit case,” she said when he finished. “And that it’ll be nothing but a waste of time.”

“That’s what I said,” Dean said. “But we’re here.”

A waitress sporting a name tag that read “Doris” came up. “You three know what you want?”

“The special,” Dean said. “Side of bacon and a coffee.”

“Two coffees and a short stack,” Sam said.

“Ice tea, sweet and milk. And chocolate chip pancakes,” Aaliyah rounded out the order.

“We should be going after Bela,” Dean said when Doris walked away.

“Not her again,” Aaliyah moaned. “You’re just sore she took off with your scratch offs.”

“And she didn’t with yours, is that it?”

“Yeah, she didn’t. Because I was smart.”

“Okay, you two,” Sam cut in. “Until we find out where Bela’s been, we got this.”

Aaliyah looked over his arm as he unfolded the newspaper clipping. “Dexter Hesslebeck last seen in Broward Florida. What’s he some sort of relation to Knight Rider?”

“Where was he last seen?” Dean asked.

“His daughter,” Sam said after giving Aaliyah a ‘not funny’ look. “Said he was on his way to the county’s mystery spot.”

“I don’t see how this calls for the three of us,” Aaliyah told Sam. “Most of these spots are tourist traps.”

Doris returned with their drinks and somehow the hot sauce fell off the tray.

**

Aaliyah followed along after the brothers as Dean tried to figure out why the mystery spot was a big deal.

“I’m just saying,” Sam said. “There are spots in the world where holes open up and swallow people. The Bermuda Triangle, the Oregon Vortex…”

“Broward County Mystery Spot?” Dean countered.

“Okay, some places are legit,” Sam gave.

Aaliyah side stepped around the woman carrying a stack of fliers.

“The lore’s nuts,” Sam continued. “It says that the magnetic fields in these places are so strong it can bend space time and send victims who knows where.”

“Sounds a little X-Files to me,” Aaliyah spoke up. She moved around a couple movers in their attempt in moving a desk into a building.

“Alright, I’m not saying it’s not happening,” Sam gave up. “But if it is, we should check it out.”

“Alright, we’ll go tonight,” Dean said. “After they close and get us a nice long look.”

**

The flashlight reflected the neon green paint into her eyes as she followed Sam into the hallway. It had been a sudden change from the dark outside the building. She closed her eyes and put a hand to her head in an attempt to not get a headache. A hand rested on a shoulder as if the owner asked if she was okay.

“Damn paint job,” she commented, opening her eyes.

Aaliyah flicked her own flashlight on and drifted away from the brothers. She shook her head in amusement at them in her own search. She lost sight of them as she rounded a corner and nearly ran into a shotgun.

“What the hell are you doing here?” a male voice asked, carrying through the room. “You here to rob me?”

Aaliyah put her hands up. “No, not here to rob you. I can explain.” She heard rushed footsteps behind her.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Dean’s voice carried over. “How ‘bout we put the gun down and we talk about this like people?”

Aaliyah didn’t move as Dean moved around her to put himself between her and the other man.

“Don’t move,” the man said.

“Dean,” Aaliyah whispered, a sense of foreboding washed over her.

A gun blast echoed in the room followed by a thump of a body hitting the floor. Sam was there at her side while Aaliyah stepped over Dean.

A switch had flipped in her when she moved toward the man in a predatory fashion. He turned and started to run from her. At one point he disappeared around a corner, and Aaliyah couldn’t find him.

**

Aaliyah blinked a few times to find herself sitting in her car. Something was off. The last thing she remembered was chasing after the guy that shot Dean at the mystery spot. She climbed out of the car and grabbed her bag and started for the room blasting _In the Heat of the Moment_. Everything seemed the same. The way the wind blew, her sweatpants brushed up against her legs, even that irritating eyelid twitch from the drive.

“Liyra,” Dean greeted when the door opened. “Didn’t know you were in town.”

“I … um … caught wind of a missing person’s case,” she said. “Figured I’d get it or run into the two of you.” She walked into the room and heard the door close behind her.

“We’re on the same case,” Dean admitted.

“Want another set of eyes?”

Aaliyah caught Sam walking in from the bathroom and narrowed her eyes. There was something she couldn’t place written on his face. Like he had noticed the change.

“It wouldn’t hurt,” Dean agreed.

“Give me a few minutes to change and we’ll head out for breakfast.” Aaliyah started for the bathroom.

“Hey, Aaliyah.” Sam’s voice was quiet as he followed after her. “Quick question.”

“What’s up?” She dumped her clothes bag down as Sam stood by the door.

“Are you getting the feeling that you’ve done this before?”

“Déjà vu?”

“More like Groundhog’s Day.”

Aaliyah looked up from her bag and into the mirror that reflected her ragged self back. Groundhog’s Day would explain it better than Déjà vu. “So, how do we break it? I mean, didn’t Murphy figure out how in the movie?” She pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt before toeing off her boots. “Would it work with us?”

“Probably not. There’s gotta be a reason why we’re stuck in a loop here.”

Aaliyah shed her shirt and sweats before threading her limbs into the jeans and a clean shirt. “So, we just keep going until something is outta place?” She put her boots back on and turned to Sam. “How long do you think that’ll last?”

**

Aaliyah stared at the tally marks in her journal. If her math was right, Dean ‘died’ over a hundred times. Each time was something different no matter if they all stayed at the motel, went to the diner for breakfast, or changed a small detail in the day. Aaliyah had gone out and picked up breakfast before going into the boys’ room, gotten her own room, even stayed in her car the whole day.

The door bell rang out, bringing Aaliyah’s attention up to see Sam and Dean. She closed her journal as they walked over and joined her at the booth. Sam slid in next to her while Dean took the other side, giddy about the Tuesday special of ‘pig and a poke’. She adjusted herself against the wall and looked over the people eating at the bar. The man that had maple syrup with his pancakes for the past several loops suddenly had what looked like strawberry. With a finger out of Dean’s eye sight to poke Sam, Aaliyah gestured with her head to the Pancake Man. Nothing had changed until now. Why was that?

“It doesn’t make sense,” Sam said. “Why change now?”

Aaliyah shrugged. “Think it’ll stop now?”

**

Aaliyah stared out of the windshield. Another loop. She reached for her bag and climbed out of the car and headed for the motel room. She opened the door without bothering to knock.

“No knock?” Dean called out.

“Nah. Figured the worse I get is a gun to my head.” Aaliyah freed the same pair of jeans and shirt she had a hundred times before. “Sam here?”

“Yeah. What’s up, Liyra? You’re normally not like this.”

“Just wanna get a jump on this missing person case.” She stripped off her shirt and sweats and put on the clean clothes. “Who wants breakfast?”

**

Aaliyah sat at the booth next to Sam and Dean’s, one leg against the outside of the seat and the other under the table. She had brought along her journal in the attempt of adding to the entry on “Groundhog’s Day”. The half filled page had been opened for the past ten minutes in her attempt. Behind her Dean was trying to understand what was going on while Sam kept an eye on Pancake Man. She heard someone move and head for the door. Her eyes shifted up to see Pancake Man on the other side of the door. Already on the move, she closed her journal and reached the door seconds before Sam and Dean.

Something hit her free hand as Sam came up beside her on the sidewalk.

“It’s a Trickster,” he whispered. “Only way to kill one with a stake covered in lamb’s blood to the heart.”

“Thought you guys took care of one.”

“We did. Could be another one.”

Aaliyah nodded as Sam took the lead in their trail after the man. Behind her she could hear Dean asking what was going on. Her hunting switch had flicked on and nothing short of solving the case could switch it off. She was steps behind Sam as he grabbed the man and tossed him into a fence.

“What’s going on?” the man asked.

“It took a while, but I figured out who you are,” Sam said, the stake to the man’s throat. “Or _what_ you are.”

Aaliyah tightened her grip on the stake when she came up on the man’s other side. There was a second she had seen him look at her like he recognized her.

“Please don’t kill me,” he begged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh, Sam?” Dean tossed in.

“It’s your MO, isn’t it? Going around giving pompous jerks their just desserts,” Sam continued. “Your kind loves that, don’t they?”

“Yeah, sure, okay.”

Aaliyah heard the man’s voice shake a little from frayed nerves.

“How ‘bout we put the stakes down,” Dean suggested.

“There’s only one creature that’s powerful enough to do what he’s doing,” Sam countered. “Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops. You’d have to be a god to be able to do that. Like a Trickster.”

“Name’s Ed Colman,” Ed stumbled over. “My wife’s Amelia. I got two kids, I sell ad space…”

“Don’t lie to me,” Sam yelled. “We killed one of you before.”

Aaliyah’s jaw dropped when “Ed Colman” morphed into a whole new person.

“Actually, bucko, you didn’t,” the new man said.

“Why are you doing this?” Aaliyah asked, stepping forward.

The Trickster turned his attention to her and smiled. “You friends here tried to kill me. Why wouldn’t I do it?”

“I wasn’t there. So why did I get stuck?”

“Because you’re tied to them,” the Trickster told her. “You may not have been there last time, but you know how the life turns.”

“And Hasselbeck?” Dean chimed in.

“That putz? Said he didn’t believe in wormholes. So I dropped him in one.” The Trickster laughed. “Then you two boys showed up.”

“This is fun to you?” Sam asked. “Killing Dean over and over?”

“Yes, it is. And the joke’s not on him, bucko. It’s on you, Sam. Watching your brother die every day, forever.”

“Still doesn’t explain why I’m stuck seeing it,” Aaliyah said. “No. You know what, it ends now.” She took two steps forward, lifting her stack.

“Now, hold up a second love,” the Trickster said. “It was all a joke; I was playing around.”

“Making us watch Dean die a hundred fucking times isn’t a joke,” Aaliyah shouted.

“You’re out; all of you. When you wake up tomorrow, it’ll be Wednesday. I swear.”

“You’re lying,” Sam said.

“If I am, you know where I’ll be,” the Trickster said. “At the diner having pancakes.”

“Easier just to kill you.”

Aaliyah couldn’t move fast enough before the Trickster snapped his fingers.

***

Once again she looked out the windshield at the exterior of the motel. Part of her just wanted to recline the seat back and sleep a while. It was either going to be another Tuesday, or the Trickster actually fixed it that the day was in fact Wednesday.

Aaliyah just settled in for a nap when a gunshot rang out. She opened the car door and rolled out just as Sam raced from the motel room. A quick look around showed the shooter, who panicked and ran. She gave chase but lost him after a few blocks. Defeated, Aaliyah jogged back to the motel parking lot. There Sam held Dean in his arms, dead.

“We should have woken up,” he said. “Something’s way off.”

“The Trickster,” Aaliyah told him. “He said it’d be Wednesday when we woke up next. Not that Dean won’t die.” She took a step back when he looked up at her; a predatory glare on his face.

“Then we hunt it down.”

“Sam…” She trailed off when he stood and started to work on taking care of Dean. “Keep in touch, huh? If there’s anything on the Trickster, I’ll let you know.”

Aaliyah grabbed her clothes back and ducked into the motel room to change. By the time she emerged, Sam had driven off. With nothing to keep her in town, Aaliyah drove off and passed by the diner.

**

Aaliyah fumbled with her phone while trying to keep the car in the lane. The past six months had been more finding any sign of the Trickster than hunts. Sam hadn’t helped by calling every few days asking about it.

“Hey, Bobby,” Aaliyah greeted.

“Hey, Kid,” he replied. “How’s the hunt?”

“Hard. Sam’s been pushing it harder than before. I love him as a brother, you know that Bobby. But this is how they all got into hunting in the beginning.” Aaliyah heard some shuffling on Bobby’s end. “This isn’t some curtesy call, is it?”

“Sam says he found him,” he said. “Think you can haul ass back to the mystery spot?”

“I’m about a day’s drive out, but I can make it. I’ll let Sam know when I’m close.”

“Aaliyah.” The sound of actual concern in Bobby’s voice caught her from hanging up. “Be careful, will yah?”

**

“That green and black paint job still creeps me out,” Aaliyah commented when she walked into the room Bobby set up with the trap. “Need a hand?”

“Just about set. You hear from Sam?”

“He’s a few minutes out. Should be here soon.” Aaliyah stepped around the chalked diagram, making mental notes for any possible future use. “You really think this will get the Trickster here?”

She looked toward the door when it opened and Sam stepped into the room.

“It’s the last place the Trickster worked his magic,” Bobby answered.

“What else do we need?” Sam asked.

“Blood.”

“How much?”

“Ritual calls for a gallon. And it’s gotta be fresh.”

“That’ll bleed someone dry,” Aaliyah claimed. It got mild shocked looks from the two men. “Former nurse, remember?”

“The ritual needs to be done tonight,” Bobby continued. “Or not for another fifty years.”

“Then let’s go get some.” Sam started for the door.

“Sam, wait,” Aaliyah called after him.

“You think I’m gonna let you kill an innocent?” Bobby countered.

Sam turned to him. “Then why’d you bring me here?”

Aaliyah shifted her eyes between them. Some part of her understood where Sam was coming from, but to go out and kill someone who had done nothing wrong was taking a step over that line that blurred for them.

“Because it was the only way you’d see me,” Bobby shouted. “I’m trying to knock some sense into you. I thought you’d back down from killing an innocent man.”

“You thought wrong. Leave the stuff, I’ll do it myself.”

“You can’t be serious, Sam,” Aaliyah cut in. “Killing an innocent man just to get Dean back?”

“You would for your siblings,” Sam yelled.

“I’d do just about anything for them, but not what you’re wanting to do.”

“If you’re so hell bent on killing someone.” Bobby held up a knife to Sam. “Kill me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Better me than a civilian.”

“You’re crazy, Bobby.”

“Oh, now I’m the crazy one? Look, Sam. I’m near the end of my line. But you can keep fighting. But you need your brother. Let me give him back to you.”

“Bobby…”

“You boys are the closest I have to a family,” he cut in.

Aaliyah stood there and watched Sam take the knife and Bobby knelt in the circle. The air in the room seemed to stand still. Her skin tingled as a shiver ran up her spine. Something was off here. She stood there and watched Sam put a stake through Bobby’s chest.

“What the hell, Sam?”

“It’s not Bobby.”

Aaliyah went to move into the circle as Sam yelled at Bobby’s corpse before it disappeared. The stake that had been in Bobby’s chest flew back into Sam’s hand before the Trickster appeared.

“You’re right,” he said. “I was messing with you. Pretty good, Sam. Whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one hadn’t seen you with a sharp object.”

“Bring him back,” Sam demanded.

“Who? Dean? Didn’t you get the flowers I sent? Dean’s dead, and he ain’t coming back. His soul’s downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak.”

“Send us back to that day it started,” Aaliyah spoke up. “Please.” She stood her ground when the Trickster turned his attention to her. “I swear I won’t come after you.”

“You. You I believe. Sammy here, I’m not too keen on believing.”

“You believe her over me?” Sam asked.

“You did chase after him for six months,” Aaliyah pointed out. She shrugged when Sam looked at her. “It’s true.”

He lowered his gaze and sighed. “I swear, no more chasing.”

“Yah know,” the Trickster said, swaying a little. “I don’t know if I could.”

“You can,” Sam countered.

“But it doesn’t mean I should,” the Trickster said. “There’s a lesson I’ve tried beating into that skull of yours.”

“What lesson?”

“This obsession to save Dean. The way the two of you always sacrificing yourselves for each other. Nothing good comes of it; just blood and death. Dean’s your weakness. Even Aaliyah over here has become a weakness to you. All three of you are each other’s weaknesses; and the bad guys know it. It’ll be the death of you, Sam. Sometimes you have to let people go.”

Aaliyah’s heart pulled for Sam. For all the hunts and life pains that they shared, she couldn’t imagine losing any of her siblings. She went through hell trying to save Xander; first from the vampire then at the assisted living and the Djinn. She walked over to Sam, his face pulled down and a tear threatened to fall.

“He’s my brother,” he said.

“And like it or not, that’s what life is gonna be like without him,” the Trickster countered.

Aaliyah looked at the Trickster. There was some sort of shimmer around him that wouldn’t focus when she trained her eyes right on it.

“Please,” Sam pled.

“I swear, it’s a brick wall with you. Look, this stopped being fun months ago. I’m over it.”

“Meaning what?”

“For me to know and you to find out.”

Aaliyah swore the Trickster winked at her before he snapped his fingers.

***

She shifted around in the bed and moaned. A hand moved and brushed against the cheap motel sheets. It took another minute or two before her sleep addled brain to wake up enough to make the connection. The Trickster must have made it so she wasn’t pulling up to the motel in her car. Her mind caught the radio not playing Asia as Sam and Dean talked.

“Hey, sleepy head.” A pillow landed on Aaliyah’s head. “Come on, don’t wanna be wasting the day.”

Aaliyah yawned and stretched before working herself up into sitting. Her shirt and bed pants were a bit skewed from the few hours of sleep. She sat there with a leg hanging off the bed and watched Sam go over and hug Dean.

“Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?” Dean asked.

“Too many,” Aaliyah replied. “You remember anything?”

“That Sam was out of it and getting up with the Trickster. That’s about it.”

Aaliyah worked herself to her feet and ambled for the bathroom. “Give me five to get dressed, guys.” She sat on the toilet.

“In the bathroom?” Sam asked.

“You know that line is so blurred, it might as well not be there,” Aaliyah said with a smirk on her face. “After all the hunts and mutual wound stitching sessions we’ve head, it’s not there.” She stood and pulled her pants up. “You two got a case, or are we gonna split for a while?”

“I was thinking breakfast,” Dean said.

“No breakfast,” Sam said. “And wait on packing the car; I don’t wanna any chances.”

Aaliyah smiled more to herself in her changing efforts. She understood where Sam was coming from. Once changed, she stuffed her clothes back into her bag and sipped it. “I’m set.”

“You two don’t look so good,” Dean said. “Are you sure there isn’t anything else?”

“Just a weird dream,” Sam said.

“Clowns or midgets?”

Aaliyah chuckled at it as she followed Dean out of the motel room, the sense that no matter what, there could be no saving her older brother.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One: Major apologizes for not getting this done sooner for being out of work for the past like 2 months. I seriously shoulda had this and maybe another one and a half done before now. But job searching and other RL stuff took president.
> 
> Two: Damn you, Chuck. This is gonna fuck up what I have planned for Aaliyah after the Amara fight going forward. It brings up the question would he do to Aaliyah what he did to Jack? I’m half looking for someone to bounce ideas off of without giving away everything for everyone. And now I’m rambling.

Chapter 29

Aaliyah pushed through the crowd toward the house. She heard several people yell after her to not do it; let the professionals do it. The fire and ambulance teams were still a few minutes out and would be too late to save the children trapped in the house. Aaliyah was there and tossed her life into the wind. She choked on the smoke filled living room, her breath caught in her throat. A hand brought up the collar of her shirt to cover her nose and mouth.

“Kids,” she called out, diving deeper into the house. “Come on, make some sound.”

Something hit a wall upstairs and Aaliyah swore she heard something bounce a few times before it stopped. Her eyes watered from the smoke as she climbed the stairs. Faint crying came from one of the rooms. There was a child no older than two standing up in the crib. Aaliyah picked up the crying toddler and turned back for the hallway when the ceiling caved in. She stumbled back a few steps as she half turned to shield the child, hitting the crib. Some small part of Aaliyah’s brain registered pain, but she ignored it to focus on getting out of the room. The burning pile was big enough to make getting out difficult. With a silent apology to both the toddler and the parents, Aaliyah charged the pile and leapt through.

“Mommy,” a child called followed by coughing.

Aaliyah followed the call, her mind telling her to forget the child and worry about herself. She fought back the urge as she turned into the bedroom. Half of it was already covered in collapsed ceiling, with one or two piles burning away. With a cough that threatened to bring up a lung, Aaliyah dove in and found the child and pulled them in front of her.

“Go, don’t stop for me,” she told the child.

Aaliyah kept a hand out in the odd sense of comfort that she’d be able to tell if the child was still in front of her. Back down the hall and the stairs and out the front door. EMS and fire fighters rushed over and took control of the children as Aaliyah hacked away from the smoke. She pulled away when a hand touched her arm before her mind snapped back to see a fire fighter. The danger was gone. Two more lives had been saved, and she could go vanish into the night. But with the gentle yet urging hand on her arm told her vanishing wouldn’t be a good thing.

She followed the fire fighter over to an empty ambulance where the EMS cut away her burned and smoked clothes in order to tend to her burns. One handed her an oxygen mask.

“Where’d these come from?” one EMS asked, tracing the werewolf scars on her back.

“Bear attack. Stupid luck had me at the wrong place and time.” Aaliyah wasn’t sure if the two techs actually believed her or not, but they didn’t press the issue. She stayed still and quiet while they finished up tending to the burns.

“You got lucky,” the first EMS told her. “Most are first degree burns with a few that are second. Some of the first degree might turn second, so just keep putting on ointment and keep them covered for a few weeks.” He finished putting on the final bandage.

“Thanks.” Aaliyah handed the oxygen mask back to the other EMS and eased herself out of the ambulance. She adjusted her jacket over her body. It had been the one thing that had somehow survived the fire.

“You look familiar,” the second one spoke up. “Haven’t I seen you before?”

Aaliyah’s heart threatened to burst out of her chest. “I doubt it.”

“I swear you look like the one ER nurse that had saddled a patient and stuck a needle into their chest to expand a lung.”

Aaliyah chuckled as a corner of her mouth pulled into a smile. “I think you’ve got your nurses confused.”

“I think I heard about that,” the first EMS said. “A friend of mine at that ER said that the nurse who did that seriously worked outside the box; and the higher ups didn’t like that. A shame, really.”

Aaliyah tilted her head, a mix of confusion and curiosity. “How so?”

“Not to speak ill of the nurse or the hospital,” the EMS said. “But word has it that the last time she had been seen, the night she got fired, was the same night she supposedly put a curse on the ER department and rode off in a black Impala. The ER’s had a string of bad luck ever since.”

“You really think this nurse cursed the ER department just because she got fired?” After nearly three years, Aaliyah hadn’t really thought about the hospital or what’s happened since.

“Kinda hard not to think it since half the staff that had worked with her spoke of her as if she was some sort of supernatural connection,” the second EMS said. “And the other half not liking what she’s done because, quote, she didn’t adhere to policies and procedures.”

Aaliyah gave an amused huff more to herself. To think after all this time she was seen as somewhat of a legend back in the ER. “Well, even if I was this nurse you’ve heard of, I doubt that who I was then isn’t me now.”

“I’d say so,” the first EMS said. “Never known a nurse to run into a burning building to save a couple kids and come out with smoke inhalation and mostly first degree burns. Especially with a new tattoo.”

A phone started ringing, startling all three. Aaliyah padded at her pockets and fished out her phone as she walked away from the ambulance. “Fisher.”

“Aaliyah, it’s Sam. We need your help.”

She cast a glance back to the EMS that treated her packing up. “It’s about Lilith, isn’t it?”

***

Aaliyah glanced over to Dean when he shot up in bed. She sat hunched over the table with a lore book open at a page with a sketching of what a hellhound might look like. Anything she had been dealing with was dropped when Sam called for help. Both brothers had gotten on her for being reckless in running into the burning house and getting her wounds. She didn’t tell them that she gone in to clean up the mess from another hunter who had gotten in way over their head. Aaliyah wasn’t sure what happened to that hunter since the house fire.

The cabin door opened and Aaliyah reached for her knife before a reassuring hand rested on her shoulder. She had pushed past her body’s demands for sleep in the effort to figure out how to stop the hellhounds.

“Dig up anything?” Sam asked.

Aaliyah shook her head. “Nothing good.” She turned back to the book.

“Bobby has. Finally. A way to find Lilith.”

“Oh?” Dean shifted on the bed and looked at his watch. “With about thirty hours to go.”

Aaliyah ignored Dean when he started going off on last minute ‘I want to have fun before I die’ requests. She flipped a page while Sam made the meager attempt to reassure his brother that they weren’t going to let Dean go to hell. There had to be a way to stop the whole thing. The thought of going out and summoning a cross-roads demon passed through, but where would that get anyone? Dean might be saved for a time, or he’d be going down with her in ten years. If the demon was willing to do that.

“Here, Kid,” Bobby’s voice drifted into Aaliyah’s dream.

She heard the sound of a cup being placed on the table near her head before footsteps walked away. She reached for the cup of coffee even before she opened her eyes and pushed up to sit. The table had been freed of the books and a map of the United States took up the free space.

“What’s this?” Aaliyah asked when Bobby put a device onto the map.

“A tracking spell. All you really need is a name. Right name and spell, ain’t nothing you can’t suss out.”

Aaliyah sipped a the coffee, still hating the bitter taste of it. There probably wasn’t enough sugar or flavoring in the world to cancel that out. She sat there and listened as Bobby started the spell to locate Lilith.

“New Harmony, Indiana,” Bobby said.

“Alright.” Aaliyah put down the cup and pushed herself to her feet. “Let’s get going.”

“Whoa, hang on for a minute,” Dean called after her.

“What? We know where Lilith’s at, and…”

“We’re going off of Bela’s intel,” Dean countered. “And we don’t know if Lilith even holds my deal. Even if we can get to her, we have no way to gank her. And third, what makes you think we’re gonna let you go in on this one?”

Aaliyah blinked a few times. “What makes you think I’m gonna sit this one out? Or let you three leave me on the sidelines? How many times do I have to tell you that I’m involved now; way too involved. I’m going in with you.” She narrowed her eyes at Dean, daring him to do something.

“Just ‘cause I have to die doesn’t mean you all have too,” he countered.

“Then what’s the plan?” Sam cut in.

“We go in smart or we don’t go in at all.”

“If that’s the case, I have an answer.”

Aaliyah shifted her eyes between the two brothers. Her stomach started turning with the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

“You do?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. A sure-fire way to confirm it’s Lilith,” Sam said. “And a way to get us a bona fide demon killing genus.”

“Damn it, Sam, no.”

“No?” Aaliyah chimed in.

“Sam here has a brilliant idea of calling for his demon friend Ruby,” Dean told her.

“A demon?” She turned to face Sam. “Are you nuts? After all the trouble we had with yellow eyes and Meg? We don’t need the added problems.”

“Exactly,” Sam said. “And we don’t have time or choice.”

“Come on, man,” Dean cut in. “She’s the Miss Universe of lying shanks. She said you could save me. Uh – lie. She seemed to know everything about Lilith, but failed to mention that she owns my soul.”

“Fine, she lies,” Sam agreed. “But she has the knife.”

“For all we know she works for Lilith.”

“Can we really trust this Ruby?” Aaliyah asked. “I mean if she’s lied about stuff before, what’s to stop her now?”

“Sam’s right,” Bobby put his opinion into the conversation.

“No, damn it.”

Aaliyah took a step back from Dean.

“Just … no,” he continued. “We’re not making the same mistakes. You want to save me, find something else.”

Aaliyah felt more than actually saw Bobby turn and leave the cabin. She attempted to get further into the book before her head bobbed.

“Get some sleep, Liyra,” Dean told her. “Between the two of us, you need it more.”

She shook her head. “Gotta find … something to help.”

A hand grabbed her arm and guided her up over to the bed. She didn’t fight it.

“Just a few hours,” Aaliyah agreed as she laid down.

**

Aaliyah stuffed the piece of paper into her pocket before she reached the door. She wasn’t sure what to do with the number the burly biker guy gave her, but it could be useful at one point in the future. Darting down the stairs, Aaliyah nearly missed a step.

“And who’s this?” called a female voice Aaliyah didn’t recognize.

“Get back upstairs,” Sam and Dean called at the same time.

“Like hell I’m not,” Aaliyah replied, reaching the floor. “Especially not when you refused to listen in calling…” she looked over the woman who stood a half foot shorter than her. “Ruby.”

“She’s cute,” Ruby commented, moving toward Aaliyah.

“And you’re not gonna put a finger on her.” Dean moved to place himself between the demon and Aaliyah.

“I’d like to see her try,” Aaliyah challenged. She raised a hand and pulled down her collar to reveal a bandage taped to her chest over her hear.

“What’s that?” Sam asked.

Aaliyah heard the protective brother tone in his voice. “Oh, a tattoo. It’s supposed to be a shaded in pentagram and circled by shaded in flames.”

“You mean like this?” Sam showed her the same tattoo.

“The same exact one.”

“You all think that’ll save you?” Ruby asked. “That a tattoo will stop hellhounds from coming after Dean here?”

“No, but I hear of a certain knife of yours,” Aaliyah cut in. “That’s gotta be useful for something, right?”

“Why would I give you my knife?” Ruby asked. “Sam’s carrying a bomb in him, and we’d be stupid not to use it.”

Aaliyah kept an eye on Dean while he paced. “I don’t know about this.”

“Just hold on for a minute …” Sam started

“Come on, man,” Dean cut him off. “Are you blind? Can’t you see this is a trick?”

“That’s not true,” Ruby countered.

“She wants you to give into this whole demonic psychic whatever,” Dean continued. “Hell, she probably wants you to become her little Anti-Christ Super Star.”

“That’s not it,” Ruby yelled, anger in her voice. “I want Lilith dead, that’s all.”

“Why?” Aaliyah dared to speak up.

“I told them why.”

“Right, yeah.” Dean moved enough to bring Ruby’s attention back to him. “Because you were human once. And you love kittens and long walks on the beach.”

“I’m sick and tired of trying to prove myself to you,” Ruby shouted. “You wanna save yourself? This is how, you dumb, spineless dick.”

Aaliyah blinked once before Dean swung at Ruby. She managed to hold Sam back from the fist fight between Ruby and Dean. Sam frees himself from Aaliyah’s hold and got hit to the floor. Aaliyah aimed for Ruby with a lineman’s tackle move, but the demon side stepped the attack. Her hand brushed against the hilt of a blade and grabbed hold. She pivoted around to see Dean next to her and Ruby facing them and smiled. Aaliyah coughed to clear her throat and gained their attention.

“Missing something?” Aaliyah held up the knife. She grinned even as Ruby gave a ‘you bastard’ look.

“I’m gonna kill you.” Ruby charged at Aaliyah.

Aaliyah stumbled back a few steps when Dean tugged at her jacket.

“Like I said,” Dean said. “I knew you’d come.”

Aaliyah felt the nudge from him to follow. Circling around the demon trap, she reached the stairs and headed up. Part of her knew that Dean wouldn’t let her stay down there for long, or leave her alone with Ruby.

“That was risky,” Dean turned on Aaliyah when they reached the main floor. “Too risky.”

What was so risky about it? No more than anything else I’ve done before.”

“This isn’t some demon or salt and burn, Liyra. We’re going up against Lilith.”

“And how’s some high powered demon any different from Yellow Eyes? Or did you forget I was involved with that as well? You know what?” She held up the knife before putting it onto the table. “Fuck this. You don’t want me involved; I’ll go find a case to work.”

Aaliyah saw herself out of the house. Her mind warred with itself while she crossed over to her car. It was down to the wire in their effort to save Dean, and he didn’t want her involved with taking out Lilith.

“Aaliyah, wait,” a voice called out after her.

“Why?” She spun on a heel to see Dean chasing after her. “So, you tell me what a horrible mistake it is for me to be involved again? After all the shit we’ve been through, you think that it’ll be easy for me to step aside while you and Sam go after Lilith? You think she’s more trouble then Yellow Eyes, and you don’t want me there. Fine, I’ll be out somewhere on the west coast somewhere hunting something.”

A hand grabbed her wrist while she turned for the car.

Aaliyah swung back around, a fist balled and in full motion for contact. The fist was grabbed and Dean pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her. Her body froze in confusion. It was so unlike Dean to show any sort of emotion, other than rage after bottling it up for so long.

“I don’t want to see you hurt,” he said in Aaliyah’s ear.

“I’m a hunter. Comes with the territory.”

Dean pulled away from her. “I mean it. If anything goes sideways for us, I want you gone.”

“Got it. Now, are we gonna go gank this demon or not?”

***

Aaliyah shifted in the backseat while Sam tried to have a quick heart to heart with Dean. The thought of putting her music on passed through her head; she had thought ahead of time to bring a selection of CDs and her player. Fishing the player and a CD out of her bag, Aaliyah shifted around to stretch out across the bench. From the front seat, Dean started singing along to “Wanted Dead or Alive” that was playing on the radio. For as good as the song was, she wasn’t in the mood to listen to it. Not with what loomed on the horizon.

Time passed and Aaliyah was on the edge of consciousness; the rumble of the car’s engine threatened to send her completely unconscious. It had that eerie call back to when she was riding with the brothers on the crazy mission to find their father and taking out Yellow Eyes; with her in the backseat trying to figure out where she fit into the hunter’s world, Dean driving and his choice of classic rock music playing, and Sam in the passenger seat reading. What didn’t fit was the loud sirens that forced itself into Aaliyah’s sleep.

“…Pulled over?” she muttered as she worked into a sitting position.

“Got a busted tail light,” Dean tossed back at her. “Go back to sleep.”

“Not when you might do something stupid.”

Aaliyah adjusted herself even as Dean pulled over to the side of the road. She smiled politely to the officer when he shone his flashlight into her window. Keeping quiet while Dean dealt with the officer, she fought back the feeling that something was way too off with the officer. She jumped back when Dean threw his door open against the officer before climbing out of the car. Sam waved her back while Dean stabbed at the officer. A hand touched her shoulder, alerting Aaliyah that someone was there.

“What just happened?” Bobby asked.

“Dean just killed a demon,” Sam answered. “How’d you know?”

“I saw its face, the one under that one.”

Aaliyah pulled away from Bobby and went to hunch down at the officer. “We need to move the patrol car.”

Sam nodded and moved for the car.

Aaliyah followed after while he managed the vehicle into a wooded spot and started pulling on branches. “How’s it that you’re seeing demons now?” she asked when she put the last branch on the car.

“I’ve seen lots of crazy lately,” Dean said. “Just … nothing like this.”

“Actually,” Bobby cut in. “It’s not that crazy.”

“How is seeing demons not crazy?” Aaliyah asked.

“Think about it. Dean’s got about five hours to go and is piercing the veil.”

“A little less new age-y please.”

“You’re almost hell’s bitch,” Bobby put it blunt. “So you can see hell’s other bitches.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Aaliyah turned her head at the noise that Sam was making to join them. “Think about it. Lilith knows we’re coming. And she’s bound to have demons all over the damn place.”

“We can’t be letting them sounding the alarm,” Bobby said. “She knows we’re here; and we’re dead before we start.”

“This plan’s terrific,” Dean half complained. “So excited to be apart of it. Can we go now?”

Aaliyah watched him storm away from the spot. There had to be a way to stop the deal. They were at the one yard line last year with the Hell’s Gate and Yellow Eyes. Same thing here with the deal.

**

She darted between shadows, hearing the hushed voice of Bobby telling her not to show off. Her mind had gone full Hunter mood now that they were so close to Lilith. Even if the deal couldn’t be broken, killing Lilith would be nice. Aaliyah stopped at a house, using it to hide, and waited. One dark house on the street has a “For Sale” sign in the yard; the one where Lilith was. A hand guided her back away from the ambient light. Aaliyah noticed that Bobby had taken her spot with Sam, who was using a pair of binoculars to spy on the house, standing behind him. She could sense Dean standing behind her. The usual line up plus one. Even when he was facing down death, Dean was making sure she was safe.

Aaliyah saw Sam step out from behind the house and reached out to stop him. “You crazy?”

“Better then standing here waiting for ‘em to kill us.”

“See the real go-getter of a mailman?” Dean pointed out. “Doing the rounds at nine pm? And Mr. Rodgers over there?”

“Demons?” Bobby asked.

“Yes,” Dean answered.

“Okay, fine,” Sam said, shifting his weight. “We …. ninja past them and get in.”

“Then what? Give a ‘Columbian necktie’ to a ten year old? Come on.”

“I know it’s awful, but this isn’t just about saving you, Dean. It’s about saving everyone.”

Aaliyah glanced over to Bobby when Dean gave in. She followed after the older hunter while the brothers went off in a different direction.

“Here,” he said, handing over a rosary. “Doubt you learned how to make holy water in the past few years.”

Aaliyah shook her head, keeping the comment of killing demons was easier. Doing the hard work to get into the water pipes, she repeated the words Bobby told her and dropped the rosary into the pipe. “How do we know if it worked?”

“Wait and turn the sprinklers on,” he said. “Listen, kid. This is gonna go bad tonight, no matter what we do. Can an old hunter get a last request?”

“You want me to get out of hunting? I can try, Bobby. Let’s get through tonight, huh?”

“Fair enough. Go meet up with the boys, I got it from here.”

Aaliyah nodded and headed around to the front where Sam was struggling on picking the lock. “Need some help?”

A scream brought her attention up to see Dean and Ruby running up to the house. Aaliyah pulled out a knife and stepped out away from Sam straight for Ruby. The sudden waterworks of the sprinkler system sent Aaliyah back.

Sam pulled Aaliyah into the house after him, followed by Dean and Ruby.

Aaliyah glanced around as she took up a spot behind Sam as he led the way through the house with the knife. A creak from behind turned her head. She stepped away from Sam even as Dean took up a spot behind her. Reaching out, Aaliyah held the knife in a way it would be the first thing to move in attack. Dean opened the door to reveal the father.

Aaliyah put a finger to her lips to tell the father to keep quiet. “We’re here to help. Where’s your daughter?”

“It’s …” he stammered. “It’s not her anymore.”

Aaliyah leaned in closer to him, eyes narrowed. “Where is she?”

“Upstairs; bedroom.”

“Now, go down to the basement and put a salt line down in front of the door behind you,” she instructed.

“Not without my wife.”

“Yes, without your wife.” Aaliyah saw another refusal and punched the man.

She moved as Dean reached in for the man, shouldering the limp body. Her eye caught Sam and Ruby moving for the stairs. Aaliyah found the salt in the kitchen and headed downstairs after Dean, putting the salt line down after he dumped the father. She darted up the stairs and took the flight to the second floor two steps at a time. Dean thumped up behind her, pushing past when they reached the top.

A scream echoed from a room. Aaliyah charged for the room on Dean’s heels. He stopped Sam from putting Ruby’s knife into the girl.

“It’s not Lilith,” Dean said. “It’s not in her.”

Aaliyah glanced between the girl and her mother. It wouldn’t be much of an issue for a high ranked demon like Lilith to pull back and let the human have control. That much she remembered from dealing with Yellow Eyes. She brought up the rear of the group as they headed downstairs. Aaliyah half heard Dean instructed the mother and child to remain in the basement no matter what they hear. She walked into the living room and glanced out the window to see the sprinkler system still acting as a barrier to the demons out on the street.

Somewhere she heard Sam and Ruby bicker back and forth about what Sam had to do to save Dean. Aaliyah turned back to the group and saw Sam take a breath.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said. “This is all my fault, I know that. But what you’re doing isn’t gonna save me. It’ll kill you.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?”

Aaliyah heard Sam’s voice crack just a little and fought back her tears.

“Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. Remember what Dad taught you. Okay?”

Aaliyah nodded along with Sam. She startled when the clock in the other room started chiming midnight. Her breath caught in her throat when the first rumble of a hellhound rolled into the room.

“I’m so sorry, Dean,” Ruby said, remorse in her voice. “I wouldn’t wish this on my worst enemy.”

Aaliyah wiped away her tears and pushed her feelings deep before she turned in the direction Dean pointed at. She hadn’t the chance to stand her ground before a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her along after them. First into the office, Aaliyah bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting to close the doors. Sam helped to brace them closed while Dean put down a line of dust in front of the doors. Aaliyah heard Ruby ask Sam for the knife, claiming she could fight it off.

“Why would he give you the knife?” Aaliyah questioned, her head tilted to a side. “I mean you’ve barely lifted a finger to help all night.”

“If she can manage it …” Sam countered, pulling out the knife.

“Wait!” Dean rushed over. “That’s not Ruby.”

Aaliyah took one step toward Ruby before being flung against a wall, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Gasping for breath, she barely registered the conversation between Dean and Lilith. Using the wall for support, Aaliyah managed to gain her feet just as Lilith turned her attention on her.

“You know,” Lilith started. “You should have taken that message to heart and gone back to school.” She put a gentle hand to Aaliyah’s cheek.

“And miss out on seeing you squirm?” Aaliyah gave a half smile. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“You got nerve,” Sam called over to Lilith. “Besides, you got me. Let them go.

“Don’t you worry, Sam.” Lilith turned her attention over to him, removing her hand from Aaliyah’s face. “And if you wanna bargain, you need to have something I want.”

Aaliyah struggled to prop herself up against the wall and watched Lilith stalk toward Sam.

“This is your big plan,” Dean told Lilith. “Kill Sam, drag me to hell, and leave Aaliyah here? Then what? Become Queen Bitch?”

“I don’t answer to puppy chow,” the demon retorted. She moved over to the door and opened it. “Sic him.”

A scream tore at Aaliyah’s throat, scratching it up as the hellhound pulled Dean off the table and onto the floor. She fought against the force that held her against the wall in the effort to save Dean. Sam’s voice was distant as he pled to Lilith for it to stop while Dean’s screams of pain mingled with Sam’s voice.

The force that held Aaliyah to the wall broke away, allowing her to slide on her knees toward a bloody and torn up Dean. A light breeze crossed her skin, sending her hairs to stand on end. She ignored the hellhound and checked for a pulse. The hand pulled back slow as Sam circled around and cradled Dean. Some part of her picked up that the hellhound was gone, and Sam was in the middle of an ugly cry, but Aaliyah’s mind had checked out.


End file.
